


The highs and lows of Paula Martin

by OrangeGerbera



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin Fandom, Sophie Webster Fandom, saula
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Seduction, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 86,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeGerbera/pseuds/OrangeGerbera
Summary: Set after Sally’s trail, where she was found not guilty. Sophie is now working at Paula’s  law firm.This story follows the relationship of Paula and Sophie as they work and live together and delves into Paula’s past.





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie couldn’t believe how hot Paula looked today, she was sure her outfits were getting more provocative with each day that passed. Today she wore a blue blazer over a silk white shirt with the first two buttons open to reveal that delicious cleavage, a fitted pencil skirt that hugged her bum in all the right places and killer heels. God knows how she walked around in them all day but Sophie was pleased she did, they made her legs look amazing. 

Snap out of it, Sophie scalded herself as she tried to get on with the pile of work on her desk. Maybe she would have to have a chat with Paula about how much of a distraction she was, although Sophie was pretty sure she knew. She was grateful that Paula had told her to apply for the job and she didn’t want to lose it. Paula had said it was best no one knew they were a couple, as even though Sophie had got the job on merit, no one would believe that to be true and to be honest Sophie was convinced that Paula got off on all the sneaking around. 

The glint in the older women’s eye when she stopped by her desk or called her into the office, the slight touch or whispered flirtation was so damn sexy but it was beginning to get so hard to concentrate on anything else but what Paula would do next. It was a relief when she was in court all day and out of the office. Today was no such day though as she was in all day showing around two internship students. 

‘And this is Sophie, the newest member of our team, if there’s anything you need to know I’m sure she’ll be happy to help you out, your desks are both through there’. Paula gestured to a corridor to the side of her office.

‘Thank god that’s over, it’s great having students in but they just take up so much of my time,’ Paula sighed as she perched on the edge of Sophie’s desk her skirt hitching further up her thighs making Sophie take a deep breath. 

‘You ok?’ Paula asked gently rubbing Sophie’s hand, she’d already checked to make sure no one was around.

‘I’m fine, it’s just, well talking of time I’m just finding it difficult to get everything done’ 

‘Are we giving you too much? I forget you’re new and it’s difficult at first.’

‘No it’s not that, it’s, it’s just I can’t concentrate when you’re around.’ Sophie blushed. ‘I can’t stop staring at you through your office window and you look so damn hot when you’re concentrating and then when you’re walking around the office I hear your heels and i find myself following you.... and’ Sophie stopped abruptly looking up at Paula through her long lashes. ‘Are you laughing at me?’ 

‘Me, no, would I?’ 

‘Yes you are, I can see you smirking’ 

‘I’m sorry love but what do you want me to do? I’m only working and walking.’ 

‘It’s not just that it’s the little touches and whispers when no one’s looking.’ Stated Sophie looking down at Paula’s hand still resting on hers. ‘It’s just really distracting’ 

Paula lent forward seductively, her shirt opening to reveal her cleavage. Sophie gulped. Leaning further forward she whispered ‘I’m sorry Sophie I’ll try and be less of a distraction, would you like me to close the blind in my office?’

‘Thank you, that would be good, that would help greatly,’ chuckled Sophie. 

‘So can I still come over for our little chats or are you banning those too? Paula asked innocently, as she ran her hand further up Sophie’s arm looking questioningly into Sophie’s eyes. 

‘You’re so naughty, did anyone ever tell you that?’ 

‘It’s been said a few times’ grinned Paula ‘but who wants to be good all the time?’ she said as she pushed herself off the desk and deliberately sauntered over to her office. 

Once in the doorway she turned and leaned into the frame, reached round and pulled the blind closed. ‘Now get to work Miss Webster, no more distractions. Well not until I get bored.’


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the afternoon the blind in Paula’s office stayed firmly shut and Sophie was surprised with the amount of work she’d got done. She was beginning to think that she wasn’t up to the job and was making Paula an excuse but this afternoon had proved it was the older woman’s presence that stopped her doing her job.

Just as Sophie was beginning to gather her things together, contemplating whether to bother Paula or just call her later, her phone lit up on the desk.

I’m bored. I don’t like not being able to see you x 

Sophie smiled, it had lasted all of two hours. 

I miss checking you out too, but I’ve got loads done. Actually I was just getting ready to leave. Will I see you tonight? x 

Come and see me now. I’ve nearly finished too x 

Sophie smiled and looked around the lobby checking it was clear, not that it would be weird for Sophie to be going into Paula’s office but she felt better if no one saw. 

Sophie knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by a cheerful ‘come in.’ As Sophie rounded the door she had butterflies in her stomach, she couldn’t believe the effect this woman had on her.

‘Hey you. I’ve missed you. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable in any way.’

‘Oh babe you really haven’t it’s just I don’t think you quite realise how you make me feel.’

‘How I make you feel? Sophie I am besotted with you. I can’t stop thinking about you’ revealed Paula as she slowly walked towards Sophie pushing her back against the now closed door. Her hands were on Sophie’s pinning her to the door as she whispered into her ear. ‘It is taking every bit of my self control not to kiss that gorgeous mouth of yours every time I see you.’ 

Sophie shivered as the older woman planted soft kisses from her ear to the corner of her mouth ‘I want you’ she breathed as she pressed her lips against Sophie’s forcing them apart with her tongue. Sophie murmured into Paula’s mouth as she felt her lovers hand travel to the front of her trousers. 

‘Paula we can’t, not in your office, what if someone comes in?’ 

‘I’m the boss, I can do what I want in my office,’ replied Paula as she hungrily moved her kisses down Sophie’s neck, tentatively placing a palm over her breast and rubbing her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

‘Oh god, woman you are insatiable,’ moaned Sophie. 

‘Earlier you called me naughty, I’m just living up to the name. Don’t you want me to be naughty?’ 

‘I want nothing more’ replied Sophie as she arched her back to let Paula slide her hand inside her trousers. 

‘Wow you are pleased to see me’ smirked Paula as her forefinger slowly circled and traced the shape of Sophie’s vulva through her underwear, all the while looking directly into Sophie’s eyes. ‘Do you like that? Does it turn you on knowing we could get caught?’ 

‘That’s so good, don’t stop’ breathed a highly aroused Sophie ‘It turns you on doesn’t it? You love all the sneaking around, you get off on it.’ 

Smirking, Paula gently pulled aside Sophie’s knickers slipping two fingers back and forth into her wetness, while kissing further down her throat and cupping her breast with her free hand. ‘Yeah I like the excitement, but if you don’t I can always stop,’ Paula teased as she started to withdraw her fingers. 

‘No, what are you doing? Don’t you dare stop’ pleaded Sophie as she reared up towards Paula’s hand. 

‘Oh so you do like it when I’m naughty’ Paula teased as she quickened the pace, curling her fingers into a come here motion and finding Sophie’s clit with her thumb. It wasn’t long before Paula felt Sophie contract around her fingers as a long moan left her mouth. ‘You are amazing, no one’s ever made me come that quickly’ 

‘I aim to please’ grinned Paula as she let Sophie lean against her, enjoying the fact that even though she was twenty years her senior she had managed to make Sophie come in less than five minutes. 

Once Sophie had recovered enough she wanted to return the favour so grabbed Paula by the hand and led her slowly to her desk. Once there the older woman turned around, sat on the edge and pulled Sophie in for another kiss, god she couldn’t get enough. Moving her hands through Sophie’s hair she bit down on the younger woman’s lip letting out a soft moan. Meanwhile Sophie pulled at the buttons on Paula’s shirt, the feeling of the silk so soft against her skin. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on her body, as she untucked the shirt she let her hands wander to the waistband of the skirt, realising that she wasn’t going to get the access she wanted she changed tack and instead started to run her hands up Paula’s toned legs. S

Leaning back to allow the young brunette’s hand to wonder between her thighs, Paula felt a shiver pulse through her body. As Sophie’s hand travelled further up Paula’s leg her eyes grew wide. ‘Did you forget your underwear this morning?’

Paula chuckled ‘After you confined me to my office earlier with the blinds down I thought I’d have a little me time.’ She smiled. 

‘You are unbelievable’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the day after the scene in Paula’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit random! No other fic has gone down this route but I thought something different would be good? Let me know what you think.

‘Come on, you have to admit she’s fit though’ 

‘Yeah I suppose if you’re into old birds.’ 

‘God she’s not that old, i’d say mid forties? And for that age she’s got a great pair of legs on her and just oozes sex appeal, don’t you think?’ 

‘I’m not really into that sort of thing mate, but whatever floats your boat’ 

‘Yeah she definitely does, I’ve got a thing about professional women in powersuits. I bet she’s hot in bed. I bet I could get her into bed. I’ve heard she’s well easy.’ 

‘Oh for fucks sake give it a rest, we’ve only been here a day and you already wanna screw the boss and how the hell did you come to the conclusion she’s easy?’ 

‘Well when I knew I’d got a place here I did a bit of research on who we’d be working for and it turns out she loves screwing around. A few years ago her husband caught her in bed with some judge, apparently they’d been at it for months. It was the talk of the courthouse.’ 

‘So based on what happened around three years ago you reckon you’re going to be shagging our boss by the end of the week?’ 

‘I can’t help it if I’m a red blooded male, but probably best to give me a couple of months. I’ll need to use my charms of persuasion.’ 

‘I love the confidence but you are so delusional, she’d have you for breakfast’ 

‘That’s what I’m hoping’ 

‘You are so cocky. Right, we better get back to work before said woman realises we’re not at our desks.’ 

‘Ooh angry Paula, now that I would love to see.’ 

As the two new interns left the room, Sophie pulled the silent headphones from her ears. To say she was seething was an understatement. Who the fuck did he think he was talking about her girlfriend like that? I mean obviously Sophie understood why he would find her hot but she couldn’t believe he’d talked about her past like that. 

Sophie sat trying to take in what she’d just heard. Was that really what people thought of her girlfriend? Is that really what had happened? After Paula’s antics the day before, Sophie couldn’t help but wonder whether she was just another plaything for the older woman to have fun with. Was she being used? She needed to have a chat with her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Hi babe, I’m in here’ Sophie called as she heard the front door slam shut and the familiar click of heels in the hallway.

As Paula opened the door into the kitchen Sophie’s heart did a little skip. Just watching Paula shrug out of her trench coat, chuck her bag in the corner and walk to the fridge made Sophie lose concentration on her simple task of preparing the dinner. 

‘Do you want one?’ Paula asked as she expertly opened a new bottle of white and poured herself an extra large glass.

‘Oh yeah please babe, but only a small one, tough day?’ Sophie replied gesturing at the glass in Paula’s hand.

‘Don’t ask, it’s one I’d rather forget’ sighed Paula as she moved behind Sophie wrapping her arms around her waist and snuggling into her neck. ‘I missed you, how was the office without me? Get everything done?’ Mocked the solicitor with a smirk as she slowly began to plant kisses up Sophie’s exposed shoulder to her neck. 

‘I had a very productive day, thank you’ murmured Sophie as she leaned back and raised her neck allowing her girlfriend better access.

‘Glad to hear it, we wouldn’t want you getting distracted now, would we’ teased Paula. ‘I’ve been thinking about you all day and how we should maybe have another meeting in my office very soon.’ Whispered Paula as she reached Sophie’s earlobe. 

Sophie tensed, she could tell how turned on the mention of office sex was making the older woman and she couldn’t help but wonder how many other occasions there had been.

‘So was that the first time then?’

‘The first time what?’ Questioned Paula biting gently on Sophie’s earlobe as her hands moved slowly up the sides of her body. 

’The first time in your office?’ Blushed Sophie.

‘No I often fuck clients on my desk, it’s one of the perks of being the boss’ replied Paula without missing a beat, as her hands found their way to cup Sophie’s breasts.

‘Babe can you just be serious for one minute, and answer a simple question?’

‘Why are you so interested?’ Breathed Paula into Sophie’s ear.

‘Just curious that’s all.’ shivered Sophie as Paula began making her way back down her neck licking then blowing gently on her wet skin while her fingers toyed with her nipples ‘God this woman was unbelievable, she’d just got through the door.

‘Well not in MY office, that was a first.’ Came the reply once Paula had made her way back to Sophie’s collarbone. 

‘So you have in other people’s then?’ questioned Sophie as she spun round to face her lover.

‘ONE other person, yes’ Laughed Paula at the shocked look on her younger lovers face. ‘I’m sorry to have to break it to you love but I have had sex with other people, and not always in a bed. Now can you just stop with all the questions and kiss me, i’ve been thinking about this all day.’

‘Was it with the judge?’ Enquired Sophie leaning back on the counter, just out of Paula’s reach.

’Yes, me and James had some rather interesting encounters, he kept me on my toes.’ Replied Paula getting slightly irritated.

‘James? So the judge was a guy? I though it was a woman, you said you were squash partners’

‘Yeah he was my squash partner, we played mixed doubles.’

‘Oh right, I totally got that wrong.’ Mumbled Sophie gazing down at the floor.

’Soph what’s wrong? Look at me’ whispered Paula as she gently placed two fingers under her chin and tilted Sophie’s head up.

‘I just wanna know how you see our relationship. Are you serious about me or am I just a bit of fun? Something to tick off your list?’

’Right, stop this right now,’ Paula commanded shaking Sophie lightly by the shoulders. ‘Let’s have another drink and go sit and talk about this.’ Picking up the half empty bottle of wine and handing Sophie the glasses she lead her by the hand across the hallway, into the lounge and pushing her gently into the corner of the couch took up position facing her.

‘First things first. Are you being serious? Tick off my list? What exactly am I ticking off? You’re not the first woman I’ve slept with. If I remember rightly I proved that the first night we spent together.’ Smiling, Paula leaned her head to one side ‘What was it you said again while I had my tongue inside you? I can tell you’ve done this before.’

Sophie couldn’t help but smile. ‘You remember that?’

‘Of course, it was a great compliment. I was so nervous that first night. I really wanted to impress you. You’re young, you’ve got an amazing body, then there’s me’ Paula sighed as she pointed her fingers down her body’ ‘I may look ok in clothes but take these off and it all goes to pot’ she laughed.

‘You’re gorgeous babe and so confident, I can’t believe you were nervous. You were amazing that night, very attentive’ grinned Sophie’

‘Well in my line of work you get very good at acting. I can act confident, doesn’t mean I feel it. Do you know that first day I came to see you at the house, I nearly didn’t knock. I thought you’d think I was delusional, to think you’d be interested in me.’

‘Well ya did a bloody good job of seducing me then. I was so flattered and you were so god damn sexy. The little looks and that text nearly sent me over the edge. I have to pinch myself everyday that you’re with me. You could have anyone and you chose me and I still have no idea why. I can’t help thinking that you’ll find someone new, who’s more exciting than me.

Sophie don’t do this. I’ve lived with a jealous partner and I can’t do it again. It broke us. All the questions, all the accusations, all the arguments. I don’t want that to be us. Don’t put yourself down. You’re an amazing young woman. Surely I should be the one pinching myself. I’m a 48 year old who gets to share my bed with someone half my age.’ 

‘So tell me then what happened with James? You said you loved your husband, but you still cheated on him so what’s to say you won’t cheat on me?’

‘Yeah I did love him once, obviously I did, I married him, but the spark had gone. He spent so much energy on thinking I’d been with other people that he pushed me away. He was always jealous of my job, that I earned more money than him, the fact I was around men most of the time, stayed out late, the list goes on.’

‘So why not just finish with him, spare him the humiliation?’

‘That’s something I’ll always regret. That’s what I should have done, but I didn’t and I can’t take it back. The relationship with James just happened, I was in a bad place, fed up at work, with Tim, the kids were driving me nuts. We’d known each other for a while, but nothing more than friendship. Then one night we stayed late after our squash game, flirted outrageously and after a lot of alcohol, not that that’s any excuse, we ended up in the back of his car, classy huh.’

‘How long did it go on for?’

‘I’m ashamed to say it but nearly 4 months. I didn’t love him or anything like that, he was a good fuck but nothing more. I did try to finish it a few times but I think I become addicted to the excitement. Tim hadn’t shown me any affection for months and then suddenly there was this person who couldn’t keep his hands off me.’

Paula looked up, finally able to look her younger lover in the face. ‘I don’t know Sophie, what can I say, it was a shit thing to do.’ Paula’s voice caught in her throat, she couldn’t lose her, not because of a stupid mistake that had happened years ago.

‘So what happens if another James comes along? How will you be able to resist?’ Came back the sarcastic reply

‘Sophie listen to me. I’ve been completely honest with you. The only reason anything happened between me and James is because I was so unhappy. Now i’m the happiest i’ve been in years and that’s because of you. Why would I look anywhere else?’

Leaning forward Sophie wrapped her arms around Paula, pulling her in for a hug. God she was falling so hard for this woman. ‘‘Ya might not have to look far.’ Sophie whispered into her ear. 

Pulling away Paula exclaimed ‘What are you taking about, i’ve hardly got admirers queuing up’

‘How does a cocksure 22 year old sound’ 

‘22 hey?’ Questioned Paula raising her eyebrows.

‘Oi you, put them eyebrows away.’ Warned Sophie as she playfully slapped Paula on the wrist. ‘It’s true, I’m not the only one in the office you’ve been distracting. That new intern you hired, Ben is it? The one with the floppy hair. He had rather a lot to say about your past today. Thinks you’re easy and he’ll be in your knickers in a couple of weeks.’

‘Unbelievable, so this is where all this talk tonight has come from.’ 

‘He doesn’t know I heard him, he was talking to that other intern, it took all my willpower not to go over and punch im in the face.’ 

‘Sophie i’ve heard it all before. When Tim decided to blab to everyone that he’d caught me in bed with another man James got a slap on the back and I got called all sorts. Within the space of a week James had shared every sordid detail of our affair with his mates and been forgiven by his wife while I was kicked out of my home and my marriage was over. It’s taken me a good few years to build up my reputation again and I’m not having some jumped up little shit ruining it.’

‘So what are you gonna do about it?

‘Just let me get this straight, he thinks he’s going to get me into bed?’

‘Well i’m not sure he had a bed in mind but yeah he reckons you’ll fall for his charms and won’t be able to resist.’

‘Does he now?’ Smiled Paula with a glint in her eye. 

‘I don’t like that look, what are you thinking?’ 

‘Fancy having a bit of fun with our new intern?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for the next chapters but if you have anything you would like me to try and add feel free to leave suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

‘Hrraaaaaarrhh whatimesit’ Sophie moaned as she rolled over from her face down position in the middle of the king size bed.’ 

‘In English, would be helpful’ laughed Paula shouting from the en-suite. 

‘Oh god I feel awful, my head’s throbbing, how much wine did we drink last night? I don’t even remember coming to bed.’

‘Three bottles of white and we missed dinner because someone had a mini meltdown which meant we had to have a two hour discussion about the state of our relationship’ teased Paula as she carefully applied her mascara. 

‘Argh I really think I’m gonna puke.’

‘Sophie seriously you are such a lightweight’ mocked Paula as she appeared in the bedroom.

‘How the hell do you look like that?’ Asked Sophie in dismay as she gestured towards Paula who was leant in the doorway already dressed for a day at the office. 

‘Lots of practise and two espressos’ grinned Paula. ‘Right i’ve got to get going, i’ve got a breakfast meeting at half 8. I’ve left you a pint of water, two paracetamol and a coffee on the side, that should sort you out. You’ve got a busy day, remember our plan?’

‘Plan?’ Frowned Sophie.

‘God you really are a nightmare, we decided last night that you need to befriend Ben so you can keep a closer eye on him.’

‘Oh that plan’ said Sophie a puzzled expression on her face.

‘Right I’m gone,’ waved Paula as she headed for the door. ‘Remember your boss is a stickler for punctuality so you better get your arse out of bed Webster.’

‘Fucks sake,’ groaned Sophie as she flung herself back into bed.

‘I heard that,’ shouted Paula as the front door slammed shut.

********************************

Running up the steps of Martin Solicitors two at a time Sophie really did not know how she hadn’t been sick. Ten past 9 hopefully no one would notice she thought as she slipped into the chair behind her desk and rested her head in her hands.

It wasn’t until she looked up and through the window into Paula’s office to check she’d got away with it, that she saw all the backs pressed against the glass. ‘Shit, shit, shit.’ It was Wednesday and Sophie should be in Paula’s office right now taking the minutes of the teams mid week review.

Too late to move now, the door was beginning to open. Maybe if she slid down further in her chair no one would notice her and she could slip into Paula’s office later to apologise. No such luck. It had to be that floppy haired shit that caught her.

‘Busted,’ he called across the office as he pointed both fingers in Sophie’s direction.

What a prize class twat, and he’s training to be a solicitor? Sophie thought as she mumbled ‘Ha yeah, thought i’d got away with that.’ 

‘Sophie could you come in here for a minute.’ Came the voice from behind her, Paula did not sound happy.

‘Wish me luck’ she sighed as she pushed herself slowly up from the seat. Might as well use the situation to strike up a conversation with Ben.

‘You’re gonna need it. She’s in a foul mood this morning. And I love it’ he added cheekily as he sauntered down the corridor

By the time Sophie had made it across the office Paula was sat behind her desk shifting through some papers.

Sophie stood awkwardly in front of her not sure whether to sit or stand. 

‘Well, what happened? When I left you were suppose to be getting up.’ 

‘Yeah babe, well the thing is ...’ 

‘I’m going to stop you there’ stated Paula holding up for hand. ‘Just because I left you in my bed it does not mean you can get away with being late.’ 

‘Not even if it was half your fault? Replied Sophie cheekily. 

‘And how did you work that out?’ 

‘Oh come on, I never drink that much. It must have been you topping my glass up that got me in such a state.’ 

‘You really are pushing your luck,’ smiled Paula. She had intended to read Sophie the riot act and make it clear that screwing the boss wouldn’t do her any favours but she couldn’t quite go through with it. 

‘Just get out of here and if you’re ever late again, there’ll be trouble.’ 

‘Oh I love it when you’re all authoritative.’ 

‘Go’ shouted Paula as she pointed towards the door not trusting herself to look up from her work.

As Sophie stepped out of the door closing it quietly behind her she smiled to herself. She might be in a foul mood with everyone else but she’s smitten with me. Slowly Sophie was beginning to realise the effect she had on Paula and she loved it.

********************************

‘So did you get a bollocking then?’ Enquired Ben as he threw himself down on the seat opposite Sophie. 

‘No her bark’s worse than her bite. I said i’d stay late and catch up, she seemed alright with that.’ Shrugged Sophie. 

‘Lucky you, she seems to be permanently pissed off with me. Although I reckon that’s all the sexual tension. 

‘Is that what you’re calling it? Maybe she just thinks you’re a twat.’

Wow thanks, you’re in a great mood, rough night was it? 

‘Yeah, you could say that, my girlfriend decided it’d be a good idea to have 3 bottles of wine for dinner.’ 

‘Ah girlfriend that it explains it,’ grinned Ben 

‘Explains what exactly?’ Sophie really wasn’t in the mood for this.

‘Why you’ve not been checking me out, thought I was losing my touch.’

‘Oh wow,’ was all Sophie could managed to say.

‘Oh, come on. Who could resist this?’

‘Are you always this arrogant?’ 

‘Pretty much, but I like to call it confident. So you gonna bring this girlfriend of yours out for drinks on Friday night?’

‘Friday? Why what’s happening?’

‘Well if you’d been in the morning meeting you’d know’ tutted Ben. ‘Paula’s invited the team out for drinks in that swanky hotel over the road. Something about someone’s birthday. I wasn’t really paying much attention. Something else had caught my eye’

‘And what would that have been?’ Asked Sophie, knowing full well it would have something to do with her girlfriend. 

‘To be honest when Paula’s talking I don’t really take much in at all. She’s just got the sexiest voice and as she moved in front of the window all I’m gonna say is with the sun shining through it, her white shirt left very little to the imagination.’

‘You really are something else aren’t you.’ 

‘Oh come on Sophie don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how hot that woman is.’

Sophie could feel the heat rising to her cheeks so quickly changed the subject ‘Anyway moving on from perving over the boss. No my girlfriend won’t be able to make Friday, she’s working. You bringing anyone?’ 

‘Nope. Young, free and single me. I’m hoping I can use the night to get to know a certain boss a little better.’ 

‘And what’s to say she wants to get to know you?’

‘Oh she does, I know her type, she’s playing hard to get but I’m sure that after a few drinks she’ll loosen up a bit.’ Winked Ben. ‘Right better get back to it, work hard, play harder Sophie that’s my motto.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments. I’m so glad people are enjoying this story!

‘How do I look?’ 

‘Like you usually look,’ replyed an irritated Sophie.

‘Oy this is a new shirt, I’m trying out a skinnier fit.’

‘Oh well if that’s the case you look well fit’ came the sarcastic reply. 

‘God you are such a bitch sometimes. You coming over to the bar with me?’

‘Sorry no can do, we’ve just been sent some important documents that need Paula’s signature so I’m gonna need to get that sorted. I’ll see you in there.’

‘Well don’t keep her too long. I’ve gone to a lot of effort tonight.’ Called Ben as he headed for the door. 

‘You do know it’s gonna take more than a skinny fit shirt to get her to shag you don’t you?’ Shouted Sophie across the office.

‘Watch and learn Sophie, watch and learn’ retorted Ben as he backed out of the door, a spring in his step. 

Yeah I will be watching mate, you lay one finger on my girlfriend and there’ll be trouble thought Sophie as she made her way over to Paula’s office and knocked on the door.

‘Come in’ 

‘I’ve got those documents you wanted, they need to be signed and sent back by 7.’ explained Sophie as she closed the door and walked over to the desk.

‘Thanks love, that’s great. Could you get a courier to drive them over straight away? Then head over to the bar and I’ll be there when I can.’

‘Yeah no problem,’ replied Sophie hesitating at the desk. 

‘Was there anything else?’ 

‘No it’s nothing, I can see you’re busy.’ 

‘Hey, never too busy for you. What’s wrong?’ questioned Paula getting up from her chair and moving round to perch on the edge of the desk in front of the younger woman. 

‘You’re gonna think I’m stupid.’ 

‘Try me’

‘It’s Ben he’s doing my hed in.’ Moaned Sophie. 

Laughing Paula replied ‘what’s he done now?’ 

‘He just, does, not, stop going on about you and how he reckons it’s only a matter of time before he has his wicked way with you.’

‘Wicked way hey’ grinned Paula folding her arms.

‘It’s not funny.’

‘Well it is a bit. I mean can you imagine the look on his face if he knew you and me were an item?’

Smiling Sophie looked into Paula’s eyes ‘I’d love to see that. Wipe that smug look off his face.’ 

‘Right, well whenever he starts up again just picture him finding out about us, smile sweetly and ignore him.’ Came the soothing words from Paula as she gently rubbed Sophie’s arm. 

‘Or you could just sack him.’ 

‘I know he’s a pain in the arse Sophie but he’s a bloody good lawyer, so I’m sorry, but for now he’s sticking around. Anyway I have a funny feeling that he won’t be so cocky for much longer.’ Reassured Paula.

‘Why, what are you planning?’ Enquired Sophie in a worried tone. 

‘Oh I have an idea’

‘Does it involving chucking a pint over his head when he tries it on with ya in the bar later?’ 

‘No, funnily enough it doesn’t. What with me being the boss and needing to show some kind of decorum’ 

‘Oh so you won’t be dancing on any tables either then?’ 

‘No sorry love. My days of dancing on tables are long gone. Well in front of my employees anyway. Remember you’re the only one who gets to see fun Paula the others get the boring boss version.’ 

‘So what are you gonna do if Ben tries it on?’ 

‘Play along’ grinned Paula. 

‘What’ came the shocked reply from Sophie. 

‘Only flirting Sophie, it won’t go any further. I’ve got a plan.’ 

‘Oh great. You’ve got a plan that involves flirting with a complete knob in front of your girlfriend, nice one.’ 

Pushing herself off the desk to stand level with Sophie Paula slowly ran her finger up Sophie’s torso from her waist, inbetween her breasts and up to under her chin, where she gently tipped her head up. ‘It’ll be worth it, to see the look on his face, believe me.’ Whispered Paula leaning in as if to kiss Sophie but pulling back at the last moment. ‘I can be such a tease when I want to be.’


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie glanced over to the door for about the hundredth time. Where the hell was Paula? It was 8 and Ben had been drinking since 6 so he was being even more of a pain in the arse than usual, if that was even possible. 

3 minutes past, finally. Sophie couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as she saw her lover approaching. God she was fit. 

‘Hi everyone, so sorry I’m late, you know what it’s like.’ Apologised Paula as she slowly slipped out of her coat, revealling that she’d changed into the black, low cut, knee length dress that Sophie loved so much. 

‘No we know what YOU’RE like, a workaholic. Come and sit, what you drinking?’asked Mike one of the firms partners. 

Sophie looked on nervously as Paula pulled out a seat across the table from her, carefully crossing her legs. She’d chosen the chair directly opposite Sophie even though the one next to her was free. Probably for the best, it’d be so hard not to automatically reach for her hand if they were sat together. 

‘Usual please Mike and while you’re there stick this behind the bar,’ ordered Paula as she handed over her credit card. ‘Drinks are on me for the rest of the evening.’ 

This gained a whoop from everyone round the table apart from Ben who had just made it back from the bar with a full tray of drinks for everyone. 

‘If only I’d waited a few minutes longer, this round’s set me back half my wages’ he joked as he settled himself down in the seat recently vacated by Mike. The seat which happened to be right next to Paula. 

Great thought Sophie, i’ve now got to sit directly opposite my girlfriend while she gets hit on. What have I done to deserve this? I thought witnessing the date with my dad was bad enough. 

‘You shouldn’t have done that,’ said Paula gestering towards the tray of drinks. ‘I don’t think Mike’s brought a round of drinks in the whole ten years l’ve known him.’ 

‘Well I don’t want you to be saying that about me in ten years, do I.’ Replied Ben shifting slightly in his seat so he was facing Paula.

‘Wow you’re keen, you’ve only been here a few weeks.’ 

‘Well I like what i’ve seen so far, so I’m hoping I’ll be sticking around for a while.’ Explained Ben looking straight into Paula’s eyes. 

‘Do you now?’ Grinned back Paula holding his eye contact. ‘Well that will depend on me, so you better carry on trying to impressed me.’

‘Oh I will.’ Smiled Ben.

Across the table Sophie was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Why were they still talking? What the hell were they talking about? God she’s got great legs. Now her mind was really wandering. Luckily the two paralegals she was sitting with seemed to be none the wiser as they waffled on about an upcoming hen party they were both attending.

‘So how long have you owned your own firm then?’ Inquired Ben.

‘Only 2 years so it’s fairly new. I came into some money a few years ago, found a partner I knew I could work well with and we just decided to go for it.‘

‘Wow I heard it hadn’t been long but thought I must be mistaken. You’ve represented some really high profile cases for such a small firm’

‘Someone’s been doing their research. Very impressive.’ grinned Paula 

‘Well I had to see who I was going to be working for before I took up your offer.’

‘So, find out anything else about me during your extensive research?’ Enquired Paula leaning forwards slightly as she pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

‘Er no, just where you studied, law firms you’ve worked at, that kind of thing. You’ve had an amazing career so far. Replied Ben shifting nervously in his seat. ‘Why, anything else I should know?’

‘No I think you’re pretty much set. Obviously there’s the odd rumour but I know you wouldn’t listen to gossip, would you Ben?’ Paula teased, slowing taking a sip of wine. 

‘Gossip? ME? Never,’ retorted Ben. ‘So anyway tell me how’s the firm become so successful in such a short space of time? What are your secrets?’

‘No secrets, just bloody hard work. I’ve done nothing else but build up the business for the past 2 years. It’s only now that I’m beginning to think it’s time I started having a little fun.’ Paula couldn’t help but glance in Sophie’s direction, her stomach flipping when she caught the sideways look from her younger lover.

‘I definitely think you’re due some fun’ came the flirtatious reply from Ben as he nodded towards Paula’s nearly empty glass’ Another drink?’ He asked.’ 

‘Love one,’ came back the equally flirtatious reply.

I’ve definitely met my match there thought Ben as he swaggered over to the bar.

As soon as Ben was out of sight at the bar Sophie was up out of her seat and across the other side of the table. 

‘What ya playing at?’ She whispered into Paula’s ear trying not to draw attention to them. Although it wasn’t that difficult as most of the team had branched off into smaller groups and were far to interested in their own conversations. 

‘Me,’ inquired Paula pointing to herself. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ 

‘Could he sit any closer? And don’t say you haven’t noticed him undressing you with his eyes.’ 

Laughing Paula replied ‘He’s actually doing quite a good job at chatting me up. I thought I was a pretty good flirt but he’s not bad.’ 

‘Please tell me YOU ARE joking.’ 

‘Yeah I’m joking. God I’m still shocked that he actually seems to fancy me.’ 

‘Are you for real? Look at you.’ Exclaimed Sophie ‘And by the way you need to keep them hands where I can see em.’ Sophie warned as she gave Paula a playful nudge.

Paula raised her eyebrows ‘and what is it you think my hands are doing exactly?’ 

‘Well I know what your hands do under the table when you sit next to me.’ 

‘Yes, but Ben is not my extremely attractive girlfriend.’ Winked Paula as she slowly started to run her hand up Sophie’s inner thigh. ‘Is this the kind of thing?’ She whispered innocently. 

‘Babe, really? Someone could see.’ 

‘No they can’t, the table’s in the way.’ Came the matter of fact reply as Paula’s hand continued on its path up Sophie’s leg.

‘Really?’ Questioned Sophie her voice going up an octave. ‘If your hand goes any higher i’ll be done for indecent exposure.’ 

Laughing Paula reluctantly withdrew her hand. ‘You’re no fun Webster.’ 

‘And you are trouble Miss Martin. I so want you right now and YOU ARE NOT helping.’ Moaned Sophie. 

‘And you have absolutely no idea how much I want you’ 

‘Oh yeah, well you need to stop flirting with a man young enough to be your son and take ME home to your bed.’ 

‘What the woman half my age?’

‘Exactly’ laughed Sophie.

‘Ladies, what have I missed?’ Questioned Ben looking back and forth between them as he placed Paula’s glass of red in front of her and sat back taking a swig from his bottle. 

‘Nothing much’ piped up Sophie quickly moving away from Paula and turning slightly red. 

‘I was just talking shop actually, which I really shouldn’t be’ helped out Paula. 

‘No you definitely shouldn’t be, I thought you said you were going to start having some fun.’ Ben reminded her as Sophie raised her eyebrows questioningly at Paula. 

‘I did, didn’t I. Right here’s to having fun’ stated Paula as she raised her glass. 

‘I’ll drink to that’ chimed in Ben. 

‘Me too’ joined in Sophie as she gently rubbed her bare foot along the top of Paula’s and up her ankle. If she wanted to play games then Sophie would too. 

Eyes widening Paula smiled as she tried to focus on what Ben was saying. God she needed to get out of this bar and get Sophie into her bed. But first she needed to circulate, make sure her other employees got some of her attention too. Paula liked to make sure she made the effort with everyone even if that meant her alone time with Sophie would start later than she’d hoped. 

‘Right as much as i’d love to sit with you two all evening. I can’t be seen to have favourites. So I’m off to mingle. Have fun.’ And with that Ben and Sophie were left watching the swaying hips of Paula as she headed to the bar. Both having very similar thoughts about the kind of fun they’d like to have with their boss. 

‘Shots?’ Questioned Ben. 

‘Why the hell not.’ Replied Sophie

The next hour or so passed in a haze of alcohol, small talk and stolen glances between the two women. Neither one daring to get too close for fear of losing control. 

By 10 though Paula had had enough, she wanted sex and she had waited long enough.

Walking slightly unsteadily she made it back to the seat where she’d left her bag and coat. Sophie and Ben where still there with a couple of other colleagues and Ben immediately sidled up to her. Does he ever give it a rest thought Paula as Ben wittered on. 

‘Sorry Ben but can I stop you for one minute, I really should check my phone it keeps vibrating in my bag.’ 

‘What, yeah sure whatever.’ Shrugged Ben 

As Paula checked her phone a look of concern clouded her face. ‘I’m sorry I’m going to have to go.’

‘What? Oh no, the nights only just getting started.’ Sighed Ben. 

‘Yeah, it’s my daughter and from the look of her messages and the amount of missed calls I think she needs me.’ Paula explained as she gathered up her bag and coat glancing in Sophie’s direction. ‘It’s been great, just what I needed after such a stressful week.’

‘I’ll walk you out,’ offered Ben jumping out of his seat. 

‘There’s no need’ 

‘No really I insist.’

‘Ok thanks, bye Sophie see you on Monday.’ Smiled Paula. 

‘Yeah, see ya.’ Uttered Sophie as she watched Ben place his hand in the small of Her girlfriends back and guide her through the crowd and out of the bar. She must have been crazy to go along with this stupid flirting plan thought Sophie as she watched them both disappear out the door. 

After what seemed like an age and an awful lot of jealous thoughts Sophie finally caught a glimpse of Ben snaking his way back to the table. A huge grin on his face. 

‘What’s with the smile?’ Inquired Sophie more harshly than she’d intended.

‘God what’s the matter with you? Can’t anyone ever be happy? I’ve just had a good night and I’m one step closer to bedding the boss.’

‘Not as close as me’ mumbled Sophie under her breath. 

‘What’d you say?’ 

‘What makes you think that?’ Shouted Sophie. 

‘All the signs are there. It’s just a matter of time.’ 

‘So how confident are you on a scale of 1 to 10? 

‘Confident enough to bet you £100 something will happen between us by the end of next week.’ 

Laughing Sophie replied ‘You’re on. What’s the something?’

‘Definitely a kiss.’ 

Oh wow he’s got it so bad thought Sophie as she bent forward to pick her illuminated phone off the table.

WHERE ARE YOU? I’M WAITING OUTSIDE THE OFFICE IN A CAB. YOU BETTER NOT BE PISSED I’VE GOT PLANS FOR YOU AND THEY INVOLVE YOU NEEDING LOTS OF ENERGY XX 

Smiling, Sophie stood up to leave. ‘Right I’m off, my girlfriend’s home and gagging for it. Looks like it’s my lucky night too.’ 

‘Have fun,’ smirked Ben

‘Oh I fully intend to.’ Replied Sophie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Sophie and Paula. It’s rated M for a reason! Enjoy

The two women were mostly silent on the journey back to Paula’s house, neither needing to speak to express their desire, their want, their need for the other. 

The sexual tension was palpable and it was taking every bit of restraint not to tear each other’s clothes off. Instead they sat, hands just touching on opposite sides of the cab each lost in fantasies of what the evening would hold. Every so often they would catch each other’s eye and a glint of knowing would flicker between them. 

Finally the cab slowly came to a stop on the gravel driveway and the ladies were soon giggling hand in hand as they climbed the two steps to the front door. 

‘I want you so badly right now,’ came the slurred words from Sophie as she wrapped her arms around Paula’s waist from behind. 

‘Believe me there’s nothing I want more than you, but if you don’t stop I’m never going to get this bloody door open.’ Moaned Paula as she fumbled with the key in the lock. 

After two failed attempts the door finally opened and the two women all but fell into the large hallway. Within a matter of seconds Sophie had Paula pinned against the wall, her hands wanting to explore every inch of her. 

‘Shit, let me just get the alarm’ groaned Paula as she tried to disentangle herself from her younger lover. 

Turning to the keypad by the side of the door Paula punched in the correct code first time, much to her relief. Sophie wasn’t the only one who’d had a bit too much to drink and she was worried she wouldn’t be able to turn it off. The last thing they wanted was a visit from the police. 

Before she was able to turn back to her lover Sophie was behind her breathing into her ear as her hands moved towards her waist and removed the belt from her coat. Still standing with her back to Sophie Paula slowly slid the coat from her shoulders and with a little help from Sophie it was soon discarded onto the floor. 

‘You smell so good’ whispered Sophie as she planted soft kisses across the back of Paula’s neck. 

‘Hmmm,’ moaned Paula as she moved her head forward letting Sophie kiss further down her neck.

‘I love you in this dress. It hugs you in all the right places.’ Breathed Sophie as she traced the outline of Paula’s breasts. 

‘I know you do, that’s why I wore it, but I think you’ll like what’s underneath even better.’ Teased Paula 

‘Oh will I? Well let’s see shall we.’ And pushing Paula to the wall she slowly started to pull the zip down at the back of the lawyer’s dress. First revealing a black lace bra then matching lace French knickers and finally thigh high stockings complete with suspender belt. ‘God, just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.’ 

Stepping out of the dress which was now around her ankles Paula turned to face Sophie and leant back against the wall. ‘So what are you going to do with me now?’ She inquired. 

Sophie couldn’t quite believe what was happening. She was living out her wildest fantasies. Before she even knew what was happening she’d pushed Paula up against the wall, rougher this time, and pushed her tongue inside her lovers mouth. Paula responded with a low moan and moved her hands behind Sophie’s neck pulling her in closer. Meanwhile Sophie’s hands didn’t know where to explore first, they roamed Paula’s body until they settled on her arse pulling her in tighter. 

‘Make me cum,’ purred Paula into Sophie’s ear as she moved Sophie’s right hand round to the front of her knickers which were soaked through. As Sophie’s fingers gently slipped inside, Paula let out a shudder, as she anticipated what was to come. Slowly Sophie entered a finger into Paula while her thumb found her most sensitive spot.

‘Fuck...Sophie’ gasped Paula as she arched her back against the wall. 

Gaining in confidence upon hearing her older lover’s moans Sophie started to pick up the pace, inserting two fingers while she continued to circle Paula’s clit. She was going to make this woman cum. The pace got faster—three fingers. Paula pushed against Sophie’s hand, moaning as she felt herself beginning to climax. Sophie looked directly into Paula’s eyes keeping her thumb on her clit. The pace was furious now as Sophie’s fingers were covered in her wetness. Just when Paula didn't think she could take anymore, she felt Sophie’s thumb push against her. She let out a soft scream, moaning with pleasure.

The orgasm was overwhelming as her vagina clenched down on Sophie’s fingers. The younger woman looked up to see the pleasure sweep over Paula’s face. ‘Wow’ was all Paula managed to get out as she tried to regain her composure, leaning against the wall for support.

Smiling, Sophie removed her fingers intending to wipe them clean but Paula caught her hand and pulled the fingers into her own mouth. She sucked them slowly, as she stared at Sophie, a look of mischief in her eyes. Then without saying anything she grabbed Sophie’s hand and firmly pulled her towards the stairs.

Once in her bedroom Paula pushed Sophie back onto the bed smiling seductively as she straddled her, pinning her hands above her head. ‘That was amazing, now it’s time I repaid the favour, don’t you think?’ 

All Sophie could do was nod as Paula pushed her tongue into Sophie’s mouth then moved down leaving small kisses along her neck. Her fingers made fast work of the buttons at the front of Sophie’s dress and her mouth followed leaving gentle kisses on the exposed flesh until Sophie’s dress was completely open. Paula sat up taking in the sight of Sophie pinned beneath her, God she was beautiful. 

Looking into Sophie’s eyes she slowly teased her finger into the top of her thong, she couldn’t help but smile at how wet she was. ‘I want you to touch yourself, I want to watch.’ She whispered into Sophie’s ear. 

Sophie’s eyes widened she’d never been asked to do anything like that before but she liked the idea. Taking her hand she slid it inside her thong and began to make a small circular motion with her fingers. Sitting up Paula pulled down the thong so she could get a better view. She wanted to know what turned Sophie on. 

After a couple of minutes Paula slowly moved Sophie’s fingers and replaced them with her tongue. ‘Oh god’ moaned Sophie as Paula’s wet tongue took its first hard swipe, then another and another. 

Sophie grabbed the sheets with her hands and moved against her as she felt Paula’s tongue sliding a little inside her then slowly retreat to make circles around her clit. 

‘Yes, Paula, more,’ pleaded Sophie, her voice hoarse from exertion. She couldn’t take much more. Her entire body was throbbing, tingling. Then at the precise moment she was about to let go, Paula slowed her tongue. 

‘No,’ whimpered Sophie. ‘No…please…don’t stop’

‘Tell me…, what you want’ Paula murmured the vibrations sweet agony against Sophie’s clit.

‘God, Paula…make me cum…please make me cum…,’ Sophie moaned.

Finally Paula pushed her tongue firmly against Sophie’s clit, the last act.

‘Oh fuck... Paula I’m coming’ Sophie moaned.

She could feel her orgasm raising heavily inside her. Her whole body started to shiver as she cried out louder than she’d ever done, as she finally let go.

Grinning at her accomplishment Paula crawled up the bed to lie beside Sophie who still had her fingers twisted in the sheets.

‘How’d I do?’

‘I’d say about a 9’ breathed Sophie smiling. 

‘Only a 9 I’m losing my touch, you better show me how it’s done.’ 

Rolling towards Paula and opening one eye Sophie replied. ‘Are you not done yet, I was ready to hit the sack.’ 

‘I’m never done Sophie,’ came the seductive reply. ‘I said you’d need your energy, that was just a warm up.’ 


	9. Chapter 9

Rolling over onto her back Sophie slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realise where she was, her favourite place, Paula’s bed.

Closing her eyes Sophie thought back over the events of the evening, she didn’t want to ever forget the way Paula had made her feel. They’d stayed up for hours exploring each other’s bodies, touching, kissing, licking every inch of each other. Paula was such a tease and Sophie loved how confident she was. Sex with an older woman was definitely an experience Sophie was enjoying, she’d learnt a lot. 

‘Morning love, you finally decided to enter the land of the living? You’ve been sleeping like a baby.’ Came Paula’s voice as she entered the bedroom carrying two steaming mugs of coffee.

Smiling Sophie sat up against the pillows. ‘What time’s it?’ 

‘Nearly 11.’

‘Wow I don’t think i’ve had such a good nights sleep for years.’

‘Well that’s what multiple orgasms do for a girl.’ Grinned Paula as she joined Sophie in bed. 

‘Hmmm last night was incredible, you’re Incredible.’

‘Why thank you,’ smiled Paula ‘You were pretty amazing too.’

‘Is there anything you can’t do?’

Laughing Paula laid back on the pillows, ‘You haven’t tasted my cooking.’ 

‘I have wondered why your kitchen’s so pristine’ teased Sophie. 

‘That would be the cleaner, i’m shit at cleaning too. Wouldn’t make a very good housewife would I.’

‘Well it’s lucky I don’t want a housewife then isn’t it’ smirked Sophie. 

‘And what do you want?’ Inquired Paula looking across at Sophie. 

‘Ooh an intelligent, funny, sexy, hotshot lawyer who excels in bed, would do.... Know anyone?’ Sophie teased. 

‘I’ll have a think and get back to you.’ Replied Paula as she took a sip from her coffee. 

‘Seriously though Paula, last night was amazing.... i’ve never had sex like that.

‘In what way?’

‘In the way that with my other girlfriends it was always soft, slow, gentle but last night it was raw, passionate, dirty.’ Sophie blushed and looked away. Now the effect of the alcohol had worn off she felt shy. 

‘And you like that,’ Enquired Paula turning Sophie’s head to face her.’ Sophie nodded. ‘Good because that’s what I like too. Last night was incredible because we have such amazing chemistry, we’re completely comfortable with each other so we can explore things that turn us on.’

‘Yeah...that’s it. When I’m with you I feel so safe. I want to explore, find out what feels good, what doesn’t.’

‘Well that’s good then. And of cause there’ll be times when it’s gentle and slow. Last night i’d had slightly too much to drink and a drunk Paula equals a very naughty Paula.’ 

‘Maybe I need to get you drunk more often then.’ Teased Sophie as she smiled and lent forward, kissing Paula on the lips.

‘Mmmm, I love your kisses, did I ever tell you that?’ Murmured Paula pulling the younger girl towards her and deepening the kiss. ‘Right as much as I would love to stay in this bed with you all day, we better be getting up.’ Breathed Paula as she reluctantly pulled away. 

‘Oh why I was planning on staying here all day.’ Groaned Sophie. 

‘Sounds great but it’s Saturday, and we’ve made plans.’ 

‘Oh no, is it this weekend we said we’d go to my mums for lunch?’ 

‘Yep and we’ve got to be there at 1.’ 

‘Oh god, why do I get myself into these things?’

‘Because you’re a good person and your mum’s really trying hard to except us, so we need to make the effort.’ 

‘Hmmmm not sure she’s trying that hard. She still glares at you whenever you so much as look at me. Why can’t things just go back to the way they were between you?’ 

‘Because Sophie I hadn’t seen your mum in over thirty years, then after a few weeks I’m in a relationship with her daughter.’

‘Well she’s just going to have to accept it, we’re both adults, we can do want we want.’ 

‘Yes that’s true but it doesn’t take away from the fact that one of her old school mates is now screwing her little girl.’ 

‘Paula’ Sophie shrieked slapping her arm

‘Well think about it Soph, it must be a really hard thing to get your head round. If it had been the other way round and your mum and Isla were a couple I know it would take some getting use to.’ 

‘Uhh don’t. I don’t want to think about my mum having sex thank you very much.’

Laughing Paula exclaimed ‘You’re such a hypocrite. I’m the same age as your mum, well two months older actually and you had no problem fucking me last night.’ 

‘Ok, right ... stop right there. This is not a conversation I want to be having.’ 

‘Ok, ok I was just trying to make you see it from Sally’s point of view. I won’t bring it up again.’ Laughed Paula holding up her hands.

‘Yeah please don’t, that conversation is banned.’

‘Right I’m off for a nice long shower’ announced Paula as she slipped out of the bed, disgarded her robe and walked naked to the en-suite. 

Oh god she is such a tease thought Sophie as she watched her girlfriend retreat into the bathroom. 

Minutes later Sophie appeared naked in the doorway of the double shower. ‘Can we try some of that slow and gentle sex now?’ She asked in an innocent tone.

‘I think we can just about make time for that.’ Winked Paula as she grabbed Sophie’s hand and pulled her under the cascading water. ‘So i’m not too old for shower sex then?’

‘You’re only as old as the woman you feel’ came Sophie’s cheeky reply as she slipped Paula’s hand between her own thighs....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula arrive back at Paula’s after lunch at Sally’s

‘Well that went much better than I thought it would’ stated Paula as she threw her keys into the bowl on the hall table and slipped off her heels.

‘Yeah I suppose mum wasn’t too bad. Although she nearly had a coronary when you rubbed your hand up my leg.’

‘Did I? Enquired Paula.

‘Yeah when we were sat on the sofa after lunch.’ 

‘God I didn’t even realise... and I was trying to be on my best behaviour as well.’ 

Laughing Sophie replied ‘You just can’t keep your hands off me, can you?’

‘Well is it any wonder look at you,’ Replied Paula pulling Sophie into a hug. ‘I’m one very lucky lady.’

‘I’m the lucky one.’

‘Come on you,’ laughed Paula guiding Sophie into the living room and onto the corner sofa. ‘I fancy chilling in front of the telly, you joining me?’ 

‘Yes please.’ 

Laying with her head in Paula’s lap snuggled up under a blanket Sophie couldn’t wish to be anywhere else. 

‘You staying over tonight?’ Whispered Paula raking her fingers through Sophie’s hair. 

‘Is that ok?’ 

‘Actually I was going to ask .....’

‘What?.... sorry you don’t want me to... Do you? I know i’ve been here loads lately... You probably want time to yourself... Sorry.’ Stammered Sophie as she sat up.

‘What makes you think that? I love having you here. I was actually going to ask, if you wanted to move in.’ Replyed Paula shyly, looking down to see her hand in Sophie’s. How had that got there? Sophie was right she didn’t even know she was touching her, it was just instinctive. 

‘Really’ asked Sophie eyes wide with excitement.

‘Yeah of cause, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you too, would I? I love having you here, I want to take the next step. Although say if you’d rather not. I know we’ve only been together a few months.

‘I’d love to, but what about your kids? You haven’t even told them about us yet.’ 

‘They’re hardly kids. Anyway Isla’s still travelling, so god knows how long she’ll be away for and Theo’s at uni and never comes home. Maybe if you’re just here when they come back they’ll work it out’ Laughed Paula.

‘Yeah that’s an idea. Can you imagine, me just letting myself in and joining you all for dinner?’ 

‘It’ll be fine. Actually they’ve both commented that I sound happier lately, not so stressed, and i’ve said I’m seeing someone so i’ve half told them.’ 

‘And do they know your new someone is a woman and rather a lot younger than you?’ 

‘Alright no need to rub it in’

‘I mean do they even know your bi?’

‘Well I’m not sure they know I’m with a woman now but they know about my sexuality. I told Isla when she came out. I think she was rather annoyed when I told her i’d been with women. She was fourteen and trying to shock so she wasn’t best pleased her mum had been there, done that.’ Laughed Paula.

‘And what about Theo?’

‘Now that’s a funny story. So obviously while I was with their dad there was no reason for Theo to know but then there was an embarrassing incident about a year ago when I had a girlfriend over, turns out she was rather loud.

Anyway in the morning Theo and Isla were both teasing each other about the noise and they were rather surprised when they both denied anyone had stayed. That left only one person to blame so they both just stared at me.’

‘Oh no what did you do?’ Giggled Sophie, she loved hearing Paula’s stories. They were always so comical.

‘Well I wanted the ground to swallow me up, but instead I said something like I’m entitled to a sex life. I could see Theo had so many questions and Isla just did not want to know any details, so to stop the conversation I just added, yes Theo it was a woman.’ 

‘Oh god that’s so funny. What happened next?’

‘Well Theo being his normal hilarious self said something like well mum sure knows how to satisfy the ladies to which Isla gave him a smack round the head. I just laughed and said so now you know and Isla stormed off to her room.

‘So is Isla not comfortable with you having girlfriends?’

‘No Isla’s fine with me having relationships it’s the sex life she’s not comfortable with. Who does that remind you of?’ Smiled Paula. 

‘I see her point.’ 

‘And can I just say that contrary to how this story makes me look I’m not the type of mother who brings a string of one night stands to the breakfast table.’ 

‘So where do you take them?’ Enquired Sophie with a cheeky grin. 

‘Oh I know a good hotel not far from here.’ 

‘Oi you,’ replied Sophie nudging Paula in the ribs.

Catching Sophie’s hands and pulling her on top of her Paula seductively whispered ‘But the really good ones I move in here.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where the name Theo came from, but I think it may be another Fanfic so sorry for stealing!


	11. Chapter 11

‘Morning beautiful.’ Whispered Sophie as Paula stirred next to her. 

‘Hey you,’ smiled Paula as she rolled over to see the younger woman sitting next to her. ‘You already dressed? What time is it?’ 

‘Nearly 10. I woke up early so thought i’d make myself useful. I’ve been out to get us breakfast. Coffee and a croissiant ok?’ Asked Sophie nodding towards the bedside table. 

‘Ummm smells good, you can stay’ Replied Paula as she ran her hand up Sophie’s bare arm, giving her goosebumps. 

‘Are you still absolutely sure it’s ok if I move in?’

‘I couldn’t be more sure, but only if you’re ok with it. I don’t want you thinking I’m pressuring you into it. I mean we already work together, I don’t want you getting fed up of me.’

‘Never gonna happen. Anyway I hardly see you at work anymore.’ Moaned Sophie. 

‘I thought that was what you wanted. I thought I distracted you too much.’ Replied Paula looking up innocently. 

‘Well yeah I know I said not to distract me... but now I’m thinking I might like a bit of distraction every now and again.’

‘Oh would you? I’m sure that can be arranged’ murmured Paula pulling Sophie towards her for a kiss. ‘I’m always up for a repeat performance of our last intimate office session.’ 

‘Mmm, well maybe you should call me into your office sometime next week. I’m sure you’ll find something I can help you with.’ Teased Sophie sliding her hand under the duvet. 

‘God your hands are freezing.’ Shivered Paula. ‘Right as much as I would love to get you back into bed I have a case to prepare for and you need to start packing.’

‘Aargh do you have to work? It’s Sunday. A day of rest.’ 

‘Wish I didn’t need to but we’ve got a massive case going to court next week and I need to make sure I’m on top of it. How about I work until 3 then we’ll go for a late lunch?’ 

‘I’d rather you were on top of me,’ grinned Sophie. ‘But I suppose if I’m going to be the girlfriend of a top laywer i’d better get use to it.’ 

Hey, i’ll make it up to you, I promise and while I’m busy you could go and give your family the happy news.’

‘Not sure my mum will see it as happy.’ 

‘Yeah, maybe break it to your dad and Jack first, see how that goes. We could always take your mum to the Bistro, get her sloshed, then tell her?’ 

‘Now that sounds like a plan. Right i’d better be going, let you get on.’ Said Sophie leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her lovers lips. ‘Don’t work too hard. I’ll be back at three.’

.......................................................

Right I’m buying the drinks, what do ya fancy?’ Asked Sophie as they entered The Crown at a little after half 3. 

‘Ooh a glass of Malbec please, i’ll grab that table in the corner.’ 

Sitting down at the only available table Paula couldn’t help but admire her younger lover as she moved towards the bar. She was so glad she’d taken a chance after the disasterous match making lunch. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this happy. She had a wonderful girlfriend, the firm was doing really well, the kids seemed settled, yeah life was good. 

Snapping her out of her daydream Paula’s phone vibrated loudly against the table top. If this was anything to do with work, whoever it was could forget it, she’d already sacrificed enough of her Sunday. Oh Theo what the hell was he phoning for? 

‘Hi darling, this is unexpected. Sorry what? I can’t quite hear you... No, hold on I’ll go somewhere quieter.’ 

Getting up to head to the door Paula caught the eye of the couple sitting just behind her.

‘Sorry excuse me, would you mind watching my coat? I’ve got to take this call but don’t want to lose the table.’

‘Yes, that’s fine dear.’ Replied the Woman 

A couple of minutes later Sophie returned with the drinks to find Paula gone. Looking around and not seeing her anywhere she gave up and sat down. 

‘Your mum’s just had to answer a call, sounded important’ stated the elderly women on the table next to her.

‘Oh no she’s ...’ Started Sophie as the woman carried on oblivious

‘She asked us to keep an eye on her coat, didn’t want to lose the table. It’s busy today, not seen it like this for a while.’ 

‘Yeah’ agreed Sophie as the woman kept on talking. 

Oh god where the hell was Paula this woman is never going to shut up thought Sophie. 

Finally Paula emerged from the pub garden.

‘I’m so sorry love, that was my son on the phone looks like we’re going to have a house guest next weekend.’

‘Oh really? I thought you said he never came home.’

‘Yeah normally he doesn’t which is making me nervous. He probably needs more money, going to law school in London doesn’t come cheap.’ 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t move in, won’t it be weird, me being there?’

‘No it’ll be fine he’ll only be staying a couple of days.’ Reassured Paula as she reached across the table for Sophie’s hand ‘It’s the perfect way to introduce you.’ Winked Paula slowly stroking her hand.

Sophie couldn’t help but smile as she caught a glimpse of the elderly woman’s expression as she, not so subtly, tried to listen in to their conversation. 

‘What are you smiling at?’ Enquired Paula.

‘Don’t look now but see the woman on the table just behind us, by the window’

‘Yeah, I asked her to watch my coat.’ 

‘Well she thinks you’re my mum.’ Whispered Sophie. 

‘Oh great and you didn’t think to tell her otherwise?’ 

‘Well I did try but she wouldn’t stop talking, then it was sort of like....too late. Anyway she keeps looking over now. I think she’s trying to work out the relationship.’

‘Oh is she, well let’s give her some help shall we.’ Smirked Paula. 

‘Oh god want are you going to do?’ Asked Sophie as Paula stood up, She knew that glint in the lawyers eye meant she was up to no good. 

‘Nothing, just thought i’d move and sit next to you on the bench, get a better view of the restaurant.’ 

Now both women were sitting facing out into the pub towards the woman, Paula raised her glass. ‘To us, taking the next step. I couldn’t be happier.’ 

Grinning Sophie clincked her glass to Paula’s, ‘Me too’ she managed to say before Paula’s lips gently touched hers, then pushed harder as she deepened the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make the woman blush and look away. 

‘Think she’s worked it out now’ whispered Sophie.


	12. Chapter 12

‘So someone’s been looking very pleased with themselves today.’ Grinned Ben plonking himself in the seat opposite Sophie. ‘Good weekend?’

‘Great thanks’ blushed Sophie.

‘And would this have something to do with the girlfriend you were rushing home to shag on Friday night?’ Enquired Ben.

‘Might do.’

‘Come on then, share. Were you up all night? Bet you spent the whole weekend in bed didn’t you? 

‘God Ben as if I’m gonna give you all the sordid details.’ 

‘Oh come on just a few, i’ve never been friends with a lesbian before, i’m interested.’

Interested? 

‘Yeah, doesn’t sex get a bit boring without a cock?’ 

‘I wouldn’t know, but believe me when I say it definitely isn’t boring with her.’ 

‘What you’ve never been with a man?’ Exclaimed Ben

‘No and why is that so surprising? I’m a les-bi-an remember.’

‘Yeah I know, but how’d you know if you’ve never been with a man?’

‘Same way you know your straight.’ Replied Sophie 

‘Fair play. So has your girlfriend never been with a man?’

‘No, she has. She’s bi’

‘So she’s sex mad than.’

‘No Ben that’s not how it works. She’s just attracted to both men and women so has had relationships with both genders.’

‘Yeah ok Sophie whatever you say.’ Laughed Ben. 

‘Right I am not discussing my sex life with you anymore. Come on we need to get back to the office we’ve had over an hours lunch already.’ 

‘God live a little Webster. The boss is out of the office, she’ll never know.

........................................................

At a little after half 2 the lift doors opened and in walked Paula, confident as always. Sophie took a slight intake of breath as she passed her desk and gave her a little smile. Sophie still couldn’t believe that nobody suspected anything, she was sure that somebody must have noticed something between the two woman but it seemed she was wrong. 

If Sophie was honest with herself it still bothered her that Paula hadn’t told their work colleagues about her. She felt like her dirty little secret. Surely she would say something now they were moving in together.

Sophie gave Paula a few minutes to get sorted before knocking on her office door.

‘Come in. Oh, hi love, sorry I’m in the middle of a late lunch, haven’t had a chance to eat anything all day. Come and join me.’

Sitting down Sophie just thought she’d come straight out with it. She didn’t like it when things played on her mind.

‘Do you miss cock?’

‘Excuse me?’ Exclaimed Paula as she stared at Sophie with her mouth open. ‘Sophie, really the things you come out with.’ 

‘Just asking, I’m curious.’ 

‘No Sophie I’m very, very happy with you. And if I do ever feel the need to have a cock back in my life i’ll get my dildo out.’ Replied the solicitor. 

Now it was Sophie’s turn to look shocked. 

‘Sophie don’t look at me like that, you asked the question. Have you never tried any sex toys?’ 

‘Well only a vibrating bullet, that was petty good.’ 

‘Well then. Look Sophie just because I’m bisexual it doesn’t mean that when I’m in a relationship with a woman I want a man and vice versa. It just means I find both sexes attractive. I find it difficult to understand that other people don’t, to be honest.’ 

‘Yeah that’s what I said.’

‘To who?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Who were you talking to about me?’ 

Sophie shifted nervously ‘Oh just Ben’ 

‘You were talking to Ben about my sexual orientation?’ Snapped Paula.

‘No, well yes, but he didn’t know it was you.

‘Ok now you’re going to need to explain.’ 

‘So when you left on Friday night and text to say you were in a cab I was talking to Ben and he noticed the massive smile on my face when I read your message. Obviously I needed to make a quick exit so I told him I was meeting my girlfriend, then this morning he wanted to know all about the weekend.’

‘So what did you tell him?’ 

‘Nothing about the sex, believe me he wanted to know but I said I wouldn’t discuss it. Then he asked if I’d ever been with a man, I said no. He said what about my girlfriend so I said she’s bi and then he said so she’s sex mad and I then went on to say practically what you just did. Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.’

‘No, it’s fine.’ Sighed Paula. ‘I just get fed up with the fact that people just don’t get what being bisexual is. It’s like as soon as I mention it people think that I’m gay and don’t want to come out or that I want to fuck everything that moves or that i’ll cheat because i’ll get bored. It’s just frustrating. And to be honest I thought you got it, but it seems like you don’t.’ 

‘Well I’m trying to get it. I’ve only ever been attracted to women so I guess I’m still trying to understand. I’m sorry. I really do need to stop listening to Ben.’ 

‘Yeah well, Ben’s a young man his brain is all sex at the minute.’ 

‘Oh god that reminds me I totally forgot to tell you he reckons he’s well in with you now after all the flirting on Friday. He’s bet me £100 that something will happen between you by the end of the week.’ 

‘What?’

‘Yeah, he came back from escorting you to the cab and thought he was well in with a chance.’

‘So he seriously thinks, me, his boss is going to sleep with him?’ 

‘Well your shagging me’ Laughed Sophie.

‘Ha ha very funny.’ 

‘Well, you’re a very good flirt. I don’t think you realise just how sexy you can be. And you did say you were going to play along.’

‘Yeah I know but I thought he was all talk I didn't think he actually thought anything would happen.’

‘Well he does, and I’m the one who has to listen to it, so you better have a plan B.’ 

Paula sat in silence for a moment, ‘Right ok invite him out for drinks on Friday say your girlfriend will be coming and invite that other intern and anyone else who Ben is friendly with.’

‘Ok but why? What are you planning.’ 

‘I think Ben needs to be taught a lesson.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘Right that’s nearly everything but just to add. The Williams case is going to court tomorrow so Andy you can accompany Mike and the Miller case is up in court this morning so Ben you can attend with me. May as well get you both into an actual courtroom, you’ve done the background work so you can see the cases through to the end. Right anybody got anything else to add?’ Paula asked as she stood looking around her office at the rest of her colleagues. 

‘There’s a few reporters downstairs wanting to talk about the Miller case, just letting you know incase you wanted to head out the back.’

‘Great thanks John. Anyone else? Right be away with you. Have a good day.’ 

Sophie slowly moved out of her seat and towards Paula’s desk to give her the notes she’d kept. Paula liked everything recorded so nobody could use the old ‘but I didn’t know’ excuse. Sophie always tried to make sure she was last out so she could snatch a few minutes alone with her partner before she got on with her day, especially if Paula was going to be in court all day which was likely today. 

As the others moved towards the door Sophie could see that Ben was hovering. She’d reached the desk and there wasn’t any other reason for her to stay in the office so reluctantly she turned to leave. 

Finishing her conversation with Mike Paula noticed Ben. ‘Grab the files we’ll need please and meet me in the car park we’ll head over in ten minutes, I’ll drive.’

‘Right, yeah will do. If there’s nothing else.’ 

‘No that’s it.’ Replied Paula without even looking up. ‘Sophie could I have a word.’ 

Spinning on her heel Sophie headed back to the desk smiling as she heard the door click shut. 

‘Yes boss.’ Teased Sophie as she stopped inches from Paula. 

Leaning forward Paula grabbed Sophie by the arse and pulled her in for a kiss. ‘Mmmm’ she murmured as she deepened the kiss and bit down on Sophie’s lip. 

‘And what was that for?’ Breathed Sophie as they finally broke apart before the kiss turned into something more. 

‘Are you complaining?’

‘No not at all’

‘Good because I didn’t think I needed a reason to kiss my girlfriend.’ Replied Paula as she started to gather her stuff together.

‘Will you be out all day?’moaned Sophie. 

‘Probably, but if I do manage to get back I’ll make sure I set aside a few minutes for you.’ Winked Paula. ‘Right I better be going Ben’ll be waiting.’ 

‘And you don’t want to keep Ben waiting.’ Sophie replied In a sarcastic tone. ‘I hope he doesn’t find you as sexy in your gown and wig as I do, he won’t be able to concentrate at all.’

‘Sophie behave.’

‘Well I can’t help it if I’m jealous that he gets to spend all day with you, can I.’

‘But who gets to spend all night with me?’ Whispered Paula running her hand slowly up Sophie’s arm. God Sophie loved it when she did that.

‘Have you invited him for drinks yet?’ 

‘No’

‘Good, change it to Thursday then. I reckon this case will be finished by then and probably the Williams one too so we can all celebrate over the road.’ 

‘But then everyone will be there.’

‘Yep, that’s the whole point. Right I really must go.’

.........................................................

‘I take it this is your one?’ Called Ben as he saw Paula walking down the steps.

‘And why do you think that?’

‘It’s the most expensive out of the three and the louboutin heels chucked on the backseat gave you away.’ 

‘Ever the dectective.’ Smiled Paula ‘Right get in.’

‘Yes boss’

Slipping into the drivers seat Paula was well aware that her skirt had ridden fairly high up her thighs and she didn’t miss the look it got from Ben so instead of pulling it down she left it where it was. 

‘Enough of the boss, Paula’s fine. Right make yourself useful and go over the witnesses the prosecution are calling. Hopefully we’ll get a chance to cross examine today. This case is pretty clear cut, it should only take a few days.’ She explained as she expertly reversed out of the bay. 

‘Right, I’m on it.’ Replied Ben giving Paula’s legs another appreciative glance. God she’s got great legs. 

The rest of the ten minute journey was spent with Ben relaying what Paula already knew but at least it kept him busy and less likely to make small talk. 

Entering the courthouse Paula informed Ben she was going to get changed. ‘I’ll meet you in there. It’s courtroom three.’ 

As Paula walked away Ben couldn’t help but stare. God she was one hot lady. He hadn’t lusted after someone this badly since school when he’d had a huge crush on his maths teacher. The difference being that back then he was fifteen and so obviously nothing was going to happen but now he was twenty two and after Friday night he hoped he was in with a chance. Sleeping with an older woman had always been a fantasy of his and he was hoping to make it happen.

The rest of the morning was spent listening to the prosecutions case. Which meant that Ben had plenty of time to check out Paula. She even looked good in her gown and wig which was no easy feat. Ben made sure to listen though and had plenty of questions for Paula over lunch which rather surprised her. 

After lunch it was Paula’s turn to cross examine. God she’s good thought Ben as he watched in awe as she ripped each of the witness statements apart. There was a reason the firm was doing well. 

‘We have heard from the prosecution so we will ajourn today and resume tomorrow at 10 when we will hear from the defence.’ Explained the judge.

‘All rise’

‘Well that went well and it’s only four, shall we go for a quick drink to celebrate?’ Asked Ben with a cheeky glint in his eye.

‘Yeah it did go well but never celebrate until the jury deliver their verdict. That’s the first rule of law. Anyway you’ve got work to do. You can get to work on my closing statement once we get back to the office.’ And with that Paula turned on her heel and headed down the steps of the courthouse. Nice try Ben but you’ll have to try harder than that to get me out for drinks she smiled. 

...................................................................

Arriving back in the office Paula couldn’t wait to see Sophie so wasted no time in calling her into her office.

‘So how did it go? Ben try anything?’

‘We’ve just had a quickie in the car but apart from that it was uneventful.’ Grinned Paula.

‘Ha ha has anyone ever told you your sense of humour is not amusing.’ 

‘Sorry couldn’t resist. He was actually on his best behaviour. Well apart from checking my legs out in the car and asking me for a cheeky drink which I obviously declined.’

‘Well can’t say I blame him really, you do have the most amazing legs.’ 

‘Why thank you Webster. Now come here i’ve missed you.’ Replied Paula as she pulled Sophie closer wrapping her arms around her waist. 

‘Have you told your family about moving in yet?’

‘It’s on my list of things to do.’ 

‘Sophie if it’s going to cause problems you don’t have to move in.’

‘No I really want to ... its just hard to find the words.’

‘Shall we do it together?’ 

‘Yeah maybe... then I won’t be able to chicken out.’ 

‘Right let’s invite them out to dinner, tomorrow night at the Bistro and just get it done.’ 

‘Ok i’ll let them know. I’m gonna stay at my dads tonight anyway so i’ll ask them later. Is that ok?’

‘You really want me to tell you it’s ok to stay at your dads? It’s probably a good thing anyway i’ve got to work late preparing for court in the morning and you’ll only distract me.’ 

‘Well seeing as I won’t be distracting you later maybe I could do it now.’ Suggested Sophie in a seductive tone as she pushed Paula against her desk and slowly began to run her hand up the inside of her thigh.

‘Oh you are most certainly welcome to distract me anytime’ moaned Paula as she parted her legs and grabbed Sophie by the neck pulling her in for a kiss. Starting softly the kiss became deeper as Paula’s tongue pushed against Sophie’s lips. It wasn’t long before their tongues were entwined and Paula’s hands were pulling at Sophie’s hair. 

Just as Sophie’s fingers had begun to tease the edge of Paula’s knickers there was a knock at the door.

‘Really?’ Came the annoyed response from Paula as Sophie jumped about a foot in the air and quickly removed her hand. 

Compossing herself Paula took a breath ‘Yes’ she called as she motioned for Sophie to take the random papers she’d grabbed from her desk. 

‘So if you could get these photocopied and sent to the relavant people that would be great Sophie, thanks.’ 

Sophie could only manage to nod as she made her escape past Ben flattening her hair as she went. She was sure her cheeks were burning as she left the office. 

‘Sorry, hope I wasn’t interrupting. I’ve just got a few questions about the witnesses we’re calling tomorrow. I was wondering if we could go over it now so I’m all set.’ 

‘Yep that’s fine, not a problem. Good to see you’re keen.’ Replied Paula straightening her skirt. 

‘Well you’re a great lawyer so it would be silly not to take the opportunity to learn from you.’ Smiled Ben as he took a seat.


	14. Chapter 14

‘You ok? Asked Paula as Sophie slipped into the passenger seat. You’re really quiet’ 

‘Yeah I’m fine, just a bit nervous.’

‘Hey it’ll be fine’ replied Paula gently as she reached out for Sophie’s hand. ‘Your mum knows how happy we are so even if she’s not too keen on the idea at first I’m sure she’ll warm up to it.’

‘Yeah it’s just I don’t want it to be awkward.’ 

‘It won’t be. Now come on tell me about your day, it’ll take your mind off it. Anything happen while I was out?’ Asked Paula as she pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Coronation street. 

‘Nope it’s been so quiet what with most of you at court. I text Ben and a few of the others, they’re all up for drinks tomorrow night, we’re meeting at 6 so whatever you have planned it’s going well so far.’ 

‘Great I’m not really sure what the plan is just yet, but I’m sure it’ll come together.’ Grinned Paula. ‘Right about tonight how do you want to play this? Tell them about you moving in first to get it out the way or after a few drinks in the hope they’re more relaxed?’

‘Second option sounds good, then if mum does kick off we can just leave.’ 

‘Right sounds like a plan and Sophie just remember we’re both grown women, we’re doing nothing wrong. Ok?’ Reassured Paula as she pulled up outside the Bistro. 

‘Right lets do this’ said Sophie as they both got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. 

........................................................

‘Hey sorry we’re late had to wait for this one to finish court.’ Explained Sophie.

‘Yeah sorry I thought I’d be finished earlier.’ Apologied Paula. 

‘Not to worry, come sit down, we’ve ordered wine, here’s the menus.’ Beamed Sally. 

‘Great thanks.’ They both replied sitting down at the table. Sophie was relieved that they had two seats next to each other, she had a feeling she’d need a reassuring touch from Paula as the evening wore on.

Sophie thought the meal was going quite well. Kevin and Tim were on top form and her mum had spent most of the evening talking about herself so she was in her element. She’d been fine with Paula so far, reminiscing about the past and asking her loads of questions but to be honest Sophie’s mind was only half on the conversations going on around her. She’d drunk rather a lot of wine and her mind was preoccupied with how to broach the moving in together subject.

Paula on the other hand was well aware of what Sally was trying to do. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by her that whenever there was a chance to make Paula uncomfortable, usually by highlighting her age, Sally took it.

There was a conversation about when they were at school where sally couldn’t help but mention Paula’s boyfriend. Then the discussion about how many years Paula had been a lawyer and god wasn’t it so funny that she’d graduated the year Sophie was born. Next came reference to Paula’s marriage and why was it that you divorced again? Then she obviously had to get in the fact that Isla was just how many years younger than Sophie. The list just went on and on.

However as much as it annoyed her Paula smiled sweetly and answered Sally’s questions. She was not going to rise to it and Sophie hadn’t seemed to notice so she wasn’t going to draw attention to it.

As coffees were brought over Paula squeezed Sophie’s hand and gave her a glance that hopefully conveyed, tell them now. She knew it would be better coming from Sophie but honestly Sophie just needed to come out and say it.

‘So mum, dad, Tim it’s been so lovely getting together. 

‘Yeah it really has, we need to do it again sometime.’ Said Kevin.

‘It’s nice to get together without it being a special occasion or whatever’ agreed Sally.

‘Well actually...there was a reason we invited you out.... see the thing is.... well urh... the thing we wanted to tell you is..... well let you know really....is ...i’m moving into Paula’s. 

Instinctively Paula’s hand reached for Sophie’s, this time above the table. 

‘Well that’s great news Soph, isn’t it Sal?’ Said Tim nudging Sally in the ribs.

‘You’re what?’ Replied Sally through gritted teeth. ‘You’ve only known each other five minutes. God Sophie don’t you think this is all moving a bit fast? 

You jumped into bed with each other a couple of days after meeting, next you’re working together and now moving in, you barely know each other.’ Sally’s voice was getting louder with each word.

‘Look Sal I know it may seem quick but when you know, you know.’ Explained Paula.

‘And you can shut up.’ Shot back Sally as she turned to face Paula. ‘Two months ago you agreed to go on a date with my ex husband and the next minute you’re in bed with my daughter, the one you set up to go on a date with your daughter. I mean, this is so wrong, you couldn’t even make it up.’ Exploded Sally. 

‘Right Sal calm down, we don’t need everyone knowing our business.’ Said Kevin looking uncomfortably around the restaurant.

‘Oh, so now he speaks, and what do you think about all this?’

‘Look, all I want is Sophie to be happy and you’ve got to admit these past few months are the happiest i’ve seen her.’ 

‘Oh so it’s just me then, right well i’ll be on my way then. Good night.’ And with that Sally strode out of the Bistro.

‘Oh god, why is she always like this?’ Groaned Sophie as she leaned forward, head in her hands.

Paula just sat there shocked she couldn’t believe it had gone so badly, she really thought Sally would be ok with it. ‘I’m so sorry love’ she said stroking her hand up and down Sophie’s back. 

‘She’ll come round Soph, you know what she’s like, it’ll just take some time, that’s all.’ Reassured Tim

‘Right, well I need to go and talk to her, I can’t leave it like this. I can’t believe she’s being so unreasonable.’ Raged Sophie getting up from her seat. 

‘No stay there, you’re not going to talk to her while you’re in this mood. You’ll say something you’ll regret and end up making it worse. I’ll go.’ Offered Paula. 

‘You? Great, cos she’ll really want to see you, the woman who’s causing all the problems.’ Shot back Sophie. 

‘Look just let me try. Go to the pub with your dad and Tim and I’ll Just pop over and try and talk some sense into her.’

‘It’s worth a try’ replied Tim who’d do anything right now to have a few quiet drinks in the Rovers before he had to face an angry Sally.

‘Right i’ll settle up here, then i’ll head over’ said Paula as she got up, gave Sophie a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the bar to pay.

........................................................

Stepping up to the front door Paula had no idea what she was going to say but knew she had to try something. It would break Sophie’s heart if her mum wasn’t on board with their relationship and Paula couldn’t bear to see her upset. 

‘Hi, can I come in?’ Paula asked as the door opened. 

‘If you’ve come to convince me this relationship is a good idea you’ve had a wasted journey.’ Replied Sally as she turned and walked into the living room. 

‘Look Sally I thought you were ok with us now? At lunch the other day you seemed to be coming round to the idea.’ 

‘Not sure I’m ever going to come round to the idea that a woman I went to school with is now sleeping with my daughter. It’s not something you think will ever happen. To be honest I thought you’d have your fun and finish it, not move her in.’

‘Wow, thanks. Is that really what you think of me?’ Asked Paula in an incredulous tone as she sat down on the edge of the sofa.

‘Paula i’m still getting my head round the fact you’re gay so excuse me if I’m finding all this a bit difficult.’ 

Paula didn’t think Sally would appreciate a talk about the concept of bisexuality at this precise moment so opted instead to try and tell her how much Sophie meant to her. 

‘I’m sorry that you feel this way but I’m not going to apologise for the way I feel about Sophie. Believe me Sally don’t you think I wish I was twenty years younger? All I know is despite the age difference we’re good for each other. Yes I know we’ve only been together a short time, but it just feels right.’

‘But is it right? Is it the best thing for Sophie? She’s got her whole life ahead of her. What if she wants kids?’

‘Sorry Sal but I think you’ll find none of Sophie’s partners are gonna be able to give her kids.’ Teased Paula. 

‘You know full well what I mean.’ 

‘Sorry couldn’t resist.’ Mumbled Paula looking at the floor. ‘Well ok, if she does want kids at least i’ve been there done that. We’ll know what we’re doing and we won’t need to argue over who’ll carry the baby. There’s no way on this gods earth i’m ever going through another pregnancy.’ 

‘What....you mean you’d actually consider having kids again if Sophie wanted them?’ Questioned Sally sceptically. 

‘Yeah, if that’s what Sophie wanted.’

‘Wow, so you really are in this for the long term?’ Said Sally slowly.

‘Yes, I wouldn’t have asked her to move in if I wasn’t absolutely crazy about her. I’m not stupid Sally I do realise the age gap isn’t great but I know we can make it work.’ 

‘Do you think I’m being stupid then? Causing all this fuss?’

‘No I think you’re a mum looking out for her daughter. It’s just that I don’t want to see your relationship with Sophie ruined because of me but then I don’t want to give her up either. My mum and me fell out when I was at uni over the fact I had a girlfriend, god you would have thought it was the worst thing I could have ever done. We didn’t speak for nearly a year. It absolutely destroyed me. I don’t think our relationship ever recovered.’ 

‘I don’t want her to be unhappy I just want whats best for her. It’s just a lot to get my head round. It’s taken forever for me to come to terms with the fact she’s gay.’ Laughed Sally. 

‘I promise i’ll look after her. Look, put it this way if you forget about the whole age thing I’m actually a pretty good catch. Successful lawyer, with my own company. I’m not going to be getting Sophie into any trouble now, am I? 

‘Mmm that’s true, shall we just gloss over the fact you’re a divorced mother of two adult children then?’ Smirked Sally. 

‘Yeah probably best.’ Grinned Paula. ‘So are you coming to join me and the others in the Rovers?’ 

‘Look I’m gonna try really hard for Sophie’s sake. I don’t want to make things difficult but I mean it Paula, you hurt her and you’ll have me to answer to.’ 

‘Got it, so does this mean you’re going to stop with all the references to my age at every given opportunity?’ 

‘Paula I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.’ Shot back Sally as she walked towards the front door. ‘Are we going for this drink then?’

................................................................

Standing outside the Rovers her arms wrapped around Paula, Sophie couldn’t be happier. ‘I don’t know what you said to my mum back there but thank you. She came into the pub a totally different woman.’ 

‘Ah well that would be my art of persuasion.’ Grinned Paula.

‘No seriously though, what did you say to her?’ Asked Sophie as she turned to look up at her lover. 

‘Just told her a few stories, made a few promises. She could see how much you mean to me.’ 

‘I love you’ beamed Sophie. 

‘Right back at you,’ smiled Paula pulling her closer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt a bit of pressure writing this chapter as I know a few people have been waiting to see what will happen with Ben. Hope it doesn’t disappoint.

Hey love just wanted to check everything went ok with your mum after I left. I’ll probably be in court all day so won’t see you until we meet for drinks later. Have a good day xxx 

Sophie read the text and immediately replied. 

All went well, Me and mum had a chat and all seems good. Hope the case goes well, I’m sure you’ll nail it. Can’t wait to see u later. What’s the plan? xxx 

Thanks love. I’ve had an idea about what to do with Ben. It might involve a bit more flirting but i’ll be worth it to see the look on his face. Just make sure you’re in the hotel bar at 6 and leave the rest to me. xxx 

Oh god, what the hell has she got planned thought Sophie as she forced herself to get in the shower. Oh well, all would be revealed later. 

........................................................

Having completed her closing speech all Paula could do was wait. This was the bit she hated, the deliberation. However just 45 minutes later and they were all back in the court room.

‘Members of the jury have you reached a decision on which you are all in agreement?’ 

‘Yes your honour’ 

‘Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty on the charge of fraud?’ 

‘Not guilty your honour.’ 

‘Mr Miller this court has found you not guilty on the count of fraud, you are free to go.’

‘Yes,’ muttered Ben as he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled over at Paula. Even though it seemed pretty certain they’d win he’d still been nervous about the verdict. 

Walking out of court Ben felt great, his first proper court case and they’d won. ‘Oh hey mate, how’s everything going with the Williams case?’ 

‘Pretty good, should be finished by today fingers crossed, you?’ Replied Andy, already sure he knew the answer by the smile across Ben’s face. 

‘Yeah just finished, but to be fair it was in the bag. That Paula’s fantastic once she gets going, I’d believe anything she said. Although bet it helps that she’s got a cracking pair of tits and one of the best ar...’ Ben stopped in his tracks sensing the look Andy was giving him and feeling a presence behind him. 

‘Oh hi boss... I mean Paula didn’t see you there. Just saying to Andy you were great in there.’

‘Why thank you, but it was mostly your work I just got up and did the talking.’ Grinned Paula. ‘Hi Andy all going well?’ 

‘Yep I was just saying to Ben should be heading back in soon although the jury’s been out for nearly 2 hours, so we’ll see. Anyway i’d best be heading back I promised Mike i’d grab him a coffee, see you later.’

Looking at her watch Paula saw it was nearly 3, perfect timing. ‘Fancy going for that drink now? I think we deserve an early finish. Why don’t you head over to the bar opposite work now and i’ll met you in a bit, i’ve just got to tie up a few things here and get changed. 

........................................................

Could this day get any better thought Ben as he sipped an ice cold beer while he waited in the hotel bar for Paula. He’d been trying to think of a way to ask Paula out again but didn’t want to seem too pushy and then she’d gone and asked him. Surely this meant she was interested, a boss wouldn’t usually ask out just one member of staff, would they? He was also hopeful that it meant she hadn’t heard his comment earlier, or if she had maybe she’d realised then that he was interested and that’s why she initiated the drink? Either way Ben was looking forward to it. 

‘Hey, sorry I took so long. Hope you managed to keep yourself occupied.’ Said Paula as she stood in front of Ben. ‘Shall we move to the sofa? Get comfy?’

‘Huh yeah’ was all Ben could muttter before Paula walked away. Wow she really is one of the sexiest women i’ve met thought Ben. He didn’t know what it was exactly, yeah she was good looking but loads of women were, it was more then that. She just exuded sex appeal, it was like everything she did turned him on. As Paula walked she could almost feel Ben’s eyes undressing her. I so have him where I want him she smirked. 

‘Drink?’ Asked Ben before he sat down.

‘Yes please, glass of red.’ Replied Paula as she looked up at him from under her lashes. 

While Ben was busy with the drinks Paula took the opportunity to text Sophie. 

All good at court. We nailed it! Just at the bar now, can’t wait to see you later. I’m thinking it’s about time we told people about us. What do you think? xxx

Over at the office Sophie’s heart fluttered as she read Paula’s message. 

What did I tell you? Knew you’d smash it! I’m thinking I’d love to tell people, but only if it won’t cause you any problems with ur staff.

That settles it then, we’ll tell everyone later at the drinks. Now get back to work. You answered that text way too quickly your boss must be far too lenient with you! xxx 

Oh believe me she can have her moments!

Walking back to the sofa Ben felt slightly nervous. This never happened, usually he was a right flirt, confident and cocky around the ladies but this felt different. Paula wasn’t like other women he’d spent time with. She was confident and commanded attention and suddenly he didn’t know what to say.

‘Are you going to sit down or just stand there staring?’ Questioned Paula patting the sofa next to her. 

‘Yeah sorry, here you go.’ 

‘Thanks, Ben you look tense, what’s the matter? You just won your first case you should be celebrating.’

‘Yeah I know, It’s just... God it takes it out of you doesn’t it? All this hard work.’

‘Yep,’ agreed Paula turning so her body was now facing Ben. ‘It’s definitely hard work, but worth it though. You just need to learn to get the balance right between work and play.’ She explained as she crossed her legs and slid her arm along the back of the sofa letting her hand rest inches from Bens shoulder.

‘So how much work and how much play then?’ 

‘Well let me think in my younger years I definitely played hard but lately it’s been all about the work. You’re young I’m sure you can play just as hard as you work, it just takes a bit of practise. Winked Paula. ‘I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Anyway here’s to us.’ She announced holding up her glass. ‘To winning your first case.’ 

‘Yeah to us.’ Grinned Ben as they clincked glasses. 

‘So when did you decide to become a lawyer? Asked Ben. 

‘Hmm well I was always getting into mischief when I was younger so had to learn how to talk myself out of trouble from a young age, so I suppose it started from that really. 

‘You...trouble? That surprises me.’ Teased Ben. 

‘Does it? What, so you think i’m a good girl, do you?’ Purred Paula as she shifted slightly in her seat leaning forward to reveal more of that delicious cleavage. 

Gulping Ben managed to say ‘Yeah, I have an image of you being all prim and proper at school, a right little teachers pet.’ 

‘Ha, you couldn’t be more wrong. I was always sat outside the headteachers office. Proper little handful I was.’ God you’re more than a handful thought Ben as his eyes strayed down to Paula’s breasts then quickly back up to her face. 

‘So what made you change your ways then?’

‘I wanted to make something of myself, prove everyone wrong.’ 

‘So you’re a reformed character then?’ 

‘Not quite, I still have my moments,’ teased Paula with a wicked glint in her eye. 

Deciding to be brave Ben shot back ‘And what would you say is the naughtiest thing you’ve done lately.’ 

‘Well that would be telling, but play your cards right and maybe you’ll find out just how naughty I can be.’ 

Oh good god, if she carried on talking like this Ben was going to cum right there and then. He needed to have a breather. ‘So can I get you another drink then or are you being good seeing as it’s a week night.’

‘Are you trying to get me drunk?’

‘Me, not at all.’ Replied Ben in a cheeky tone.

‘Hmm I think i’ll have another one, I’m actually staying here tonight.’

Bens eyes widened ‘What in the hotel? Why?

‘Can’t a woman book a hotel room? Wasn’t it you that said I needed to have a bit of fun?’ 

Ben now really was lost for words. Had Paula arranged this whole thing so she could get him into bed? Surely not. ‘Um well no, I mean yes’ Oh fucking hell she’d reduced him to a blabbering mess. 

Laughing Paula explained. ‘I didn’t book it, the hotel called the office yesterday explaining that as i’d spent rather a lot of money the other night they wondered if i’d like to sample one of their rooms. Obviously they’re hoping it’ll get them some extra business from us but I wasn’t going to turn down a free room now was I? 

‘No I spose not.’

‘So shall I get the drinks in then?’ Asked Paula uncrossing her legs in preparation to head to the bar. 

‘No I’ll get them. it’s fine.’ Replied Ben. 

Leaning forward so she was just inches from Ben’s ear Paula whispered. ‘I think under the circumstances it would be best if I went, don’t you?’ 

Confused at first Ben didn’t get what Paula was on about until he followed her gaze to the rather prominent bulge in the front of his trousers. 

Oh god thought Ben, as Paula headed to the bar, bloody skinny fit trousers. The effect this woman was having on him was ridiculous. Looking at his watch to try and clam himself down Ben suddenly remembered the others were meeting him for drinks in less than half an hour. ‘Fuck.’ Maybe if he text Sophie he could put them off, he so didn’t want his evening disrupted just yet. 

Over at the bar Paula couldn’t hide the smirk from her face. Men are so predictable she thought as she read the text from Sophie again. 

Just got a text off Ben saying could we skip drinks tonight something’s come up? Would that be you by any chance? 

Something has definitely ‘come up’ she laughed as she quickly typed a reply. 

Yeah that would be me! Just ignore the message and head to the bar. Try and get here dead on 6. I’m gonna make myself scarce around that time so just pretend you’ve only just read the message as you walk in, then follow my lead. 

You are one wicked lady do you know that? 

Well Ben needs to realise he can’t talk about me the way he does and get away with it. I caught him coming out with another great compliment earlier. 

Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you! Just getting ready to leave the office. I’ll c u soon xxx

........................................................

‘Here you go,’ stated Paula handing Ben a short tumbler filled with an amber coloured liquid’.

‘This isn’t what I asked for.’ 

‘I know, but it’s good to try new things’ 

‘Mmm that’s good, what is it?’ 

‘An Old Fashioned, my favourite, bourbon, bitters, sugar and finished with a twist of orange, delicious. 

‘Wow I didn’t have you down as a whisky drinker.’ 

‘So what did you have me down as?’ Inquired Paula as she took a long slow drink. 

‘Well you usually drink red, so wine I suppose.’

‘Ah yes, well that’s because after a few of these I tend to do things I wouldn’t usually do.’ Came the seductive reply. 

‘And what kind of things are you talking about?’ Whispered Ben moving towards Paula. 

‘Oh now that would be telling’ whispered back Paula staring directly into his eyes ‘I’m full of surprises.’ And with that she got up and grabbed her bag. ‘Just off to the ladies, shall I get us a couple more drinks on the way back?’


	16. Chapter 16

Watching Paula walk across the room Ben sunk back into the sofa and let out a low whistle. He couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. Paula Martin was definitely coming on to him and he was loving it. Picking up his phone he couldn’t resist texting Andy.

And you thought I didn’t stand a chance. Delusional you said. Well just letting you know I’ve spent the last hour drinking with the boss and she’s definitely gagging for it. 

Meanwhile over in the ladies Paula couldn’t believe how well it was going, better than she’d planned. Ben had well and truely taken the bait. Now hopefully Sophie would arrive on time and she could put the rest of her little plan into action.

Back at the sofa Ben’s smile faded as he checked through his messages, no reply from Sophie which meant she was on her way. Maybe he’d be able to get rid of her, especially if the girlfriend didn’t turn up. Looking up he was met with more bad news when he noticed Andy and Mike walking his way. You have got to be kidding me. Just when things are really hotting up these two decide to rock up for drinks. They never come over on a Thursday.

‘Ben,’ nodded Mike, ‘looks like you’ve been having fun,’ he chuckled as he glanced towards the empty glasses on the table. ‘I see Paula’s got you drinking whisky, she must be in a good mood.’ 

‘Yeah you could say that.’ Grinned Ben looking at Andy with a smug expression on his face. ’So I take it you won.

‘Yep, course we did, thought I’d come in for a few cheeky pints,’ replied Mike.

‘And I’m meeting Sophie, she text the other day about meeting but she doesn’t seem to be here yet,’ said Andy looking around. ‘You coming to the bar?’

‘Nah i’m fine here thanks. Actually i’ve got a couple of thinks to go over with Paula so i’ll catch up with you in a bit.’ Replied Ben as he gave Andy a sly smile. 

‘Looks like you were right, he wants Paula all to himself.’ Said Mike as the men made their way over to the bar. ‘I can not believe he thinks he’s in with a chance, he’s so not her type.’ 

‘Well you know Ben, he’s a smug git, thinks he’s gods gift.’

Oh for fucks sake, get rid of one lot and another one appears. Sophie obviously hadn’t seen his text? Maybe Ben could send Sophie to the bar to join the others? He really wanted some more alone time with Paula. He wanted to see how far she’d go.

‘Hey, everything went well with the case then I see’ stated Sophie raising her eyebrows as she looked at the empty glasses. ‘You do know it’s only 6?’ 

‘It’s Paula she’s a bad influence on me.’ Smiled Ben ‘Did you not get my text?’

‘Soz only just read it as I walked in, so looks like you’ll have to put up with me. Anyway I invited you.’ 

‘Girlfriend not with you?

‘She was meeting me here,’ answered Sophie as her eyes darted around the bar, not sure what the hell Paula wanted her to do she opted to sit down. 

‘Well why don’t you go grab a drink, Andy’s at the bar and you can join me once, um sorry did you even tell me your girlfriends name?

It’s Paula’ answered Paula as she dropped onto the sofa next to Sophie draping her arm casually around Sophie’s shoulder. ‘Hi love I’ve missed you today.’ She whispered as she lent forward and planted a bold kiss directly to Sophie’s lips.

To say Ben’s eyes had widened in astonishment would have been an understatement. So when Paula moved closer to deepen the kiss and Sophie leaned into her, opening her mouth to accept the lawyers soft tongue against hers Ben actually felt his jaw drop. 

Eventually the pair tore their lips and eyes away from each other. Sophie couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she turned to see the utter shock on Ben’s face.

‘What the fuck?’ Was all he could manage. Then ‘Can one of you tell me what the hell that was?’

‘I think you’ll find it was a kiss. I really didn’t think we’d need all the introductions but just so we’re clear. Ben this is Sophie my partner, Sophie this is Ben my new intern.’

‘So you two are... are you? ... together? 

‘Well I don’t tend to greet everyone like that so I think we can safely say we’re an item, yes.’ Confirmed Paula. 

‘But you, earlier... we... you were...’ Ben really was lost for words.

What the hell was Paula playing at? Less than ten minutes ago she was definitely implying something could happen between the pair of them. Now here she was sat oh so close to Sophie with her hand gently caressing her knee.

‘Paula Martin you devil. Is this what I think it is? ‘Exclaimed Mike as he made his way towards them accompanied by Andy. ‘Did we just see what I think we saw?’

‘Depends what did you see?’ Smirked Paula. 

‘Well that wasn’t just a hello peck on the check, was it?’ 

‘Ok, ok’ replied Paula finally taking her hands off Sophie and raising them in the air. ‘We can’t keep it secret any longer, me and Sophie are a couple and have been for quite some time, before she came to work for us, may I add.’ 

‘Before?’ Questioned Ben. 

‘Yeah I met Paula through a mutual friend, so to speak.’ Explained Sophie glancing at Mike. She knew that he knew Paula had represented her mum and was hoping he wouldn’t say anything to the others. 

‘Thought you’d been rather happy lately Paula, well congratulations, I think you make a great couple.’ Smiled Mike.

‘Cheers Mike’ Paula knew she could always rely on Mike, they’d been friends for years. 

‘Yeah they look good together, don’t they Ben,’ whispered Andy as he gave his mate a dig in the ribs. ‘You must have misread the signs mate.’

‘Right this calls for a celebration, Paula you gettting the drinks in? Replied Mike. 

‘Don’t I always?’ Grinned Paula as she got up and made her way towards the bar. 

As the evening wore on more of the employees headed over to the hotel and before long the news of Sophie and Paula’s relationship had spread. 

It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Ben was quieter than usual and thanks to his text messages most people knew why. He really wanted to leave but didn’t want to give Paula the satisfaction, he needed to set a few things straight. He decided to go out into the garden for a cigarette, he needed time to think about how he was going to handle Paula, he couldn’t leave things the way they were.

‘Can I join you?’ came a familiar voice behind him. God she had the sexiest voice.

Turning around Ben came face to face with Paula. ‘What do you want? Haven’t you had your fun?’ 

‘Ok i’m gonna come clean, I was only playing with you earlier but you deserved it.

‘I deserved it? What have I done?’

‘You really don’t know?’ 

‘No.’ Replied Ben looking down at the ground. ‘Do you play these games with every man? Do you get off on humiliating people? 

‘Ben I didn’t send the texts, this was suppose to be between you, Sophie and myself. Nobody else needed to know.

‘But I don’t understand, what have I done?’

‘I was angry at the way you spoke about me. I’ve heard what you think about me, what you’ve been saying around the office. Ben you can’t go around saying things like that about people just because of what you’ve heard. It’s taken me three years to build up this law firm and I’m not going to have you or anyone else bad mouthing me.’

‘Oh so that’s what this was all about.’ The penny had finally dropped.

‘I want you to know I got where I am today because I’m a fucking good lawyer ok not because I’m a good fuck.’ 

‘I didn’t think, I was just... I don’t know... I guess I didn’t think how it would effect you... I was just having a laugh.’

‘Yeah well I guess we’re quits then’ 

‘Yeah quits,’ grinned Ben. ‘I bet you are though’

‘Bet I’m what?’ Paula enquired turning round to head back inside.

‘A good fuck’ 

‘Well obviously that stands to reason’ Winked Paula as she turned on her heel and made her way back to Sophie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. You have been warned!

Finding Sophie alone by the bar Paula walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in tight. ‘Hey you, I’m pleased everyone knows now, means I don’t have to stop myself from touching you.’ She whispered as she nuzzled into Sophie’s neck.

‘Mmm I’m pleased they know too although you didn’t need to make such an exhibition of it.’ 

‘Maybe not but it was worth it to see the look on Ben’s face.’ Smiled Paula. 

‘How is Ben has he forgiven you yet? Asked Sophie pulling Paula’s hand further around her. ‘Bet he’ll never talk to me again.’

‘We have an understanding, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Anyway enough about Ben I’ve got a surprise for you.’

‘And what would that be Miss Martin’ enquired Sophie as she spun round to face the lawyer.

‘We’re staying here tonight.’ Replied Paula as she arched her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. ‘So I’ve just got a few things to sort out then I’ll come and get you. I’m feeling very naughty,’ She added into Sophie’s ear sending shivers down her spine. 

Watching Paula walk away Sophie shuddered at what she might have in store. How can she look so god damn sexy in cigarette pants, a white shirt and blazer? It’s the heels, definitely the heels thought Sophie as she continued to admire her partner.

‘You thinking what I’m thinking?’ Came Ben’s slurred voice beside her as he lent back against the bar. 

‘I dunno what ya thinking?’

‘I’m thinking you are one lucky lady to be with a woman like Paula Martin.’ 

‘Yep that’s pretty much what I was thinking.’ Grinned Sophie. ‘So you’re still talking to me then?’

‘Just about. I can’t believe you didn’t say something, but let’s just forget it. I think i’ve embarrassed myself enough. Although I will say this, good luck with her. I bet she’s a handful.’

‘Hmm she definitely keeps me on my toes,’ 

After what seemed like forever but was actually probably only about fifteen minutes Paula reappeared. ‘Right you, are you ready to go sample one of these rooms?’ 

‘You bet,’ grinned Sophie as she practically jumped up out of her seat. 

‘Have fun ladies and you know if you ever wanna make things more interesting I’d be more than will...’ 

‘Thank you Ben, but I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you. And just a word of advice it’s Thursday night. I expect to see you in the office at 9 tomorrow.’ 

‘Yep boss, no worries, I’ll be there.’

And with that the two ladies made their way across the room towards the lift. As they walked Sophie couldn’t resist running her hand down Paula’s lower back and gently squeezing her bum she knew Ben would be looking and wanted him to know, Paula was hers. 

As soon as the lift doors had closed Paula pulled Sophie into her arms. ‘Are you up for some fun?’ She questioned with a glint in her eye.

Sophie knew Paula had drunk a fair bit and after last Fridays antics was looking forward to what the older woman had in mind tonight.

‘Very much so,’ she whispered as the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. 

As Paula grabbed hold of Sophie’s hand and led her towards their room Sophie’s heart began to pound. God what this woman did to her was ridiculous. Sliding the key card into the door Paula stood back to let Sophie enter first.

Once the door was closed Paula pinned the younger brunette up against the wall and pushed her lips against hers. Soon their tongues had entwined fighting each other for dominance and Sophie’s hands had found their way around Paula’s neck pulling her closer.

Meanwhile Paula’s experienced fingers had made light work of Sophie’s buttons and in seconds her shirt had been discarded. The lawyer then turned her attention to Sophie’s skirt which she soon slipped down to the floor. Finally Sophie was as she wanted her, dressed only in her underwear and heels. Next Paula walked Sophie backwards towards the bed until her knees hit the mattress and she fell into the middle of the bed. Perfect. 

It was only then that Sophie realised that while she was now only in her underwear Paula was still very much clothed. 

‘You have far too many clothes on for my liking babe’ said Sophie. 

‘Oh don’t worry love, they’ll be coming off in a minute.’ Replied Paula as she moved towards the table where Sophie now noticed there was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. 

‘I don’t think we need anymore alcohol’ said a worried Sophie. 

‘Don’t worry, it’s not for drinking.’ Winked Paula as she carried the bucket to the foot of the bed and dragged over a chair form the corner of the room. What the hell was she up to now? 

‘So you think I need to loose some clothes do you?’ teased Paula as she sat down on the chair and slowly began to open the buttons on her own blouse, her gaze never leaving Sophie’s body. As the fine fabric opened to reveal a white lace bra Paula’s fingers slowly undid the button and zipper on her trousers. ‘Better?’ She whispered as she lent back into the chair and crossed her legs. 

From Sophie’s vantage point at the head of the bed she didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so arousing. ‘A little’ grinned Sophie. ‘Now why don’t you join me up here?’ She moaned.

‘Later....but for now ... Do you want to know what turns me on Sophie?’ Asked Paula in a sultry tone. Oh god what is this woman doing to me? Thought Sophie as she just about managed to utter a coherent ‘yes.’

‘I like to be in control....to tease.... to play.’ Whispered Paula as she slowly uncrossed her legs ‘So are you going to let me take control Sophie?’ She purred as she arched her back and slowly parted her legs. 

Now Sophie really was lost for words, all she could manage was a nod. ‘Good’ came the soft reply and with that Paula reached into the ice bucket and took out a cube of ice. ‘I want you to watch me Sophie, can you do that?’ 

Nodding Sophie subconsciously licked her lips as she watched the ice begin to melt between Paula’s fingers.

Without taking her eyes from Sophie Paula moved the ice down between her cleavage and then across to her nipple where she slowly circled it over the thin material eliciting a moan from both herself and Sophie. 

‘Does it turn you on, watching me?’ Paula asked her voice dripping with seduction. 

‘Mmmm’ managed Sophie. She was so turned on right now she thought she might cum at any moment without even being touched. 

Once the first ice cube had melted Paula reached for another. This time, still with her eyes locked on Sophie she trailed the ice slowly down her stomach, further and further until she reached the top of her trousers. Then with a slight smile Paula slipped her hand inside. Sophie watched transfixed as Paula’s hand moved inside her trousers. This was the hottest thing she had ever seen. The way Paula’s breathing had become so shallow and rapid, the heaviness of her eyes and the low moans escaping from her mouth made her body tremor with excitement. 

Paula loved the feeling of the ice as it touched her most sensitive area but she needed more. Pushing the cube against her entrance she arched her back and opened her legs wider pushing the cube further she shuddered as she felt the ice penetrate her insides. It felt so good, to feel the ice slowly melting as Sophie watched on. She loved being watched, always had. 

Slowly she began to circle her clit quickening the pace until she shuddered as her muscles clenched, her eyes closed, lips parted and a ‘Fuckkkk’ seeped from her mouth.

Sophie’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of Paula’s release. ‘God you’re so beautiful when you cum,’ she whispered.

Opening her eyes Paula smiled as she withdrew her hand and looking directly at Sophie slowly licked each finger clean. ‘Did you like that? Not such a distinguished law maker now, hey’ she smirked as she made her way round to the side of the bed carrying the ice bucket with her. ‘Now it’s your turn, I’m going to make you feel so fucking good’

Sophie was so close to orgasm that she thought one touch from Paula would send her over the edge so when Paula took another cube from the ice bucket she shuddered in anticipation at what was to come. Taking the ice Paula placed it into her mouth and lent over Sophie pressing her lips against hers. Sophie buckled and contorted at the blend of sensations: the warmth of Paula’s mouth and the coldness of the ice. As Paula pulled away leaving the ice melting in her lovers mouth she smiled ‘Feels Good, doesn’t it?’

Taking another ice cube Paula straddled Sophie and placed her hand firmly on her stomach letting the ice drip down her torso. Watching Sophie squirm Paula lent forward and placed warm kisses where the ice had been. She moved lower and lower until her tongue grazed Sophie’s knickers and she pulled them off, discarding them on the floor. God it felt so good. 

Next Paula took the champagne bottle from the bucket allowing the freezing water to drip all over her younger lover, she took a swig, filling her mouth, spilling it all over Sophie as she did so. Then once again Paula pressed her lips to Sophie’s parting them to release the liquid within. As the bubbles hit Sophie’s tongue she moaned into her lovers mouth loving the warmth of her tongue and the cold bubbles of the champagne. Sitting back Paula slowly poured more of the cold liquid over Sophie’s body enjoying the way the bubbles crackled against her skin. 

Slowly Paula followed the trail of bubbles down Sophie’s torso and inbetween her legs where she licked the champagne that had settled there. ‘You taste amazing’ breathed Paula as her tongue lapped at the champagne. 

By now Sophie was on the edge of oblivion, so when Paula took another ice cube and placed it on her clit her hips buckled before Paula had a chance to do anything else. ‘Mmmm’ moaned Sophie closing her eyes and gripping Paula’s hands as her clit pulsed and the ice melted into a puddle beneath her. 

‘Wow’ breathed Sophie as she finally came to her senses.

‘So you enjoyed it then?’ Questioned Paula into Sophie’s ear. 

‘Do you really need to ask?’ Smirked Sophie as she rolled over to face Paula who had collapsed on the bed beside her. ‘You really are full of surprises.’ 

‘Oh I’m full of surprises and there’s plenty more where that came from....If you’re willing to play.’ 


	18. Chapter 18

‘Morning beautiful’ whispered Paula as she gently brushed the hair from Sophie’s eyes. ‘I really didn’t want to wake you but it’s 8 and we need to get over to the office.’ 

‘Mmmm just 10 more minutes babe,’ 

‘You really aren’t a morning person are you?’ Laughed Paula as she planted a kiss on Sophie’s warm lips. 

Leaning up Sophie wrapped her arms around Paula’s neck and pulled her down on top of her. ‘Why don’t you join me? Just for a bit’ 

‘Because if I get back in this bed, there’ll be no getting us out.’ 

‘But I wanted to repay the favour after yesterday.’ Said Sophie as her hands caressed the back of Paula’s neck. ‘That was one hot show you gave me.’

‘Glad you liked it and I would like nothing more than for you to give me my own pivate show but we need to get to work.’ Replied Paula as she pulled away from Sophie’s grasp.

‘Spoil sport’ groaned Sophie as she got out of bed and made her way to the shower. ‘No chance of you joining me in here then?’ 

‘Nope, I’m already dressed Sophie. Some of us have been up since 7. I packed a change of outfit for you, it’s in the bathroom and I’ll order some room service. Anything you fancy?’ 

‘Only you babe’ winked Sophie as she stepped into the bathroom. 

20 minutes later and Sophie emerged ready for the day as Paula was folding and packing yesterday’s clothes. 

‘You know you’re never going to be able to wear that outfit in the office again, don’t you? It’ll get me all hot and bothered.

‘Well you’ll just have to learn to control yourself, won’t you.’ Replied Paula giving Sophie’s bum a gentle smack as she walked past to sit at the table next to her. ‘Now get some breakfast down you, while I check these emails.’ 

‘God you are so bossy.’ Groaned Sophie.

‘Am I? Sorry, does it annoy you?’ 

‘No I’m only joking.’

‘Seriously though, if you ever think I’m too over powering, please tell me. It’s just with my job I suppose I’m just use to being in charge and telling people what to do. 

‘Hey, I was joking ok.’ Replied Sophie taking hold of Paula’s hands and linking their fingers. ‘Anyway I like it when you take control, especially in the bedroom. I’m learning lots.’ Smirked Sophie as she pulled her close.

‘Ah so there are some advantages to dating an older woman then?’ 

‘Definitely,’ grinned Sophie as she sat back down to eat her toast.

A few minutes later Sophie shattered the silence ‘Shit Paula it’s 10 to 9 we better be going. How bad would that look? We tell everyone about us and then I’m arriving late with the boss.’ 

‘Yeah that would not look good’ agreed Paula as she shut down her laptop and gathered up their bags. Moving towards the door Paula grabbed Sophie’s hand ‘Just one thing before we go, how about you give me that private show tonight?’

‘Don’t know if i’ll be up for it later.’

‘Oh Sophie Webster you are such a tease.’ 

‘Really, that’s rich coming from you.’ Laughed Sophie as she dragged Paula from the room.

........................................................

Arriving at the office together incited a few winks and nudges from their colleagues but both women were pleased everyone now knew about their relationship and everyone seemed really pleased for them. I mean it would have been stupidity on their part if anyone had voiced a concern but Sophie was pretty certain that everyone was genuinely ok with it. As for Ben, he’d made it into the office, although Sophie had no idea how. He looked rough, literally like he might throw up at any minute. Paula decided not to make a big deal out of it, she thought he’d suffered enough.

At half 4 Paula decided she was finished for the day. Well not finished, her work was never finished but she was ready to start her weekend early and that was one of the perks of being the boss. She wanted to sort Theo’s room ready for tomorrow and fancied a relaxing bath before Sophie got back. Then she envisioned a night in front of the telly with a take away, a good bottle of wine and maybe if she played her cards right a surprise from Sophie.

As she gathered her stuff together she couldn’t help but smile. She was really looking forward to the weekend. She was sure Theo would be fine about her and Sophie. He was so laid back about everything, unlike his sister, and he was always on at her to go out and meet someone. So now she had. 

Sophie wasn’t at her desk when she left so she sent her a quick message.

Hi love just leaving now, where r u? U better not be slacking! I’ve got a few things to sort so leaving early. Shall we get a takeaway later? C u at home. Love you xx

........................................................

‘Babe I’m home, where are you?’ Enquired Sophie as she dumped some more of her stuff in the hallway. Slowly but surely she was moving in.

‘Up here, I’m just getting out of the bath,’ called back Paula as Sophie made her way through to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. 

‘Hi love.’ Said Paula as she made her way into the kitchen wearing just her robe and her hair piled on top of her head. 

‘Oh so this is what you get up to when you skive off work early is it? Early evening bubble baths,’ teased Sophie. Loving the fact that the robe was showing a generous amount of cleavage as well as her girlfriends toned legs.

‘Yep, pretty much, I wanted to make myself presentable. You know just incase you felt like a repeat of last night.’ Winked Paula as she crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Sophie.

‘Oh really, so you just thought you’d come downstairs in something that was....very easy to take off in the hope that you might get some?’

‘You know me too well.’ Smiled Paula. ‘So what you thinking? Want to work up an appetite?’ Questioned Paula as she started to undo her robe. 

‘Not so fast lady,’ said Sophie as she grabbed Paula’s hand. ‘You were in control last night. Now it’s my turn.’ 

‘Oh really, what do you have in mind?’

‘Well follow me and you’ll find out’ Winked Sophie as she walked towards the lounge. ‘Sit,’ she commanded as she pointed to the sofa. Once Paula had sat down Sophie straddled the lawyer ‘I’m gonna be the one in charge now’ she explained.

‘Really so how’s that going to work?’ Asked Paula as she reached up to start undoing the buttons on Sophie’s shirt.

Sophie grabbed paula’s hands and brought them down to her sides. Holding them firmly Sophie leaned forward and whispered in Paula’s ear ‘So firstly you are not allowed to touch me unless I tell you too.’ 

‘Argh what, Sophie you know I’m not going to be able to do that.’

‘Yes you are, because your hands are going to stay right here, otherwise you won’t get what I know you so want’ 

‘And what’s that?’ Breathed Paula already frustrated that Sophie had pinned her hands down. She wanted nothing more than to caress Sophie’s skin.

‘Me using my hands and mouth to make you feel so fucking good,’ smiled Sophie as she repeated the words Paula had uttered to her last night. 

The choice of words wasn’t lost on Paula as she whispered, ‘You are learning fast. As it’s you, i’ll be a good girl.’

‘You had better be,’ warned Sophie as she lent forward and pressed her lips to Paula’s already parted mouth. 

‘Mmmm’ moaned the older brunette as Sophie’s tongue pushed into her mouth and her hand gently stroked the inside of Paula’s thighs. She knew this drove Paula crazy and she smiled as she squirmed beneath her. She knew it was killing Paula that she couldn’t touch her. 

Eventually she decided she couldn’t tease her lover any longer and her hand travelled to where she knew Paula needed it most. God Sophie loved how wet she was. She still couldn’t believe the effect she had on this amazing woman. 

‘Ahh Soph,’ moaned Paula as Sophie continued to move her hand beneath the robe and began to place soft kisses along the laywers collar bone and down towards her cleavage. 

So engrossed in their antics neither lady heard the front door open or the footsteps through the hallway into the lounge until it was too late.

‘Oh sorry looks like I’ve interrupted something. That’s a new position darling, I thought you always liked being on top.’ 

‘What the hell...’ exclaimed Paula as her eyes flew open and Sophie sat up shocked at the sound of the man’s voice. 

‘Well hello to you too. It’s been a while. I see you’re back dating women.’ Replied the man gestering towards Sophie who was trying her best to move off of Paula.

‘Do you mind?’ Raged Paula as she hurriedly wrapped her robe around herself ‘Sophie I am so sorry.’

‘Yeah sorry, I seem to have a habit of catching my wife mid shag.’

‘Ex wife’ fumed Paula ‘How the hell did you even get in here?’

‘Well our son’s in the car, I used his key, wanted to help him in with these.’ He explained putting the bags down. ‘So maybe you and your um ... girlfriend here better sort yourselves out before he comes in.’

‘What?’ Exclaimed Paula jumping off the sofa and tying up her robe ‘I thought he wasn’t getting here until tomorrow.’

‘Yeah well something came up. I’ll let him ex...’ 

‘Hi mu...’

‘Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?’


	19. Chapter 19

Rushing towards Theo, Paula gently touched her sons check slowly inspecting his eye. ‘Come and sit down, do you need anything?’

Wincing with pain Theo pulled away from his mum’s grasp and sat down on the sofa, glancing swiftly at Sophie but not saying anything. ‘Mum please don’t fuss, it looks worse than it is.’

‘How the hell did this happen? And why didn’t you call me?’ asked Paula. 

‘Because he called ME.’ Came the smug reply from Tim. 

Totally ignoring Tim, Paula continued to talk to Theo ‘But you were coming to stay here.’

‘Maybe he thought you’d be too busy.’

‘Sorry but can you stop answering for him, he’s 19 for gods sake.’ Said Paula her annoyance clear to see. 

Sophie had never felt more awkward in her life. What should she do? Here she was sat on the sofa while Paula, her ex and their son all argued around her. The only saving grace was the fact that she hadn’t let Paula have her way otherwise she’d have been sat there half naked. 

‘Well Theo? I’m gonna need some answers. You can’t just rock up here with a black eye and what looks like a broken arm and expect me to not ask questions.’

‘Ok, ok I called Dad because they wouldn’t let me leave the hospital on my own and I thought you might be in court. I didn’t want to worry you.’

‘Well I wasn’t in court today and anyway even if I was it might have been nice to be informed that you were at the hospital. Why didn’t you go to a hospital in London?’

‘I didn’t think it was that bad but when I got off the train my arm was so swollen I thought I’d better get an x-ray.’

‘Right so that’s one question answered now you can tell me what happened.’

‘Oh it was just a misunderstanding.’ 

‘Bit of a big misunderstanding. What about?’ 

‘It was nothing really I got into a fight with someone and well, this happened.’ shrugged Theo. ‘You should see the other guy.’ He added with a nervous laugh.

‘Not funny.’ Came the stern reply. 

‘No it’s not, but look Mum I feel like I’m on the witness stand being cross examined. All you need to know is I’m fine. 

Ignoring Theo’s comment Paula carried on with the questioning ‘Anyway I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow. Why the sudden rush to get back?’ 

‘I just got an earlier train thought I’d make the most of coming home.’ Sighed Theo obviously tired of all the questions. ‘Anyway I’m starving what’s for dinner?’

‘Yeah Paula what’s for dinner? Any better at cooking since I left?’ Piped up Tim. 

‘Sorry but is there any reason why you’re still here?’ Shot back Paula. 

‘Thought you were going to invite me to stay for dinner. Seeing as it’s been so long since we last saw each other. It’s got to be nearly a year.... Looks like a lot’s happened.’ Replied Tim glancing at Sophie. 

‘Yeah there’s a reason we haven’t seen each other for so long. You hate me, remember.’

‘Well is it any wonder.’ Muttered Tim under his breath. 

Right Paula certainly didn’t want to get into all this again. It had been three years for fucks sake and he still brought it up every time. ‘Well thanks for bringing Theo back I’m sure we’ll catch up again when Isla’s home. I’ll show you out.’ 

‘Right see you mate, hope the arm heels soon. Well done with the uni results.’ Then turning to Sophie ‘Nice to meet you Sophie, maybe we’ll be better introduced next time.’

‘Yeah bye.’ Mumbled Sophie not knowing what else to say. I mean the guy had just seen her straddling and pleasuring his nearly naked ex wife. 

‘Yeah see ya dad, thanks.’ 

As Paula and Tim left the room Sophie could feel Theo’s eyes on her. Oh god how long was she going to be? Wondered Sophie as she heard muffled voices in the hallway.

‘So you’re shagging my mum?’ Inquired Theo staring intently at Sophie. 

Sophie didn’t know what to say so she just stared back open mouthed as she felt herself burning up. Oh god did he hate her? This was so not how she’s wanted to be introduced to the family. 

As Theo started to chuckle Sophie realised he was messing with her. ‘Sorry to be so blunt. I couldn’t think of anything to say so thought i’d get straight to the point. Don’t tell mum I said that she’d kill me.’ 

Relaxing slightly Sophie replied ‘If you mean am I in a relationship with your mum then yes I am. Is that ok with you?’ 

‘Fine by me. Although I seriously have no idea how she does it.’ 

‘Does what’ asked Paula as she entered the room now dressed in a fitted white t.shirt and tight faded jeans. By dressing like that thought Sophie as her eyes scanned Paula’s body.

‘Manage to pull such attractive women.’

‘Theo, god you make it sound like I’ve had a string of women.’ 

‘Oh yeah that does sound bad. She hasn’t. It’s just I always think she’s punching.’ 

‘Oh thanks.’ Laughed Paula. ‘Do you want another black eye?’ 

‘Hey your mum’s a very attractive women.’ 

‘Yeah she’s alright I guess. So what’s the age difference between you two then? Cos I’m guessing you’re not in your forties Sophie.’ 

‘Really?’ Questioned Paula as she glared at her son. 

‘What?’ Shrugged Theo. 

‘I’m very sorry about my son he tends to just blurt out whatever’s in his head.’ 

Yeah I’ve noticed,’ laughed Sophie.

‘It’s 22 years if you must know.’ Said Paula. 

‘Yeah mum you’re definitely punching. Does Isla know?’ 

‘No’

‘Well good luck with that. Let me know when you’re thinking of telling her cos I so wanna be here.’ And then turning to Sophie he added ‘Have you met my sister? 

Glancing nervously at Sophie, Paula so wished Theo would shut up. 

‘She’s pretty highly strung. Hates the fact mum’s bi as it totally takes away from the drama of her being gay. Not that it’s a drama, nobody was that bothered, much to her disappointment.’

‘Theo that’s enough,’ Warned Paula. 

‘Ok, ok, so anyway you two will be a nice surprise for her when she gets back from discovering herself or whatever the fuck she’s doing.’ 

‘Ok so food.’ Interrupted Paula ‘What take away shall we get?’ 

..............................................................

Luckily the rest of the evening was spent eating Chinese food, drinking wine and discussing Theo’s law degree. Although Sophie didn’t know what Paula and Theo were banging on about half the time she was just glad that the conversation had changed course.

Well that was until Theo asked where the two of them had met. 

Sophie decided to let Paula do the talking. Wondering if she’d come clean to her son or use the lie Sophie had told her staff. ‘Well I could make something up but it’s probably best I just tell you the truth. Sophie’s the daughter of an old school friend of mine who I represented in a case a few months ago.’

‘Is that even allowed? Sleeping with the daughter of a client?’ Exclaimed Theo. 

‘Well it probably wasn’t my finest hour but we had a connection and I just felt I’d regret it if I didn’t see if Sophie felt the same.’

‘So you made the first move? Check you out Mum. But how did you even know she’d be interested?’ 

‘Ha see that’s a funny story,’ giggled Sophie who had had a couple of glasses of wine. ‘See I have meet your sister. My mum and Paula set me up on a kind of date with her. They asked me to join them for lunch and Isla was there.

‘Oh god mum you didn’t.’

‘Well it wasn’t really me, it was Sally's idea and she’s one hard woman to say no to so I just went along with it.’ Groaned Paula as she remembered the awful lunch. 

‘And then you decided that you’d like a bit of Sophie here yourself, did you? God mum you couldn’t make this shit up.’ 

‘Yeah well I could tell Isla wasn’t interested, she was far too busy organising her back packing trip and anyway there wasn’t any chemistry.’ 

‘So you two started seeing each other once Isla had left?’ Questioned Theo. God he was just like his mother thought Sophie, enough already with the questions. 

‘Well no, it was that same afternoon’ Laughed Sophie as she nudged Paula’s arm.

‘God you don’t hang about do you.’ Laughed Theo staring in surprise at his mum. 

‘Ha that’s what I said.’ Laughed Sophie. 

‘Ok, ok can we just stop this now. So Theo that’s why I haven’t told Isla yet so if you talk to her please don’t say anything. Ok?’ 

‘No worries, my lips are sealed, and for what it’s worth I think you make a great couple.’

‘Really.’ Exclaimed Sophie and Paula together.

‘Yeah I haven’t seen you this happy for ages mum.’ Smiled Theo. 

‘Ah thanks darling, that means a lot.’

‘Right and now I’m gonna get to bed, my arm’s killing me. Thanks for dinner mum.

‘I know you missed my cooking,’ laughed Paula. ‘Well done on your results darling I’m so proud of you. Remember take it easy on the painkillers.’ 

‘Will do. Night Sophie, it was lovely meeting you.’

‘You too.’ Smiled Sophie.

‘You can get back to your alone time now. Sorry we interrupted you earlier.’ Winked Theo as he left the room. 

‘God that kid, I’m so sorry about him and his mouth.’ 

‘Don’t apologise, it was lovely to meet him. He’s a right character.’

‘Yeah you can say that again. He’s always been a handful, takes after me. I lost count of the amount of times I got called into the school office to talk him out of whatever trouble he’d got himself into. 

‘Yeah he reminds me of you’

‘Really’

‘Yep same sense of humour and cheeky glint in his eye.’ Smiled Sophie as she gently stroked Paula’s bare arm.

‘So I’ve only got myself to blame.’ Sighed Paula. 

‘Looks like it,’ agreed Sophie. 

‘Although on a serious note Soph I’m worried. He wasn’t telling me the truth earlier... about the fight. Why didn’t he get checked out in London? Why has he come back a day earlier than planned? And why not call me to pick him up from the hospital? Something doesn’t add up.’

‘I’m pretty sure he answered all those questions babe, you did interrogate him pretty well.’

‘Yeah but he was lying and he totally avoided saying what the fight was over.’

‘Well I’m sure in the morning you can talk to him again. After a good sleep he might be more willing to share. He’s probably just embarrassed.’ 

‘Yeah I guess you’re right. Come here you.’ Ordered Paula as she pulled Sophie into her. ‘Are you ready for bed too?’ 

‘Yep, but I’m not really tired.’ Replied Sophie raising her eyebrows.

‘Oh really and what do you have in mind?’ 

‘Well I think we should start off where we were so rudely interrupted earlier don’t you?’ Whispered Sophie. 

‘Mmm that sounds like a plan.’ Moaned Paula as Sophie took her hand and led her towards the stairs. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short update I’m afraid. Hoping to get the next one up soon though. As always would love to know what you think.

It was 5 o’clock and Paula was wide awake. She’d always been an early riser but this was ridiculous. Rolling over she gazed at Sophie sleeping soundly next to her, god she was gorgeous, even when she was sleeping. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was, getting to wake up next to her every morning. 

Looking at Sophie’s naked body brought back memories of the night before and how amazing Sophie had made her feel. She loved the fact she was seeing a new Sophie in the bedroom. One who was confident enough to take control and explore what turned her on. She was happy that she’d been the one to show Sophie a few things and she was looking forward to introducing her to more. Paula truly felt like Sophie was the person she was meant to be with. They had a connection. Despite the age difference, they enjoyed the same things, had the same set of values and firey temper, laughed at the same things and of course the sexual chemistry was off the charts. She’d taken a massive risk flirting with Sophie and it had nearly ended her career but she’d definitely made the right decision.

Leaving Sophie to sleep Paula pulled on her jeans and oversized shirt and padded downstairs into the kitchen. Switching on the kettle she sat at the island waiting for it to boil. Might as well make use of the early morning and do some chores, starting with the washing. She’d put a load in the machine yesterday but hadn’t actually turned it on. Noticing Theo’s jacket chucked over the chair she thought she’d pop that in too, she doubted he’d ever washed it.

As she checked the pockets she was shocked at the amount of crap they contained. Loads of receipts, lose change, cigarettes and lighter. She laughed when she saw they were the same brand she use to smoke, remembering the time she’d been called to the school as he’d been selling them to his mates. He’d been 12 at the time. Then her hand pulled out something she hadn’t expected to find. ‘Shit’ she whispered. 

An hour later and Sophie woke to an empty bed. Paula’s side was cold, she’d been up for a while. Sophie moaned, she would have liked nothing more than a little early morning sex session. Honestly she didn’t know what was the matter with her, she’d enjoyed sex with her previous partners, but now it was all she could think about. She put it down to the fact that sex with Paula was amazing and obviously the lawyer had a high sex drive which was definitely rubbing off on her. Right, well if she wanted sex she’d have to get out of bed and go look for it. 

Walking into the kitchen Sophie was surprised to see the bifolding doors to the garden open and Paula leant against the side of the garage. She was even more surprised when she saw her inhale deeply on a cigarette and exhale slowly blowing the smoke upwards into a thin ribbon. God she even made smoking look sexy thought Sophie and she hated the habit. After watching her take a few more drags Sophie spoke.

‘Morning babe, I didn’t know you smoked.’ 

‘God Sophie don’t creep up on me like that,’ Paula gasped as she stupidly tried to hide the cigarette, feeling like a naughty school girl. ‘I don’t, I mean I did but I quit years ago.’ Came the flustered reply.

‘Yeah looks like it,’ smirked Sophie enjoying seeing Paula squirm. ‘Babe what’s the matter, this isn’t like you. Where’d you even get a cigarette from?’

‘Theo’s pocket, I went to put his coat in the wash and started emptying the pockets....’ 

‘And what, ya couldn’t resist lighting up?’ 

‘No....it’s well... I found something else and I don’t know what to do about it and then before I knew it I was out here smoking. It’s what I use to do years ago when I needed to think. Come out here have a coffee and a cigarette.’ 

‘So did it work?’ 

‘No not really I just stink and feel light headed.’ Laughed Paula.

Smiling Sophie agreed ‘Yeah you do stink, I’m definitely not giving you a kiss until you brush your teeth and grab a shower. Then we can have a chat about what’s bothering you.’ 

‘Yeah sounds like a plan.’ Agreed Paula as she dropped the cigarette to the floor and headed inside. 

.......................................................

‘Better?’ Inquired Sophie as she looked up from the magazine she was reading. 

‘Much better, thanks love.’ Replied Paula as she stood towel drying her hair.

‘Right so what have you found in Theo’s pocket that’s got you so worried?’ 

Heading round to the other side of the kitchen island Paula pulled open a drawer and held up a clear plastic bag.

‘Is that what I think it is?’ Exclaimed Sophie.

‘Well it’s highly unlikely to be a sherbert dib dab now is it.’ 

‘Shit, so what are you gonna do?’

‘Talk to Theo I guess’ came the weary reply. 

‘I know that voice, what have I done now’ moaned Theo as he entered the kitchen half asleep. ‘Holy shit mum that’s one expensive coke habit you've got there’ he laughed as he eyed the bag Paula was still holding.

All Paula could do was stare at him. ‘Alright take it easy, I’m only joking, it just looks like coke doesn’t it? He replied looking between Sophie and Paula. ‘Why are you both looking at me like that? Can one of you please tell me what me what’s going on?’ 


	21. Chapter 21

‘Can WE tell YOU what’s going on?’ Came the incredulous reply from Paula. ‘How about you stop all the bullshit and start explaining where this came from,’ she raged shaking the bag of white powder in front of Theo. 

‘Mum I really have no idea what you are going on about. Is that really coke? It’s not mine.’ 

‘Not yours, and you really expect me to believe that?’ 

‘Yeah I do, cos it’s the truth. Why don’t you ask your girlfriend here if she knows anything about it.’ 

‘Don’t even think about trying to pin this on Sophie.’

‘Yeah I wouldn’t go there if I were you Paula found it in your jacket pocket so it’s probaby best if you just come clean,’ warned Sophie.

‘What? In MY jacket?’ Replied a bewildered Theo. 

‘Yeah I thought i’d put your jacket in the wash, there’s a black mark up the side. Anyway I was emptying the pockets and found this.’ 

‘Right mum you have got to believe me I have never seen that in my life. I have no idea how it got there.’

‘It’s a pretty big bag how the hell did you not know it was there?’ 

‘Jesus I don’t know, i’ve got all sorts of shit in those pockets. I promise you I don’t know.’

‘Really? Because you know you can tell me don’t you. If you’ve got a problem or whatever. We can deal with whatever it is together.’ Replied Paula in a softer tone as she crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Theo. 

‘I know mum but honestly it’s not mine. I mean I’m not saying i’m a saint and I’m gonna be honest with you and say I did have a line the other night but that’s a lot of coke. It must have cost a fortune.’

‘Yeah well that’s what I thought. I’ve been sat here thinking all sorts. I mean you are always asking me for money and you’ve just come home looking like you’ve been beaten up. So what am I suppose to think?’ 

‘Well you’ve worked it out then. I’ve obviously got a major coke habit and become part of some drug cartel.’ 

‘Why do you always do this?’

Do what?

Make a joke out of everything, this is serious.’ 

‘Sorry it’s just, what can I say I don’t know anything.’ 

‘Right well you can start by telling me exactly what happened the other night because your ‘it was a misunderstanding story’ isn’t going to cut it now.’ 

‘But mum I really have nothing to tell you, it all happened so quickly.’

‘Well how about you tell me what you can remember.’ 

‘Ok so I was having a drink at this bar yesterday night and the next minute I see Olivia having a run in with some guy at the bar. I walked over to see what was going on as he kept pulling at her arm, I asked what his problem was and the next minute I know he’d punched me in the face and I landed on my shoulder.’

‘And that’s it? You didn’t do anything else?’ Asked Sophie. 

‘No,’ glared Theo. 

‘So who’s Olivia?’

‘Just a girl i’ve been seeing, nothing serious.’

‘And what did she do when this guy punched you?’ 

‘She shouted at the bloke, can’t remember what she said. He walked off then she helped me up off the floor and told me to sit down and then she said she’d get some ice.’

‘Then what happened?’ Asked Sophie. 

‘Jesus you’re as bad as she is. Well I didn’t wanna sit down so I grabbed my coat and left. Went back to my halls.’

‘You didn’t think about going to the hospital?’ 

‘It didn’t really hurt at the time and I just sort of passed out.’ 

‘You do know mixing alcohol and cocaine can be lethal? For fucks sake Theo how could you be so stupid?’ 

‘Mum I really don’t need a lec...’ 

‘Shit what the hell was that?’ Asked Sophie looking up towards the ceiling and the source of the loud crash they’d just heard. 

Have you got someone here?’ 

‘Yeah’ muttered Theo looking down at the ground. 

‘Who the hell is it? You could have said something before we started having this conversation.’ 

‘Yeah sorry I didn’t think.’ 

‘Well who is it?’ Hissed Paula 

‘Olivia.’ 

‘And what in God’s name is she doing here? I thought you said it was nothing serious.’ 

‘It isn’t.’ 

‘So why the hell is she in my house?’


	22. Chapter 22

Hearing footsteps on the stairs the trio abandoned their conversation and Paula had just managed to hide the coke when a tall, slender blonde walked into the kitchen wearing what looked like one of Theo’s shirts. 

‘Morning, I’m so sorry but I just knocked over the lamp in your room Theo. I thought I might have woken everyone up but it looks like you’re all in here. Hi I’m Olivia. You must be Paula I’ve heard lots about you.’ Smiled Olivia sweetly as she extended her hand. 

‘Morning,’ said Paula shaking her hand. ‘If Theo had said you were coming I’d have made more of an effort with breakfast.’ She replied in a curt tone

‘Yeah sorry to intrude it was a last minute thing, wasn’t it babe.’

‘Huh, yeah I guess.’ Replied Theo looking uncomfortable.

It was then that Olivia noticed Sophie sitting across the kitchen. ‘And you must be...’ 

‘Sophie, she’s Sophie my mums partner,’ interupted Theo.

‘Oh I thought you were... never mind. Well it’s nice to meet you too.’

‘Yeah likewise,’ muttered Sophie while Olivia looked dubiously between the two women. 

‘Problem?’ Remarked Paula.

‘No not at all. I’m sure you make a lovely couple. Is there any coffee going?’ 

‘Yeah help yourself.’ Said Paula accompanied by an eye roll at Sophie.

Sensing the tension between the women Theo couldn’t wait to escape. ‘Well now you’ve all been introduced I’m gonna get a bath, my side’s killing me. Mum is there anymore paracetamol anywhere?’ 

‘Bathroom cabinet I think.’

‘Thanks, right i’ll see you guys in a bit.’

As soon as Theo had gone Paula pounced. ‘So what brings you to Manchester? You must have arrived in the middle of the night, me and Sophie were up until late.’ 

‘It was one of my friends birthdays so when Theo mentioned he was coming I thought I’d be cheeky and crash here so I didn’t need to get a hotel room.’ Explained Olivia.

‘Oh right, I thought you said it was a last minute thing.’ Inquired Paula not wanting to let her off that easily. 

‘Yeah that’s right.’ Shot back Olivia looking agitated. 

‘Wow what a coincidence that your friend’s birthday was the same weekend Theo was coming home. What are the chances.’ 

‘Yeah it’s funny how things work out, but now I get to meet you guys too.’ There was that smile again.

‘So are you and Theo together then? It’s funny, he’s never mentioned you.’

‘Well we’ve been out quite a bit but we’re just seeing what happens.’ Replied Olivia looking uncomfortable. 

‘Lovely, well it’s nice to meet you.’ Replied Paula picking up her coffee and taking a long sip. The whole time Paula had been interrogating her Olivia’s eyes had not stopped moving, scanning the kitchen. There was something definitely going on. Maybe if Paula left, Olivia might open up to Sophie.

‘Right I’m going to get changed. I’m sure you two can find something to talk about while I’m gone.’ Smiled Paula as she got up and walked towards the door, eying Sophie as she left. 

Once she was sure Paula was out of earshot Olivia let out a low whistle. ‘Wow look at this place. I mean I know Theo said his mum was a barrister but fuck me this house is amazing.’

‘Yeah well Paula’s worked hard, she’s got her own law firm.

‘And you’ve landed right on your feet haven’t you,’ grinned Olivia. 

‘What’s that suppose to mean?’ Shot back Sophie. 

‘Oh come on Sophie surely you’re only with her for the money. I mean she’s a bit old for you isn’t she? And she seems...well, slightly stuck up. 

‘Oh wow, so you’ve known us for all of five minutes and you’ve already sussed out our relationship.’

‘Well she’s obviously only with you for one thing, isn’t she? She’s probably having some kind of mid life crisis and sees you as some kind of conquest.

Sophie could not believe what was coming out of this girls mouth. ‘I think you'd better shut up. How dare you come in here and start making assumptions about our relationship.’

‘Ah Sophie calm down. I’m only saying what everyone else is thinking. Anyway as lovely as this chat has been i’m gonna go back to bed now.’ And before Sophie could think of a comeback she’d left the room.

Sitting down at the kitchen table Sophie poured herself another coffee. God she was so angry how could she come in here and talk to her like that. Although at the back of her mind was a niggling doubt. Is that how people saw their relationship? Did they think Sophie was only with Paula for her money and that Paula only wanted Sophie for one thing and once she’d had her fun she’d be gone? No Sophie this is ridiculous you know Paula loves you, she’s told you as much. Don’t let her comments get to you.

‘You ok love? You look miles away. Where’s the charming Olivia got to?’ Came Paula’s sarcastic tone, cutting through her thoughts. 

‘Charming, yeah that’s one word for her. What a complete bitch.’ Fumed Sophie. 

‘Wow... ok, calm down what’s got you all het up?’ 

‘Just the way she spoke about our relationship, she’s obviously got something against us being together.’ 

‘And that bothers you why?’ Questioned Paula in a soothing tone, stroking Sophie’s arm.

‘I just didn’t like what she was insinuating,’ 

‘Well just don’t listen then,’ whispered Paula as she gently brushed her lips against Sophie’s. ‘All that matters is that we know how we feel about each other so...fuck everyone else.’ She uttered as she pulled Sophie in for a deeper kiss. 

‘Mmm,’ moaned Sophie. ’Please don’t say fuck like that, you know how much it turns me on when you swear.’

Laughing Paula pulled away, ‘Right well we can’t have you getting all horny now, we’ve got things to do. Look i’ve been thinking and there’s something not quite right going on here. So will you do me a favour? I need you to get Theo out of the house for a while so I can talk to Olivia.’

‘Oh great and where am I gonna take him? Won’t that look a bit odd?’ 

‘Why don’t you go to the cafe down the road they do a mean omelette. I bet Theo’s starving.’ 

‘And what about Olivia? What if she decides to come?’ 

‘I’ve got a pretty good idea that she won’t.’

‘And what are you gonna say when he asks why you’re not coming?’

‘I’ve just had a really important work email. So obviously I’ll need to stay here and sort that out.’ Winked Paula.

........................................................

Half an hour later and Paula’s plan had worked. It hadn’t taken much to persuade Theo to go to the Cafe and he didn’t even bat an eyelid when Paula said she had work. The sad thing was it had been a recurring event growing up, his mum needing to work and missing out. Paula’s theory about Olivia staying was also spot on. She’d heard her telling Theo that she wasn’t hungry and was just going to sleep. 

Sitting in her office Paula waited. If her hunch was right Olivia would start snooping round the house pretty soon. As if on cue Paula heard footsteps on the stairs, then in the hallway, heading straight for the kichen. Quietly Paula got up and walked to the door, peering into the kitchen. She’d placed Theo’s jacket on the back of the chair in front of the doorway and Bingo. Olivia has fallen for it. Walking down the corridor Paula stepped into the kitchen and waited until Olivia’s hand was in the pocket.

‘Looking for something?’ She calmly inquired. 


	23. Chapter 23

‘For fucks sake, do you always creep up on people like that?’ Gasped Olivia as she jumped about a foot in the air.

‘Sorry I wasn’t aware I had to announce my arrival. What with this being MY house.’ Exclaimed Paula glaring at Olivia ‘Well what are you looking for?’ 

‘What? Oh well... I.. I wanted a cigarette. I thought I might find one in Theo’s jacket.’

God she’s good thought Paula, got an answer for everything. ‘There’s a pack on the windowsill.’ Replied Paula as she walked over to retrieve the packet she’d taken out of Theo’s jacket earlier. ‘You’ll have to smoke outside though.’

‘Yeah no worries.’ Came the agitated reply. 

‘Here I’ll get the door. Mind if I join you? I could do with a break.’ 

‘Um... yeah...well, I can hardly stop you. It is your house.’ Replied Olivia in a sarcastic tone.

As Paula opened the doors and stepped outside she could tell Olivia was well and truly pissed off. Paula knew full well what the young girl had been looking for and fully intended to find out what was going on, whatever it took. 

Sitting down and taking a cigarette from the pack Paula lent back and tossed the packet onto the table over to Olivia who had reluctantly sat down next to her. Lighting up and slowing taking a drag Paula realised that this second cigarette of the day tasted so much better than the first. If she wasn’t careful she’d be back to her old habit. Right how was she going to play this? She needed to get Olivia talking and quickly before Sophie came back with Theo. She’d just have to get straight to the point. 

‘So I’m guessing it’s coke I found in Theo’s pocket. I mean I’m no expert but that’s what it looks like.’

Olivia turned to face Paula, cigarette halfway to her mouth, her eyes wide. 

‘Well are you going to answer me or just stare at me?’ Snapped Paula, she was in no mood to be messed about. She was certain that this girl had planted coke on her son and she wanted to know why. 

‘What have you done with it?’ Questioned Olivia. 

‘Why? What does it matter to you? It was in Theo’s pocket so I’m guessing it’s his.’ 

‘Please tell me, what have you done with it?’ There was more urgency in her voice now.

‘Tell me why you’re so bothered?’ 

‘Have you got rid of it?’ 

‘Right we’re going to get nowhere if you keep answering my questions with questions. Now cut the crap and tell me what it’s got to do with you.’ Paula did not have time for this. 

Olivia sat back in her chair nervously pulling on her cigarette. Shit, shit, shit, she was going to have to come clean. She needed that coke. What the hell was she going to do if Paula had got rid of it? Who was she kidding of course she’d got rid of it.’ 

‘It’s mine,’ she blurted out. 

‘Right now we’re getting somewhere.’ Paula said relieved. So Theo had been telling the truth.

‘Please tell me you’ve still got it. I need it.’ 

‘Yeah I can see that but what I’m struggling to understand is if it’s yours how did it end up in Theo’s pocket? 

‘Oh it was just a mix up that’s all.’

‘And is it this mix up that caused my son to come home with a black eye and broken arm?’ Asked Paula, struggling now to keep the anger out of her voice.

‘Yeah,’ whispered Olivia. ‘I’m so sorry, he wasn’t suppose to get involved.’ 

‘Right so what happened and believe me Olivia you’re not getting it back until you’ve explained.’ 

‘So you’ve still got it then?’ Asked Olivia more hopeful now. 

‘Just keep talking.’

‘Ok so the guy who punched Theo is my dealer. I couldn’t afford to pay him for any more coke but I was desperate. So ..I.. I stole it from him.’ 

Right well that explains why there’s so much of it thought Paula. ‘Go on.’ She prompted taking a drag on her cigarette.

‘He realised it was gone before I could get out of the club so he confronted me and tried to search me. That’s when Theo came over to see what was happening.’

Well at least the story checked out with Theo’s version of events. ‘And then he hit him?’ 

‘Yeah he was fuming with me and Theo was just getting in the way. I managed to sneak the coke into his pocket when I went over to help him. Theo had no idea it was there.’ Explained Olivia. ‘I’m so sorry I got him involved, I was desperate.’ 

‘Why didn’t you just run after him? Get it back then? Instead of waiting and then needing to follow him all the way here?’ I’m guessing that is why you’re here?’ 

Olivia nodded ‘Yeah that was the plan but Jacob, that’s the dealer, wanted a chat. By the time i’d left the club Theo had gone and he wasn’t answering his phone or the door when I went round.’ Explained Olivia quietly looking down at her lap.

‘Did he hurt you this Jacob guy?’ 

‘No it’s fine, I can handle myself.’

‘Yeah looks like it.’ Sighed Paula as she stubbed the cigarette out and walked inside to the kitchen drawer. She’d had an idea. Turning around she held out the bag of coke.

‘So technically this isn’t yours, as you stole it.’’

‘Please you’ve got to give it to me, I need it.’ 

‘And what exactly would you be willing to do to get this back? Enquired Paula as she held the bag into the air. This was a dangerous move but Paula needed to do something to get this girl to see sense.

‘Anything, I just need it back. I’ve got exams to study for. I can’t function without it, you don’t understand.’ 

‘Anything?’ questioned Paula again, just to be sure.

Olivia nodded.

‘Fuck me.’ 

‘What did you just say?’ exclaimed Olivia.

‘You heard me.’ 

‘Is this some kind of sick joke?’

‘No you said you’d do anything and I’ve told you what I want.’ Replied Paula her heart pounding. 

‘But I don’t ... I’ve never.. with a woman.’

‘Ok so i’ll just dispose of this then.’ Said Paula calmly as she walked over to the sink.

‘No, no don’t, I’ll do it.’ Came the panicked response from Olivia. 

‘Come on then, I’ve always wanted to be someone’s first.’ replied Paula as she lent back against the countertop. 

As Olivia slowly walked towards her Paula could see the reluctance in her eyes. Surely she wouldn’t go through with it, would she? Suddenly Olivia had placed her hands either side of Paula’s hips and was pulling her close. Just as her lips were about to touch hers Paula pulled away, grabbing Olivia’s wrists and holding her at arms length. 

Olivia stared into Paula’s eyes, confusion etched on her face. ‘I don’t understand, why have you pulled away? I thought you wanted...’ suddenly she looked away, unable to hold Paula’s gaze.

‘Look at me.’ Whispered Paula still holding the girl’s wrists. ‘Look at me’ she tried again shaking her. 

Slowly Olivia’s eyes found Paula’s. ‘You tricked me,’ she murmured. 

‘Yes, because you need to see what your addiction is doing to you. You’re delusional, you’re not thinking straight. Why would I even suggest something like that? It makes no sense. I have a partner, you’re sleeping with my son for God’s sake.’ 

‘I don’t know, oh fuck. Why’d you do it then?’ 

‘I had to think of something quickly, that I knew in ordinary circumstances you wouldn’t do. I saw the way you looked at Sophie and myself earlier, it’s clear that women aren’t your thing, especially older women.’ She smiled. ‘But you were willing to go there just to get your next fix. Now I’m not saying that sleeping with me is that awful’ She smiled again trying to relieve the tension. ‘But if you carry on like this who knows what you might do in the future? You need help.’

It was then that the tears came, silently falling down Olivia’s checks. ‘I don’t know what to do,’ she sobbed ‘I’m falling apart, I’ve ruined everything.’ 

Enveloping the girl into a hug Paula let her cry it out. ‘Hey listen to me, we can sort this out. If you want to change you can. You just need to be strong ok.’

Nodding Olivia pulled back from Paula. ‘Why are you being so nice to me? I’m a complete mess and I’ve been such a bitch.’ 

Sighing Paula replied, ‘Because you remind me of me. Now do you want to change? 

‘Yeah of course, but...I don’t know how. I feel like I’m totally losing it. I don’t know myself anymore.’ 

‘Are you willing to let me help you?’ 

‘Yes.’ Whispered Olivia. 

‘Right sit down there and get ready to talk.’ 

After sending a quick text to Sophie instructing her to keep Theo away and making a fresh pot of coffee the two women had sat down to chat. 

So far Paula had found out that Olivia was in her first year of law school having finished her degree the year before. She’d met Theo a few months ago through a mutual friend and they had met up a handful of times. Olivia hasn’t said as much but Paula could guess what they had met up for which would explain why Theo had been rather surprised when she’d invited herself to meet his family. 

Olivia had admitted that her drug use had started off as a bit of fun on nights out but had escalated pretty quickly into a full blown addiction. She now couldn’t go a day without a line. Her work was obviously suffering, she’d blown all of her student loan and her parents had started asking questions. In short she was a mess. 

‘Ok so here’s the thing. You have two options. First option I give you this back’ stated Paula nodding to the bag which was now on the table in front of them. ‘And you go on your merry way. Get off your face for a few weeks then end up back where you started or... second option I can help get you into a drug detox programme here in Manchester. You go, have treatment, counselling, whatever and hopefully you get better.’ 

‘You could do that?’

‘Which option are we talking about here? Second option definitely. First option, not sure my conscience could take it.’ She already felt awful for the fact she’d purposely left Olivia alone in the kitchen with the bag of coke for a few minutes before they had started their chat. She needed Olivia to open up and knew if she had a line she’d do just that. She was pretty certain she had taken some as she seemed much more relaxed now.

Olivia smiled. ‘ I guess I’ll take the second option. Thank you. You know you’re actually pretty cool’

‘Why thank you. I have my moments.’ 

‘I thought you’d be a right stuck up bitch.’

‘I can do stuck up, if that’s what you want?’ 

‘No, no this is good. But what I’m struggling to understand is why you’re bothering? You could have just given me a lecture about how I’m no good for your son, thrown the coke away and chucked me out.’

‘Yep I could have done that but like I said you remind me of myself and luckily when I hit rock bottom I had people to help me out.

‘But look at you. You’re a successful lawyer. You have an amazing house, kids, girlfriend. You have it all, how can you compare yourself to me?’ 

‘Because I might have all of those things now but believe me in the past and actually not to distant past I’ve been known to hit the self destruct button.’

‘Really? Are you just saying that to make me feel better?’

‘No... believe me I wouldn’t do that. When I first started uni I could have easily ended up in your shoes. I know you wouldn’t think it but I was actually pretty wild back in my younger days. If I hadn’t met my husband when I did, there’s no way I would have got through law school. He kept me on the straight and narrow. He saved me. Before him you name it I took it, anything to have a good night. Looking back I was completely out of control. God I really shouldn’t be telling you this, don’t repeat this to Theo.’ 

‘No I won’t. Well it’s good to know I can come back from this.’

‘Oh god yeah. Listen what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger. You’ll get through this and you’ll be a better person because of it.’ 

‘So what happened to your husband then? If he saved you why aren’t you together now?’ Inquired Olivia, she wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly wanted to know everything about the woman sat in front of her. 

‘Oh wow I can tell you’re going to make a good lawyer.’ 

‘Sorry I’m just curious. Is it because you realised you were gay?’ 

‘No it’s when I realised he was too good for me. I messed him around. I wasn’t a very good wife, actually I was a really shit wife. No that’s a lie I was good for the first 10 years of our marriage and then I couldn’t be that person anymore... I wanted some excitement, I wanted more so I lied, I cheated, I hit rock bottom again ... anyway sorry this isn’t about me.’

‘But that’s it, you’re exactly right. That’s how I feel. Like i’m never happy, I’m always looking for something more. 

‘See I told you. We’re not too dissimilar.’


	24. Chapter 24

Finally two hours after Sophie had been told to get Theo out of the house she finally received a text from Paula.

So sorry love things took a bit longer than expected but we’re sorted here now. Hope Theo has been behaving himself xx 

Actually Sophie had enjoyed her breakfast with Theo. He was really chatty for a bloke and so funny, the stories he’d been telling her had had her in stitches. Paula was right when she said he’d got himself into some scrapes. 

‘Hey mum we’re back,’ shouted Theo as they walked through the door ‘Fancy a coffee?’ He asked as he popped his head into the study. ‘Oh where are you?’ He yelled again.

God does this guy do nothing quietly? Thought Sophie as she smiled at Paula who had just walked into the hallway. 

‘Hi you two I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it but something came up.’ 

‘Yeah work, as always. You know when i’m a lawyer I’m going to have a rule. No working at weekends.’ Stated Theo.

‘Actually darling i’ve not been working. I’ve been .... having a chat with Olivia.’ 

‘Oh ok. She woke up then’ laughed Theo. ‘Seriously all that girl does is study, party and then sleep for days. 

‘Yeah she woke up ages ago. Look Theo Olivia’s got something she needs to talk to you...’

‘Oh fuck she’s not pregnant is she?’

Rolling her eyes Paula replied ‘No she’s not pregnant but there is something she needs to explain to you so if you two go into the kitchen me and Sophie will make ourselves scarce.

‘Mum you’re worrying me now. I don’t really know her that well. I mean I do like her but we’ve only, well you know ... and she’s a nice enough girl but sometimes she can be a bit weird and well I have no idea why she turned up here. It’s all a bit odd.’ 

‘Well if you go into the kitchen she’ll explain it all.’ Glared Paula adding ‘be nice,’ as she ushered him down the hallway.

‘What’s going on?’ Whispered Sophie now the kitchen door was open.

‘It’s a long story,’ whispered back Paula as she dragged Sophie into the lounge. 

.......................................................

‘Right so let me get this straight Olivia stole coke from her dealer, who then punched Theo. She then planted the coke on Theo who left the club before she could get it back so she followed him all the way to Manchester to find it.’ Summed up Sophie taking a deep breath ‘And you managed to guess this was what had happened?’ She added incredulously. 

‘Well no obviously not but I had a feeling the coke was hers as soon as she appeared this morning. There was something shifty about her and I could tell Theo had no idea why she was here,’ explained Paula.

‘So you set her up?’

‘Yeah pretty much. I caught her going through Theo’s pockets.’ 

‘So what’s going to happen now?’ Asked Sophie. 

‘I’ve called and made an appointment for an assessment at the priory. We’ve used it for clients before so they said they’d take her later today. I’m probably going to need to pay for the treatment myself...

‘You’re what?’ Stated Sophie. 

‘Look she needs help and she needs it now.’

‘Wow I can’t believe ....’ started Sophie slightly taken aback. 

‘Believe what Sophie?’ Interrupted Paula

‘Nothing, i’m just surprised that’s all. I mean this girl gave your son coke and she’s the reason he got beaten up. I didn’t think you’d be so understanding.’

‘I know but let’s be fair I doubt Theo took much persuading and I feel a responsibility to look out for her, seeing as she opened up to me.’

‘Well babe I think that’s really amazing of you. I’m just hoping she appreciates it.’

‘Yeah I’m sure she does. You didn’t see her Soph she was in such a state and she’s promised to pay me back. I’ve said she can come and work for me once she’s qualified.’ 

‘Well then it looks like it’s all sorted. Let’s just hope Theo’s ok about it all.’ 

‘Yeah let’s hope so. I’m sure once he knows the full story he’ll realise she needs help and I have said our arrangement has nothing to do with him. I mean if they want to see each other again once her treatment’s finished then that’s up to them.’

‘Come here you.’ Smiled Sophie as she pulled Paula in for a hug. ‘Have you been smoking again?’ She asked crinkling up her nose. 

‘Yeah,’ replied Paula sheepishly looking at the floor.

‘Babe is this gonna become a regular thing because I really cannot cope with this smell.’

‘No I promise. I will never smoke again.’ Replied Paula her hands in the air.

‘Ok well just remember if you do I won’t be going anywhere near you ok.’

‘Well I think that’ll be reason enough for me to abstain then.’ Grinned Paula. 

‘But seriously babe you’re doing a great thing. Most parents would have kicked Olivia out and told her never to come near their son again, not help get them into rehab. Theo and Isla are so lucky to have a mum like you.’ 

‘Believe me Sophie there have been moments in their lives when they have definitely not been lucky to have me as their mum but I like to think that I’m making up for those times now.’ Sighed Paula. 

‘Well I think you’re amazing’ beamed Sophie as she snuggled down, resting her head on Paula’s shoulder. ‘I’m sure Theo and Isla understand that your job meant you couldn’t always be there for them.’

‘Yeah, thanks love,’ replied Paula knowing full well that it hadn’t always been her job that had kept her away.

Paula was just wondering whether she should go and check if everything was ok when Olivia and Theo emerged from the kitchen. She could tell Olivia had been crying, she looked terrible. 

‘So all sorted?’ Asked Paula.

‘Yep it’s nice to know that for once none of this was actually my fault.’ Said Theo somewhat proudly. 

‘Yeah well it’s a first,’ muttered Paula glaring at him and then turning to Olivia ‘Ignore him he’s trying to ease the tension by cracking jokes he does it all the time.’

‘Yeah I know. Look Sophie I’m sorry, I owe you an apology. I was a complete bitch this morning. I had other things on my mind and I took my frustration out on you.’

‘It’s fine. Now I know the whole story it makes sense. I bet the last thing you wanted to do was make small talk with me.’

‘Yeah, I’m really not normally like that.’ Promised Olivia.

‘Look it’s fine. Let’s just forget it.’ Smiled Sophie. 

‘Right well, now everyone’s up to speed we better sort you out with some clothes. They’ll probably keep you in for at least a week and then go from there. You can borrow some of my stuff but Sophie’s clothes might be a bit better suited.’ Said Paula taking control of the situation.

‘Look why don’t we go and get everything sorted.’ Offered Sophie. 

‘Yeah that sounds great, thanks.’ Replied Olivia wanting to get going as soon as possible. 

‘There’s a holdall in the top of the wardrobe Sophie use that.’ Instructed Paula. 

Once the two girls had left Paula turned to Theo.

‘So everything ok? Look I’m sorry I got involved but I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.’ 

‘Mum it’s ok. God I do get myself into some situations, don’t I? It’s like trouble just follows me around.’ 

‘Yeah well there’s never a dull moment with you around, that’s for sure,’ laughed Paula standing on her tiptoes to embrace her son. ‘I love you.’ 

‘Yeah you too, but that’s the last time I go anywhere on my own with Sophie.’

‘Why’s that? Don’t you like her?’ Asked Paula anxiously. The last thing she needed was for Theo to have a problem with Sophie. 

‘No she’s great but I met two old school mates who thought she was my girlfriend. It’s pretty hard to explain that, no the stunning girl I’m with, who’s not much older than me, is actually dating my mum.’ 

‘Oh yeah I can see how that might be difficult.’ Laughed Paula. ‘So apart from that she’s ok? And your ok with us?’

‘Mum I’ve told you. Whatever makes you happy and I can tell Sophie makes you very happy so it’s all cool with me.’ 

.......................................................

‘I’m back’ called Paula as she entered the house smiling as she smelt her favourite Indian take away coming from the kitchen.

‘Hi babe, everything go ok? We couldn’t be bothered to cook so it’s take out again tonight but tomorrow we are definitely cooking.’ Announced Sophie as Paula collapsed into a chair and poured herself a large glass of red from the bottle already open on the table.

‘Yes boss,’ grinned Paula. She loved the fact that Sophie was so at home in her house.

‘So how did it go? Olivia all checked in or whatever they do there.’ 

‘Yep all sorted they’re going to start the assessment tomorrow and go from there so hopefully she’ll get herself sorted. It’s up to her now. Anyway can we talk about something else, today has been so draining.’

‘And what would you like to discuss?’ Asked Sophie as she sat sideways across Paula’s lap clasping her hands around the lawyers neck. ‘The weather, politics, current affairs, the contents of the trunk at the top of your wardrobe?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘You heard me,’ smiled Sophie as she pulled back and raised her eyebrows at Paula. ‘When I got the holdall out earlier I came across your little stash or should I say rather large stash of interesting adult toys.’

‘Aah yes,’ said Paula not sure what Sophie’s views would be on such items. Some people loved to use toys to spice things up but Paula had found that others were rather intimidated by them. The last thing she wanted Sophie to think was that she wasn’t fulfilling her needs because nothing could be further from the truth. 

‘Aah yes,’ mimicked Sophie. ‘You have quite the collection. I’m particularly interested in how you acquired the police handcuffs and I’ve got to be honest there’s a couple of things I’m clueless about, but I’m looking forward to learning.’ Winked Sophie as she leant forward and placed a kiss straight onto Paula’s slightly parted lips. 

‘Oh wow I can see you’ve been having a good look,’ smiled Paula. ‘And you know...I’d be more than happy to show you how to use anything you’re unsure about.’ And there it was that voice, that sultry, sexy voice and Sophie was in heaven. 

‘Mmmm,’ she moaned into Paula’s mouth. ‘You really are very naughty, aren’t you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has continued reading! All comments welcome, good and bad. I really appreciate your feedback.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it had all got a bit intense so here’s a more lighthearted chapter. Hope you like it!

After what had been a rather eventful day it had been a lovely relaxed evening. Paula, Sophie and Theo had eaten delicious food, drank good wine and laughed lots, mostly at all the ridiculous stories Theo came out with and the equally crazy stuff Sophie had told them about Rosie. Paula was definitely keen to meet Sohie’s older sister, she sounded like a right character. Although it would probably be a good idea if Theo and Rosie were kept apart. Paula didn’t want to think about the trouble those two could get into together. 

‘Right I know it’s only early but I’ve got to get to bed I’m exhausted.’ Announced Paula as she slowly got to her feet. ‘You coming love?’ 

‘Yep actually think I will, I’ve drunk slightly too much wine. You guys drink way too quickly.’ Sophie moaned glaring at the two of them. 

‘Hey we didn’t ask you to keep up with the pace.’ Laughed Theo. 

‘No but you kept filling my glass up didn’t ya.’ Accused Sophie giving him a gentle nudge with her shoulder. 

‘Oi easy, remember I’m injured. Right are you two off then? Because I wanna get comfy’ said Theo as he swung his legs onto the sofa and stretched out smiling cheekily. 

‘Charming, right well remember you can’t take anymore painkillers now you’ve had a drink,’ Paula reminded him.

‘Yes mum’ groaned Theo sneaking an eye roll at Sophie.

‘I’m just grabbing a water babe do you want anything?’ asked Sophie as Paula headed to the stairs.’

‘No I’m good thanks,’ Paula called as she watched Sophie disappear into the kitchen swaying her hips. She’d never tire of that view she thought as she headed upstairs.

Walking through the bedroom door Paula stopped in her tracks when she saw what was all over the bed. Wow Sophie has been busy she thought as she went to take her make up off. 

A few minutes later Sophie entered the bedroom. ‘Did you not think it might have been a good idea to pack all this away before coming down for dinner?’ Smiled Paula as she leaned against the doorframe of the en-suite.

‘Oh shit, sorry babe I forgot I’d tipped it all out. I didn’t think you’d mind. I was just curious, you have quite the collection.’ 

‘It’s fine, i’m glad you’re interested’ replied Paula as she crossed the room towards Sophie. ‘It’s just, with Theo staying I don’t really want all this ... everywhere.’ 

‘Yeah I get it. It does look like a small branch of Ann Summers displayed all over your bed.’ Smirked Sophie.

‘Our bed’ corrected Paula as she moved closer to Sophie and placed her hands either side of Sophie’s hips pulling her close.

‘And you know normally I’d be fine with it but there’s just some things a son doesn’t need to see.’ 

‘Understood, sorry. Although why would he be in here anyway?’

‘This is Theo we’re talking about. He wanders about like a child, no concept of personal space. He was in here yesterday rummaging around for paracetamol,’ explained Paula as she released Sophie and walked over to the bed. ’

‘God there is quite a lot of stuff here isn’t there?’ She grinned as she looked down at the contents shrewn all over the bed. ‘I hadn’t realised.’ 

‘Yeah I mean how many dildos does one women need?’ laughed Sophie as she joined Paula at the foot of the bed. 

‘God Sophie I’ve only got three, those two are vibrators, completely different.’ Explained Paula as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

‘So which one’s your favourite then?’ blushed Sophie. She still found it difficult discussing sex, even with Paula who had no problem with it whatsoever. 

‘Hey are you blushing?’ Teased Paula as she picked up a glass dildo. ‘There’s no need to be embarrassed Sophie everyone has sex. Now this one is good, it’s not too big and it’s great for temperature play.’

‘Temperature play?’ Questioned Sophie moving the stuff further into the middle of the bed so she could sit down. 

‘Yeah you can heat it up and cool it down, it feels so good.’ Paula could tell Sophie wasn’t convinced. ‘You don’t need to use it internally if that’s what you’re worried about. You liked the ice didn’t you?’

‘Yeah that was fun.’

‘Well then I’m sure you’d like this too. Although having said that I prefer vibrators,’ Paula stated holding up her rabbit. ‘I’ve had many happy times with this,’ she smiled. 

‘Looks a bit scary to me.’ 

‘Oh Sophie believe me when I say this thing is amazing.’ Sophie didn’t look convinced. 

‘I’ll take your word for it,’ she replied ‘and what the hell is this?’ 

Laughing Paula explained, ‘they’re kegel balls and I’m not surprised you don’t know what they are, you don’t need them yet.’

‘Need them? Why would I need them?’ 

‘Well after you’ve had kids, if you want kids that is. You might find that things aren’t as.. tight as they were before, so these help. Sort of a work out for your vagina.’ 

‘Well you learn something new everyday. Right so is this similar then?’ asked Sophie holding up an egg shaped toy. Her embarrassment was slowly disappearing and she was getting rather into this. I guess it helped that Paula was just so matter of fact about everything. 

‘Yeah now that’s one of my favourites.’ Grinned Paula as she reached past Sophie to pick up something from the bed. ‘It’s a love egg, it feels great and the best thing about it is that it’s remote controlled. So if you’ve got that in and I’ve got this’ smirked Paula waving the remote, ‘Then I’m in complete control of your orgasm, wherever we are.’ 

‘What you mean you’ve used this when you’ve been out.’ Asked Sophie, her eyes wide.

‘Yeah, it certainly gets you in the mood.’ 

‘Yeah I bet.’

‘Right so now help me out with this. I mean what the hell do you do with this?’ 

Paula was really giggling now, the faces Sophie was pulling. ‘Oh Soph was that in the trunk? I mean I’m not really sure what that is but I’m guessing it’s some kind of attachment for something, I’m thinking the Hoover.’

‘Well thank fuck for that. I mean I was wondering.’ 

‘Come here you.’ Smiled Paula as she reached over to pull Sophie into her arms. ‘Have I ever told you how utterly crazy I am about you?’ 

‘No you haven’t,’ grinned Sophie staring into her eyes. ‘Even now you know how naive I am about this sort of stuff.’

‘Even more so. I’m just hoping I haven’t scared you away.’

‘Scare me away? Never, but it’s been an eye opener, I didn’t realised you were quite so .... experimental.’ 

‘Well I have been sexually active for quite a few more years than you Soph and sometimes things just need spicing up a bit. I mean don’t get me wrong we have no problems in that department but there’s no harm in making it even better is there?’ 

‘Yeah I agree, so I’m thinking how about we leave some things out of the trunk just incase we feel the need to spice things up.’ 

‘Mmm sounds like a plan. I’ll let you choose.’

‘Ok this’ll be fun,’ laughed Sophie as she jumped further onto the bed. ‘Well I’m sorry babe but I don’t think I’m ready for any of these just yet.’ She said as she put the dildos and vibrators back into the box. Then pausing she took out the glass dildo, ‘well maybe i’ll let you use this one.’ She smiled. ‘And we obviously don’t need this as neither of us has a cock. Do you still need these ball thingies?’ She enquired looking at Paula.

‘Kegel balls, you tell me?’ Laughed Paula. She was loving the fact that Sophie had stopped blushing quite so much and seemed to be rather enjoying herself.

‘Nah I think we’ll leave those but I do wanna keep these out,’ smiled Sophie putting the blindfold, silk scarfs and spanking paddle on the bedside table.

‘Really so who’s going to take control when we use those?’ Questioned Paula, her voice taking on that sultry tone, she did so well. ‘Because I’m very....good with that paddle.’ She winked.

‘Yeah I have no doubt you are.’ Agreed Sophie smiling intently at her.

‘Why are you smiling at me like that?’

‘Because you’re doing that thing with your voice.’ 

‘What thing?’ 

‘Oh you know full well, what thing.’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ replied Paula holding up the handcuffs. ‘So are you keeping these out too?’ She asked, a cheeky glint in her eye.

‘Ooh yeah I’d forgotten about those, you never did tell me how you aquired them.’

‘Come on Soph I’m a solicitor. I’m always hanging around police stations, use your imagination.’ 

‘Paula Martin you are so bad, and you’re still doing that super sexy voice thing.’

‘Sexy voice thing?’ Questioned Paula.

‘Yes,’ said Sophie glaring at her ‘Don’t act all innocent, you know full well what you’re doing. Right I’m keeping this out too’ stated Sophie as she added the love egg to the pile and placed the trunk on the floor. ‘Although just so we’re clear it’ll be me with the remote.’

‘Oh Soph that’s not fair.’

‘Oh I think it is. I can’t wait to see you squirm.’ 

‘Really, well I can’t wait to see you handcuffed to this bed.’ whispered Paula as she inched her way closer to Sophie and slowly started to run her fingers up and down her bare arm. Sophie looked down at Paula’s fingers gently stroking her skin and then up into her eyes. God this woman knew exactly how to seduce her.

‘I thought you were tired’ whispered back Sophie.

‘Funnily enough I’m wide awake now,’

‘So do you fancy showing me what you can do with some of this stuff then?’ Whispered Sophie, shocking herself with her boldness.

‘You know nothing would give me greater pleasure but only if you’re sure.’

‘Well let’s give it a go and see what happens.’


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains BDSM nothing too heavy but you have been warned!

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Paula asked softly in Sophie’s ear. 

Sophie nodded. 

‘And you haven’t drunk too much? 

‘No, I’m not gonna lie I feel relaxed but I’m not drunk, I know what I want.’ 

‘Good because the last thing I want to do is take advantage and if at any time you want to stop just ask me and I’ll stop.’ Reassured Paula. 

‘Okay,’ Sophie’s chest felt all fluttery and tingly as she anticipated what was to come. She’d never done anything like this before, whatever this turned out to be. All she knew was that she was curious and she trusted Paula implicitly so if she couldn’t do this with her then she never would. 

‘Shall we start with these?’ Questioned Paula as she held up the handcuffs and blindfold. ‘Then maybe this?’ She asked again as she held up the paddle. ‘I promise I’ll start slowly.’

‘Ok,’ answered Sophie not really sure how she was going to respond to any of it. ‘Look you just do what you think and I’ll let you know if I like it.’

‘Sounds good,’ replied Paula as she walked over to the bedroom door and flicked the lock. ‘Just in case,’ she winked. ‘Now take off your clothes,’ she instructed as she walked back over to the bed and stood directly in front of Sophie. Her tone of voice had changed, it was more commanding now, more dominant. How does she do that? Thought Sophie as she slipped out of her jeans and pulled her T-shirt over her head. 

‘Good’ breathed Paula as she took in the sight of Sophie in just her black lace bra and thong. Looking her up and down she resisted the urge to touch her and instead took her by the hand and snapping one of the cuffs firmly around her wrist she led her to the bed. Next she flipped Sophie around so her back was facing her and gently pushed her onto the bed. Linking one arm around the iron headboard she brought Sophie’s hands together and snapped the other cuff closed.

‘Are you ok?’ asked Paula softly as she undid the first few buttons of her own shirt and lent over Sophie.

‘Yes,’ replied Sophie in a low voice. ‘Are you not taking that off?’ She questioned nodding at Paula’s open shirt. ‘You know how much I love your boobs.’ 

‘Sshh’ whispered Paula tracing a finger to Sophie’s lips. ‘First rule of this game, you don’t get to ask questions. And anyway in a minute you won’t be able to see me. Still want to do this?’ Questioned Paula again.

‘Yes,’ confirmed Sophie. She felt shivery all over, being exposed and tied up was something she’d never experienced before but she trusted Paula and could already feel the adrenaline building. She was loving the thrill even before anything had started. 

Paula smiled as she held up the black silk blindfold. Slowly she knelt on the bed behind Sophie and bought it up to cover her eyes, wrapping it tightly round Sophie’s long brunette hair.

On her knees with her eyes blindfolded and her hands bound Sophie felt a mixture of anticipation and fear. What the hell was Paula going to do now? Her question was answered seconds later when she felt Paula push her hair to the side and then trail her fingers lightly from the top of her neck all the way down her back, stopping at the base of her spine. Then there was a different sensation altogether when Paula used her nails to scratch the skin from her shoulders down to her lower back following the scratches with gentle kisses. Sophie couldn’t help but moan, blindfolded the tactile sensations seemed amplified, Paula had barely started and already she was aching to find out what she would do next. 

Paula could tell that Sophie was enjoying herself but didn’t want to move too fast knowing this was totally new territory for her. Then smiling Paula spotted Sophie’s glass of water on the bedside table, that’ll do, she thought as she dipped her fingers into the liquid. Good it was still cold. Holding the glass over Sophie’s back Paula flicked the icy water from her fingers onto the back of Sophie’s neck feeling her shiver slightly. As the water slid down the curve of her lovers back and goose bumps formed on her skin Paula let out a soft moan as Sophie arched her back. 

Picking up the paddle Paula hesitated. This was the part Paula wasn’t sure about. Some people loved it but for others pain wasn’t a turn on. Paula didn’t mind a light spanking when she was in the mood although if she was honest she much preferred to be the one in control. She was definitely more of a Dom than a Sub but she had been known to swap roles in the past.

Lifting the paddle she checked she was using the satin side rather than the leather one that was sure to sting. Slowly she dripped more of the ice cold liquid over Sophie’s back while with the other hand she ran the satin side of the paddle over Sophie’s buttocks. Then lifting the paddle she slapped her ass three times. Sophie’s breathing got louder and she tugged on the cuffs but she didn’t say anything. 

‘You ok?’ Came Paula’s smooth sexy voice from behind her. 

Sophie nodded. The slaps had been harder than she’d expected but she’d kind of liked it and she shivered in anticipation of what would come next. 

She didn’t need to wait long as Paula lowered herself to lick the water off of Sophie’s back. She could tell Sophie liked it as she moaned and arched her back again. Paula was so turned on now but she knew to control herself. 

Paula then used her nails again, this time between Sophie’s thighs as she kissed and sucked her earlobe. ‘Well it certainly looks like you’re enjoying this,’ she whispered, as her hands followed the curve of her butt. Picking up the paddle she spanked her again, slightly harder this time. Sophie sucked in a breath but didn’t seem to dislike it so Paula took this as a sign to continue. 

For the next few minutes Paula alternated between stroking, scratching and spanking her lover changing the order and intensity to keep Sophie guessing. ‘How you feeling?’ Paula asked as she lent forward, her chest touching Sophie’s back, as she kissed her neck, just below her ear. 

‘Hmm,’ moaned Sophie, ‘good.... that was good.’

Suddenly with no warning at all Paula untied Sophie’s hands but only so she could turn her over and cuff her again. Laying on her back Sophie felt even more vulnerable than before but kinda liked it because she knew she still had some kind of control. She could tell Paula to stop whenever she wanted to, but she didn’t want it to stop, not just yet. 

With Sophie laying on her back her mouth was just too tempting. Paula kissed her hard and deep, biting her bottom lip, she was so turned on now. Dipping her fingers back into the water the older brunette lay down next to Sophie and trailed her fingers down Sophie’s taunt stomach and over the fabric of her knickers. God she was soaking. ‘Tell me what you want,’ she moaned into Sophie’s ear her fingers tracing the outline of her thong.

‘Hmm’ moaned Sophie, ‘I wanna touch you,’ 

‘Not yet,’ Paula uttered as she finally slipped her hand inside Sophie’s thong, stroking her clit with her cold finger. 

‘Fuck’ breathed Sophie in a husky tone. 

Smiling Paula moved so she was on her knees in front of her younger lover. Slowly hooking her fingers into the sides of her thong she pulled it down. Once her hands were free she opened her own trousers and found her clit, she was so wet she knew it wouldn’t take her long to come. 

Gently she moved her tongue across Sophie’s clit. ‘Come for me,’ she ordered in that sultry voice that Sophie couldn’t get enough of and with just a few more swipes of her tongue Sophie’s legs were spread and shaking as she screamed out. Watching Sophie ride out her orgasm was enough her Paula, a few circular motions with her fingers and she too was shuddering on the bed next to her lover. 

Once they had both recovered Paula reached up the bed and released the cuffs then set to work on the blindfold. Sophie blinked as she could finally open her eyes and even though her arms were slightly sore from being tied she threw them around Paula’s neck so she could kiss her. Sophie than ran her hands up and down her lovers back before slipping a hand under her shirt longing to feel the warm skin there.

Once she had satisfied her need to touch Paula she pulled back staring into her eyes. ‘Wow that was...intense’ 

‘Intense in a good way?’ Questioned Paula.

‘Definitely in a good way’ moaned Sophie. 

‘I’m so glad you liked it,’ whispered Paula as she pulled Sophie down onto the bed next to her. Where they lay in each other’s arms, just being.

After a while Paula started to fidget. ‘Sorry but as much as I would like to stay like this all night, I really need a wee’ gasped Paula running to the en-suite.

‘That’ll be your age,’ laughed Sophie as she lay back, totally contented in the middle of the bed.

‘Oi you, less of the age comments please. This old gal has just giving you an intense orgasm so I’d be careful how you talk to her.’ Called back Paula. 

‘Ah sorry babe, well if you hurry up I’ll return the favour,’ Shouted back Sophie.

‘Don’t worry love, I sorted myself out.’ Smiled Paula as she stuck her head around the door. 

‘When did that happened?’ 

‘Ah see that’s the thing with being blindfolded, you have no idea what i’ve been doing,’ grinned Paula as she walked back into the bedroom and started to strip off her clothes.

‘So what else did you get up to?’

‘Well I wouldn’t drink that, if I were you,’ Winked Paula nodding at the glass on the bedside table as she slipped naked between the sheets and pulled Sophie into her arms.


	27. Chapter 27

‘Morning gorgeous’ smiled Paula as Sophie padded into the kitchen still looking half asleep.

‘How are you always so cheery?’ Groaned Sophie.

‘I’ve been up for 2 hours so i’ve had more than enough time to get enough coffee inside me to sound cheery. I’ve caught up on all my emails and arranged my diary for next week so I can give you and Theo my full attention.’ 

‘That’s great babe but you really need to get more sleep. You’re always up at the crack of dawn and stay up way later than you should.’

‘Well maybe I’d get more sleep if I wasn’t sharing my bed with such an incredibly attractive young woman.’ Laughed Paula as she wrapped her arms around Sophie and nuzzled into her neck.

‘Excuse me but I think you’ll find that you were the one who kept us up until all hours.’ Pointed out Sophie as she pushed back into Paula. 

‘Only after YOU suggested I show you a few things.’ Whisered the lawyer against Sophie’s ear. 

‘Mmm and that you certainly did,’ Smiled Sophie as she turned round to face Paula.

‘But maybe you’re right, I should make sure I’m in bed with a Horlicks by 8 in the future.’ Suggested Paula as she cheekily slipped her hand inside Sophie’s dressing gown. 

‘Oh I wouldn’t go that far, I was thinking of you just staying in bed a little longer in the mornings.’ Shivered Sophie as Paula’s cold hand brushed her hardened nipple. ‘Mmm is there ever a time when you’re not horny?’

‘Er let me see,’ said Paula as she pretended to think. ‘Nope not when you’re around,’ she grinned. 

Sophie smiled and moved her hands around Paula’s neck pulling her in for a kiss. It started off as just a peck but soon turned into something more as tongues and hands started to explore.

‘Morning,’ announced Theo as he entered the kitchen, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that Paula and Sophie had both jumped apart and were frantically trying to pull themselves together. 

‘Morning darling,’ said Paula glaring at Sophie as she tried to sort out her hair. 

‘Anyone fancy a brew?’ asked Theo as he walked over to the sink to fill up the kettle.

‘Um yeah thanks, I will,’ replied Sophie pulling her dressing gown tighter around herself. 

‘Not for me I’ve had enough caffeine this morning thanks’ replied Paula as she sat down at the breakfast bar giving Sophie a smirk.

‘Hey you do know you don’t need to pull apart every time I come into a room’ grinned Theo as he lent against the counter top waiting for the kettle to boil. 

Both women looked at each other, Sophie turning a deep shade of red. 

‘I’m a big boy, I can handle seeing you two together. You don’t need to act like sneaky teenagers.’ Theo continued looking between the two women. 

‘Yeah but isn’t it a bit weird, you know... seeing your mum with... well me?’ Stuttered Sophie. 

‘No not really, why should it be? You’re in a new relationship I’d be worried if you weren’t all over each other to be honest.’

Wow thought Paula, was this actually her son talking? She couldn’t quite believe how well he was taking this new relationship, he really didn’t seem bothered by Sophie’s gender or age. Who would have thought he could be so mature. 

‘I mean you were only kissing it’s not like I’ve caught you having full on sex on the kitchen counter is it,’ Laughed Theo.

And there it was. Why hadn’t he just stopped talking thought Paula as she said. ‘God you just never know when to stop do you?’ 

‘What?’ I was just saying ...’

‘Yeah we know what you’re saying Theo and we really appreciate the fact you’re on board with our relationship it really means a lot.’ Smiled Paula. 

‘Yeah it really does,’ agreed Sophie. 

...................................................................

The rest of the morning was taken up by a food shop to buy in everything they needed to cook a roast that afternoon. Paula had the most amazing kitchen but by the look of the cupboards she hardly spent much time cooking. Now Sophie had officially moved in she had gone to town kitting her out with every spice and herb going. 

‘You do realise I have no idea what half of this stuff is, never mind what to do with it?’ Confessed Paula as she helped Sophie unpack the shopping. ‘I mean they all look the same,’ she sighed waving around a fist full of leaves.

‘Well babe you can’t excel at everything,’ teased Sophie. ‘We all have things we’re good at, mine just happens to be cooking while yours seems to be .... well you’re ok at all that lawyery stuff aren’t you. 

‘Oh cheers, I’d hope I was good at that seeing as it’s my job. So is that it then? I’m just an ok lawyer. Anything I’m good at other than what I get paid to do? Asked Paula giving Sophie a playful nudge.

‘Um well let me think,’ said Sophie cocking her head to one side. ‘You’re very good at eating the food I cook, and ordering take outs and.....’ Sophie’s voice trailed off as she felt Paula’s hand slowly move down her back.

‘And,’ whispered Paula as she glanced sideways at her. 

‘And you’re very, very good at getting me all hot and bothered.’ 

‘Am I?’ 

‘Mmmmm’ 

‘Good well at least I excel in something.’ Winked Paula as she moved across to the fridge bending down right in Sophie’s line of vision so she got a great view of her arse. God she’s unbelieveable thought Sophie as her eyes roamed her body. 

‘Why are you staring at me?’ Asked Paula as she turned back around.

‘Oh you know full well why I’m staring... you are one major te....

‘Mum your iPad’s buzzing’ shreaked Theo from the hallway.

‘Ah shit I bet that’s Isla she did say she’d face time at some point over the weekend.’

‘I’ll get it,’ exclaimed Theo bounding into the lounge and snatching the iPad off the coffee table. 

‘Just as Theo had open the cover Paula entered the room. ‘Remember I haven’t told her about So....’

‘Hey sis, how’s tricks?’ Beamed Theo as he accepted the call. 

‘Shit what the hell happened to your face?’ Came the greeting from his big sister. ‘And why are you at mum’s? Been kicked out of uni?’ 

‘Ha ha yeah you’d love that wouldn’t you but no I’m just back for the weekend, wanted to share my bad ass results and try and blag some more money,’ explained Theo winking at his mum. 

‘So how’d you get the black eye? And is your arm in a sling?’

‘Oh you know me, just a slight misunderstanding.’ 

‘Yeah right it’s always a misunderstanding with you, so what you been up to since you got home?’

‘Oh nothing that exciting, haven’t been able to do much so i’ve just been here chilling with mum and it’s been good meeting her new girlfriend.’

Oh great sighed Paula as she tried to get Theo’s attention from the other side of the room by waving her arms around and making a cutting motion at her neck.

‘Mum I don’t know what you’re trying to say just talk, Isla won’t mind you interrupting.’ 

Oh great how fucking stupid could this kid actually get? Thought Paula. 

‘Sorry Theo did you just say new girlfriend? She never said.’ Came Isla’s voice into the room. 

‘Ah yeah,’ replied Theo apprehensively, suddenly remembering that his mum hadn’t actually told his sister she’d got a partner never mind the fact that it was Sophie. ‘Anyway never mind about all that how’s Cambodia? What you been up to?’ 

‘Whoa Theo you can’t change the subject now. Has mum got a girlfriend?’ Questioned Isla the anger in her voice clear.

‘Yes mum has,’ answered Paula still standing behind the iPad so she couldn’t be seen. ‘Catch up with your brother and I’ll explain in a bit.’ She said glaring at Theo as she left the room. 

‘Yeah tell me all about your travels, what you been getting up to?’ Questioned Theo, hoping that his mum wasn’t too upset with him. 

So as Isla started wittering on about her recent travels Paula headed back into the kitchen to explain to Sophie that she was going to need to come clean about their relationship earlier than planned. 

‘So Isla’s on FaceTime and Theo has just gone and put his foot in it about us,’ started Paula as she entered the kitchen.

‘You what?’ Asked Sophie. 

‘Yeah Theo’s let slip to Isla that I’m seeing someone. I’ve left them chatting so I could come and tell you I’m going to have to tell Isla about us now, rather than waiting until she’s back.’ 

‘Oooo so I’m not gonna be your dirty little secret for much longer then.’

‘Hey you were never that. You know why I wanted to wait. I just thought it would be better telling her face to face but I suppose at least this way she’ll have time to process it before she comes home. She’s due back in a couple of weeks.’ 

‘Do you think she’s gonna take it badly then?’ Questioned Sophie nervously. 

‘Well put it this way. Isla’s not forgiven me for how I treated her dad and she’s not best pleased I’m into women and then add in the fact that you’re only a couple of years older than she is. Then yes I do think she’ll take it badly.

‘Great,’ moaned Sophie as she watched Paula walk back into the lounge wondering whether she should followed her or just keep out of it. Surly it would be better if Paula explained on her own? Sophie hovered in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before deciding that, no she needed to hear what was happening. I mean Theo was fine with them so surely Isla wouldn’t take it too badly. 

‘Are you serious you’re in a relationship with that girl you tried to set ME up with. ‘Shrieked Isla from the computer screen. ‘So that’s why you agreed to let me go travelling. You were dead set against it until you saw Sophie then suddenly you couldn’t wait to get rid of me so you could jump into bed with her yourself. God mum you really are unbelievable.’

Or maybe not, thought Sophie as she sat down opposite Paula tucking her feet beneath her. So this was going well. 

‘Have you finished?’ Came the calm reply from Paula. 

‘No not really, I haven’t even started on the fact that she could be your daughter. God isn’t she like the same age as me?’ 

‘Three years older, but yeah she is a lot younger than me,’ muttered Paula. 

‘But they get on really well together you wouldn’t know there was over twenty years between them,’ offered up Theo. ‘I think they make a cute couple.’ 

‘Not helping’ mouthed Paula as she nudged Theo’s foot with her own while Sophie looked on smiling. Even though Theo had totally stitched them up she couldn’t help but like him. 

‘Well you would be on board with this wouldn’t you, your morals are as loose as hers.’ Shot back Isla. 

‘Excuse me,’ exclaimed Paula not quite believing what her daughter was saying. 

‘What’s that suppose to mean?’ Shouted Theo 

‘You know full well.’

‘No actually I don’t, so come on let’s hear it.’ Raged Theo as he snatched the iPad off of Paula’s lap and glared at his sister. 

‘Oh come on Theo how many one night stands have you had? You have a different girl every week.’

‘And your point is? Just because you don’t do one night stands doesn’t mean they’re wrong. You know two consenting adults can do what they damn well want. And what the hell has this got to do with mum and Sophie? This isn’t a one night stand.’ 

‘I’m just pointing out the fact that sex to you obviously doesn’t mean much and that’s why it doesn’t bother you that our mum was screwing around for god knows how long behind our dad’s back? She totally humiliated him and you couldn’t give a shit.’ 

Wow thought Paula as she mouthed ‘I’m so sorry’ to Sophie. Thank god she’d come clean about the affair otherwise this would have been an absolute nightmare not that it wasn’t a nightmare but Paula was well aware that it could have been a whole lot worse.

‘It was three years ago Isla and what the fuck are you bringing that up for it has nothing to do with her being with Sophie?’

‘I’m bringing it up because after what she did why should she be happy? She doesn’t deserve to be happy.’ 

Ah so that’s the reason Isla hates me being with anyone else, she doesn't think I deserve to be happy. Why hadn’t Paula realised this sooner. 

Pulling the iPad over from Theo’s lap Paula looked at Isla she’d had no idea that she still felt like this.‘Darling look at me, please look at me. I know I did a really shitty thing but please we need to move on. I’m sorry about everything that happened with your dad but I’m not going to apologise for falling in love again. I know you find my sexuality difficult but it is what it is and it’s not going to change. I know I did some stupid things when your dad left and made some bad decisions but I’d still like to think that I deserve a second chance.’ 

After Paula’s little speech the room was silent. Theo was still silently raging next to his mum while Paula just stared at the screen. Meanwhile opposite Sophie was trying to process exactly what Paula had just said. On the one hand she loved the fact that Paula had just told both her children she had fallen in love again but on the other hand she was wondering what other stupid things her girlfriend had done. 

It was Isla that finally spoke. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that... or Theo. It was uncalled for..... it’s just it seems like when I went away to uni I had a complete family and while I was away it was destroyed... and you’d changed....’

‘I’m sorry too and look when you get back we’ll sit down and I’ll tell you everything you want to know. You can ask me anything. Ok.’ Reassured Paula. 

‘Yeah ok but I have a lot of questions, ‘replied Isla bluntly. ‘And look I’m sorry if I overreacted it’s just hard for me to get my head round. I mean one minute you’re setting me up with someone the next thing I know you’re telling me you’re in a relationship with them. You must admit that is a bit weird.’

‘Yep i do realise that and that’s why I was waiting until you came home so I could tell you properly but someone here opened his big mouth.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ replied Theo ‘but just think if I hadn’t said anything we wouldn’t have know how little Isla thinks of our morals.’ Remarked Theo still clearly annoyed. 

‘Sorry Theo I shouldn’t have said that either. You know it’s only because I’m jealous that the pair of you manage to pull so often.’ 

‘Ok so we’ve all apologised. Sophie have you got anything to say sorry for cos now’s the time to do it.’ Laughed Theo.

‘Ah shit I didn’t realise Sophie was there too. Sorry Sophie but I’m sure you can try and understand how strange this is for me.’

‘It’s fine Isla, I get it.’ Called out Sophie.

‘Oh and thanks for the book. It’s really come in handy.’

‘Aah great, no problem,’ replied Sophie catching Paula’s eye as the two of them blushed remembering how Paula had aquired said book. 

‘Right so now everyone’s apologised what time are you back on the 17th?’ Asked Paula desperately trying to change the subject. 

‘Ah actually mum there’s been a change of plan I’m hoping to spend a few more months out here if that’s ok with you.’

‘And how much is this going to cost me?’ Questioned Paula

‘About 3 grand should cover it.’ 

‘3 grand? You do know I’m not made of money don’t you? 

‘Oh come on mum, you make that in a week.’ 

Umm not quite but even if I did why should I give it to you? 

‘Because you’ve just dropped a bombshell on me and this is a once in a life time opportunity.’ Replied Isla smiling sweetly.

‘Ok, ok i’ll send you the money but that’s it, no more.’ 

‘Thanks mum, right I better be going my battery’s running low. I’ll call you again soon and remember I won’t forget about that chat so you better be ready to answer my questions,’ warned Isla.

‘Ok no problem. See you sweetheart, love you.’

‘Love you too, bye Theo, see you Sophie.’ 

‘Bye,’ 

‘Well that went well,’ announced Theo as the connection was cut. 

Yeah great thought Paula. Thanks to Theo she now had the delightful prospect of being quizzed by Isla on events from her past she’d rather forget.


	28. Chapter 28

Paula let out a long sigh as she lent back in her office chair and kicked off her heels. She’d never been so glad to get back into work on a Monday morning before. The weekend had just been so draining, first the drama of Tim and Theo turning up unexpectedly, then the fiasco with Olivia and finally the row with Isla. It had all taken it’s toll and Paula was exhausted. She felt like she’d spent the whole weekend dealing with drama. God what must Sophie think of her family life? It was her first weekend of living with Paula properly and it had just been one problem after another. Maybe she should take her away next weekend so they could just be together without life getting in the way. 

Paula smiled as she caught a glimpse of Sophie coming into work. Paula had been up and out of the house by half 7, keen to get on with the case load piling up on her desk. Work had been her life for the past couple of years, she’d needed to keep herself busy to avoid filling her time with things she knew weren’t good for her. Now though she needed to delegated more. She knew she’d find it hard to let go but Sophie deserved her attention. 

Glancing at the clock Paula realised it was close to 9, nearly time for the morning briefing, hopefully Sophie would come into her office first and they could have the good morning kiss they’d missed earlier. Suddenly there was a knock at the door snapping her out of her thoughts ‘Come in’ called Paula, smiling when she looked up and realised it was indeed her favourite employee. ‘Hey,’ 

‘Hey yourself,’ grinned Sophie. ‘Shall I prop the door open?’ Asked Sophie as was custom when everyone was due into her office. 

‘No keep it closed a minute, I want to do something.’ Stated Paula as she slipped her heels back on and walked around the desk. ‘Come here you,’ she grinned as she pulled Sophie in for a kiss, pushing her lips firmly against Sophie’s she cupped her face before letting her hands slide down her shoulders. She wanted more but knew they didn’t have time so reluctantly she pulled away before things got too heated. 

‘Well that was very nice,’ stated Sophie gazing at the solicitor. ‘I missed you this morning. Did you not listen to me when I told you that you need to sleep more?’ 

‘I was up and I couldn’t lay around doing nothing so I watched you for a bit then thought I may as well head in here.’ Explained Paula lacing her fingers between the younger woman’s. 

‘You watched me sleep?’ Questioned Sophie crinkling her brow.

‘Yeah what’s wrong with that?’ Then after a slight pause, ‘Is that weird? Don’t you watch me?’ 

Sleep? Ha chance would be a fine thing, you’re never asleep long enough.’ 

‘Oh very funny. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.’

‘What’s all this about being dead?’ Questioned Mike as he bumbled into the office carrying an armful of files. 

‘Excuse me but have you not heard of knocking?’ Exclaimed Paula letting go of Sophie’s hands and looking over at Mike. 

‘Well I didn’t have a free hand did I, so I just kicked it and it opened.’ Offered up Mike. ‘Anyway I’m a partner in this firm I shouldn’t need to knock.’

‘Oh you need to knock,’ grinned Paula. ‘You never know what might be going on in here.’ 

‘Paula,’ warned Sophie, blushing slightly. 

‘What? It was you who didn’t close the door properly.

Dropping the files on the table Mike looked at the two women still standing very close together. ‘Oh I see,’ he replied with a knowing glance. ‘Don’t worry ladies I’ll make sure I knock in future wouldn’t want to catch you in a compromising position now would I.’ 

‘No you wouldn’t,’ winked Paula. ‘Right let’s sort all this out, everyone will be here in a minute. You alright to have Ben with you this week?’ 

‘I’m just gonna grab some water, anything else we need?’ Questioned Sophie.

‘No we’re all good I think, thanks love.’

As Sophie left, Mike turned to Paula. ‘So any reason why Ben’s with me next week?’ 

‘Well seeing as both cases finished last week it seems like a natural time to change don’t you think?.’

‘Yeah but we don’t usually swap interns unless there’s a problem. Is there a problem?’

‘No, no problem’

‘Paula?’

‘Ok, ok. Ben seems to have a thing for me.’ 

‘Umm yeah I know. Although to be honest Paula it does seem like you may have led him on slightly. I mean I read one of Ben’s texts to Andy, it said something like ‘I’ve been drinking with the boss and she’s definitely gagging for it.’ Said Mike as he raised his eyebrows. 

‘Yeah well I wanted to teach him a lesson for gossiping about me. I don’t want everyone here knowing what happened.’

‘So you thought you’d show him you’re not that person anymore by making him think you’d sleep with him?’ Replied Mike clearly puzzled. 

‘Yeah well I couldn’t help myself. I only flirted a bit.’

‘Yeah right’ scoffed Mike. ‘I’ve seen you flirt... So Sophie knows all about this little game, yeah?’ 

‘Yes she does and anyway it’s all sorted now, so shall we just forget it?’

‘Just so long as you know what you’re doing.’ whispered Mike as the rest of the staff starting filing into the office and taking their places. 

‘Morning boss, good weekend?’ 

‘Lovely thanks, you?’ Asked Paula, glad to have put an end to her conversation with Mike. 

Once everyone had found their seats and finished their hello’s Paula addressed the room. She noticed straight away that Ben wasn’t in. Maybe he’d decided not to come back thought Paula as she started the meeting. 

Stopping mid sentence Paula glanced over to the door. 

‘Good morning, nice of you to join us.’

‘Erm sorry traffic was a nightmare.’

‘Funny that, it didn’t seem to be a problem for anyone else,’ came back Paula’s icy reply.

‘No,’ stated Ben as he looked round the room wishing the ground would just swallow him up. ‘Sorry it won’t happen again.’ 

‘Yeah well it had better not.’ Shot back Paula. She was actually rather impressed he’d come in at all. She thought that after Friday he’d make up some excuse and leave. 

Slipping into an empty seat Ben really wished he’d just called in sick but he didn’t want Paula to think he couldn’t handle her. Which to be fair he couldn’t and that’s what made her such a turn on. 

Ben had found Paula attractive the first time he’d met her but having got to know her, he really did have it bad. She was one of those women that you couldn’t get out of you head. Over the weekend he’d had time to think about Thursday night and he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so turned on without being touched. And that kiss with Sophie, god that was hot. Sophie was one lucky girl. 

On the one hand Ben was fuming with the couple because they’d played him but on the other hand he’d enjoyed his time with Paula. Even though she’d embarrassed him he felt sure that she wouldn’t have acted the way she had if she wasn’t just a little bit turned on by it herself.

Staring intently at Paula, Ben was trying to look like he was listening but in truth he had no idea what she was saying. All he could think about was how she’d look with her skirt hitched up round her thighs, bent over her desk with him taking her from behind. Or pushed up against the filing cabinet, legs wrapped around his waist, hands grabbing his hair as he fucked her into oblivion. God he bet she was an amazing fuck. What was it Sophie had said ‘sex definitely isn’t boring with her’ and after her antics on Thursday night he could totally believe it. He was willing to bet she loved to be in control and probably had a filthy mouth on her once she got going. 

‘So Andy you’ll be shadowing me this week and Ben you’re with Mike.’

Upon hearing his name Ben sat up straighter in his chair, he didn’t want to give Paula any other excuse to pull him up again. Great so Andy was going to be spending all his time with Paula while he was stuck with Mike, that’s all he wanted to hear.

‘Ok so that’s everything, have a good week everyone.’ 

As chairs scraped back and everyone started to leave Ben reluctantly walked over to Mike. 

‘So boss what’s the plan for today then?’

‘Morning Ben, well you can start by grabbing me a coffee, black with two sugars then i’ll meet you in my office in say 20 minutes.’ 

‘Yep no worries see you in a bit.’ Replied Ben as he made his way to the kitchen stealing one last glance at Paula as he left.

‘Morning mate,’ smirked Andy as Ben entered the kitchen. ‘So any tips on how to handle Paula? What should I do if I find myself alone with her? She might try it on.’

‘Oh fuck off Andy.’ He so wasn’t in the mood.

‘What I’m only asking.’

‘Winding me up more like. Look I know you think it was all in my head but I’m telling you she was proper flirting with me at the bar.’

‘Ok whatever you say, but do you really think anyone believes you, now we know she’s screwing Sophie. Mike was definitely right when he said you weren’t her type.’ Mocked Andy as he left the kitchen. ‘You need to let this stupid crush go cos you’re making yourself look like a fool.’ Added Andy as he rounded the corner on his way to Paula’s office.

Sitting down Ben let out a long groan. Great, now everyone thinks I’m a complete liar. Which I’m not, because Paula did actually come on to me, albeit with an ulterior motive and now everyone’s laughing at me. On Friday he’d been willing to let the whole thing go realising that they’d both made mistakes but now he was being made to look like some delusional love struck teenager, he wasn’t going to have it. Paula and Sophie were going to pay for making him look the fool. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet but he’d think of something.


	29. Chapter 29

‘Hey mum,’ called Theo from his corner spot on the sofa as he heard the front door close. ‘Sophie’s busy in the kitchen. Good day at the office?’ 

Paula sighed as she slipped off her coat and shoes and left her work bag in the hallway. As much as she loved having her son staying she was getting rather irritated by the fact that all he did was laze around the house all day.

‘Theo I’m not being funny but are you actually going back to uni?’ Asked Paula as she walked into the lounge finding Theo in his usual spot on the sofa. ‘I’m beginning to think that Isla might be right and you have been kicked out,’ she teased. 

It was Wednesday night and Theo was still back at home. 

‘It’s reading week so I haven’t got any lectures and it’s student night in town tonight so I’m meeting up with the school lot.’ Explained Theo. ‘I’ll probably head back on Friday if that’s ok with you.’ 

‘Hey don’t get me wrong I’ve loved having you here....’

‘But...’

‘But nothing, you know you can stay as long as you like. It’s just you’re gonna wear a hole in that sofa, haven’t you got anything productive you could be doing?’

‘Naw not really,’ replied Theo stiflingly a yawn as he stretched out along the sofa. 

‘Oh to be young,’ muttered Paula under her breath as she added, ‘Will you be in for dinner? We’re not eating until 8 though, Sophie’s family are coming over.’ 

‘Ooh meeting the in laws,’ mocked Theo. ‘That’ll be interesting.’

‘I’ve meet them before,’ snapped Paula.

‘Oh yeah course you have, you went to school with Sophie’s mum didn’t ya? Isn’t that a bit weird?’ 

‘No,’ exclaimed Paula before adding ‘well a bit, but it’s fine. Although it’s the first time they’ve been here so I suppose that’ll be a bit strange. So anyway are you staying for dinner or not?’ 

‘What would you like me to do?’

‘I couldn’t give a shit, but make up your mind so I can tell Sophie.’ 

‘No ya all right i’ll eat at the pub. Although I might not have left by 8. Will that be ok?’ 

‘Of course, why wouldn’t it be?’ 

‘I dunno you might not want your future in laws to meet me. I mean you know what I’m like.’

‘Well look, I’m sure even you can manage a polite hello and some small talk before you leave.’ 

‘Yeah, I mean what could go wrong,’ laughed Theo as he jumped up off the sofa. ‘Right I’m grabbing a shower. You do know it’s nearly half 7, they’ll be here soon.’ 

‘Shit, no I didn’t. Oh god Sophie’s gonna kill me. I promised I wouldn’t be late. What are you laughing at?’ 

‘Nothing, well just the fact that I’ve never known you to be scared of anyone before.’ Teased Theo knowing exactly how to wind his mum up. 

‘I’m not scared of Sophie.’ 

‘Paula, babe is that you?’ Came Sophie’s voice from the kitchen. 

‘Yeah, hi love.’ 

‘Seriously you walk in at nearly half 7 and then stand around chatting. You do know they’ll be here soon.’ Shouted Sophie. 

‘Yeah sorry I was just going to get changed then i’ll come and help.’ Called Paula already heading up the stairs. 

‘Not scared?’ Mocked Theo watching his mum run up the stairs. 

................................................................

‘Hi Sally, Tim can I take your coats? It’s so lovely to see you both.’ Remarked Paula hanging their coats in the hall. 

‘Oh thanks Paula, wow don’t you have a beautiful home. Isn’t it beautiful Tim.’ Gushed Sally trying to get a look up the stairs. 

‘Yeah it’s great,’ agreed Tim.

Laughing Paula replied ‘You’ve barely got in the door. Why don’t we head into the kitchen. I’ll give you the guided tour in a bit if you want?’ 

‘Ooo yes please,’ said Sally as she followed Paula into the kitchen which was situated at the back of the house with stunning views of the garden. 

‘Hey mum, Tim. Sorry I didn’t hear the door,’ apologised Sophie as she stirred the chilli. ‘How are you?’ She asked as she gave her mum a peck on the cheek. ‘Find it ok Tim?’ 

‘I’m a cab driver Soph so i’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.’ 

‘Woah look at this kitchen,’ gasped Sally. ‘It’s got those slidey door things all the way across the back, I bet that’s great in the summer.’ 

‘My god look at the size of the fridge Sal.’ Shouted Tim gazing longingly at the huge American style fridge freezer. 

While Sally and Tim explored the kitchen Paula walked over to stand behind Sophie. Putting her hands on Sophie’s hips she lent over her shoulder ‘Mmm smells delicious love.’ 

‘Yeah it does Soph, really good.’ Agreed Tim ‘I’m starving.’ 

‘Me too,’ whispered Paula as she gently kissed Sophie’s cheek while Sally and Tim’s backs were turned.

‘This is a stunning view Paula’ said Sally as she admired the garden.

‘Why thank you, I wish I could take the credit but I can’t. One of Theo’s friends is a landscape gardener so he keeps it maintained for me. ‘Would you like a drink? Wine, beer, soft drink?’ Asked Paula as she headed over to the fridge.

‘Ooo i’ll have a beer thanks,’ replied Theo as he wandered into the kitchen topless. 

‘Funny how you turn up at the mention of alcohol.’ Called Paula over her shoulder and then turning round. ‘For gods sake Theo will you put a shirt on, we have guests.’ 

‘Sorry, yeah hi. You must be Sophie’s parents, it’s lovely to meet you.’ 

‘Close, mum and step dad and you must be Paula’s son?’ Replied Sally. 

‘Yep, don’t worry she’s not got some random naked man roaming through the house. I’m Theo.’ 

‘Pleased to meet you, that looks nasty,’ said Sally pointing to Theo’s arm. 

‘Oh no it’s fine now, I just wanna get this stupid cast off.’

‘Shouldn’t it still be in a sling?’ Questioned Paula. 

‘Mum i’m not going out with my arm in a sling. But I do need a top. Do you know where my shirt is?’

‘Where you left it.’ Replied Paula sarcastically. ‘And Theo before you drink that you haven’t had any painkillers today have you?’

‘No mum, god chill out. I’m not taking any medication now. It doesn’t hurt anymore, it’s just annoying. Now any ideas where my shirt is?’

‘If it’s a grey checked one it’s in the utility room,’ offered Sophie.

‘Ah cheers Soph, you make a great second mum.’ Exclaimed Theo as he disappeared through a door at the end of the kitchen, totally oblivious to the effect his comment had had on the others. 

‘So how about that tour now Paula,’ suggested Sally breaking the silence. 

‘Um yeah ok, you coming Soph?’ Asked Paula. 

‘Yeah just a sec. Tim keep an eye on this for me would ya’ said Sophie as she placed a lid over the wok ‘and grab yourself a beer from the fridge.’ 

‘Don’t worry ladies i’ll keep him company,’ offered Theo as he appeared now fully dressed.

...........................................................

‘You really do have a lovely home Paula, so tasteful. And it’s huge.’

‘Sal it’s not that big it’s only got four bedrooms.’

‘Yeah I know but each ones got a king bed, walk in wardrobes and an en-suite,’ exclaimed Sally. ‘I mean how many bathrooms do you need?’ 

Laughing Paula replied. ‘Yeah it is a bit ridiculous.’

‘Although there is one change I’d make if I lived here.’

Oh god thought Sophie what’s she gonna say. Every bathroom needs a pedestal mat. ‘Mum’ she warned glaring at her. 

‘No, go on Sally.’ Smiled Paula.

‘Well I was just gonna suggest that if I lived here I’d make the second bedroom over looking the garden the master instead of the guest room. I mean it’s got the best views and it’s bigger than the rest so it makes sense.’ 

‘Yeah,’ said Paula looking uncomfortable.

‘Oh actually mum that does make sense,’ agreed Sophie looking at Paula. 

‘Actually Sally that was the master at one time.’ 

‘Oh’ exclaimed Sally knowing immediately what Paula was saying. ‘I didn’t realise you lived here with your husband.’

‘No me neither,’ exclaimed Sophie. She wasn’t sure why but she’d just assumed Paula would have moved into a new house after her divorce.

‘Yeah well, I love this house. I spent a lot of time getting it just how I wanted it so when I found out I could buy Tim out that’s what I did. And it meant the kids didn’t need to move.’

‘Yeah makes sense I spose,’ muttered Sophie.

Paula could sense that this new information had unsettled Sophie but she really didn’t want to discuss it now so instead turned to Sally. ‘Well I think you’ve seen everything now so shall we head into the dining room?’

‘Lovely,’ smiled Sally, ‘I can’t wait to eat, i’ve missed your cooking Soph.’

..................................................................

‘Well that was great, thanks. I am well and truly stuffed now,’ declared Tim as he lent back in his chair.

‘Yeah it was lovely thank you for cooking. Again.’ Stated Paula as she covered Sophie’s hand with her own and gazed fondly at her. 

‘Glad you all enjoyed it but it wasn’t difficult,’ stated Sophie as she got up and started to collect up the plates. 

‘Hey you, sit down and let me do this.’ Ordered Paula standing up and nudging Sophie playfully out of the way. ‘Why don’t you guys take the rest of the wine into the lounge while I finish up here. I’ll be in soon.’

‘Yeah come on Soph you can show me how that ridiculously huge TV works then I can watch the second half of the football.’ Said Tim knowing full well the reaction it would get from Sally.

‘You will not be watching the telly Tim we’re at someone’s house we’ll have a conversation.’

‘Have you not spoken enough?’ Snapped Tim as he reluctantly followed the women. 

‘Oi Tim you can watch it in here if you manage to escape’ stated Paula in a low voice. ‘I’ll leave the remote here.’ She grinned. 

Turning round Tim mouthed a ‘thanks’ and raised his thumbs.

Ten minutes later and he was back just as Paula had finished loading the dishwasher. ‘Sally wants a water, says the wines gone to her head.’ 

‘I’ll take the water’ offered Paula as she got a tumbler down from the cupboard and switched the tv on. ‘I’m sure they’ll be distracted for a bit if you want to stay in here.’ She winked as she left the room.

‘There you go Sal,’ she said handing Sally her water. ‘So ladies what have I missed?’

‘Nothing much mum’s just been giving me all the factory gossip.’ Signed Sophie. 

‘Oh talking about the factory, any developments with Nick?’ Asked Sally leaning forward. 

‘Nice try Sally but you know I can’t discuss that with you. Client confidentiality and all th...’ 

‘Bzzt Bzzzt.’ 

‘Wow that phone never stops does it? Paula you must be one very important lady.’ 

‘Is that mine?’ Questioned Paula walking over to the windowsill. ‘I must have left it here when I was talking to Theo earlier.’ 

Grabbing the phone and unlocking it Paula noticed she had no less than eleven new messages all from the same number. Opening the messages, she quickly scrolled through them, her heart beating slightly faster with each one she read. 

The words I’ve missed you, I’m back, I need to see you, swam before her eyes. Paula had deleted this number a long time ago but it was clear who these messages were from. 

‘Everything ok babe? You’ve been starring at that phone for ages.’ Came Sophie’s concerned voice from across the room, snapping Paula back from her thoughts. 

‘What...Oh sorry, yeah everything’s fine, just a work thing. I’ve just got to send a quick reply,’ lied Paula keeping her head down. She had no intention of replying but wanted to buy herself some time so she could regain her composure. Taking a few deep breaths she deleted the messages. 

‘Right all done, so shall I get us another bottle of wine ladies?’


	30. Chapter 30

Paula lay staring up at the ceiling, thinking. She felt like she hadn’t slept at all, just tossed back and forth all night. Luckily Sophie had drunk rather a lot so she’d been asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and hasn’t stirred all night. Paula on the other hand had made sure to go easy on the wine after receiving the text messages. She could have quite easily downed a bottle on her own but she knew from past experience that would have been a very unwise move. She needed to keep a clear head so she didn’t do anything stupid.

Slipping carefully out of bed so as not to wake Sophie she headed down to the kitchen, she needed coffee. Paula had purposely left her phone downstairs last night so she wouldn’t be distracted by any more texts or tempted to reply. Now retrieving her phone her stomach lurched as she unlocked the screen and saw 5 new messages, all from the same number as before. Swallowing she brought up the texts. 

Yesterday 11:42  
Paula, honey. Come on this is silly. I only want to talk.

Yesterday 11:43  
Meet me for dinner?

Yesterday 11:55  
Or just drinks?

Today 5:50  
I’ve missed you. I just want to catch up.

Today 6:17  
Ok if you’re not prepared to meet then I guess i’ll just have to come to you.

Fuck no, that could definitely not happen thought Paula as her thumbs moved quickly over the keypad as she typed a reply. She hesitated, reading it back. Clear and concise, that will do she thought as she hit send.

Paula knew that if she sat still for any longer she’d drive herself crazy, thinking. So as it was only half 6 and she wasn’t going into the office until 9 today she decided to go for a run, something she hadn’t done in ages. 

..................................................................

Jesus I’m so unfit thought Paula as she let herself into the kitchen through the back door 30 minutes after leaving. I so need to get more exercise.

Glancing at her phone she noticed there was no response to her text. Still playing games she thought as she headed up to the shower. 

‘Oh so you are still alive,’ laughed Paula as she walked into the bedroom to find Sophie wiggling around under the duvet.

‘Ha you’re not funny,’ replied Sophie as she propped herself up in bed. ‘Have you been out?’

‘No Soph I came to bed in my running gear last night, don’t you rememeber?’ 

‘You’ve been out for a run?’ Exclaimed Sophie. God does this women never rest. 

‘Yes, why is that such a shock?’ Asked Paula as she stripped off her top.

‘Because it’s ...’ Sophie rolled over to look at her phone ‘ half 7 in the morning,’ she groaned. 

‘Yeah well I was up and it’s sunny and I haven’t been running for months. God I’m not very fit.’ Moaned Paula tugging her leggings down. 

‘Yeah well you don’t look not very fit to me,’ smiled Sophie as her eyes scanned Paula’s body.

‘Umm that’s nice of you to say but now that I’ve got to keep up with you I really should start exercising more, you know raising my heart rate a bit.’

‘Well if it’s help to increase your heart rate you want I’d be more than happy to help with that.’ Winked Sophie, now suddenly wide awake. 

‘And what are you suggesting Webster?’ 

‘Well we have a while before we need to get to work so I could join you in the shower.’

‘Could you? Well you better get that lazy arse out of bed then.’ Called Paula over her shoulder as she made her way into the bathroom throwing her bra at Sophie on the way.

Within a matter of seconds both women were in the shower the warm water cascading over their bodies as their tongues entwined and their hands explored. Usually it was Paula who took the lead but on this occasion it was Sophie who took control turning Paula away from her and slowly running her fingertips down her arms to her wrists which she held up and pinned to the wall in front of them. Watching the water pour through Paula’s dark hair, over her shoulders, and down her back was a massive turn on and Sophie could barely contain herself. 

Next Sophie reached for the soap and gently washed Paula starting at her hands and running her fingers between her own, moving slowly up her arms and across her shoulders. Sophie could feel Paula’s body shiver when she touched certain spots, and she watched transfixed as the bubbles run down her body, across over her ass and down her legs. 

Paula was being very good, for a change, keeping her hands where Sophie had placed them she was silent except for the soft moans and deep sighs that escaped her lips as Sophie continued to explore her body. Although Sophie could tell the solicitor wanted more as she slowly pushed herself back, finally touching Sophie’s skin, she swayed her hips against Sophie, god the feel of her wet skin felt so good. 

Sophie’s hands then moved up Paula’s sides to her breasts where her left hand cupped and gently squeezed her boob while her other hand moved downward, slowly trailing down her stomach, over her belly button, down further to where Sophie knew Paula needed her. There were no longer any bubbles on their skin, just the warm water cascading down between their bodies. As Sophie’s fingers found Paula’s wet folds Sophie felt her shift her weight, moving her legs to allow Sophie’s hand better access. Sophie couldn’t help but tease her as she dragged the back of her index finger forward and back over her wetness. 

Sophie could tell Paula was getting frustrated ‘stop teasing me,’ she breathed as she took her hand off the wall and wrapped it around Sophie’s pulling her fingers into her. Meanwhile Sophie’s other hand gently circled her hard nipple which elicited another low moan from her lover. 

‘Please Sophie, I need more, make me come,’ moaned Paula her voice thick with desire as the water rushed over their bodies. Sophie was more than happy to oblige as she traced little circles across Paula’s swollen clit and then dipped two fingers deep inside her as she whispered into her ear, ‘Is this what you want? You like it deep.’ 

‘Mmmmm, Soph, I want to kiss you’ panted Paula as she stopped Sophie’s hand mid thrust so she could turn herself around. She then stepped back against the wall and quickly pulled Sophie close her tongue probing her mouth as she guided Sophie’s fingers back between her legs. ‘Fucking hell make me scream.’ Rasped Paula. Sophie didn’t need to be asked twice as her fingers found Paula’s g-spot and her tongue pushed deeper. God she tasted so good. 

After a few more trusts Paula’s body shuddered and her legs trembled all she could mumble was ‘oh....my...’ before her orgasm stole her words. Wow Sophie would never tire of hearing those sounds of pleasure. Once she’d regained enough composure Paula exclaimed. ‘Fuck me sophie Webster you are definitely very talented’ as she lent back against the cool wall.

‘Told you I could help with getting your heart rate up.’ Laughed Sophie as she turned the shower off and stepped out, handing Paula a towel. ................................................................... 

Half hour later and both women were downstairs eating breakfast still with twenty minutes to spare before they had to leave for work. God Paula felt like half the day had gone already, she was exhausted.

‘Morning Paula’ came a quiet voice behind them. ‘Mind if I grab a coffee?’ 

God this house was like bloody Piccadilly, who the hell’s this now thought Sophie as she turned and saw a young brunette stood in the kitchen doorway. 

‘Charlotte,’ exclaimed Paula as she jumped up and enveloped the girl in a hug. ‘Sophie this is Charlotte one of Theo’s school mates. Charlotte this is Sophie my partner. Everything ok? Did that son of mine behave himself last night?’ Asked Paula as she handed Charlotte a mug of coffee. 

‘Yeah sort of,’ replied Charlotte laughing. ‘He’s not surfaced yet but when he does I reckon he’ll have the biggest hangov...’

‘Was that the front door?’ Interrupted Paula poking her head over the side of her chair so she could look into the hallway just in time to see a flash of blonde hair.

‘Ah yeah that’s probably Naomi.’

‘Naomi?’ Questioned Sophie.

‘Yeah Theo bought her back, met her in the club. She seemed nice enough.’

‘Oh so are you not....’ 

‘With Theo?’ Finished Charlotte. ‘God no he’s more like a brother to me. Right Sorry Paula but i’ve gotta get going I’ve got lectures this morning. Nice meeting you Sophie.’ And with that she left the kitchen. 

‘Wow your house is crazy. Is it always like this when Theo’s here?’

‘Pretty much.’

‘And does he always have girls staying over?’ 

‘No not all the time. Why? Does it bother you?’ Asked Paula finding it quite a strange comment to make. 

‘No it’s just he’s had two different girls in his bed in the past week.’

‘Yeah and look I know what you’re getting at but he’s a big boy. As long as his with a consenting adult and being careful, because god help him if he makes me a granny at 48, then I’m fine with it. After all Sophie it’s just sex, let him have his fun.’ Stated Paula matter of factly.

‘Yeah I know it’s just I find it weird that two complete strangers can just have sex, then that’s it. One does the walk of shame and they never see each other again.’

‘Sophie have you never had a one night stand?’ 

‘No,’ replied Sophie rather insulted that Paula would think she had. 

‘Okay, okay, I’m just asking. I mean I’m pretty sure that if your mum hadn’t come home that first day we kissed, then things might have gone further.’ 

‘Mmm yeah maybe,’ replied Sophie realising that she’d only waited a few days before jumping into Paula’s bed. ‘So how many have you had then?’ 

‘Oooo hundreds,’ winked Paula as she got up and started to collect up her things. ‘Right come on we best be making tracks.’ 

.................................................................

Sitting in traffic Sophie admired Paula’s legs. She loved her legs. How she could say she wasn’t fit was ridiculous. When Sophie reached 48 if she had a body like Paula she’d be more than happy. 

‘You alright there?’ Smiled Paula as she noticed her looking.

‘Yep, got a great view thanks.’ 

‘Umm maybe I better start wearing trousers to work, I don’t want you ogling me and getting distracted.’

‘You know you love it,’ teased Sophie. 

‘Know what I did love, our amazing shower sex this morning. Maybe I should stay in bed longer if that’s how you behave in the mornings.’ 

‘Mmmm maybe you should.’ Replied Sophie as she rested her hand on Paula’s thigh and settled back to enjoy the rest of the journey.

Pulling into the underground car park Paula heard her phone beeping to signal a new message had been sent. Getting out of the car she hesitated, ‘Soph, you go on up love, I’ve just got to have a chat with security.’

‘Ok sexy, try not to distract me too much on your way into your office, you’re looking very hot today. Is that a new top?’ 

‘No it’s not new but thank you. Now go before the boss has to give you a warning for being late.’ Glared Paula. 

As soon as Sophie was out of view Paula slipped her phone out of her bag. One new message and it was from him. 

Looking forward to it xxx


	31. Chapter 31

Paula was still deep in thought as she walked along the corridor towards her office so she jumped when she heard her name. ‘Paula you got a minute?’ Asked Mike sticking his head around his office door as she walked past.

‘Everything ok?’ She answered uneasily, Mike hardly ever bothered her unless there was a problem. 

Entering his office Mike gestered for her to sit down, right something was definitely up, why was he making her sit down?

‘You alright Mike? Has something happened?’ 

‘I just wanted to let you know, that well.... ok there’s no easy way to say this....So i’ll just come out with it, James has moved back to Manchester.’ 

‘What he’s living here?’ Exclaimed Paula. ‘I thought he was just visiting.’ 

‘Oh so you know. I didn’t think you’d still be in touch with him?’ Exclaimed Mike. 

‘No.’ Answered Paula softly looking at the floor. 

‘Paula you can’t seriously still be seeing him, not after everything that happened.’ Stated Mike incredulously. 

‘I’m not. I said no didn’t I.’ Replied Paula twisting her hands together. 

‘So how’d you know he was here then? Last thing you knew he’d moved to London. You haven’t seen him for what, nearly two years.’ 

‘Yeah that’s about right.’ 

‘Well now I know you’re lying.’ Said Mike abruptly. 

‘What?’ 

‘Paula I know you two have meet on at least one occasion since he moved to London. Remember my wife’s friends with his, And they talk. She knows you two met up in a hotel in London a few months after they moved.’

Oh fuck. ‘Ok I hold my hands up, we spent one night together after he moved. I was down in London meeting up with a friend who lectures at king’s collage. I’d had a few drinks, I was lonely, it was easy to call him....’ Paula’s voice trailed off as she looked down at the floor again.... shit. 

‘You know for an intelligent women you really can make some fucking stupid decisions.’

‘Yes ok, I agree that was fucking stupid but it was just that once. I promise. I deleted his number after that night and hadn’t heard from him since.... until yesterday... ‘ Paula admitted.

‘Yesterday? What happened yesterday?’ 

‘He bombarded me with messages, completely out of the blue. He wants to meet up...’ added Paula looking up through her lashes at Mike. She felt like a naughty school girl who’d just been caught out in a lie. 

‘What,’ exclaimed Mike. ‘God he’s only just split up with Karen and he’s messaging you.’ 

‘They’ve split up?’ Questioned Paula trying not to sound too desperate for details.

‘Yeah looks like she’s finally come to her senses. Only took her 24 years to get rid of the cheating bastard,’ scoffed Mike. ‘Hopefully she sticks to her guns this time. Looks like it’s over for good, he’s found a place back here and she’s keeping the house in London.’

‘Oh right,’ was all Paula could say. So she’d finally left him. Paula thought they’d be together forever. When Karen had found out about their affair she’d had him back. According to Mike she’d told everyone James had begged her to give them one last try, that he’d do anything to save his marriage, hence the move to London. 

‘So where are you meeting him then?’ 

‘Who said I was?’

‘Oh come on Paula. Where that man’s concerned you lose all rational thought.’ Spat Mike.

‘Ok, ok so I am meeting him, but only to tell him that I’m in a relationship and I’m most definitely not interest. The only reason I agreed to meet is because he threatened to come to me and there’s no way I want him anywhere near here or the house.’ Explained Paula. ‘You don’t look convinced.’ She continued as Mike just stared at her. ‘Well here you go, read the messages for yourself.’ She offered as she opened the texts and almost threw her phone across the table at him. 

Picking up the phone Mike scrolled through the messages until he reached Paula’s one and only text. 

‘Ok I’ll meet for drinks. Usual place 6 o’clock.’ 

‘Are you sure this is wise? Just remember what he did to you.’ Mike warned as he looked up from the screen. 

‘It wasn’t all his fault.’ 

‘And there you go defending him,’ snapped Mike. ‘Do you love Sophie? 

‘Of course I do.’ 

‘Well then how about you start showing it. I can’t condone what you did to Tim but I know how unhappy you were and can sort of understand why you cheated but now you’re the happiest I’ve seen you in years and that’s because of Sophie. Please didn’t destroy what you two have.’

‘Have you quite finished?’ Glared Paula indignantly.

‘Yep,’ nodded Mike.

‘Right so all I’m going to do later is meet him, explain I’m with Sophie and I’m happy. Maybe tell him he had his chance but blew it, then leave.’ She explained. ‘I totally understand why you’re worried about me, I mean it was you that had to pick up the pieces, but I’m totally over him and there is nothing he could say or do that will make me change my mind. Ok?’ 

‘Ok just so long as you know what you’re doing.’ Sighed Mike. 

‘Right is that everything? Are you finished with the interrogation? Can I start work now?’

‘Yeah. Look I’m sorry but you know I’m only looking out for you, don’t you?’

‘Yeah I know and you know I’ll always be forever thankful for what you did for me but I’ve changed. I’m not that person anymore. Like you said I’m happy and I really don’t intend to fuck it up.’ 

................................................................

Paula spent the rest of the morning sorting through paperwork, making phone calls and sending emails. After three hours she felt like she’d actually accomplished something so thought she’d treat herself and go for a wander. She was feeling horny, god at the minute she was horny all the time. She smiled as she saw Sophie staring between two sheets of paper and her computer screen, she looked so cute when she was concentrating. 

‘Good to see you hard at work,’ she said as she perched on the edge of Sophie’s desk, knowing full well that her skirt had risen dangerously high up her thighs and her top today was rather low cut. 

Glancing up Sophie took in a deep breath. God this woman is going to be the death of me she thought as she looked down at Paula’s hand placed over hers. 

‘I’m always hard at work unless a certain somebody comes and distracts me.’ Murmured Sophie feeling the warmth spread between her legs. 

‘And who would that be?’ Teased Paula. 

‘You know very well,’ smirked Sophie. 

‘And what about if that someone wanted you to see them in their office in a couple of minutes.’ Whispered Paula. 

‘Then I would say I’ll be right there,’ smiled Sophie.

‘Good,’ breathed Paula grazing her fingers over Sophie’s hand as she stood up. Then leaning down so Sophie had a great veiw straight down her top. ‘Don’t keep me waiting.’ 

Exactly two minutes later there was a knock at the door. ‘Come in,’ answered Paula already on her feet as Sophie entered, checking the door was definitely closed.

‘Mmm perfect timing,’ murmured Paula as she grabbed Sophie round the waist and pushed her onto her desk, sitting down in the chair in front of her. Sophie’s eyes were wide as she saw the lust in Paula’s. ‘I want to taste you,’ she commanded in her deliciously sexy voice. Sophie loved the fact that with Paula there was no messing around, when she wanted something she just went and got it. Sophie shuddered as Paula’s hands traveled up and under her skirt until they found the sides of her knickers. Then ever so slowly she gently teased them down, until they were on the floor, her eyes never leaving Sophie’s. 

Oh my god thought Sophie as her fingers gripped the edge of the desk and her legs parted, her feet resting on the arms of Paula’s chair. In the past she would have been so worried about anyone coming into the office that she wouldn’t have considered doing anything like this. However now the thought that someone could knock on the door at any time was actually a huge turn on. 

Running her hands up the insides of Sophie’s thighs Paula bent her head. ‘Do you want me to make you come Sophie?’ 

‘Mmm’ moaned Sophie.

‘I didn’t hear you,’ whispered Paula so close now that Sophie could feel her breath on her wetness. God she was so wet. 

‘Yes... fucking yes... you know I do,’ gasped Sophie as Paula licked her lips and leant forward her warm, wet tongue replacing her hot breath. Slowly she swirled her tongue in little circles down one side of Sophie’s pussy and then up the other, never quite dipping her tongue inside but pushing hard enough so that the pressure of every swirl made its way right to her clit.

Sophie moaned as she tried to lift herself up against Paula’s mouth. She wanted to feel her soft, wet lips around her clit. She wanted Paula to suck it into her mouth while she flicked at it with the tip of her tongue. 

Sophie looked down and pleaded with her eyes for Paula to make her come but she just smiled. Then keeping eye contact she plunged her tongue inside the younger brunette, lapping up her juices. She could tell Sophie was riding on the edge of her orgasm, and she wanted to make her squirm. Sophie’s legs tingled and twitched as Paula took her closer and then backed her away. She was teasing Sophie now and Paula loved it. 

Laying back on the desk Sophie was in ecstasy as she let Paula’s hands roam her body while her tongue continued to lick her from top to bottom stopping to circle her clit with every lick. Sophie spread her legs wider to invite Paula in completely. She had totally forgotten where she was, all she could think about was how fucking good she felt right now. 

Suddenly the licking stopped as Paula pulled Sophie’s clit inside her mouth and sucked on it. It was then that Sophie lost control as she felt wave after wave of pure bliss pulse up her legs and through her body as she thrust her pussy against Paula’s mouth with each suck on her clit. As Sophie looked down their eyes met, and Sophie could feel Paula’s lips form a smile against her. 

‘You are so bad,’ breathed Sophie as she slowly regained her composure. 

‘I’m bad? I think you’ll find you’re the one with your legs spread on the boss’ desk,’ she smirked as she wiped her mouth. ‘I really should have closed that blind.’ 

‘What the fuck,’ exclaimed Sophie as she literally jumped off the desk. 

‘Really?’ Questioned Paula laughing. ‘You really think i’d have done that with the blind open.’

‘Shit Paula you really are something else do ya know that?’ 

‘Sorry I couldn’t resist. Here you better have these back.’ She smiled as she held up Sophie’s knickers. 

‘Thanks,’ replied Sophie as she wriggled into them. I really need to remember to keep spare knickers in my bag she thought. ‘So are you coming to lunch? I think most of us are off to the pub.’

‘No love, thanks but i’ve really got to get on here. I’ve already had a much longer break than I meant to.’ She winked. ‘Can you grab me one of those wraps I like on the way back?’ 

‘Yeah no worries. Are you back late tonight?’

‘Should be home around seven i’ve got a few things to catch up with but then I thought we could go out for dinner with Theo seeing as he’s heading back to uni tomorrow.’

‘Yeah sounds good. Now get back to work. No more distractions,’ laughed Sophie as she went to leave the office.

‘Sophie,’ Paula called softly after her. ‘I love you.’ 

Sophie smiled, ‘Right back at ya babe.’

................................................................

‘So you didn’t fancy the pub either?’ Asked Mike as he entered the kitchen and saw Paula nursing a mug of coffee staring into space. 

‘What?.... No, got too much on. Nick Tilsley is definitely hiding something and it’s driving me crazy.’ 

‘So is that all that’s on your mind? Or are you thinking about seeing James again? I take it you’re still set on your little meeting later?’ 

‘Yes Mike I’m still meeting him but like I told you I need to meet him so he leaves me the fuck alone.’ 

‘I’ve been thinking and how about I come with you?’ 

‘Come with me? God Mike you really don’t trust me do you?’ 

‘No,’ admitted Mike.

‘Ok look I promise i’ll call you as soon as i’ve left him. We’re meeting at 6 so if you haven’t heard from me by half past you have my permission to come and find us.’

‘Right ok, it’s a deal.’ 

‘Problem is, you don’t know where we’re meeting.’

‘Ah see that’s where you’re wrong I bet you’re meeting at the Grange.’

‘How the fuck do you know that?’ Exclaimed Paula.

‘Good guess. You said in your message about meeting at the usual place and the Grange is the nearest decent hotel near the courthouse.’ 

‘Shit, you’re good.’

‘Yeah I know, and I’ll bet you something else as well, hundred quid says he’s booked a hotel room.’ 

‘Yeah well if he has he’ll be enjoying it on his own won’t he.’ Snapped Paula as she put her coffee cup in the sink and left the kitchen. 

‘Shit sorry Paula I didn’t see you there,’ exclaimed Ben as he walked straight into her.

‘Whoa why are you in such a hurry. I thought everyone was at the pub?’

‘Yeah they are I just came back to get my wallet. Completely forgot it was in my jacket hanging on the back of the door.’ Explained Ben waving his wallet in the air as he walked off down the corridor. 

‘Well next time try facing the way you’re walking.’ 

‘Yeah boss, will do,’ assured Ben as he made his way to the staircase. 

Once in the stairwell he pulled out his phone, found Notes and typed 6pm The Grange. He was rubbish at remembering times and places and this was one event he had no intention of missing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken longer than promised. Hope it’s worth the wait!

Paula was sat in her car outside The Grange. It was already five past 6 but she wanted to make an entrance, she wanted to make him wait for her. She knew that he would have arrived early, and no doubt be sitting in his usual spot at the bar, probably checking out all the other women, because that’s the type of man James was. He was a player. 

Paula had known James for as long as she’d know Mike, about 10 years. They’d all worked at the same law firm until James had decided to become a Judge but they’d all kept in touch, meeting every couple of weeks or so mostly to play squash then go for a few drinks. James had always flirted with her and she’d enjoyed flirting back, just enough to keep him interested but she had never succumbed to his charms. That was until one night around three years ago.

Paula had been having a shit week. Isla was threatening to leave uni, Theo wasn’t doing any revision for his exams and she’d been called into the school about him bunking off, her mum was ill and to top it off work was full on. Paula was on the edge. The night in question she’d come home from a long day at work to Tim moaning, lately he was always moaning. They’d had a blazing row about her going out but she’d said she just needed a break. 

She’d stormed out of the house still in her work clothes and got to the gym in a foul mood. She then spent the next hour taking all her anger out on that tiny ball her mood not improved by the fact that James kept making reference to her temper. At the bar later she just wanted to forget about how shit her life was so instead of having her one usual drink so she could drive home, she ordered a bottle of red. Lately she’d been drinking a lot. Mike and Trisha left early leaving James and Paula alone. Looking back Paula probably knew at that point that her and James would end up fucking. 

After sharing another bottle of red the flirtatious banter and glances ramped up and before long James’ hand was wandering up her leg. Her and Tim hadn’t slept together for weeks, it was probably the longest she’d ever gone without sex and quite frankly Paula was gagging for it. So when James began to whisper in her ear exactly what he’d like to do to her, Paula reciprocated and before long they were doing exactly what they had both promised in the back of James’ car and god was it good.

Paula had no intension of their night together turning into a full blown affair. She’d had one night stands in the past and knew from office gossip that James had done the same so she was surprised a few days later when he wanted to meet again. And that’s how it had started and continued for just over 4 months. James would call or sometimes Paula and they’d meet for sex, plain and simple. Paula had thought about ending things a few times but if she was honest she was enjoying herself. She’d known for a while that her marriage was over and surely Tim could sense it too, so who was she really hurting? Turns out rather a lot of people got hurt, including herself. 

Stepping out of the car Paula’s stomach flipped. God how many times had they come here together? And why the hell had Paula suggested meeting here. It so gave James the wrong impression but maybe that’s what she wanted to do? Lead him on, make him think she still wanted him, which she didn’t, oh god it was going to be so weird seeing him again.

Right, game face on. Remember what he did to you, you’ve so got this she said to herself as she walked through the doors and into the bar. Yep she’d been right he was at the bar looking as calm and relaxed as always.

‘Wow hello you,’ greeted James as he looked her over from head to toe his eyes lingering where they shouldn’t. ‘You’re looking good.’ He added as he softly kissed her on the cheek, his hand brushing lightly against her lower back. 

‘Hello James,’ Paula replied stopping herself before she returned the compliment. Although he was looking good she had no intention of letting him know. As she slipped off her jacket, sat down on the bar stool and crossed her legs she was fully aware that James was watching her every move. It felt good that even after nearly three years she still grabbed his attention.

‘So how have you been?’ Inquired James as he signalled the bar tender over.

‘Good thanks, yeah really good. The firms doing well so i’ve managed to cut back a bit at work....’ she paused as the barman asked what they were drinking.

‘Sorry Paula a glass of red or are we going straight for the hard stuff?’ Questioned James. 

‘Small glass of red thanks. I’m driving.’

Once James had ordered and their drinks had been poured he turned his attention back to her. ‘Sorry, so the firm, it’s all going well then? I’m so pleased.’ 

‘Yeah and you? What brings you back to Manchester?’ Paula wanted to know if he’d actually tell her about Karen or not. 

‘Ah... yeah well.. so me and Karen are finished, looks like it’s for good this time.’

‘Oh what a shame,’ came Paula’s sarcastic reply. ‘Who was she?’ 

‘Why does there have to be a someone?’ 

‘Because I can’t imagine you ever changing your ways.’ 

‘Ok there was a someone, well a few but I haven’t stopped thinking about you.’ 

‘Oh please, you really think I’m going to full for that. After what you did.’

‘Yeah I know, look I know I was an arsehole but I was trying to save my marriage.’ 

‘Oh well that’s ok then. Don’t worry about the fact that it was my husband who caught us in bed together. Then as if that wasn’t humiliating enough he then had you sharing all the sordid details with everyone making it look like I was some kind of nymphomaniac who he couldn’t satisfy.’

‘Oh come on Paula that’s not far from the truth.’ Smiled James. ‘Anyway you wanted to leave him so didn’t I just do you a favour?’ 

‘Excuse me I think it was you that did most of the chasing and I can certainly think of better ways to tell someone you’re leaving them.’ Remarked Paula. ‘So go on then tell me what happened with Karen. I thought you two would be together forever. I mean she’s forgiven you for every other affair, why was this different?’

‘Ah well it was obviously karma because she caught me in a rather compromising position with one of her work colleges.’

‘Seriously? Do you ever learn?’ 

‘Yeah it wasn’t my finest hour and it’s kind of difficult to talk yourself out of something when they’ve been caught red handed.’

‘yep it’s pretty shit,’ agreed Paula. ‘So you’re back in Manchester for good then?’

‘Yeah looks like it, so I was wondering if....’ 

‘If I’m going to be stupid enough to start seeing you again?’ Finished Paula glaring at him. 

‘Yeah pretty much. Come on Paula we were good together.’

‘And what exactly did we do together apart from fuck?’ Replied Paula bluntly.

‘Well not much’ laughed James ‘but we were very good at it.’

‘Mmm’ was all Paula could manage.

‘What does mmm mean? Come on we had fun didn’t we? And it was definitely the best sex i’ve ever had,’ whispered James grinning. 

‘Yeah right you would say that, you’re trying to get me back into bed. You’re hardly going to say I was shit.’ 

‘I’m not lying,’ replied James as he stared directly into her eyes.

‘Well now I don’t know whether to be deeply offended or flattered.’ Queried Paula.

‘Definitely flattered, it’s a compliment,’ remarked James. ‘Look I think we could have something really good together.’ He stated softly as his hand covered hers.

Looking down Paula pulled her hand away. ‘Well it’s a pity I’m with someone else then isn’t it.’

‘And? Come on Paula we both know that doesn’t mean anything.’ 

‘Oh wow, see that’s where you’re wrong because unlike you I am capable of staying faithful in a relationship.’ Seethed Paula. 

‘So come on then, who’s the lucky bloke anyone I know?’

‘No you don’t know her,’ replied Paula emphasising the her.

‘Oh....Ok.. So that’s surprising.’ Faltered James. 

‘Why? You know I like women.’

‘Yeah I know, although you never did indulged me in my threesome fantasy did you,’ teased James.

‘No, I told you Paula doesn’t share.’ she smirked remembering just how much it had turned James on knowing she’d been with women.

‘Yeah I remember, although i’ll forgive you seeing as you did partake in plenty of my other fantasies.’ Replied James cheekily as he gave her a wink. ‘So tell me all about her then.’ 

‘You don’t need to know any details. Just that I’m very happy.’ 

‘Bet she’s not as good as me though. I still remember how you begged me for more.’

‘Wow is everything with you about sex?’ 

‘Pretty much, it’s important. So is she?’ Questioned James again. 

Right Paula had heard enough, she needed to get out of here and back home to Sophie. Taking a few sips of wine she beckoned for James to lean forward, ‘Oh she’s very good....Like I said I’m very happy...We’re at that stage where we can’t keep our hands off each other...We’ve fucked twice today already.’ 

‘Really,’ murmured James clearly turned on.

Then leaning closer Paula couldn’t resist adding in her seductive tone, ‘You know how much I like sex at work.’ 

‘In your office?’ Asked James his breathing deeper now.

‘Mmm, on my desk,’ 

‘Seriously Paula what are you doing to me.’ 

‘Getting my own back,’ grinned Paula, ‘and now I’m going home to spend the evening with my extremely gorgeous girlfriend. Did I mention.... she’s very good with her.... tongue and she owes me for earlier.’ 

‘Oh what, Paula you can’t just leave me in this state,’ groaned James. 

‘Oh I most certainly can, but come on, I think i’ve given you more than enough to think about. You’ll have to use the hotel room i’m pretty sure you’ve booked, to sort yourself out.’ 

‘Mmm’ moaned James. 

Good that had shut him up she thought as she got off the stool and put her jacket on. ‘It was lovely catching up. I’m sure I’ll see you in court some time,’ she stated as she stood in front of him. Then as she slowly trailed her hand up his leg she whispered in his ear ‘Just remember James you had your chance and you blew it,’ and with that she turned and headed straight to the door. 

‘Whoa’ breathed Ben as he held a drinks menu in front of his face as Paula walked past. That women does not mess about he thought as he finished the last of his beer. He hadn’t heard any of the conversation but by the look on James face it hasn’t gone his way.

Ben had wanted to be at the hotel to catch Paula cheating so he could prove to everybody he’d been right about her, and although nothing had actually happened the photos on his phone told a different story. Scrolling back through them now there were definitely photos that could be very incriminating.

The first one showed James giving Paula a kiss on the cheek, innocent enough apart from the fact his hand was placed on her bum. The second picture showed only their backs but it was clear that James’ hand was resting on top of Paula’s. While the third had captured Paula and James with their heads inches from each other, eyes locked together and James’ tongue licking his lips. Finally and probably the most incriminating of all showed them both from the side. James still sat down, Paula standing very close, her head bent forward leaning close to his ear and her hand unmistakably grabbing his thigh, centimetres from his groin.

What was that quote about photos Ben thought to himself, that’s it ‘every picture tells a story. So the question now was what story was he going to tell?


	33. Chapter 33

As Paula pushed through the doors of the hotel she had the biggest grin on her face. She’d done it, she’d finally got one over on James. He’d always been able to talk her round in the past but not this time. This time she’d shown him that she wasn’t going to be playing his games anymore and that was because of Sophie.

‘What the hell,’ she sighed as she got nearer to her car and saw Mike leaning up against it.

‘Wow you actually came.’ She stated in astonishment. ‘Haven’t you got better things to be doing with your time than keeping track of me?’ 

‘No not really and you’re lucky, I was only going to give you a couple more minutes then I was coming in to find you. You said half 6 it’s 27 minutes to now’ Retorted Mike as he made a point of looking at his watch ‘And god help that man if I had come in.’ 

‘Mike calm down, I’ve told you before it wasn’t all his fault,’ Paula replied quietly as she looked at the floor, adding, ‘what happened.’ 

‘Yeah well he played a pretty big part in it.’ 

‘Right ok, whatever, can we stop talking about it now please,’ snapped Paula clearly embarrassed.

‘Yeah sorry, so what happened?’ 

‘I did exactly what I said I’d do and he did exactly what you thought he’d do. God Mike what the hell did I ever see in that man?’ She sighed.

‘I’ll tell you exactly what you saw in him excitement, danger and a way out.’ Explained Mike counting the three reasons off on his fingers. 

‘A way out?’ 

‘Yeah if you ask me you wanted to get caught. You’d had enough. Tim was always too nice for you.’ 

‘Too nice? Great thanks.’ Said Paula a little hurt. 

‘Oh come on Paula you know what I mean. You always wanted more, he wasn’t exciting enough for you.’ 

‘Yeah maybe you’re right,’ Sighed Paula. ‘I did love him once you know.’

‘Yeah I know, so are you telling Sophie about this little meeting?’ 

‘I should do shouldn’t I?’ Admitted Paula.

Mike nodded, ‘and while you’re at it you should tell her everything. I mean if you’re serious about her it’s a pretty big secret to keep.’ 

‘Yeah I know and I do want to tell her but I’m scared Mike.’ Confessed Paula looking anywhere but at him. ‘I just don’t want her to think any less of me. She’s only seen the confident, self assured, together Paula not the fucked up mess of three years ago.’ She explained wringing her hands and looking at the floor. ‘What if she leaves me? Decides I’m not worth all the hassle. I mean I’m a divorced mother of two, that’s enough baggage, without adding all my other problems.’ Finished Paula finally making eye contact.

‘Look what happened doesn’t make you any less of a person. It just shows you’re human. I’m sure Sophie will understand, you had so much to deal with.’ Then realising from Paula’s face she wasn’t convinced he added, ‘Anyone would have struggled. We all go though rough patches.’

‘Yeah I suppose,’ said Paula softly, ‘although I hit a rough patch and make things a hundred times worse.’ 

‘Yeah well, you don’t help yourself but you’re working on it and I really think Sophie’s good for you. Oddly enough, although she’s younger than you she’s the only person i’ve seen who can keep you in check.’ He smirked.

‘Yeah she does. I really do love her Mike. I don’t know what i’d do if she left me.’ 

‘Paula you don’t need to keep convincing me about your feelings. I can tell you do, so just be honest.’ Replied Mike in his soft calming tone.

‘Right, yeah I will...’ decided Paula. ‘Although not tonight. It’s Theo’s last night before he goes back to uni and .....

‘Paula,’ warned Mike.

‘Yeah ok, I’ll do it at the weekend....I promise.’ 

‘Right good. Now stop jabbering at me and get home, have some fun with that girl of yours and I’ll see you in the morning.’ 

‘Thanks Mike, but you are seriously going to have to stop stalking me.’ She smiled as she gave him a hug. ‘I’m not in that place anymore,’ she said as he pulled away and started to walk towards his car. ‘No more stupid decisions.’ She called after him. 

As Mike raised his hand to show he’d heard he really hoped for Paula’s sake that it was true. I mean she looked fine now but god when he remembered the state she was in, it was a wonder she was still alive. Mike would never understand how someone with so much going for them could be so self destructive.

.................................................................. As Paula parked on the driveway she felt like a weight had been lifted. She’d decided on the way home that at the weekend when Theo was back at uni she’d tell Sophie the whole story of what had happened. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but Mike was right, Paula needed to be honest. She hated it when Sophie put herself down and made out like Paula was so perfect when she was far from it. 

‘Hey love I’m home, something smells good.’ Announced Paula as she entered the house. It felt so good to have someone to come home to. 

‘Hey babe, ahh are those for me?’ Exclaimed Sophie glancing at the flowers Paula was holding.

‘Yes indeed they are. On the way home I thought I can’t believe I’ve never brought you flowers, so here you go’

‘They’re beautiful, thank you.’

‘So where’s Theo then? I thought we were going out for dinner.’

‘Ah yeah well it turns out that Naomi might not just be a one night thing after all, he’s out with her again so looks like we’ve got the house to ourselves,’ grinned Sophie. ‘So I thought we could have a meal, snuggle up with a film or maybe .....have an early night? 

‘Sounds perfect,’ replied Paula grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, ‘Just what I need.’ She whispered as she gently pushed her lips against Sophie’s. The kiss was slow and passionate and soon Sophie’s hands were tangled around Paula’s neck as her hands started to roam up and under Sophie’s top. 

‘Mmmm babe as much as I am enjoying this I need to check on the food,’ groaned Sophie as she reluctantly pulled away.

‘I could do with getting changed anyway before we get too carried away.’ Replied Paula with a wink as she left the room to go upstairs. 

Once she’d watched the older woman leave Sophie checked on the chicken in the oven then moved to the hob to start on the pasta. Once it was boiling she lent against the counter and picked up her phone. She probably had a few minutes to catch up on her social media before needing to plate up. That’s weird thought Sophie as her WhatsApp notifications appeared, why’s Ben sending me photos? Looking through the photos for the first time Sophie didn’t really take in what she was looking at, it was only once she’d looked again that she thought she was going to be sick. What the fuck?

Just thought you’d like to know what your girlfriend’s really like. Read the message under the last picture.

Shit. When were these even taken thought Sophie as she scrolled through the photos again much slower this time and that’s when she realised Paula was wearing the clothes she had just gone to get changed out of.

‘So what wine shall we have with dinner? Red or white?’ Paula enquired as she breezed into the kitchen. Looking fucking gorgeous in faded jeans and a black low cut T-shirt. 

Why did she have to look so good thought Sophie as she asked, ‘So tell me again why you’re late.’ 

‘I caught up with someone I used to work with, went for a drink.’ Replied Paula without missing a beat. ‘So red or white? 

‘I’m not bothered.’

‘Hey what’s the matter?’ Asked Paula covering Sophie’s hand with her own. 

‘What’s the matter?’ Scoffed Sophie pulling her hand away. ‘The matter is you’re fucking lying to me, that’s what.’

‘What’d you mean?’ Asked a very confused Paula. 

‘I’m gonna ask you again and I want an honest answer Paula, where have you been?’ asked Sophie trying really hard to keep her anger in check. 

‘I’ve just told you I met up with someone I use to work with.’ Well it was hardly a lie and she really didn’t want to go into it all now. 

‘Wow you’re good,’ remarked Sophie, ‘Obviously all the practice you’re had, but I know you’re lying so you need to start talking.’ You do not act like that around a work colleague, even one you’re friends with thought Sophie.

Why was she being like this? God this was like Tim all over again. He’d always known when she was lying. Right I’m going to need to come clean she thought. Taking a deep breath she confessed. ‘James, I met up with James.’ 

‘Aah the notorious James. So we’re calling him a work friend now are we? Just going to gloss over the fact he was the guy you were fucking behind your husbands back for however long.’ Raged Sophie. ‘Now do you want to tell me what you were doing?’

‘I’ve told you, we were having a drink.’

‘Having a drink you left the office at four and didn’t get home until gone seven, pretty long drink.’

‘I had meetings before hand, check my diary,’ said Paula becoming defensive. ‘Sophie can you just calm down, come and sit down and we’ll talk about it. It’s not what you think.’

‘Not what I think, so you’re not screwing him again then, because that’s what I think.

‘No of course I’m not. Look I know it sounds bad but it’s all totally innocent. I was going to tell you.’

‘So why didn’t you?’ Spat Sophie. ‘Maybe it’s due to the fact that your idea of totally innocent is very different to mine because to me it doesn’t look like you’re just having a drink. To me it looks like you couldn’t keep your hands off each other.’ She fumed as she shoved her phone in Paula’s face, who just stared at her. ‘Go on then, look at them.’ 

As Paula held the phone up she slowly scrolled through the photos. Shit, where the hell had these come from. Fuck they look so bad, oh god especially the last one. ‘Look Sophie I can explain, it’s really not what it looks like.’ God why did everything always go so wrong? How did she always get everything so wrong?

‘Oh sorry silly me I must just be imagining the hand on your arse, his hand over yours, the looking into each other’s eyes, your hand practically groping his cock.’ Sophie was shaking now she couldn’t believe they were actually having this conversation.

‘Sophie please can we just talk about this. I know those pictures don’t look great but honestly nothing happened...’

‘No we can’t... because I don’t want to hear your excuses right now Paula. Done nothing wrong and I’m suppose to believe that? With what I know about your past.’ 

‘Please Sophie,’ begged Paula as she reached out to grab Sophie’s arm as she brushed past her on the way out of the kitchen. ‘I would never do anything to hurt you.’ 

‘No Paula...I can’t.. I can’t be here....right now.’ Managed Sophie as tears welled in her eyes ‘We...I need some space..’ she stammered as she picked up her bag and coat and headed for the door. ‘I wouldn’t bother waiting up.’ Were Sophie’s last words as the front door slammed shut behind her. 


	34. Chapter 34

As Sophie walked into Martin Solicitors she felt sick. She’d hardly slept all night and hadn’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday. After storming out of Paula’s she hadn’t known what to do or where to go. She’d thought about going back but she didn’t want to say anything in the heat of the moment that she’d regret. So instead she’d called a cab and gone back to Coronation Street. Back to her dads. She’d thought about heading to her mums but she knew she’d end up venting about Paula and that would be a mistake. Although her mum seemed ok with their relationship now she knew that if she got any inclination of Paula hurting her little girl that would be it, she’d be straight round there. 

So she found herself in her old bedroom back at her dads. It was easier to lie to him. She’d just said that Paula was on a business trip away and she didn’t fancy being in the house on her own. Luckily Kevin was off out on a date so once Jack was in bed she’d been able to wallow in peace. 

She’d looked through the photos about a hundred times in close detail until she didn’t know what to think anymore. She had so many questions running through her head. Why had they met up? How often did they meet? God maybe they’d never stopped seeing each other? And then, where had Ben taken the photos? Had he followed her? Set her up? She’d thought about messaging him so many times but knew that’s what he wanted. 

It was twenty past 9 when she got to her desk but she really didn’t think Paula was in any position to call her up on her lateness. Even though she was still angry with her she felt her heart sink when she looked into Paula’s office and didn’t see her at her desk. She must be in court thought Sophie or an early meeting, there was no way Paula wouldn’t be at work, even after what had happened.

Sophie tried to get on with her work but she couldn’t concentrate she kept glancing towards the door hoping Paula would appear. At half 10 she couldn’t bear it any longer, all morning she’d resisted looking at Paula’s diary but she couldn’t do it any longer. Pulling yesterday’s page up on the screen Sophie scanned Paula’s appointments for the previous afternoon. Shit she’d been telling the truth she’d had two afternoon meetings one at half 4 with Nick and the other at half 5 at the court. I mean she could have skipped them thought Sophie but she knew deep down that Paula would have been at those appointments. As she clicked back to the current day Sophie noticed that Paula wasn’t out this morning in fact she had two clients booked in, one in ten minutes time and the other an hour later so where the hell was she? 

As Sophie contemplated whether she should call her the phone on her desk rang. 

‘I’ve got a Mr Carlton out here saying he’s got an appointment with Ms Martin shall I send him though?’ 

‘Er no not yet....Can you give me a minute I’ll see where she’s got to, I’ll get straight back to you. Just tell Mr Carlton she’s at court, thanks Hannah.

Sophie picked her phone up and called Paula’s number. Straight to voicemail. Now she was getting worried, Paula was a workaholic why wasn’t she here and why wasn’t her phone on? She thought Paula would have wanted to see her after the messages she’d left her last night.

Mike, I’ll go and find Mike, he’ll know where she is. There’s obviously been some mix up thought Sophie as she walked towards Mike’s office and knocked on the door.

‘Come in,’ called Mike from behind his desk which was covered with papers, documents, empty coffee cups and other various bits of crap. Sophie had often wondered how the hell he found anything.

‘Sophie what can I do for you this fine morning.’ Beamed Mike looking up at her from behind his computer screen. 

‘Well actually Mike I was wondering where Paula’s got to. See there’s nothing in the diary about her being out this morning and she’s got a client waiting. I’ve tried calling but her phone’s going straight to voicemail.’

‘Ah that is strange. So did you both come into work together or did she have an early meeting’ asked Mike.

‘Um well I don’t know?’ Admitted Sophie.

‘What do you mean, you don’t know? Surely you came into work with her or you didn’t? You are living together now aren’t you?’ 

‘Yeah but the thing is Mike I didn’t stay at Paula’s last night. I was at my dads.’

‘Oh ok...but I thought you had Theo’s meal last night, what with him going back to uni. I know Paula was really looking forward to it.’ 

‘Yeah she was and we did’ said Sophie quietly ‘but Theo ended up going out with some girl he met the other night and well... me and Paula had a fight.’ 

Oh god thought Mike maybe Paula had taken his advice and told Sophie everything and she’d taken it badly. Looking at Sophie closely she didn’t look great. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, she’d definitely been crying and looked like she’d been up most of the night. Right how was he going to play this? He wanted to know what they’d argued about but couldn’t exactly just come out and ask. ‘So was it bad then?’ 

‘What’ asked Sophie puzzled.

‘The argument was it a bad one? Sounds like it might have been if you left for your dads.’ 

‘Yeah pretty bad’ mumbled Sophie looking at the ground. ‘Look i’ve had Hannah on the phone she’s got a Mr Carlton waiting downstairs to see Paula what shall I tell her?’ 

‘It’s ok, i’ll go and sort it, why don’t you go and grab yourself a coffee and sit in here for a bit. You look like you could do with some peace, I know what that reception can be like.’ Smiled Mike as he left the office. 

As soon as he got outside he was on his phone ringing Paula. Shit, straight to voicemail. God Paula please don’t have done anything stupid. Hopefully the argument was over something silly and Paula had just gone to a meeting she’d forgotten to put in the diary. Yeah right who was he kidding. 

...................................................................

Ten minutes later and Mike was back in his office explaining to Sophie that he’d managed to reschedule Mr Carlton’s appointment after he’d refused to see anyone else other than Paula and that he’d cancelled the rest of her appointments for the day. If Paula did make an appearance he was sure they could be rearranged although he was doubtful that she would. 

‘What do you know about James?’ Questioned Sophie suddenly. 

‘James?’ Inquired Mike looking across at Sophie. ‘How much did she know? Why was she asking? ‘Well I... myself and Paula use to work at the same firm as him, we were all friends.’

‘Did you know they were shagging?’ Asked Sophie bluntly. 

‘Um well no we weren’t working together when they started to.. a... um.. well you know.’ 

‘So when did you find out?’ Pushed Sophie. 

‘Sophie look all this is in the past...’

‘Yeah that’s what I thought but she met up with him yesterday...’

Shit so she had told her. Maybe Mike had been wrong maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. I wonder how much she knows? ‘So what did Paula tell you?’ 

‘Yeah well that’s the problem she didn’t tell me anything.’ 

Right, now Mike was really confused if Paula hadn’t told her then how the hell had she found out? 

‘I got sent these’ explained Sophie handing her phone to Mike.

Mike was silent as he scrolled through the photos. Well it was clear why they’d had an argument. ‘Look Sophie I know these look bad but I can promise you this was all James.’

‘Even the last one? For gods sake, look where her hand is.’

‘Yeah ok I admit it doesn’t look great but it’s probably just the angle of the photo.’

’Do ya think?’

‘I don’t think, I know. Where did you get these from?’ If James had framed Paula after everything else he’d done he really wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

‘It was Ben, he must have been out and happened to be in the same bar.’

‘Hmm,’ replied Mike, a likely story. ‘So what happened after you saw these, what was Paula’s explanation?’

Sophie looked down and played with her hands. She reminded Mike of Paula. ‘Well to be honest I didn’t give her much chance to explain. I was just so angry. She kept telling me it was innocent but I wouldn’t listen and then... I just stormed out.’ 

Oh god this was getting worse. ‘So have you spoken to her since?’

‘No,’ replied Sophie feeling guilty. ‘She left a few voicemails but I haven’t replied.

‘Do you mind if I listen to them?’ Asked Mike, looking quite concerned.

‘Um yeah ok if you like. There was nothing private in the messages and Mike and Paula had been friends for years thought Sophie as she handed over her phone.

Message 1- 9:13pm ‘Sophie I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be but please come home, so I can explain.

Ok that didn’t sound too bad thought Mike feeling reassured. 

Message 2 - 10:34pm ‘Please Soph... Don’t be like this I know I should have told you....but I wanted to wait...until I could explain properly....I love you.’

Right well she’d been drinking that much was clear but at least what she was saying was still rational. Right final message. 

Message 3 - 12:02am ‘Soph it’s me....again. I love you... I don’t know what else to say... Please don’t leave me.. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you... I don’t want anyone else... I made a mistake....A stupid fucking mistake ....I’m so sorry... I always end up fucking everything up... There must be something wrong with me...I, I....’

She does not sound good thought Mike as he pulled the phone away from his ear. ‘And she hasn’t tried to contact you since that last message just after 12?’ 

‘No, when I finally decided to call her back around one her phone just kept going to voicemail.’

‘Right Sophie I’m going to head round to hers now just to see if she’s there. You stay here incase she comes into the office.’

‘Mike are you ok?’ Asked Sophie. ‘I mean I’m sure she’s fine, I bet she’s meeting a client as we speak.’

‘Yeah i’m sure you’re right, it’s just weird that she’s not answering her phone that’s all.’ Explained Mike trying to keep his voice steady. ‘I’ve got to head over that way anyway, so it’s no problem, I’m sure everything’s fine.’

As Mike walked down the corridor towards the stairs he really hoped he was right. He didn’t want to alarm Sophie but he was worried, really worried. This was exactly like before.

‘Hannah can you cancel all my morning appointments, something’s come up.’ 

‘Yeah will do Mr Langley and is Ms Martin still not available?’

‘No she’s not, thanks Hannah.’ Replied Mike walking quickly towards the staircase, calling Paula’s number again as he went. ‘The person you are calling....’ Shit Paula answer your phone, for fucks sake. If she’d done something stupid Mike would never forgive himself.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it wouldn’t be long, although feeling the pressure!  
> This chapter sees Paula struggling with past demons.

Paula had started drinking pretty much as soon as Sophie had left. She’d thought about going after her and did follow her as far as the end of the driveway but when Sophie hadn’t even looked back Paula decided to give her the space she obviously needed. A decision she regretted about 20 minutes later. Walking back into the house Paula had turned off the oven and thrown the over cooked pasta into the bin. She’d then gone straight to the wine rack, retrieved a bottle of red and a glass and headed for the lounge. 

Opening the bottle she tucked her feet up under herself and poured herself a generous glass. As soon as she drank the first two mouthfuls she knew she’d drink until she forgot, because that was what Paula did. Her councillor had concluded that she wasn’t an alcoholic but did abuse alcohol. Well Paula could have told them that for nothing. She didn’t need alcohol day to day but when something went wrong Paula hit the bottle, big time, but to be honest that was the least of her problems. 

Taking another gulp of wine Paula found her phone and started to scroll through her photos. God Sophie was so gorgeous. She thought back to that first time she’d met her in the Bistro, she’d liked her as soon as she’d shaken her hand. Thank god Isla had been more interested in going travelling because Paula had known then that she had to see Sophie again. 

When Sophie had kissed her first she’d really had to resist the urge to take her right there on the sofa. She laughed to herself now as she remembered using the ‘just a client I’m trying to pin down’ comment, she’d liked that one. If she was truly honest with herself that’s all she thought Sophie would be, someone she’d have some fun with, then move on from, like all of her partners in the past two years. But Sophie was different she wasn’t just someone Paula wanted to fuck she was someone she wanted to get to know, spend time with, share her life with. Yes, lust had turned into love very quickly with Sophie. 

Then why the hell had she done what she’d done? Why the hell did she keep doing this? Why were her relationships never simple? Why hadn’t she just shown Sophie James’ texts? Been honest? Then none of this would have happened. God, hindsight was such a wonderful thing. 

Paula was on her third glass of wine when she tried to call Sophie the first time. She wasn’t surprised when the phone went to voicemail. ‘Sophie I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be but please come home, so I can explain.’ Looking at the clock it was still early and Paula was hoping that Sophie would walk through the door at any minute wanting to know exactly what had happened. And Paula would tell her everything because she couldn’t bear to lose her. 

Over an hour had passed and Paula still hadn’t heard from Sophie she was well into her second bottle of wine now and her mind was racing. She’d gone from feeling guilty over her actions to anger about how Sophie had got those photos. She’d been so shocked at seeing them that she hadn’t even thought to ask who’d sent them. So who the fuck had sent them? Had that bastard James set her up? She wouldn’t put it past him, although he had no idea about Sophie never mind have her number. So the only other person who knew she was there was Mike but surely Mike wouldn’t have done that, he’d helped her through so much, he wanted to see her happy because then he’d be able to stop worrying about her. Suddenly it hit her ... Ben... It was fucking Ben.. He must have overheard her conversation with Mike when he’d ran into her outside the kitchen. God did he hate her that much? Right well if there was one thing that wasn’t happening it was that shit splitting her and Sophie up.... 

Paula reached for her phone again... ‘Please Soph... Don’t be like this I know I should have told you....but I wanted to wait...until I could explain properly....I love you.’ Why wasn’t she answering her phone? Maybe Paula should go to Sally’s see if she was there. No that was a stupid idea, Sally would kill her. She’d promised not to hurt her and here she was doing exactly that. She was hurting Sophie like she’d hurt Tim because that was what she did.... 

Two bottles of wine down and she was on the vodka now. It was always Vodka when she got in this state, there was no way she’d waste good bourbon on getting smashed. Now she’d reached the point of no return and she was craving more ... that high. That feeling of complete euphoria. It had been nearly three years but that overwhelming urge was still there. 

Maybe if she called Sophie once more, maybe this time she’d answer. No still voicemail ‘Soph.. it’s me....again. I love you... I don’t know what else to say... Please don’t leave me.. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you... I don’t want anyone else... I made a mistake....A stupid fucking mistake ....I’m so sorry... I always end up fucking everything up... There must be something wrong with me...I, I....’ 

Paula’s brain couldn’t function anymore. She didn’t have anymore words. She could feel the negative thoughts overtaking. Sophie hates me so much she won’t even answer my calls. Isla’s on the other side of the world and still despises me for what I did to her dad and the only person who doesn’t hate me would rather be fucking some girl he’s just met, wonder where he gets that from? 

Right Paula couldn’t just sit here any more, surely there was something in this god damn house she could take to make her, not feel like this. Maybe Theo had some painkillers left from the hospital? She wasn’t sure what he was taking and she doubted they would be what she was craving, she was sure Tim would have made sure of that, but it was worth a try. 

After ransacking Theo’s room she hadn’t found anything and now she just felt worse for going through her sons stuff. God she thought this was over. Wasn’t nearly dying enough to stop her behaving like this? Obviously not. And that’s when she remembered... downstairs in the kitchen, in the cupboard, she hadn’t got rid of it and she doubted anyone else would have. Heading into the kitchen slightly unsteady on her feet now she opened the cupboard, no it was still there. Shit she thought as she sat down at the island with the bag of white powder, she hadn’t taken coke for years but right now maybe this was what she needed...


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie learns more about Paula’s past.

Mike’s heart was racing as he drove towards Paula’s, the journey felt like it was taking forever. Why was there so much traffic? He felt like he was going back in time to nearly three years ago when he’d received that awful text from her. Luckily he’d been awake when the 1am text came through, luckily he knew her well enough to know that it was a cry for help and luckily there’d been no traffic. 

That night he’d driven round to Paula’s in a blind panic, circling the house when he arrived to find a way in, relieved to find the doors at the back of the house open. He’d never forgotten searching the house and the dread he’d felt going up the stairs 

Please don’t let this be the same prayed Mike as he finally drove up the driveway. It was at times like this that Mike was thankful Paula wasn’t too security conscious, so could never be bothered to shut the electric gates. As he came to a stop on the gravel drive he didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried when he saw Paula’s car. 

Ringing the doorbell he couldn’t keep still, he guessed it was the adrenaline. He waited a few seconds before looking through the window which wasn’t helpful as the shutters were closed. Walking round to the back of the house he tried all the doors, nothing, he wasn’t going to be as lucky as last time. Ok right, think. That’s when he spotted the alarm at the back of the house and remembered a conversation he’d had with Paula, well an argument really ages ago. He’d asked her why Theo hadn’t called into the office recently to which she’d replied that he no longer had to stop by to pick up keys as she’d left a spare one in the shed. Obviously Mike had told her it was ludicrous to have a state of the art alarm system if you were just going to leave a back door key in an unlocked shed but Paula had argued that no one knew it was their and if Theo came by the office yet again she’d end up killing him. So that had been the end of that conversation. Entering the shed Mike uttered a small prayer, please let the key still be here. Yes, thank god she hadn’t listened to him. 

Retrieving the key Mike ran over to the back door that led into the utility room. Opening the door he waited, well the alarm hadn’t gone off although that didn’t necessarily mean she was in, not if she’d left in a hurry and forgotten to set it. He made his way through a doorway into the downstairs toilet that finally ended up in the hallway. Paula’s house was a maze and why the hell anyone needed so many bathrooms was beyond him. ‘Paula, it’s me Mike.’ He yelled as he stood in the hallway. Nothing. He quickly pushed open the lounge door, oh great this wasn’t a good sign he thought as he spotted two empty wine bottles on the coffee table and half a bottle of vodka laying on its side by the corner of the sofa. Shit, Mike had only ever known Paula to drink Vodka once before.

‘Paula,’ he shouted again as he raced back into the hallway and after a quick look in the dining room he entered the kitchen. Why did she have such a bloody big house he thought as he rushed round to check the other side of the island and that’s when he saw it. A thin line of white powder on the worktop. Shit Paula what the hell have you done? Not wanting anyone else to see it Mike brushed it onto the floor with his hand and after he’d glanced once more round the kitchen he made his way back into the hallway. 

Oh god he’d have to go upstairs, please don’t let it be like last time. Mike gripped the banister when he realised he was shaking. On the landing he rushed to where he’d found her before. He knew it wasn’t her room anymore, she’d turned it into the guest bedroom after what had happened, but maybe that’s where she’d be again. Tentatively he opened the door. Nothing. Mike let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Next was Isla’s room, all clear. Then Theo’s, no nothing although he’s room looked like it had been burgled. Clothes were everywhere, drawers pulled out, even the bin had been tipped out. Strange, although this was Theo so maybe not so strange. 

Right that only left one room, Paula’s and now Sophie’s. Another deep breath, he turned the handle and stepped inside. ‘Paula’ he called just incase he’d totally over reacted and she was curled up in bed. Nothing. The bed had been slept in, that much was clear and what looked like Paula’s work clothes were on a chair in the corner but apart from that, there were no other clues that Mike could see. What now? Bathroom? ‘Paula’ he called as he entered the room. No she wasn’t there either, so where the hell was she? 

Halfway down the stairs he heard a key in the lock, thank fuck for that he thought as he stopped on the stairs, ‘Paula where the fu....Oh Sophie hi.’ 

‘Mike?’ Exclaimed Sophie as she visibly jumped. ‘Shit you scared the crap out of me. Everything ok? Where’s Paula?’

So Paula hasn’t turned up at the office. Shit so where the hell was she and what the hell was he going to tell Sophie. ‘Umm I don’t know.’

‘What do’ya mean ya don’t know, how did you get in?’ 

‘With the spare key from the shed,’ confessed Mike as he came down the remaining few stairs.

‘Ok,’ stated Sophie slowly ‘So why did you feel the need to let yourself into Paula’s house when she’s not here?’ 

‘Because I needed to check she wasn’t...’ Mike stopped himself realising he’d said too much, ‘Why are you here anyway? 

‘No Mike I asked you first, and you’re really starting to scare me now. If Paula’s not here, it must be like I said and she’s meeting a client somewhere, yeah?’ Said Sophie trying to reassure herself more than anything. 

‘Mmm,’ agreed Mike unconvincingly. ‘So you haven’t said, why are you here?’

‘I live here,’ shot back Sophie. ‘Ahh sorry Mike that was uncalled for... I couldn’t concentrate at work, thought i’d come back here in my lunch break...Just incase... She was here....I really need to talk to her.... I feel awful... I should have answered my phone...Where is she? Stammered Sophie her voice finally breaking.

‘I don’t know,’ sighed Mike feeling for Sophie. 

‘But you know something. Something’s happened that you’re not telling me. Have you been in touch with her? Is she leaving me?’ Sophie asked softly unable to look at Mike, a single tear running down her cheek.

Oh god what do I do now? Thought Mike. Should he stay and comfort Sophie or go looking for Paula and if he did the latter what would he tell Sophie and where would he start looking? ‘No she’s not leaving you, did you even listen to those messages? Paula loves you so much, it’s just...well it’s complicated..’ 

‘Look Mike if Paula’s in trouble, then you need to tell me....I have a right to know.’ 

Ok Mike had made a decision he had to tell Sophie about Paula’s past. He justified his choice by the fact that Paula had said she would tell her anyway and Mike needed to think about what to do next, he couldn’t waste time trying to cover things up. Anyway Sophie might have some ideas about where she’d be. 

‘Ok Sophie lets go and sit down,’ stated Mike calmly as he guided Sophie into the lounge and over to the sofa. Once they were both sitting down he softly started to explain. ‘Sophie you’re right I am worried about Paula. The thing is that she has a tendency to.. well.. ok so....’ 

‘Mike please just spit it out ok, whatever it is i’ll deal with it.’ 

‘Ok, right...Yes so I’ll just say it. So Paula’s a recovering addict.’ Mike swallowed and looked at Sophie. 

‘You what?’ Came Sophie’s baffled response

‘Yeah look I know it’s a lot to take in but...’ 

‘Addict? What’s she addicted to? I mean I know she likes a drink but I hardly think she’s an alcoholic and she doesn’t seem the type to do drugs. I mean not now, maybe when she was younger..’ Sophie knew she was jabbering but this just made no sense.

‘Sorry look it’s not as bad as i’ve made it sound. Let me explain.. Painkillers, she was addicted to prescription painkillers. She was prescribed them at first after an accident, she certainly didn’t set out to abuse them but she had a lot to deal with in a short space of time and she found they helped so she increased the amount she was taking until she couldn’t function without them... 

‘Shit,’ exclaimed Sophie running her hand through her hair. ‘So what happened, how did she stop?’ This was the last thing Sophie had expected Mike to come out with.

‘Well that’s the thing Sophie she stopped because she had no choice. She took an over dose. It was me that found her. She didn’t come into work and nobody could contact her, it wasn’t until one the next morning that she sent me a message, she’d been drinking and ...’

‘Painkillers? Over dose? Drinking?’ Questioned Sophie her mind trying to process what Mike was telling her as as she looked at the two empty wine bottles, noticing for the first time the bottle on the floor. ‘Missed work?’ 

‘Yes Sophie.’ Confirmed Mike. 

‘But you don’t think she’d do anything like that again do you? I mean we only had an argument...’ 

‘Yeah I know you’re probably right. I’m probably just over reacting.’ 

‘But what if your not?’ Asked Sophie as the colour drained from her face. 


	37. Chapter 37

Sophie just sat, staring, still trying to process what Mike had told her. 

‘Sophie, Sophie,’ called Mike softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. ‘Are you ok? Look I know it’s a lot for you to take in, maybe I shouldn’t have told you. I’ve just made you worry now... I’m sorry...’

‘What,’ answered Sophie, slowly snapping out of her trance. ‘No Mike it’s fine I’m glad you told me. It’s just so unexpected. Paula always seems so...so together, I just really can’t get my head round it. She’s a solicitor for fucks sake aren’t you lot supposed to be sensible? 

‘Like I said earlier, Paula didn’t mean to get hooked on painkillers. It crept up on her and she used them to cope during a really difficult time. Addiction can happen to anyone, having a high powered job doesn’t make you exempt.’ 

‘Yeah I guess, it’s just surely she realised it wasn’t the best idea.’ 

‘Look I don’t know the whole story but I think a similar thing happened while she was at university, so it must be something she struggles with, but only she can explain. All I will say is Paula finds it hard when she feels like she’s loosing control of a situation. When she can’t put something right.’

‘You’re hardly in control when you’re popping pills or drinking though are you?’ Reasoned Sophie.

‘No, true but then I suppose the reason people use drugs and drink is to forget about their problems... Forget they’re not in control...God I don’t know...’ sighed Mike feeling totally out of his depth.

‘But she can put this right though, she can talk to ....’ Sophie suddenly realised though that she hadn’t allowed Paula to talk, to explain herself, she’d just gone off on one and stormed out, then ignored her. Oh god if she’s done anything stupid this will all be my fault thought Sophie. ‘Mike I pushed her away I didn’t let her explain....’ Sophie was sobbing now. What had she done?

‘Look listen to me this has all been a misunderstanding and can easily be fixed. I know Paula didn’t do anything with James because I was there waiting for her. She was literally with him for quarter of an hour, twenty minutes tops. He contacted her, wanted to meet up, basically his marriage is over and his moving back to Manchester. He was trying his luck and Paula met him to tell him there was no chance, that she’s with you. Ok? So stop worrying.’

‘But the photos?’

‘The ones Ben took? The person who would like nothing more than to see Paula suffer for the embarrassment she put him through. Yeah ok Sophie, you believe those..’ 

‘So you think I’m being stupid?’ 

‘Yep you’re both as bad as each other. So when she walks through that door soon, which she will do, I’m going to bash both of your heads together. Do you hear me.’

‘And I will gladly let ya... I just want her back here, safe.’ 

‘Right so you can help me by seeing if there’s any clues about where she’s got to. Maybe check to see if her work stuffs gone, what clothes she’s wearing? I don’t know?’ 

‘Yeah good idea, i’ll go and check.’ Said Sophie wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands and heading towards the hallway. She needed to be productive because just sitting here doing nothing was driving her crazy.’ 

A couple of minutes later and Sophie was on her way back to the lounge, head down, shoulders slumped. ‘I couldn’t find anything. Although her lap top and work bag are in the study, so it doesn’t look like she’s meeting a client.’ Explained Sophie forlorn. ‘What are you doing?’ She asked puzzled as she entered the lounge and she saw Mike on his stomach looking under the sofa.

‘Ah ha.’ He yelled as he pulled himself up. ‘Well at least we know why she’s not answering her phone,’ he explained as he brandished Paula’s iPhone in the air towards Sophie. ‘Must have slid under the couch at some point.’ 

Sophie grabbed it and immediately rushed to the kitchen where she knew her phone charger was plugged it. Waiting impatiently she tapped her nails on the counter. ‘Come on, come on,’ she muttered as the red battery flashed on the screen. 

‘Anything?’ Questioned Mike as he entered the kitchen. 

‘Just waiting for the battery,’ explained Sophie just as the phone lit up. Snatching it off the counter Sophie tapped in the code, smiling as she remembered how she’d told Paula off when she’d found out her pass code was her birthday. Right text messages, nothing. Recent calls the three calls to Sophie were listed but after those there was one more, for station cars. Paula had called a cab at 12:33. ‘Shit,’ sighed Sophie.

‘What? What’s the matter?’ Asked Mike nervously.

‘She called a cab half hour after her last message to me Mike. You don’t think she’s gone to... to see...’ Sophie couldn’t finished the sentence, she couldn’t say it out loud, she felt sick. 

.......................................................

‘Ahh shit’ moaned Paula as she rolled over in bed. Right that was it, she was never drinking again, ever. God she was nearly 50, surely she should have learnt by now that drinking two bottles of wine and god knows how much vodka wasn’t going to make anything any better. 

As she opened her eyes she slowly looked around taking in the strange surroundings. Fuck, where the hell was she? Not at home that was for sure. Looking under the duvet her worst fears were answered. She was naked. Oh god she hadn’t, had she? Well this wasn’t a hotel room so she definitely hadn’t called James. Had she called anyone else? No she was pretty sure she’d only tried to call Sophie. Shit what had happened? Where was her stuff? 

‘Paula,’ came a soft voice from the doorway. A woman’s voice. 

‘Hey’ groaned Paula unsure who the woman was as she couldn’t lift her head off the pillow to look, although the voice did sound familiar. Oh please god don’t have done anything stupid because Sophie is the best thing that’s happened to you in ages thought Paula. Surely she hadn’t gone to bed with this woman but if she had there was no way she’d be able to talk herself out of this one.


	38. Chapter 38

‘You gave me one hell of a scare last night turning up out of the blue like that,’ the woman explained as she entered the room.

’Oh thank god,’ sighed Paula, as she recognised the voice. She was at Abi’s, a women she’d met on a group therapy course at rehab. Her councillor had insisted she attended the sessions and although Paula had thought they were a load of bollocks, she’d made a friend for life. This was good because she knew she’d definitely not slept with Abi. 

‘What, mmm...How did I even... God I didn’t drive did I?’ Asked Paula in a panic.

‘No you didn’t drive, Paula you could barely walk,’ smiled Abi. ‘I still have no idea how you did it but you arrived in a cab.’

A cab? No she had no clue. ‘Oh god,’ she sighed as she tried to sit up and failed miserably, flopping back down on the bed. ‘Have you got my phone?’

‘No you arrived with nothing, you owe me eight quid by the way, for the cab.’ 

‘So I literally just turned up?’

‘Yep.’

‘With nothing? No house keys.’

‘Nope.’ 

‘Oh wow, so did I say much? Last night?’

‘Say much? God I couldn’t shut ya up. Although you weren’t making much sense. Something about James, Sophie, that you’d fucked everything up. The usual shit people come out with when they’re pissed.

‘And I was definitely just pissed? I hadn’t taken anything else? 

‘I dunno do I. I’ve never seen you high, anyway where would you get drugs? Weren’t you hooked on prescription pills? I bet you wouldn’t know where to score even if you wanted to,’ teased Abi. 

‘Oh god I remember now. I raided my sons room.’ 

‘Why, he on drugs too?’

‘No,’ replied Paula slightly offended. ‘He got beaten up, I thought the hospital might have given him some stronger painkillers but I don’t think I found anything.’

‘So there you go then, its fine,’ reasoned Abi. 

‘No it’s not. I remember now, I went downstairs to the kitchen...There’s a bag of..... in the cupboard.’

‘Sorry a bag of? Didn’t quite catch you.’

‘Coke,’ whispered Paula.

‘Ah yeah I forgot you’re a lawyer, always a bag of coke in the cupboard. Shit Paula.’

‘Ha ha very funny. It’s not mine,’ replied Paula glaring at Abi when she raised her eyebrows ‘and before you ask it’s a long story, for another time.. Anyway I think I... maybe I did a line? Oh god I can’t remember. What time did I get here?’ 

‘Just before one I think.’

‘Right well I remember phoning Sophie at midnight and if I called a cab and made it here, maybe I didn’t.’ 

‘Ok so you’re gonna drive yourself crazy with the whole did I didn’t I thing, so let’s just forget it. Anyway we haven’t got time for this, you’ve gotta get ready, your meeting’s in half hour.’

‘My what?’ 

‘Yep, you my friend have a meeting at the clinic, no need to thank me.’ 

‘Oh Abi please say I haven’t. Look we’ve just established that it’s highly unlikely I did take anything so I’ll be fine,’ reassured Paula. 

‘Oh no no,’ began Abi waggling her finger ‘You and me both know that you need to talk through what got you into this state in the first place.’ 

‘Oh you’ve changed,’ mocked Paula.

‘Yes I have. Got my kids back now ain’t I and I am not screwing up again and neither are you.’ 

‘But i’ve talked things through with you. You just said you couldn’t shut me up last night so it’s fine. I know what i’ve got to do. Go home and have the chat with Sophie.’ 

‘Yeah that’s great babes but you look like absolute shit and like I said the fact that you don’t know whether you actually used or not is quite a worry so you need to go and talk it though.’ Explained Abi ‘Please, do it for me.’

‘Ok, ok i’ll go but please tell me it’s not with Val, it’s like talking to my mother.’ 

‘No not Val, Jeff, so at least you’ll have a bit of eye candy while you pour your heart out.’ 

Paula smiled ‘Thank you.’ 

‘No need, you helped me out, now I help you that’s what friends are for. Now get that naked butt out of bed.’ 

‘Yeah Abi about that, why am I naked?’

‘Not a clue but you started taking your clothes off as soon as I bought you in here. Gave me quite the show. You know if you were my type you might have got lucky,’ Winked Abi as she left the room. 

‘Oh shit,’ groaned Paula. 

.......................................................

After hurriedly getting changed into yesterday’s clothes and borrowing a pair of Abi’s sunglasses so she could actually open her eyes Paula had let Abi drive her to the clinic. She really didn’t think she needed to talk to anyone, she knew she’d been an idiot and she knew what she had to do, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt getting some help with how to go about telling Sophie.

‘God is that the time?’ Exclaimed Paula as she noticed the digital display on the dashboard.

‘Yeah quarter to 11 your appointment’s at 11.’

‘Oh wow I should call work, make up some excuse as to why I’m not in.’ 

‘Aren’t you the boss?’ Asked Abi. 

‘Well yeah, but even so...’

‘Even so nothing, surely having a day off’s one of the perks of being in charge.’

‘Yeah I suppose but I should call Sophie. She might be worried, can I borrow your phone.’

‘Yeah sure.’ Replied Abi handing her the phone. ‘Code’s 2307.’

Paula punched in the code and brought up the keypad, shit.

‘You alright? Having second thoughts?’

‘No I don’t know her bloody number do I. It’s just saved in my phone,’ explained Paula angry with herself for the fact she didn’t even know her girlfriend’s number.

‘Ah yeah that might be a problem.’

‘Never mind I’m sure she’s not that bothered anyway. I’ll probably get home and find she’s moved all her stuff out. It’s probably a blessing this happened, she’s too good for me anyway and way too young.’ 

‘Too young, why how old is she?’ Exclaimed Abi. 

‘Twenty six,’ 

‘Whoa twenty six, check you out. Paula Martin the cougar.’ 

‘Abi don’t.’ 

‘Don’t what? You should be well chuffed. I know I would be.

‘Yeah well I don’t know what she saw in me in the first place so now I’ve gone and done this it gives her an excuse to leave.’

‘Oh yeah cos I mean I have no idea what she sees in you. It must be awful for her, having such an intelligent, funny, caring and hell I’m just gonna say it, very attractive partner,’ laughed Abi ‘and as for what you’ve done I still don’t really get what that is? I mean from what I could work out last night you met an ex to tell him you didn’t want to get back together with him.’

‘Yeah that’s pretty much it,’ agreed Paula. 

‘Right so stop feeling sorry for yourself,’ ordered Abi as she pulled up right outside the centre. ‘Go in there, have a chat, get it all off your chest, sort out what you’re gonna say to Sophie and i’ll pick you up in an hour.’

‘No, Abi you really don’t need to wait.’

‘I know I don’t but I’m gonna, right out you get.’

.................................................................

Exactly sixty seven minutes later and Paula was back in the car, breathing a sigh of relief. She always hated the thought of a counselling session as they bought up things she’d rather not talk about but obviously that was the whole point of them, and she did feel much better.

‘Hey you,’ greeted Abi ‘Better?’ 

‘Better.’

‘Home?’ Abi had been to enough sessions herself to know the last thing Paula would want was more chat.’

‘Please,’ said Paula closing her eyes. 

‘You’re gonna need to give me a bit more than that, remember you’ve never let me round your house.’ 

‘Hey that’s not true, there’s just never been a reason for you to come to mine. What with looking after the twins and everything.’

‘I’m only joking, but come on, I’m gonna need the address I’ve always wanted to see where all the posh people live.’

‘Do you even know me at all? Me?’ Posh?’ 

‘No, well I know your not proper posh, but I bet you've got a massive house if that car you drive’s anything to go by.’ 

Paula smiled, you always knew where you were with Abi. ‘15 Hattern Lane’ she muttered as her eyes closed again. 

........................................................

‘Wow,’ exclaimed Abi under her breath as she drove through the gates and onto the gravel drive. She’d never been friends with anyone who even owned their own house never mind had a detached one with electric gates. I so should have listened at school she thought as she nudged Paula awake. ‘Honey we’re home and it looks like you’ve got company.’

‘What...Who..’ questioned Paula as her eyes flew open. ‘Oh god Mike, I forgot about Mike.’ 

‘Mike? And Mike is? Another ex you forgot to mention?’ 

‘No, no nothing like that he’s an old friend, you meet him, at the office, he, he...’ 

‘Nope don’t remember him so what’d he do? Just spit it out.’ 

‘He found me, the last time... called an ambulance.. shit I should have called him. I bet he’s been worried sick.’ 

‘Paula I’m not being funny but your over dose was nearly three years ago why would he be worried?’

‘Because I’m not in work and I’m always in work.’ 

‘What like everyday?’ 

‘Yeah, everyday and if I’m not in the office, I’m in court or with a client.’

‘Wow you are one hell of a fun chick,’ mocked Abi. ‘So why doesn’t he think you’re just out of the office?’ 

‘He’s probably checked my diary.’

‘Right now he just sounds like a stalker.’ 

‘My online diary,’ explained Paula rolling her eyes. ‘Did you not learn anything when you temped for us?’ 

‘Naw not really, I think we both realised that when you politely asked me to leave after three days.’ 

‘Yeah right,’ replied Paula distracted. 

‘Earth to Paula,’ called Abi as she waved her hand in her face. ‘So are you going in or what?’ 

‘Yeah in a minute, I’m thinking.’ 

‘About what? I’m not being funny but I have got to pick the twins up at half three.’ 

‘I’m thinking that if Mikes car is here but he’s not in it then he must be inside and that means Sophie must be home.’

‘Whoa so Sophie lives here? Fast work, I like it.’ 

‘You really aren’t helping.’

‘Sorry, but what exactly are you needing to think about?’

‘About telling Sophie, everything.’ 

‘Listen’ replied Abi taking Paula’s hand. ‘It’ll be fine she’ll understand, once you explain, and you’ll get though it. I promise.’ She said as she squeezed Paula’s hand then added, ‘Just think how great the make up sex is gonna be.’ 

Smiling Paula took a deep breath. ‘Right wish me luck,’ she muttered as she got out of the car. 

‘Babes you’ve got this,’ called Abi through the open window as she headed out of the driveway. 

‘Mmm’ thought Paula as she walked up to the door. Let’s hope Abi’s right.


	39. Chapter 39

Paula hesitated as she went to ring the bell. God this was odd knocking on her own front door. She could feel the anxiety building inside her or was that the alcohol. Right here goes nothing she thought as she brought her finger down on the bell and stood back from the door. 

As the door flew open Paula hadn’t quite expected the reaction she got. 

‘Babe thank fuck you’re ok,’ yelled Sophie as she launched herself at Paula practically knocking her off the step. ‘Mike, Mike she’s here,’ yelled Sophie as she dragged Paula through the doorway. ‘Are you ok? Where the hell have you been, we’ve both been worried sick.’

‘Yeah you gave us both a scare when you weren’t at work to meet Mr Carlton this morning.’ Explained Mike in a stern tone. 

Paula could tell he was pissed off and he had every right to be. ‘I’m so sorry,’ replied Paula looking between them ‘I should have called, let you know I wouldn’t be in.’ 

‘Yeah a call would have been good, although judging by the look of you and the empty bottles in the front room I’m guessing that would have been difficult,’ retorted Mike. 

Paula looked towards him, god he had the same disapproving look her father use to give her, although Mike was only a few years older than her. ‘Yeah,’ agreed Paula quietly. 

‘So where have you been?’ Questioned Sophie again, worried that Paula hadn’t answered the question. Shit she’d called him hadn’t she or hooked up with someone else.

‘I went to stay with a friend.’ Explained Paula knowing by the looks on both their faces that neither of them believed her. ‘I stayed at Abi’s.’ She’d hoped to see some recognition on Mike’s face but got none, so added. ‘You know Mike the woman who covered reception for a few days, you must remember, she was terrible.’ 

‘Oh yeah, that Abi, the one you met at...’ 

‘Yeah’ whispered Paula looking sideways at Sophie. 

‘Look Mike would you just give me a minute with Sophie please.’ 

‘Yeah I’ve got a few calls to make anyway but I need a word before I leave. Alright if I make them in there?’ Asked Mike nodding towards the kitchen.’

‘Yeah sure I’ll be through in a minute.’ Stated Paula wondering what he was going to say.

Once Mike had disappeared into the kitchen Sophie turned to Paula, she had to ask ‘So Abi? She just a friend? Have you two ever?.. You know.’ Sophie hated having to ask but the truth was she still didn’t fully trust Paula and knew it would play on her mind if she didn’t.

‘Oh god no, it’s not like that. She’s just been a really good friend over the past few years. We’ve helped each other out through some tough times.’ 

‘Sorry...But I had to ask.’

‘It’s fine Sophie, I’ve broken your trust, I understand.’ Then looking at the young brunette she took both her hands in hers. ‘Sophie I am so sorry for yesterday. I didn’t think. I should have told you I was meeting James. I guess I just wanted to...no needed to see him face to face to hear what he had to say and to tell him I wanted nothing more to do with him. I know the photos look bad but I promise you, nothing happened.’

‘I really wanna believe you.’ Stated Sophie softly, staring into Paula’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry I walked out, I should have given you a chance to explain.’

Paula dropped Sophie’s hands and lent back against the wall. ‘Yeah well I’d have probably done exactly the same in your position,’ sighed Paula. ‘Look there’s things I need to tell you... about the past, but it’s going to take a while so can I grab a shower and get changed? Then I promise we’ll sit down and I’ll tell you everything ok?’

‘Yeah ok, that sounds like a plan,’ agreed Sophie ‘Although I think I know what you’re going to say. Mike told me about....Finding you.. here... He’s been so worried.’

‘He told you?’ Asked Paula unsure whether she was angry or glad that he’d told her.

‘Yeah, well not everything, obviously, just the main bits. Please don’t be mad with him I made him tell me.’

‘I’m not mad, just... oh I don’t know....embarrassed,....ashamed....’ said Paula wringing her hands and looking anywhere but at Sophie.

‘Right you do not need to feel any of those things,’ said Sophie as she gently stroked Paula’s cheek and turned her head to face her. ‘Do you understand? I’m so sorry you had to go through all that, it must have been awful, I can’t imagine.’ 

All Paula could do was nod.

‘Look why don’t you go and see what Mike wants. Then go and get sorted and I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to talk.’ Stated Sophie gently.

‘I don’t deserve you,’ replied Paula as she headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Mike was on the phone with his back to her when she entered but ended the call as soon as he saw her. 

‘So how you feeling, really?’ asked Mike.

‘Like absolutely hell. My head’s pounding and I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep but Sophie deserves an explanation so it’s not an option.’ 

‘Why’d you do it?’ 

‘Because I’m an idiot and once I’d opened one bottle of wine I couldn’t stop.’

‘And the cocaine? Where did that even come from?’ 

‘Cocaine?’ Questioned Paula her heart pounding. She really thought she must have seen sense last night and not taken anything.

‘Paula don’t treat me like a fool. I’ve been going out of my mind. You do realise I still have nightmares about that night don’t you? I thought you were fucking dead. Well you practically were. I really don’t think, even now, you realise how ill you were.’

Wow Paula had no idea Mike felt like this. She’d just assumed he’d found her, called an ambulance, travelled to the hospital, called Tim and left, end of. She hadn’t realised the impact it had had on him.

‘God Mike I’m so sorry I didn’t realise....’

‘No, well you wouldn’t, would you...We’ve never spoken about it. It’s just I still feel so guilty that I didn’t notice anything. Back then I was probably one of the people that saw you the most and I didn’t have a clue. I mean I knew you were stressed... but I had no idea....’

‘Hey, stop talking, right now, because that’s complete bollocks. You didn’t know because I was very good at hiding it. I’m the idiot for bottling everything up, ok, so please never think that you could have done anything, because you couldn’t. No one could. I’m just grateful I text you that night. I must have known you’d come.’

‘Yeah, so why not this time? You could have called, you could have spoken to me.’ 

‘Good question, and I have no idea. Although to be honest I don’t actually remember much about last night. Wait a minute how do you know I took coke?’

‘What?’ Replied Mike puzzled. 

‘How did you know.’

‘Because you left a line on the counter just there,’ explained Mike waving his hand towards the counter top.

Walking over to the island Paula sat on one of the stools and closed her eyes. Mike looked on as he noticed a smile cross her lips.

‘I wouldn’t be smiling if I was you, what if Sophie had seen it?’

‘I’m smiling because I remember what happened. I got the bag out of the cupboard and put a line on the counter and I was going to do it but then I was scrolling through my phone and I’ve got these quotes on there. That I read whenever I feel like I’m losing control, silly I know... Anyway I was reading them and then I came across a note from Abi at the bottom. She’d put something like ‘If you’re reading these shit quotes you must be in trouble so how about meeting up with me instead.’ So I didn’t do it I called a cab instead, I remember sitting on the sofa and calling one.’

‘That explains why we found your phone under the sofa,’ mused Mike. 

‘And why I ended up at Abi’s because that did seem a bit strange.’

‘Ok well i’m glad it looks like you only got paralytic but where the hell did the cocaine come from? Please say you've not got a problem with that now.’

‘No it’s a very long story. It belongs to a friend of Theo’s, she’s actually in rehab now. Did you find the bag?’

‘No but to be honest I didn’t look, just brushed what was on the counter into the floor so Sophie didn’t see.’

‘Thanks.’ Replied Paula as she started to open the cupboards. ‘Got it,’ she stated as she came to the fourth cupboard, pulled the bag out and walked over to the sink. ‘I should have done this when I found it,’ she remarked tipping the contents down the plug hole.

‘I don’t even want to think about how much money that would have cost.’ Exclaimed Mike.

‘Yeah it’s a good job she stole it then,’ remarked Paula raising her eyebrows.

‘You what?’ Replied Mike shocked.

‘Yeah you couldn’t make up some of the problems this family deals with. Right, now that’s sorted I’m going up for a shower. I’ve told Sophie I’m going to tell her everything when I’m done.’

‘Ah yeah about that.... She knows about the painkillers.. Sorry but I had to explain why I’d broken into your house.’

‘You broke in?’ 

‘Well not really. I used the handy key in the shed.’ Laughed Mike.

‘See told you it was a good idea.’ Smiled Paula. 

‘Look I’m going to go, leave you two alone. I’m glad you’re ok but if you do decide to get shit faced again and not come into work, can you just let me know yeah,’ smiled Mike. He didn’t know what it was about Paula but he just couldn’t stay cross with her for long. 

‘Will do,’ smiled back Paula. ‘Ok I’m going up. Thanks for looking after Sophie. I’ll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend.’

‘Not coming into the office then? It’s only just after one.’ Teased Mike.

‘Yeah think I’ll pass,’ called Paula halfway up the stairs ‘and I’m pulling rank and saying you better not go back in either.’

‘You don’t have to ask me twice,’ shouted Mike up the stairs as he opened the lounge door to say goodbye to Sophie.

‘Sophie i’m go...’ Mike stopped as he noticed Sophie wiping away tears. ‘What’s the matter? She’s home now, everything’s going to be ok.’

‘Yeah,’ mumbled Sophie not sounding convinced.

‘I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like this, it was me over reacting. All that’s really happened is you had a fight, one of you walked out the other got pissed, it happens.’

‘But Mike it’s not even that. It’s everything. I feel like ever since I moved in it’s been one thing after another. First Theo gets beaten up, then Olivia shows up, Ben has a vendetta against us, James is on the scene again, Isla hates her mum because of me and now Paula’s got all these secrets in her past. It’s just really hard. I only moved in a few weeks ago.’ Sighed Sophie as she finally took a breath. ‘And I thought my family was bad.’

Mike smiled, ‘Wow yeah that is a lot, but if you’re worried this is normal for Paula, it’s not. To be honest life’s been pretty dull for her over the past couple of years. Once she came out of the Priory she threw herself into work. She hardly ever went out, stopped smoking, drinking even went so far as to give up coffee, although I had to tell her that was a step too far.’’

Sophie had to laugh at this, god Paula without coffee; that would be unbearable. 

‘It’s good to see you smile. Look I can see a lot’s happened lately but you two are great together and as for what’s been going on it looks like everything is pretty much sorted now. Theo’s back at uni, so you won’t have any of his dramas, Ben’s internship only lasts a few more weeks and neither of you took the bait and contacted him so his little plan backfired. Paula’s told James she wants nothing to do with him so hopefully he takes the hint and Isla will come round once she knows how happy you make her mum, so it’s all sorted and as for the past, it’s the past. Let Paula explain and then forget about it and move on.’ 

‘Wow you know what you’re wasted as a solicitor,’ smiled Sophie looking up at Mike. ‘Thank you, Paula’s lucky to have you as a friend.’

‘And I’m lucky to have her as a boss. You ok now?’

‘Yeah better, thanks.’

‘Good, right I’m off so you two can make up. Have a lovely weekend. I’ll show myself out.’ 

‘Well ya showed yourself in,’ teased Sophie as Mike left the lounge.

Flopping back on the couch Sophie really hoped Mike was right and they could sort things out. One thing Sophie did know was that as much as she was trying, she just didn’t trust Paula and without trust could they have a relationship? 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula tells Sophie about her past, including her struggle with addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a bit heavy but I promise it’ll get more lighthearted soon.

Paula worked slowly into the lounge and just stood staring at Sophie, sleeping. She looked so peaceful and was obviously exhausted so Paula let her rest while she went to make coffee. She needed to wake herself up as her talk with Sophie was probably going to take a while. God she was dreading it, where did she start? Jeff had said it might be a good idea to ask Sophie what she wanted to know and go from there, although that would mean her having to answer some difficult questions. Right Paula stop procrastinating, you need to do this she told herself as she entered the lounge and placed two mugs of coffee on the table. 

Sophie stirred and slowly opened her eyes, stretching the whole length of the sofa. ‘Sorry have I been asleep long?’ Apologised Sophie as she swung her feet over the side of the sofa so she was sitting up. ‘Have you put makeup on?’ She yawned crinkling her nose as she looked at the solicitor. 

‘Maybe a bit,’ admitted Paula. ‘Sophie I looked like shit.’ 

‘But it’s only me here.’

‘Yeah but it makes me feel better, ok.’ 

‘Ok, but you know you look stunning whatever.’ 

‘Wow have you been drinking now?’ Laughed Paula as she sat on the sofa next to the young brunette, tucking her legs underneath her as she turned to face her.

‘No, I think you drank enough for both of us last night. Seriously I’m surprised you’re not in hospital.....shit...sorry,’ Sophie nervously tried to apologise. ‘I didn’t mean, oh god.’ 

‘Hey it’s ok. I know what you mean, I did go a bit crazy. That’s my problem I don’t know when to stop,’ Sighed Paula.

‘No,’ murmured Sophie and then there was silence, both women just sat staring, not sure what to say.

In the end it was Paula who spoke. ‘So look I know Mike’s told you some of the details about what happened but if you want me to fill in the blanks I will or I can start with what happened when I met James? Look whatever you want to know.’ Promised Paula as she lent forward and picked up her coffee, passing a mug to Sophie, ‘thought we could both do with the caffeine.’ 

‘Yeah thanks.’ Said Sophie taking the mug. ‘Ok so I guess what I really want to know is why you met up with James again, after all this time when you’re with me.’ 

‘I met him because he suddenly sent me loads of messages completely out of the blue. Do you remember when your mum and Tim were round and my phone kept going off? Well that was him. At first I didn’t reply but then he said he’d come to the office or the house and I just panicked and said I’d meet him.’

‘So why didn’t you tell me. I would have understood.’ Asked Sophie taking a sip of coffee.

‘I don’t know, I suppose I thought it would just be easier if you didn’t know. Tim was always so jealous, even before the affair, so I never told him what I was doing because it just ended in an argument, so I guess I just did the same with you.’ 

‘What did he want?’ Mumbled Sophie already sure she knew the answer.

‘He’s split up with his wife. She caught him with one of her work colleagues. I mean the man is such a player, he’ll never learn. I really have no idea what I saw in him. Anyway he was trying his luck, wanted to see if we could start seeing each other again.’ 

‘And what did you say?’ Asked Sophie looking down into her lap, at her hands around her coffee cup.

‘I can’t seriously believe you’re asking me that question.’ Replied Paula staring at Sophie, god she really doesn’t have any idea how I feel about her, she thought. ‘I was with him for all of twenty minutes. I just wanted to show him that he couldn’t talk me round like he’s done in the past. I guess I wanted him to see I’ve changed. I told him I was with you and that I was happy and that was it, I left.’

‘What do you mean that he couldn’t talk you round? Paula Martin is not easily talked round.’ 

‘No not now but back then I needed to feel like someone wanted me so when he called to meet up, most of the time I did. I was flattered that he wanted to spend time with me because believe me, my husband sure as hell didn’t. 

‘But in the photos, you both look pretty cosy,’ 

‘Sophie, look he made advances but I didn’t respond, obviously Ben isn’t going to send you photos of me snatching my hand away from under his is he?

‘Spose not,’ Shrugged Sophie.

‘Look I don’t know what else to say but I promise you I don’t want James or anyone else for that matter. I want you,’ said Paula softly as she caressed the back of Sophie’s hand and looked into her eyes. ‘I think you’re amazing. Just tell me what I need to do to make things right and I will. I really want us to work. 

‘Yeah me too,’ agreed Sophie, ‘but if we’re gonna be together I need you to be honest with me, about everything, including the past, ok? 

Paula nodded.

‘Starting with telling me how the hell you managed to get addicted to painkillers?’ 

‘Well I certainly didn’t do it intentionally,’ sighed Paula. ‘It all started when I had an accident on holiday nearly three and half years ago. Me and Tim had decided to go on a make or break holiday, we were in a really bad place so we thought going away might help. Anyway on the fourth day of the trip I ended up in hospital.’

‘Oh god what happened?’ This must have been the accident Mike was on about.

‘I fell off a horse.’

‘You fell off a horse? Exclaimed Sophie. 

‘Yeah don’t laugh, it fucking hurt.

‘Oh god, sorry. It’s just the thought of you riding a horse,’ sniggered Sophie.

‘Oi you, I can ride.’

‘Well you obviously can’t babe, you fell off.’ Stated Sophie trying so hard not to laugh again. .’

‘True, it was pretty bad too. I ending up needing an operation on my wrist, I broke it in two places.

‘Ouch’

‘Yeah ouch. It was the most painful thing ever, worse than childbirth I reckon. Anyway that was when I was first prescribed Tramadol.’

‘And that’s what you had an addiction too?’ 

‘Yeah although not straight away. I used it properly at first, for the pain but then over time I stupidly took more and more until I couldn’t stop taking it as the withdrawal symptoms were so bad.’ 

‘So how long did you take it for?’

‘Well I was taking opioid painkillers for nearly eight months,’

‘Wow ok, so what, were you just prescribed them? Surely a doctor would know how addictive they are.’ 

Paula hesitated this was going to be difficult. Leaning forward she put her cup on the table, buying herself some time. ‘Well at first I was prescribed them. The accident happened in America and to be honest if you’re paying they’ll give you anything out there. I got way more tablets than I would have been given here. Then once I came home I got another prescription from my doctor but when I had a check up appointment and asked for more she was reluctant to give me any. I didn’t make a big deal about it but a few days later I saw a private doctor who wrote me a prescription. That’s probably when I should have asked for help but I didn’t. I now know I was suffering from depression and the drugs helped me forget everything and for a while they made me happy. But I needed more and more to get the same effect so I ended up visiting different doctors and that’s when... I...I’ Paula’s words started to catch in her throat.

‘When you what? You can tell me.’ Reassured Sophie putting down her mug and taking Paula’s hand in her own. 

‘My mum died, she had cancer, stage four there was nothing they could do. She wouldn’t go into hospital so she was being cared for at home, she died in her sleep. It was me that found her and while I was waiting for the doctor I saw her pain medication on the side and couldn’t help myself, so I took it. I hardly had any tablets left and it had got to the stage where I was eating them like sweets. I then went looking and found two more bottles of liquid morphine, just sitting in a cupboard. I think she’d been hiding it, god knows why but she was a bit weird like that, about taking medication, not like me hey,’ laughed Paula nervously.

‘Shit Paula, I’m so sorry about your mum. It must have been awful for you.. finding her.’ 

‘Yeah’ replied Paula gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat. ‘Still doesn’t excuse what I did.’ 

‘No, but you must have been desperate.’

‘I was but at the time I didn’t even think it was wrong. I still couldn’t see that I had a problem. I kept telling myself I was still taking them for the pain in my wrist, but in reality my wrist had got better in a few months. It’s crazy when I think about it now.’

‘When did this all happen?’

‘My mum died two weeks after Tim caught me with James. 

‘So you were taking these painkillers the whole time you were with him?’

‘Yeah, I’d been taking them for nearly three months before we, well before that night. I remember because it was the first time i’d played squash since the operation. Luckily it was my left wrist I injured so I could still do most things, I only took a week off work.’

‘Right so when did.. what led up to you.. To Mike finding you?’ 

‘Do you mean how did I end up nearly killing myself?’ Said Paula matter of factly, ‘you can say it.’

‘Yeah,’ whispered Sophie ‘although you don’t need to be so blunt about it.’ 

‘No, it’s just easier to talk about it like that. I suppose Tim catching me and James together was the catalyst but it was a whole host of things that eventually tipped me over the edge. I had to deal with everyone at work finding out about the affair. There were rumours flying around court and James was quick to tell everyone how it was me that came on to him. Then god knows how but Isla found out so I had her screaming down the phone at me. I was visiting my mum nearly every day and I had a massive case going to court. I was physically and emotionally exhausted but instead of taking time out I just tried to carry on.

Tim moved out a few days after the affair was exposed, he went to stay with his brother, took Theo with him. That meant I was on my own every night so I began drinking which didn’t mix too well with the large dose of Tramadol I was taking. Quite frankly looking back I have no idea how I was functioning. Then my mum died and that was it. I found the morphine. I can’t really remember the nine days between her death and the funeral. It was all a blur. I was still going into work everyday but I’d been taken off the case I was working on as the boss didn’t think I was up to it, funny that.

I took an overdose two days after the funeral. I think the final blow was the visit I had from Karen, James’ wife. 

‘Oh shit,’ sighed Sophie, ‘what did she want?’ 

‘Basically to tell me what a bitch I was and did I not realise that I’d ruined her life, that she had kids. She made out like it was all my fault. She said James had told her that I’d trapped him by saying that if he didn’t continue our affair I was going to say he’d forced himself on me. It was all a load of bollocks but I was in such a bad place I just agreed with her so she’d leave.

‘Then I came in here grabbed a bottle of vodka and went up to bed. I still had a bottle of morphine left and I remember I sat on the bed and just thought. I can’t do this anymore....I don’t want to be here....’

‘So it wasn’t an accident?’ said Sophie more to herself than Paula, the realisation setting in.

‘No,’ Whispered Paula looking at Sophie her eyes filling with tears. ‘I just wanted to not feel anything anymore, I thought everyone would be better off without me.’

‘But what about your kids?’ Asked Sophie softly.

‘Sophie when you’re in that dark place, you’re not thinking rationally. At that moment in time I was convinced nobody would miss me if I wasn’t here, and that actually, life would be a lot easier for everyone.’ Explained Paula as silent tears trickled down her cheeks. It had been a while since she’d recalled the events of that night.

‘Oh god babe, you must have been so scared.’ Said Sophie as she looked at the pain etched on Paula’s face, forcing back her own tears.

‘No not really. Actually once I knew what I was going to do I felt much better, Strangely. It was like I finally had a plan.’ She explained as she wiped away the tears.

‘So what made you text Mike?’ 

‘Yeah see this is funny.’ Said Paula smiling slightly. ‘He was the only person who’d text me that day to see how I was, so I...I remember thinking I’d better reply. You know I always reply to messages.’ Laughed Paula. 

This made Sophie smile. ‘It was true Paula did always reply.’ 

‘So I just wrote. I’m sorry. And that’s the last thing I remember until I woke up on a trolley in the back of an ambulance.’ 

‘Wow,’ breathed Sophie as the tears suddenly broke free. ‘Thank god you’re so efficient,’ she laughed through the tears as she rubbed at her cheeks, ‘And that Mike got your message and knew to come here. 

‘Yeah Mike is one amazing guy, i’ll never be able to thank him enough. Hey come here you,’ exclaimed Paula, pulling Sophie in for a hug. ‘There’s no need to cry, I’m ok, I’m here, everything turned out ok.’ 

‘Yeah I know, but I just... I can’t believe you ever felt that bad.. that you wanted to.... And...and.’ Sophie was crying uncontrollably now.

‘Hey what’s the matter?’ Asked Paula.

‘Aidan....I didn’t reply to his message.... It was all my fault.... If I’d replied...’

Paula had no idea what Sophie was going on about but she knew it must be something bad for her to get herself in such a state. Paula pulled her close and rocked back and forth trying to soothe her. It took a while but eventually the sobbing stopped and Sophie pulled away and looked up at Paula. ‘I should have replied,’ she stated softly. 

‘Love I really want to help you but I’ve got no idea what you’re on about.’ 

‘My friend Aidan, he... he committed suicide, last year. He text asking me to meet him and I didn’t...I didn’t even reply and then the next day his dad found him....If i’d just replied he might have talked to me... I could have saved him...’ 

‘Right now listen to me,’ ordered Paula grabbing Sophie by the shoulders. ‘I don’t know all the details but I’m telling you now there is nothing you could have done, ok. Even if I’d talked to someone that night I wouldn’t have listened. Mike didn’t stop me doing what I did, he just happened to get to me before it was too late. You are not to blame for anyone else’s actions, do you hear me.’ 

‘Yeah,’ stated Sophie softly. She hadn’t thought about Aidan in a while but hearing Paula’s story had just brought it all back. She still found it so difficult to understand how someone could do something like that. She was so thankful that Mike had got to Paula in time. ‘I’m so pleased you sent that message.’ 

‘Yeah me too,’ agreed Paula. ‘Don’t get me wrong the month I spent in rehab was one of the hardest in my life but when I look at what i’ve achieved in the last couple of years, I think i’ve managed to turn it around.’ 

‘Definitely,’ agreed Sophie, ‘I’m so glad I met you.

‘Really? I thought you’d want to run a mile.’ 

‘No, why would you think that? We’re all a bit broken.’ 

‘Yeah,’ smiled Paula liking the analogy. ‘So does that mean you’re sticking around then?’ She asked.

‘If you promise not to keep anything from me again,’ replied Sophie sternly. 

‘I promise.’ 

‘Well then, looks like I’m here to stay.’


	41. Chapter 41

Sophie and Paula walked hand in hand deep in their own thoughts. It had been Paula’s suggestion to go for a walk, she still felt a little worse for wear and thought the fresh air might do her good so she’d persuaded Sophie to take a stroll through the forest that backed onto the end of the garden. They’d hardly spoken but it wasn’t awkward, it had been really nice to just spend some time together with no drama.

‘We should get a dog,’ said Sophie suddenly turning to face Paula, an excited expression plastered across her face.

‘A dog?’ Questioned Paula laughing.

‘Yeah what’s so funny?’ 

‘Nothing, it’s just less than twenty four hours ago I was convinced i’d blown it and you’d left me, now here you are wanting to get a dog together. Have you ever owned a dog? It’s a big commitment.’ 

‘No, I just thought it’d be cute,’ admitted Sophie. To be honest she’d not really thought about it in much detail she’d just pictured them walking a dog through the woods together. 

‘Yeah it would be cute,’ mimicked Paula earning herself a dig in the ribs from Sophie. ‘Oi you, I’m just saying it’s not so cute when it’s shitting all over the house and wants walking twice a day in all weathers.’ 

‘Ah yeah good point, maybe we’ll just go for walks together more often then, minus the dog.’

‘Yeah i’d like that,’ stated Paula squeezing Sophie’s hand. ‘Right I think we’d better be turning back, we’ve actually walked quite a way and I’m starving.’ 

‘Yeah let’s head back and order in an early dinner. Do ya fancy pizza?’ 

‘Ooo pizza, yeah perfect hangover food,’ grinned Paula. ‘I’ll start the diet on Monday.’ 

‘You don’t need to diet.’ 

‘Mmm but I do need to lay off the booze for a bit, so I’ve decided to stop drinking, not permanently, don’t think I could do that, but for a while.’ 

‘You don’t have a problem with alcohol though, do you?’ Asked Sophie apprehensively. 

‘No, but if i’m being honest I probably could have, so it’s something I need to be aware of. My counsellor today asked how much I was drinking and when I thought about it the amount has crept up.’

‘Counsellor? I didn’t realise you saw a counsellor.’ Replied Sophie rather shocked.

‘Yeah, I go every few months, just to check in, see how everything’s going. Abi called and made an emergency appointment for me today, she thought it was best, given the circumstances....’ 

‘Yeah,’ agreed Sophie, ‘So is everything ok?’ 

‘Yes Sophie, everything’s good. It just seems I have a rather addictive personality, hence why I need to just keep an eye on things.’ 

‘Addictive personality?’ 

‘Yeah I have a few of the personality traits that are common among people who have addictions. My counsellor has said that given my past there’s no way I should have been prescribed opioid painkillers. Although to be fair I did argue the fact that no doctor would have known about that. The counsellor argued that they should have asked,’ Paula shrugged. ‘ I probably wouldn’t have told them the truth anyway.’

Past? Oh god what is she going to say now? Then Sophie remembered that Mike had mention something about Paula struggling at university. 

‘Past?’ Murmured Sophie glancing questioningly at Paula. 

‘At uni I had a mad few months, although it wasn’t just one drug then it was anything I could get my hands on. I went through a really rough breakup, so I just went off the rails a bit.

‘What happened? With the break up I mean’ 

‘What happened was Rachel,’ scoffed Paula. ‘She was my girlfriend of nearly two years, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the reason I didn’t speak to my mum for nearly a year. Suddenly just as we were planning on going travelling together she decided that she couldn’t be with me anymore because her family would disown her if she came out as gay. I thought she was joking at first but no she wasn’t. Her family were more important than me, the woman that had given up her own family to be with her.’

‘Oh god Paula that’s terrible, what a bitch.’ 

‘Yeah I was devastated at the time, I felt like my whole world had fallen apart. So to deal with it I got completely wasted.....a lot. I took drugs, drank too much, slept around....This probably isn’t what you want to hear but I said I’d be honest.’

‘No it’s fine we all do crazy things when we’ve been treated badly. I mean when I thought Sian was cheating on me I got pissed and fell off a church roof onto a car.’

‘Shit Sophie, oh my god, were you ok? What happened?’ 

‘Well it was touch and go for a bit, I spent some time in intensive care but I pulled through, obviously, I’m here now,’ smiled Sophie as she danced around waving her arms, making Paula laugh. ‘So see it’s not just you that makes stupid decisions.’ 

‘No, but I do make rather a lot. I’m fine when I’m dealing with everyone else’s problems. I mean it’s my job but as soon as I have to deal with my own I just find it really difficult.’ 

‘Yeah well you’re with me now, so you don’t need to deal with anything on your own,’ reassured Sophie as she grabbed Paula by the hand and pulled her close. ‘And I’m not going anywhere because you are too damn hot to be apart from,’ grinned Sophie as she gave Paula a quick kiss on the lips. 

‘Wow smooth,’ laughed Paula as she wrapped her arms around Sophie’s waist. ‘So is that all I’m going to get? A quick peck, surely if I’m that hot I deserve slightly more than that.’ Smirked Paula moving her hands round and grabbing Sophie’s bum. 

‘Oh you’re going to get so much more than that but right now I need a wee and something to eat, race you back to the house.’ And with that Sophie jogged off allowing Paula a perfect view of her pert round bum. 

................................................................

‘Would have helped if you’d taken these with you,’ laughed Paula as she finally arrived at the back door to her house and dangled the house keys in front of a dancing Sophie.

‘Shit Paula, just open the door, I’m gonna piss myself in a minute,’ moaned Sophie. 

‘Sorry couldn’t resist, there you go,’ replied Paula as Sophie rushed past her into the utility room while Paula made her way into the kitchen. 

Right, food Paula thought to herself as she poured herself a glass of water. Where’s the iPad? They could order off that App she’d downloaded the other day. Must be in the lounge she pondered as she scanned the kitchen unable to see it. 

As she walked down the hallway Paula thought she could hear voices but it wasn’t until she opened the lounge door that she realised who it was and what they were doing. ‘Whoa, shitting hell’ she exclaimed closing her eyes while simultaneously trying to shut the door, there were some things that just couldn’t be unseen. 


	42. Chapter 42

Paula didn’t quite know what to do with herself once she’d closed the door. She could hear lots of movement and muttering and knew it wouldn’t be long before the two people emerged so it would probably be best if she wasn’t standing right behind the door when that happened. This was going to be awkward thought Paula as she walked back to the kitchen.

‘What’s the matter,’ asked Sophie as she came out of the toilet and found Paula sitting at the kitchen table, staring into space.

‘Theo’s here,’ stated Paula bluntly. 

‘Ok,’ replied Sophie slowly, not sure what the significance of that revelation was.

‘He’s in the lounge with someone.’

‘Right. Paula what’s the problem.’ 

‘Well the problem is I’ve just seen slightly more of my son and his guest than I would have ever wanted to see.’ 

‘You what?’ Asked Sophie slightly puzzled.

‘Oh Sophie you are so naive, i’ve just caught Theo and some girl in there... mid shag,’ explained Paula pointing towards the lounge.

‘Oh,’ muttered Sophie trying to suppress a giggle.

‘Yeah oh, I didn’t know where to put mys...’

‘Mum i’m so sorry, I didn’t think... I didn’t think you’d be back.. you’re always out...Why aren’t you at work?’ Explained Theo as he burst into the kitchen pulling a t-shirt on.’ 

‘Oh I’m so sorry I left work early. Silly me, obviously I should have informed you of my plans,’ snapped Paula. ‘Theo I’m not being funny but you do have a perfectly good bedroom you can use to .... Um... well entertain your guests.’ 

‘Yeah well I would have gone in there but it looks like a bomb’s gone off in it. I couldn’t even see the bed.’

Shit thought Paula, she’d totally forgotten she’d not sorted his room out. ‘Ahh yeah that’s my fault, I was looking for a charger.’ 

Charger? Thought Sophie, there’s like three in our room? Why would she have been in Theo’s room? 

‘That’s fine mum but did you have to make such a mess?’

‘Sorry I was in a rush but to be fair I thought I had longer to tidy it up, you were suppose to be leaving for uni this morning. What happened?’ 

‘Olivia called didn’t she,’ explained Theo as he pointed towards the lounge. ‘Wanted to see if I was still in Manchester, asked if she could head back to London with me.’ 

‘Oh that’s Olivia?’ Asked a surprised Paula. ‘I though it was... what happened to the girl that was here the other night?’ 

‘Naomi? Yeah she was just a bit of fun,’ explained Theo grinning.

‘Well I hope she knows that,’ snapped Sophie. ‘I thought you were really into her, I mean you cancelled our meal to go out with her.’ 

‘Yeah Soph, it’s all cool,’ said Theo smiling, ‘she just wanted a bit of fun too.’

‘You are such a slut, you do know that don’t you?’ Retorted Sophie. ‘Do Olivia and Naomi know what you’re like? Because I certainly wouldn’t want to sleep with you if I knew.’ 

‘Sophie,’ exclaimed Paula really not wanting to delve any further into her son’s sex life.

‘Say what you mean hey Sophie don’t hold back,’ laughed Theo, ‘I take it we’re not into one night stands then, no?’ 

‘No, I’m not,’ glared Sophie, ‘And another thing what’s Olivia even doing here? I mean I know what she’s been doing here,’ explained Sophie turning red, ‘But she should still be in rehab shouldn’t she’ asked Sophie looking at Paula. 

‘Nah she said they discharged her and she’s all sorted so she’s coming back to uni with me.’

‘Theo she’s only been at the Priory a week, there’s no way she’s fine. You’re usually there for at least two week and that’s just the detox, then there’ll be loads of follow up appointments.’ 

‘Usually, mum since when did you know about getting clean?’ Laughed Theo.

Well that answered a question Sophie had been meaning to ask Paula. Who knew about her addiction and it was now obvious her kids had no idea what had happened to her. Glancing over at Paula Sophie could tell she was uncomfortable. 

‘I’m pretty sure your mum’s right Theo I think it’s highly unlikely she’s better after a week.’

‘Well she seems back to her old self,’ shrugged Theo.

‘Is she still in the lounge?’ Asked Paula. 

‘Yeah she said she’ll be out in a minute.’ Replied Theo only half listening as he was raiding the fridge.

Pointing towards the lounge and mouthing ‘I’m going to talk to her,’ Paula left the kitchen hoping that Sophie would distract Theo long enough for her to suss our Olivia.

She knocked on the door before entering, which was completely ridiculous, this was her house for fucks sake. ‘So Theo tells me you’ve finished rehab.’ she started as she watched Olivia bending over to tie her laces. 

‘Oh hi again,’ jumped Olivia as she turned round to face Paula, ‘Sorry about earlier, it’s good to see you again. How’s the firm going? Any juicy cases?’ 

‘So how are you?’ Asked Paula ignoring Olivia’s questions.

‘Yeah I’m good,’ replied Olivia avoiding Paula’s gaze. 

‘Clean?’

‘Yeah haven’t had a line in a week.’ 

‘You are such a bad liar,’ scoffed Paula.

‘What?’

‘You’ve taken something today, I can tell.’

‘No I haven’t.’

‘Olivia I’ve just caught you screwing my son on my lounge floor and you’re acting like it’s completely normal. Most people would at least be slightly embarrassed by that, I know I would be. Not to mention the fact your pupils are the size of fucking dinner plates.’ 

Olivia stood staring at the floor, well at least now she was starting to look ashamed. ‘Look Paula I can’t do it. I tried and I can’t. I felt like fucking shit in there.’ 

‘And what did you expect? That you’d go in, take some magic medicine, go to sleep for a bit, wake up and you’d be cured?’ Stated Paula sarcastically.

‘No, but I didn’t think it would be that hard.’ 

‘Well i’ve got news for you. It is hard. It’s fucking hard,’ said Paula raising her voice, she could not believe she’d walked out. ‘So when did you leave?’ 

‘Yesterday morning.’

‘For fucks sake Olivia you managed four days another couple and you would have been over the worst,’ sighed Paula.

‘Yeah well maybe I’m not like you after all. Look I tried but I can’t do it so if you give me back what you took from me, I’ll be on my way.’ 

‘You what?’ 

‘My cocaine, you better still have it.’

‘No of course I don’t still have it.’

‘Used it already have you?’ Quipped Olivia.

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ replied Paula indignantly.

‘I don’t believe you,’ remarked Olivia. ‘What was it you told me in our little heart to heart, something along the lines of, there was a time when I’d take anything. Maybe the temptation of a bag of coke sitting in your kitchen cupboard got too much,’ leered Olivia.

By now Paula was really finding it difficult to keep her temper in check. Part of that was because she was fully aware that Olivia’s accusation wasn’t far off the mark and it disgusted her that even after all her therapy she’d still nearly relapsed. 

‘Yeah maybe you’re right Olivia, I couldn’t live with it in my house but I didn’t take it, I tipped it down the sink,’ informed Paula, enjoying the look of horror appearing on Olivia’s face. ‘See we are the same you and me, we’re both addicts but the big difference is I chose to do something about my addiction. I chose to live through absolute hell for a month to get clean, to have a better life. To keep all this.’ Stated Paula waving her arms around. 

‘You threw my coke down the sink?’ Was all Olivia said as she looked incredulously at Paula. 

‘Get out,’ stated Paula firmly as she stared at the young girl in front of her.

‘What?’ 

‘I’ve poured my heart out to you and tried to help you and you’ve just thrown it back in my face. So you heard me, I don’t want you in my house.’

‘When you give me the money you owe me for that coke i’ll gladly leave.’ Replied Olivia folding her arms.

Paula smiled, ‘You’re actually serious aren’t you?’ 

‘Yep, do you have any idea how much money that would have cost.’ 

‘Yes I do actually and it’s probably about the same price i’ve just paid out for your week in rehab, that you’ve not even been bothered to finish, so I think we’re just about even.’ 

‘I never asked you to pay.’ 

‘No you didn’t, I did it because I wanted to help you. I believed you wanted to change but obviously I was wrong. So now I’m doing what I probably should have done the first time you were here and I’m asking you to leave.’

‘Fine,’ shouted Olivia as she gathered her stuff together and stormed towards the door. ‘Maybe you need to spend your money on sending your precious son to rehab next time.’ Mumbled Olivia as she extended her arm to grab the door handle.

‘What did you just say?’ asked Paula grabbing Olivia’s outstretched arm. 

Olivia turned to look at Paula and whispered ‘Oh you heard me.’ Then looking at Paula’s hand squeezing her arm she added, ‘See everyone thinks Theo’s all sweet and innocent, bit like you, but you know as well as I do that looks can be deceiving.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Asked Paula suddenly realising she was squeezing Olivia’s arm quite tightly. 

‘Maybe you need to have a little chat with Theo about what he’s been getting up to at uni. I think you’ll find he’s taking after his mother,’ spat Olivia. ‘Now take your hand off me,’ she ordered as she pulled the door open and headed down the hallway leaving a speechless Paula staring after her. 


	43. Chapter 43

‘Was that the door?’ Yelled Theo from the kitchen snapping Paula from her thoughts.

‘Erm yeah, Olivia had to go,’ shouted back Paula as she desperately tried to decide how she was going to deal with the knowledge she’d just been given. Right just ask him said Paula to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.

‘What’d you mean she had to go?’ Asked Theo glaring up at his mum as Sophie looked on anxiously. She could tell by Paula’s expression that something had gone on. 

‘She had to go because I asked her to leave,’ replied Paula trying to get a closer look at her son. She couldn’t tell if he was high, he seemed to be acting the same as usual and his pupils didn’t look dilated but it was hard to tell as his eyes were so dark unlike Olivia’s bright blue ones. 

‘What do you mean you asked her to leave. It wasn’t because you caught us... well you know together.... was it?’ Stammered Theo. 

‘No Theo, god no. I mean it wasn’t what I was expecting to see when I walked into my lounge but you know I’m no prude.’

‘So why then?’ Questioned Theo completely confused. It was his mum who’d decided to help Olivia in the first place and now here she was kicking her out.

‘Theo I asked her to leave because she’s taken cocaine. She’s not clean at all. She left rehab yesterday morning and she’s obviously been using. I mean can’t you tell?’

‘No she just seemed back to normal but then I’ve probably only ever seen her off her face,’ admitted Theo. 

‘Yeah well when I confronted her about it she didn’t like it. Can you believe she asked for that cocaine back I found in your pocket.’

‘Oh shit I’d forgotten about that, did you give it to her?’

‘No of course I fucking didn’t. Anyway I haven’t got it.’ 

‘What? Where is it then?’ asked Sophie starting at Paula.

‘I disposed of it, I didn’t want it in the house,’ answered Paula, glaring at Sophie, knowing full well what she was thinking. 

‘Right, no course not,’ replied Sophie feeling bad that she’d even considered that Paula would have done anything else with it.

‘Well do you know where she’s gone? Maybe I should go after her,’ asked Theo looking worried.

‘Or maybe you should stay here and tell me why the fuck Olivia thinks I should be sending you to rehab,’ shot back Paula. 

‘What,’ exclaimed Theo and Sophie together. 

‘Yeah she seems to think you could do with a stay in the Priory. Care to tell me why she might think that?’ Questioned Paula trying to keep her voice level. 

‘I’ve got no idea.’

‘Really, so she’s just made it up?’

‘Yeah I can imagine she’s pissed at you so thought she’d try and wind you up and it seems to have worked,’ scoffed Theo. 

‘And you’re definitely not taking anything? Because you know you can tell me.’

‘Mum haven’t we already had this conversation and haven’t I already told you that I’m not on drugs. i’ve dabbled yes, but nothing more. Do you want a full list because I can tell you, I’ve had three lines of coke, smoked some weed, taken a pill in a club, which was beyond stupid and something I won’t be doing again and I smoke and drink, probably too much, but what can I say I’m at uni, I’m sure you did the same.’ Finished Theo finally taking a breath. ‘Is that what you want to hear’ 

Paula sighed and looked up at her son, ‘I’m sorry, what can I say, I worry.’ 

‘Yeah and that’s fine mum but I can’t believe you’ve just accused me of being some kind of junkie. Do you really think I’m that stupid to get myself hooked on drugs? You two are unbelievable, I changed my train time so I could say goodbye before I left but I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t have bothered. In the space of half hour I’ve been branded a slut and a druggie, thanks guys.’ 

‘‘Theo I’ve said I’m sor...’

‘‘Yeah and I heard you,’ interrupted Theo. ‘Look I need some fresh air and I might just have a cigarette, and before you have a go at me for smoking remember the ten a day habit you use to have.’ And with that Theo pushed back his chair and made his way out to the garden. 

‘Well I completely fucked that up didn’t I,’ exclaimed Paula as she ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Olivia’s probably scoring as we speak and my son’s not talking to me, great.

‘No you haven’t babe. You tried to help Olivia but obviously she’s not ready to help herself. You did way more than anyone else would have done.’ 

‘‘Yeah I guess.’ Sighed Paula. 

‘‘And as for Theo you’re allowed to be concerned about your son. He’ll see that once he’s had a chance to cool off.’ Reassured Sophie as she squealed her partners hand.

‘But I shouldn’t have even asked, I should trust him, It’s just hard. You know it’s been proven that addiction is genetic, don’t you. Even before Olivia said anything I’ve always worried that Theo could have a problem and if he did it would be because of me.’ 

‘‘Hey, right stop this right now. What were you telling me earlier? You are not to blame for someone else’s actions.’ 

‘It’s a bit different when you’re their mother though, you feel a responsibility, that if they mess up it’s your fault,’ admitted Paula tears forming in her eyes. 

‘Well when I climbed onto that roof it wasn’t my mums fault, I decided to do it not her, and anyway Theo hasn’t actually done anything. Maybe you need to give him some credit, and yourself, he’s a great guy.’

‘Even though he is a man slut,’ smiled Paula, blinking the tears from her eyes. 

‘Yeah,’ said Sophie softly, ‘I can’t believe I actually said that out loud.’ 

‘Hey don’t worry about it I’m sure he’s been called worse, as long as he’s not hurting anyone.’ 

‘Yeah I guess. I really need to loosen up, don’t I?’

‘No I like it that you have your morals, just don’t expect everyone else to stick to them,’ warned Paula. ‘Right I’m going to freshen up and then we need to order dinner, I am literally starving. When Theo comes in tell him I’ll change his ticket and drive him to the station tomorrow if he wants to stick around for dinner, that’s if he’s still talking to me.’

.................................................................

‘You ok?’ Asked Sophie tentatively when Theo came back in, she didn’t know him well enough to judge whether he was still in a mood.

‘Yeah I’m fine, sorry you got caught up in all that, she just does my head in sometimes. I know she means well but I just wish she’d trust me a bit more,’ explained Theo as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it with his teeth. ‘Want one?’ 

‘No I’m good thanks,’ Sophie had already decided she’d join Paula and stop drinking for a while too, she’d had a few too many hangovers lately. ‘I do know what it’s like, my mum’s the same. Maybe it’s because we’re the youngest. You have to remember you’re still her little boy, she’ll always want to look out for you.’ 

‘Yeah I know and to be fair I’ve been a right little shit in the past so I probably wouldn’t trust me either,’ grinned Theo. ‘But I am telling the truth about the drugs.’ 

‘Glad to hear it,’ said Sophie. ‘And look I’m sorry about what I said earlier about Olivia and Naomi obviously it’s none of my business who you choose to sleep with. I shouldn’t have been so judgemental.’

‘Apology accepted,’ smiled Theo. ‘At least your accusation was justified unlike me mums. Anyway let’s forget it all, yeah.’

‘Yep sounds like a plan,’ agreed Sophie glad that Theo was so easy going.

‘Where is mum anyway? I better leave in a minute if I’m gonna make my train.’ 

‘Why don’t you stay tonight? Your mum said she’d drop you at the station tomorrow if you don’t need to get back. I think she’d like to spend some more time with you before you go.’ 

‘Yeah I guess, I’m not busy until tomorrow night so I suppose I can stay. Although what are we having for dinner? She’s not cooking is she?’ Asked Theo pulling a face.

‘No she’s not cooking,’ laughed Sophie. ‘We’re getting pizza.’ 

‘Well in that case count me in.’ 

‘Count you into what?’ Asked Paula as she strolled into the kitchen in her Pjs, which consisted of shorts and a vest top. Sophie couldn’t help but groan inwardly knowing that if Theo hadn’t been there Paula wouldn’t have stayed dressed for very long.

‘Sophie’s persuaded me to stay for pizza.’ 

‘Great,’ replied Paula as she moved behind Theo’s chair and lent over him. ‘Does this mean I’m forgiven then?’ 

‘Yeah, you know me, I can’t stay cross for long but please mum can you just trust that I can actually make good choices.’

‘Yes I promise I’ll trust you and just to prove how much, i’ve transferred three grand into your account. It’s not fair that Isla gets money and not you.’

‘Ooo three grand how much cocaine can I buy with that?’ Laughed Theo.

‘Don’t push it,’ smiled Paula as she gave him a gentle nudge. 

...................................................................

It was eight o’clock and the three of them were sprawled out on the sofa having consumed their body weight in pizza. 

‘I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to eat again,’ signed Sophie.

‘No I think we might have ordered slightly too much food,’ laughed Theo. ‘And there’s still some left for breakfast.’ 

‘It was her fault,’ accused Sophie pointing to Paula who’d fallen fast asleep on the sofa about ten minutes ago. ‘She went crazy on the two for one offers.’ 

‘Mmm she never eats pizza unless she’s hungover,’ stated Theo. ‘Did you two have a heavy night last night?’ 

Oh god thought Sophie please don’t start asking questions I’m such a crap liar. ‘Yeah a bit,’ replied Sophie vaguely. 

‘This is gonna sound weird but I’m glad she’s drinking again and not doing any more crazy detox, healthy lifestyle things like she was doing a while ago. She was a fucking nightmare.’ 

‘Really, why?’ Sophie enjoyed learning more about Paula from Theo she liked how he just always, said it like it was.

‘Oh when her and dad split up she went away for ages, to find herself. When she came back she stopped smoking and drinking and went for ridiculously long runs, she even gave up coffee at one point, which was a step too far. She was boring as fuck to be honest.’

Sophie laughed, ‘So you prefer her now?’

‘Totally, she was a nightmare when she was with me dad too. I hardly ever saw her, she worked constantly and when she was here they’d just argue. In my opinion them breaking up was the best thing that ever happened. It took a good year for her to sort herself out but she’s much happier. And I’m glad she’s got you now. I used to worry about her being on her own.’

‘So was she on her own the whole time then.. I mean after....’ 

‘Well no not completely, Sophie that would be crazy. She divorced my dad over two years ago. She’s had a fair few partners...but nothing... serious..’ Suddenly Theo realised what he’d said, ‘Well when I say few I literally mean like a couple...’

Sophie smiled at Theo trying to backtrack, ‘It’s ok I do understand Paula has a past.’ 

‘Although I will say no one has had quite the effect you’ve had. She’s definitely smitten,’ smiled Theo looking over at his mum sleeping soundly.

‘Me too,’ grinned Sophie, ‘she’s really special. I just hope it works.’

‘And why wouldn’t it?’ 

‘I dunno I suppose the age gap is my main concern.’ 

‘Well I really wouldn’t worry about that, age is but a number.’

‘Yeah you think that and we think that but not everybody is so understanding. Take Isla for example.’

‘Oh god Soph you don’t wanna worry about what other people think and I know for a fact mum couldn’t give a shit about anyone else’s opinion. That’s one thing I really admire about her, and I’m sure when Isla’s home in a couple of weeks she’ll be fine.’ 

‘A couple of weeks?’ Questioned Sophie sitting up to look at Theo. 

‘Yeah she’s coming back on the 21st.’

‘But today’s the 7th.’

‘Yeah Soph well done, so that’s a couple of weeks.’

‘Does your mum know?’

‘Oh yeah, probably not. Seems like she’s met some woman out there, who, can you believe it is from Manchester, so I think she’s coming back with her. It’s funny cos I’m sure I know her from somewhere. Anyway Isla will probably face time and tell mum over the weekend so probably best to just let her tell her.’

‘Yeah fine,’ mumbled Sophie not really listening. She was more concerned about the fact that she only had two weeks of Paula all to herself. She better make the most of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Paula let the warm water cascade down her body as she let out a moan. God she needed sex. As her hands moved over her breasts she felt how hard her nipples had become. Well it was no wonder, she had been thinking about all the deliciously naughty things her and Sophie were going to get up to once Theo was back at uni. 

Paula had been up at 6 as usual but instead of sitting around drinking coffee waiting for Sophie to stir like she normally did she’d been for a run, managing nearly 10k. This wasn’t bad considering she’d hardly done any exercise lately, apart from the pathetic half hour run she’d attempted a few days ago. On her return she had hoped to find Sophie awake but she was still fast asleep, so disappointed, she’d headed to the shower on her own. 

Moving her hands further down her body Paula traced her fingers between her thighs, thoughts of Sophie filling her head again. God it hadn’t even been 48 hours since she’d last tasted her but she was gagging for it. ‘Mmmmm’ she moaned as her fingers found her clit, ‘Ahhhh’ she breathed at the sweet pleasure she felt as she rubbed and fingered herself, feeling the dampness start to build. Her mind the whole time thinking of Sophie and how much she wished it was Sophie’s tongue pushing inside her rather than her own fingers. Paula pushed deeper and deeper as she craved to feel the ultimate pleasure. More and more she played and teased until finally it started, the full, sheer ecstasy she craved. She wanted to see how long she could last but she was struggling to keep her hand in place, it wasn’t long before she couldn’t take any more and she began to relax. Finally leaning back against the cold wall, still feeling some of the pleasure, she released her fingers and straightened up. God that felt good.

Five minutes later Paula entered the bedroom even more horny than before her orgasm, if that was even possible. Towel drying her hair she looked at Sophie sleeping soundly, god I wish I could sleep like that she sighed as she walked through to her wardrobe and quietly looked through her clothes. She had to take Theo to the station in a bit but after that she was planning on having a day in with Sophie, just the two of them, with no interruptions and she couldn’t wait. Hmmm what was easy to take off? Thought Paula as she rummaged through her clothes, finally settling on a black, low cut, loose fitting dress with buttons down the front, definitely easy access she thought with a grin.

‘Theo are you up? We’re leaving in half hour.’ Paula called as she walked past her son’s room. 

‘Yep, mmup.’ Mumbled Theo still half asleep. 

‘Do you want a smoothie?’ 

God hell no thought Theo knowing that his mum’s idea of a smoothie wasn’t just blended fruit. ‘No thanks, I’ll grab something on the train.’ He yelled back. .............................................................

Paula had just finished blitzing up her smoothie when unbeknownst to her Sophie had strolled into the kitchen and stood watching her from the doorway. God what the hell was she drinking Sophie thought to herself as she quietly crept up behind her. 

‘Morning sexy,’ breathed Sophie as she wrapped her arms around Paula’s waist and nuzzled her neck.

‘Oh jesus,’ jumped Paula as Sophie laughed in her ear. ‘Don’t creep up on me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack.’ 

‘Sorry I couldn’t resist,’ grinned Sophie as she trailed fluttery soft kisses along Paula’s jaw line. ‘What ya drinking?’ Asked Sophie pulling a face as she looked at the bright green mixture in the glass. 

‘Just a green smoothie, want some? It tastes like absolute shit but I’ve figured that must mean it’s good for me.’

‘Well babe as much as you’re selling it to me I think I’m gonna pass,’ laughed Sophie as Paula turned round to face the younger brunette and took another sip of her drink, pulling a funny face. 

‘You know you don’t have to drink that don’t you? Shall I make us a coffee?’ 

‘No, I’m not drinking coffee today I’m trying to detox,’ announced Paula proudly.

‘Oh god,’ sighed Sophie.

‘What,’ exclaimed Paula, ‘I though it’d be a good thing.’ 

‘Yeah, but just don’t go doing all this healthy eating crap for too long yeah, Theo reckons you were a right boring fuck last time,’ explained Sophie, adding quickly when she noticed Paula’s face, ‘Don’t shoot the messenger they were Theo’s words.’

‘Oh were they and when were you two talking about me?’ Questioned Paula glaring at Sophie. ‘Anything else he’s told you that I should know about?’

‘We were just chatting last night. He was really worried about you, you know after the divorce and everything. He didn’t like the thought of you being on your own.’ 

‘Ah that’s sweet,’ 

‘Yeah although to be fair it seems you weren’t on your own that much,’ smiled Sophie.

‘And what’s that suppose to mean?’ 

‘Oh I think you know what I mean.’

‘No I don’t,’ teased Paula. She knew exactly what Sophie was getting at but she loved the fact she could wind her up so easily.

Sophie sighed ‘Ok I’m just gonna come out and ask you.... and you don’t have to tell me.....but how many partners have you actually had?’ 

‘Are we talking partners or the number of people I’ve fucked.’ Said Paula bluntly leaning back against the countertop and looking directly into Sophie’s eyes as Sophie just stood staring back. 

‘Why are the numbers that different?’ Asked Sophie the shock evident from her tone of voice and the way her eyes had widened. 

‘Maybe’ laughed Paula ‘Why do you want to know anyway?’ she inquired slowly trailing her fingers up the insides of Sophie’s arms. ‘Does it matter?’ 

‘No not really, I’m just curious. Like I said you don’t need to tell me.’ 

‘But you’re curious,’ whispered Paula as her hands reached Sophie’s shoulders and she interlocked them behind her neck. ‘What if you don’t like my answer?’ She purred as her fingers caressed the back of Sophie’s neck sending a shiver down her spine. 

‘It won’t change anything, I’m just interested,’ breathed Sophie.

‘Ok let me think.’ Oh wow thought Sophie she doesn’t even know her number. Paula cocked her head to the side and looked up, then releasing her hands from around Sophie’s neck she started counting off on her fingers ‘one, two, three, four,’ there was a slight pause then more counting this time in her head. Sophie just stared as she saw Paula’s lips moving and her fingers still counting. 

After about thirty seconds of this Sophie couldn’t take it any longer. ‘What number are you actually up to? I thought everyone just knew this straight away.’

Paula held up a finger ‘ssh you’ll make me lose count, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty.’ 

‘Shit,’ breathed Sophie, ‘Are you still going?’ 

Paula couldn’t do it any more, the look on Sophie’s face was priceless and she burst out laughing. ‘Sophie I stopped counting properly about ten seconds after I started and even then I didn’t need to count,’ explained Paula. 

‘What,’ snapped Sophie.

‘Oh Soph come on don’t be like that, I couldn’t resist,’ smiled Paula as she grabbed Sophie and pulled her into her. ‘Your face was a picture.’ 

‘I can’t believe you’ve just done that.’ 

‘And I can’t believe you actually believed me. You really did think I was a complete slut didn’t you.’

‘No,’ blushed Sophie ‘but you are very convincing.’ 

‘Come here you,’ smiled Paula as she pulled Sophie in for a kiss. 

‘Mmmm,’ moaned Sophie as Paula’s tongue pushed into her mouth and her hand wandered up into her shirt. ‘When do you need to leave for the station?’ Breathed Sophie against Paula’s lips, feeling the heat rising between her legs. 

‘Soon,’ moaned back Paula reluctantly withdrawing her hand before they got too carried away, which was just as well seeing as Theo entered the kitchen at that exact moment.

‘Morning ladies,’ he grinned as Sophie quickly straightened her shirt and Paula turned away to regain her composure. ‘Not long now until you have the house all to yourselves,’ he winked. ‘Right mum are you ready?

‘Yep all set, do you need a hand with your stuff?’ 

‘Nope it’s cool, I’ll just go grab it.’

Once Theo had left Paula turned back to Sophie, ‘The answer’s eleven.’ 

‘What?’ Asked Sophie completely confused.

‘Eleven, the number of people I’ve slept with.’ 

‘Oh right,’ answered Sophie, not quite sure what to say. 

‘Yeah and just incase you’re wondering about exact numbers you’ve tipped the balance in favour of the women,’ winked Paula. 

‘Mum I’m ready,’ yelled Theo dropping his rucksack on the floor in the hallway.

‘Please be careful, remember your arm’s still in a cast,’ stated Paula as Theo came into view.

‘Yes, thank you mum I’m well aware of the fact I still can’t move it. I can not wait until this thing comes off, it’s a fucking nightmare,’ moaned Theo. Then turning to Sophie ‘It’s been so lovely meeting you, sorry about all the drama. Next time I come home I’ll try not to bring any drug addicts with me,’ he joked as he pulled Sophie into an embrace, ‘Look after her for me’ he whispered into Sophie’s ear. 

‘Will do,’ replied Sophie smiling. 

‘Right let’s go, we really don’t want to rearrange this train ticket again,’ said Paula nudging Theo down the hall. Once he’d opened the door and started down the steps she quickly turned to Sophie pushing her gently back against the wall ‘You better me ready for some amazing make up sex when I get back because I don’t know about you but I don’t plan on leaving our bedroom for the next two days.’


	45. Chapter 45

Sophie ran out of the lounge as soon as she saw Paula’s car drive through the front gates. She’d been keeping watch from the sofa, not wanting to miss her return. Standing in the hallway she smiled as Paula’s legs emerged from the car, she had her wedges on and her legs looked fucking amazing. How did I get so lucky she thought as Paula swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way up the front steps. She was just reaching out to put her key in the lock when the door opened, and there stood Sophie wearing nothing but Paula’s silk black robe.

‘Well hello,’ smirked Paula as Sophie grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway.

‘You told me to be ready and boy am I ready,’ flirted Sophie as she closed the door and pushed Paula up against the wall, sightly harder than she meant to. Although judging by the glint in the solicitor’s eyes she seemed to like it. 

Wow thought Paula as she pressed herself against the wall and dropped her bag to the floor. Sophie hadn’t even touched her yet but her chest was already tight and her breathing heavy. ‘You certainly are ready aren’t you,’ she remarked as she brought her hand up to Sophie’s face, and stroked the corner of her jaw, god she was stunning. Sophie placed her hand over hers and almost instinctively their fingers interlocked and their lips drew close.

‘I’m all yours,’ breathed Paula against Sophie’s mouth as the young brunette ran her fingers up into the thick strands of Paula’s hair and pulled her gently by the base of her skull further into the kiss. In return, Paula trailed her fingers down Sophie’s back finally clutching at her hips to pull her even closer the robe falling open slightly to reveal what awaited her.

Sophie had intended to lead Paula upstairs as soon as she got home but now they’d started she couldn’t bear to pull herself away, even to take the short walk to the bedroom. As their tongues roamed each other’s mouths Sophie’s hand slinked under the edge of Paula’s dress, skirting the bare skin of her thigh. As Paula groaned into her mouth Sophie could feel her wetness building, she loved the fact she could reduce Paula to a quivering mess in just a few minutes. 

Slowly Sophie’s nimble fingers teased higher between the solicitor’s leg and the hem of her dress until gently they moved in and up towards the swollen silk of her knickers. Paula gasped against Sophie’s neck as the young brunette traced the line of her slit with torturous care, and opened the first two buttons on her dress so she could kiss down the valley between her breasts. Paula’s clit throbbed with earnest against the middle seam of her knickers as Sophie’s fingers danced over the silk once more. When Sophie finally slid her knickers aside and dipped her middle finger between her folds, it took all of Paula’s concentration not to cum immediately. Sophie smiled as she was met with a gush of approval. ‘Feel good?’ Enquired Sophie smiling.

‘So good,’ breathed Paula as Sophie slid her finger up to Paula’s throbbing clit and traced mindful little circles around and around gradually adding more pressure to her stroke. Paula buried her face into Sophie’s shoulder stifling a desperate moan into her neck. As Sophie increased the speed of her touch Paula squeezed her forearm tight, Sophie took this as a sign to continue exactly what she was doing, Paula was so close. In a matter of moments Paula’s hips bucked as her head teetered to and fro against the wall. ‘Fuck...Soph....

As Sophie stood back to admire her handiwork, the solicitor’s eyes flashed open and she lunged at Sophie kissing her passionately, biting down on her bottom lip as she guided her over to the staircase. Pushing her onto the third step Paula knelt down in front of her, looking up at her with lust filled eyes. Sophie parted her legs and lent forward running her hand through Paula’s hair and down her face. Catching Sophie’s thumb in her mouth Paula sucked it in deep, running her tongue along the knuckle, causing Sophie to shiver in anticipation at what was to come.

Slowly Paula leant forward and pulled at the sash around Sophie’s robe casting an appreciative eye over her body as the robe easily fell open. Looking directly into Sophie’s eyes Paula ran her hands up the insides of her legs prising her knees apart. Sophie’s breath was heavy and rapid, she couldn’t wait to feel more of Paula’s tongue on more of her.

Paula’s breath was hot and teasing as she kissed up the length of Sophie’s inner thigh, ever closer to her aching core. Sophie could feel her smirk as she licked once, twice, between every fold. Sucking in the bud of her clit, Paula held it in the warmth of her mouth causing Sophie to open her eyes in shock at the sudden change in sensation. God Paula was good at this she thought as she admired the lawyers tongue as it moved in and out of her field of vision. It was then that she noticed that although one hand was squeezing her thigh, Paula’s other hand had made its way between her own legs. Sophie bit her lip to stifle a groan, she loved it when Paula pleasured herself.

Suddenly without warning Paula sat back and smiled up at Sophie, her knees were killing her but she wasn’t about to tell Sophie that. Instead she moved up the stairs trailing feathery kisses up Sophie’s stomach then slowly licked around her nipple, finally closing her warm mouth over it. Sophie moaned instantly. It felt so good, everything Paula did felt so good thought Sophie as she instinctively squeezed her eyes shut to focus as much as she could. Paula continued slowly licking and sucking her way up to Sophie’s collar bone and then along to her earlobe where she bit it approvingly and whispered in her ear, ‘You’re perfect you know that don’t you?’ 

Sophie could only groan as she tasted herself on Paula’s tongue as she kissed her passionately while reaching her hand between Sophie’s legs as she teased at her entrance with one, then two fingers. The tips of her fingers massaged at her opening as Sophie’s hips rose in anticipation. Paula didn’t waste time as she slid her fingers deeper and deeper until she was as far as she could reach with every thrust, curling her fingers up to Sophie’s belly button every time she slid out. She knew Sophie was close so nibbled at her neck as she began to drag the orgasm right out of her younger lover.

Sophie’s palm pressed against the banisters, her eyes scrunched and her jaw clenched while her legs started to twitch violently as her hips fell down following the harsh yet extremely welcome release. ‘Fuck me,’ breathed Sophie when she could finally talk.

‘Yes please,’ grinned Paula as she sat next to her on the stairs gently caressing her hand. 

‘We didn’t even make it to the bedroom.’ Stated Sophie leaning back onto the step.

‘No we didn’t, that was your fault,’ accused Paula.

‘My fault, it was you being all sexy as you got out of the car. And don’t think I don’t know that you purposely wore that dress and them wedges to seduce me.’ 

‘Seduce you? I think you’ll find it was YOU that pushed ME up against the wall as soon as I came through the door,’ reasoned Paula. ‘Not to mention the fact that you were dressed like that,’ she added as her eyes roamed over Sophie’s body. 

‘Yeah ok, I hold my hands up, I just can’t get enough of your body,’ laughed Sophie.

‘Likewise,’ agreed Paula. ‘So what do you say we move this into the bedroom?’

‘I would say that’s a very good idea Ms Martin,’ replied Sophie jumping up and holding her hand out for Paula. ‘Well come on then, what ya waiting for?’


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fill in chapter. It’ll start getting interesting again soon! Thanks for sticking with it.

‘Can every weekend be like this?’ Pleaded Sophie as she rolled over and wrapped an arm around Paula’s waist spooning into her. 

‘Mmmm, I wish’ breathed Paula as she rubbed her foot up and down Sophie’s bare calf. 

‘Do we have to go into work tomorrow? I’ve heard the boss has been in a really good mood all weekend’ murmured Sophie as she nipped at Paula’s ear. ‘So she probably wouldn’t mind too much if some of her employees had a longer weekend,’ smiled Sophie as she ran a hand up Paula’s naked thigh. 

‘I’m sure she wouldn’t,’ smiled Paula, ‘But they’d have to enjoy the day on their own as some people have court first thing in the morning.’ 

‘Oh babe, can’t someone else do it?’ Moaned Sophie.

‘No they can’t,’ sighed Paula. ‘And you’ve got your mum to thank for that, I’m representing Nick tomorrow.’

‘Oh jeez thanks mum.’ 

‘Yeah can you please tell her to stop finding me work. I mean, I know she thinks she’s helping, but Nick Tilsley? If I have to endure that man for much longer.....I will kill him,’ said Paula rolling over to face Sophie.

‘Oh babe I’m sorry, come here,’ laughed Sophie as she pulled at her waist and moved in for a kiss.

It was Sunday evening and Paula and Sophie were both naked in bed, where they’d been for the majority of the weekend. To say the make up sex had been great would have been an understatement, they literally could not keep their hands off each other. 

‘Seriously this weekend has been amazing,’ grinned Sophie.

‘Yeah it has,’ agreed the solicitor her forehead practically touching Sophie’s.

‘I mean I didn’t think it was physically possible to cum that many times in the space of 48 hours,’ stated Sophie.

‘No.’

‘Hey babe you ok?’ Asked Sophie concerned. ‘You’re not saying much.’ 

‘I’m fine, I’m just thinking.’

‘Thinking? Bout what?’ 

‘About how lucky I am that i’ve met you and how sorry I am for everything.’ 

‘Sorry for what?’ 

‘Oh you know, Thursday mostly and then the way I dealt with everything, it wasn’t very mature of me.’ 

‘Hey I told you, it’s forgotten and in a weird way I’m glad it happened. It meant you had to open up, talk about everything.’ 

‘Yeah, I’m pleased you know,’ agreed Paula. 

‘You were too bloody perfect anyway, there had to be some dark secret hidden away somewhere.’

‘I’m far from perfect.’ 

‘Well you look pretty perfect to me,’ grinned Sophie as she peaked under the duvet, her eyes glancing appreciatively over Paula’s body. 

‘Oi you, don’t start that again. I really don’t think I can go again,’ moaned Paula. 

‘What,’ exclaimed Sophie, ‘Did I just hear correctly? Paula Martin has just turned down sex.’ 

Laughing Paula replied ‘Yep, it’s a first, but I am well and truly knackered. You have worn me out.’ 

‘Wow I’m gonna take that as a compliment,’ smiled Sophie.

‘Please do,’ grinned Paula. ‘I’d still like a cuddle though, but can we go to sleep? I know it’s like only 9 but I’ve got a really early start, seeing as I haven’t done a thing to get ready for court.’ 

‘Yep I’m pretty tired too,’ admitted Sophie. ‘Babe you should have said though if you needed to work over the weekend, you know I wouldn’t have minded.’ 

‘Work? When it’s the first time we’ve had the house to ourselves in a week. Sophie I know I’ve got a job to do but given the choice between making mad passionate love with you or looking over Nick’s ridiculous police statements I know what I’d choose every time.’ 

‘Wow you make me feel so special,’ quipped Sophie.

‘Oh you know what I mean. Now get in that bathroom, I don’t know what you do in there but you always take forever.’ 

As predicted Paula had managed to get her work outfit and bag ready and checked her emails in the time it took Sophie to make it into bed. 

‘How are you so efficient?’ Asked Sophie eyeing the clothes hanging up and the satchel on the floor.’ 

‘Practice,’ grinned Paula, ‘Although It helps that I don’t spend 20 minutes in the bathroom.’ 

Sophie didn’t even bother to respond to the comment. It was a running joke that she took ages to get ready for anything. As she slipped into bed beside her girlfriend and into her arms Sophie could not be happier. She wished they could stay in this moment forever but knew that before long something would come along to test them again. That was life. There was already one thing playing on Sophie’s mind and she know she wouldn’t sleep if she didn’t talk it though.

‘Paula?’

‘Yes,’ replied Paula knowing from her tone that Sophie wanted to discuss something.

‘What are we going to do about Ben?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘What do you mean, what do I mean? Asked Sophie propping herself up on her elbow and glaring at Paula. ‘He followed you to a bar and took photos of you. Don’t you think that’s a bit fucking strange.’ 

‘Yeah slightly,’ smiled Paula trying to ease the tension.

‘It’s not funny, I think he’s kind of obsessed with you.’

‘Oh Sophie don’t be stupid. He was just trying to be clever and it backfired. He wanted to get back at me for making him look like a fool but it hasn’t worked, has it?’

‘Well it nearly did.’

‘Yeah but if you think about it he actually did us a favour.... Well not initially and I know I gave you and Mike a shock but it got us talking... eventually.’ 

‘So would you have told me? If he hadn’t sent the photos would you have told me.... everything?’

‘Yes, I’d already spoken to Mike about telling you but I was going to wait until Theo was back at uni. So just think if it hadn’t been for Ben we’d have been arguing all weekend instead of shagging. So him being a prick actually did us a favour.’ 

‘Hmm interesting way of looking at it,’ said Sophie. ‘But aren’t you angry with him? He tried to split us up.’ 

‘But it didn’t work, did it? You didn’t reply to him did you?’ 

‘No I was too shocked and I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a response.’

‘And you didn’t see him in work on Friday?’

‘No, luckily he was out. Mike had sent him to the police station to follow up on something or other.’ 

‘So he hasn’t got the reaction he wanted.’ 

‘Well no, but that’s what’s worrying me. He might try again.... To split us up I mean. He’s definitely got a crush on you, probably not helped by all the flirting you’ve done,’ stated Sophie raising her eyebrows.

‘Yeah in hindsight that probably wasn’t my best idea but I didn’t think he’d actually tell everyone he thought he was in with a chance and he knows now I was only messing around.’ 

‘Mmmm I’m not sure he does. I reckon he seriously thinks that if we’re not together he’ll be in with a chance.’ 

‘Well he’s delusional then. Look we’ll just show him tomorrow that we’re rock solid and i’ll make it clear I’m not interested, ok?’ 

‘Ok.’

‘Good, anyway he’s only with us for another month, then we’ll be shot of him.’ 

‘Another month?’ Groaned Sophie. 

‘It’ll fly by, now stop worrying and come and keep me warm.’


	47. Chapter 47

‘Beeep.....Bweeep.....Bweeep’ 

Paula let out a long groan and rolled over to silence her alarm, smiling as she gazed over at Sophie who hasn’t reacted at all to the sudden noise. Paula didn’t think she’d had such a good nights sleep in ages even if it was only half 5. ‘Right coffee and work,’ she said to herself as she slipped quietly out of bed.

A couple of hours and 3 espressos later and Paula was up to speed with Nick’s case. She was still certain he was hiding something from her but even so she was pretty sure that with the psychological report she’d obtained he would soon be a free man. 

‘Morning babe,’ greeting Sophie as she padded into Paula’s office, ‘All sorted for later?’

‘Yep I think I’ve pretty much got it covered,’ she grinned as Sophie sat across her lap and pulled her in for a kiss.

‘Of course you have, you’re one of the best lawyers in Manchester.’

‘Just one of?’ Queried Paula.

‘Well yeah, but obviously the hottest.’

‘Oooo I think you just about saved yourself there,’ said Paula as Sophie gave her one last quick peck and jumped off her lap. 

‘Come on, you betta get ready, we need to leave soon,’ ordered Sophie as she pulled Paula from her chair. 

‘Yes boss,’ smiled Paula, ‘I won’t be long.’ ................................................................. 

‘What are you smirking at?’ Questioned Paula as she looked up from her phone and across at Sophie. They’d just got into work and had made a quick detour to the staff kitchen for yet another coffee before Paula had to get over to court. 

‘Just enjoying the view, you know you really are looking extremely hot today. I love it when you’re dressed for court.’

‘Do you?’ Questioned Paula her eyebrow raising suggestively. She’d just had an idea, so putting down her phone she moved to stand in front of Sophie placing her hands on the wall either side of her shoulders, she lent in close, ‘And why’s that then?’ The solicitor purred into her ear.

‘Paula don’t...Not here,’ stammered Sophie. She could tell by Paula’s gaze that she was up to no good, she had that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

‘You started it,’ murmured Paula as she lent forward to place the softest of kisses on Sophie’s slightly parted mouth causing her to shudder. ‘You should know by now you can’t say things like that to me and expect nothing to happen,’ continued Paula as she traced her fingers slowly down Sophie’s neck and between her breasts.

‘Mmmm,’ groaned Sophie, ‘Why are you even in here anyway, I can bring the coffee into your office.’ 

‘Don’t you want me here then?’ Breathed Paula into Sophie’s ear.

‘No it’s not that, it’s just dangerous being alone with you for too long.’ 

Paula laughed against Sophie’s mouth as she began to circle her nipple through her top, pressing her thigh between the younger woman’s legs. ‘Yep you’re in real danger, being alone with me,’ she smirked. Yeah and don’t I know it thought Sophie, feeling the wetness between her legs. Thanks to you I’m gonna spend the entire day in a state of arousal, not being able to do a thing about it. 

Finally the kettle boiled, not that either woman made any attempt to make the coffee. Sophie because she couldn’t as Paula still had her pinned against the wall and Paula because she had a hidden agenda.

‘Paula what if someone comes in?’ whispered Sophie nervously.

‘Isn’t that half the fun,’ replied Paula smiling as she pushed herself further against Sophie, enjoying the effect she was having on the younger woman. ‘Now are you going to let me kiss you?’ She Whispered, her lips inches from Sophie’s. 

‘Spose it would be rude not to,’ grinned Sophie as Paula ran her tongue along her lips. Slowly she parted them to allow Paula to explore her mouth, her eyes closing as she settled into the kiss. Yet again Sophie had totally succumbed to Paula’s charms.

A few moments later and Sophie’s eyes flew open at the sound of the door. She tugged at Paula’s waist as the door opened but Paula didn’t seem too bothered as she gently bit down on Sophie’s lip, sighing as she finally pulled her lips away when she sensed someone had entered the room. 

Smirking at Sophie Paula turned round to face the intruder, her arm still wrapped around Sophie’s waist. ‘Morning Ben,’ she greeting nonchalantly, slowing rubbing her lips together, savouring the kiss. ‘Good weekend?’

Meanwhile next to her Sophie wasn’t so relaxed. Her cheeks were stained red as she desperately tried to tuck her shirt back in, all the while knowing that her nipples were still very much erect, please don’t let Ben notice she thought to herself. 

Ben glanced quickly at the two women jealous of the fact that they had obviously just shared a kiss, a passionate kiss judging by the state of Sophie. ‘Yeah morning,’ he mumbled walking over to the kettle. Shit he’d been trying to avoid seeing the pair of them together and he’d not even made it to 9 O’clock, great. He knew Sophie had seen the photos he’d sent, so what the hell was going on?

‘Right I’d better get to work,’ explained Paula as she released Sophie. ‘Can you bring my coffee through?’ She asked, trying to convey through her eyes that she was sorry about leaving her alone with Ben, although now she’d made it clear to him that her and Sophie were still very much together she really did need to get on with some work.

As Sophie glared at her Paula slipped from the room and down the corridor. ‘Thanks for that Mike,’ she called as she stuck her head into his office.

‘For what? Replied a puzzled Mike looking up from his cluttered desk.

‘For never making your own coffee and being such a creature of habit,’ grinned Paula.

‘Ok I have no idea what you’re on about but happy to be of service. And may I say you’re looking much better this morning, good weekend?’ 

‘Excellent,’ winked Paula as she continued on to her office. 

...................................................................

Back in the kitchen Ben didn’t waste anytime getting straight to the point. ‘So she’s managed to talk herself out of it then?’ He shot at Sophie as soon as Paula was out of earshot. 

‘Talk herself out of what exactly? Those photos you sent were hardly conclusive to her cheating, were they?’ 

‘Oh Soph, have you heard yourself you’re delusional. I was there remember.’

‘Yes and why exactly were you there?

‘It’s a bar Sophie, I was having a drink.’ 

‘Yeah right,’ scoffed Sophie.

‘Look I was out and happened to see Paula looking rather over familiar with someone that wasn’t you and thought you needed to know.

‘She was having a drink with an old work colleague,’ stated Sophie unsure what Ben knew about Paula’s drinking companion.

‘Well yeah, although I think I’d call the man she was fucking behind her husbands back for half a year more than just a work colleague.’

Shit how did he know that and half a year? Paula had told her it was four months. 

‘You look surprised. Is that because you didn’t know who he was or because you didn’t think I’d know? Because I can tell you I know a lot about Judge James Carter.’ 

‘Of course I know who he is,’ snapped Sophie as she turned to make the coffees, ‘but just because they have history it doesn’t mean they’re going to jump back into bed together does it?’ 

‘No that’s true but to be honest Sophie from where I was sitting, they certainly looked like they could have carried on where they left off.’ mocked Ben. 

‘Well they didn’t did they and the reason they didn’t is because Paula told him she’s with me now and that she’s not interested.’ 

‘Just as long as you’re fine with the fact that your girlfriend’s going to be working in such close proximity to the man she was unfaithful with then that’s fine,’ stated Ben looking carefully at Sophie as she concentrated on pouring the milk. 

‘Yeah it’s fine,’ replied Sophie swallowing hard as she tried not to show Ben that this was the first she’d heard of it. ‘I trust Paula.’

‘Do you? Well I suggest you tell your face that because judging by that look it seems like you’re not one hundred percent sure.’ Quipped Ben. ‘And you do really need to be sure you can trust her what with James starting back at court today.’ 

‘What?’ Asked Sophie wanting to check she’d heard right. 

‘You did know he was starting back today?’

No Sophie didn’t know that, she’d only just learnt that he’d be working there at all, and now she was fuming. ‘Look Ben what is it you want me to say?’ 

‘Sorry Sophie I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just that when me and James were chatting he sa...’

‘You what? Snapped Sophie, ‘You were talking to him?’ 

‘Well yeah, we got chatting at the bar a couple of minutes after Paula left so I asked him who the lady was and do you know what the arrogant fucker said?’ 

‘No but I’m sure you’re gonna tell me,’ said Sophie with a sigh of irritation. 

‘He said she’s someone who knows I’m no good for her but who can’t resist me.’ 


	48. Chapter 48

‘She can’t resist me, who the hell does he think he is? Gods gift?’ spat Sophie as she picked up the coffees whilst glaring at Ben. Right now, she could quite easy slap him round the face and she didn’t condone violence.

‘Hey don’t get all pissed with me, I’m trying to look out for you.’ Replied Ben all sweet and innocent, he made Sophie sick. 

‘Yeah ok Ben, looking out for yourself more like. Why don’t you just keep your nose out of my business.’

‘Ok, I’ll leave it.’ Replied Ben holding his hands in the air. ‘I just thought you had a right to know what he’d said, especially since they’ll be bumping into each other a fair bit I imagine. I mean you don’t know what they could be getting up to do you? 

‘Really Ben I think you’ve made it quite clear,’ shot back Sophie as she turned to leave the kitchen before she did something she’d regret.

‘I’m just saying Soph there’s obviously an attraction there and they managed to keep it under wraps for months last time.....What’s to say they wouldn’t do it again,’ remarked Ben as Sophie silently left the kitchen her hands closed in tight fists at her sides.

................................................................

‘Your coffee,’ said Sophie coldly as she placed the mug on Paula’s desk.

‘Problem?’ Questioned Paula as she gazed up to look at Sophie, immediately realising there was by the way Sophie was clenching her jaw. 

‘When were you going to tell me James was back working at the court?’ Sophie asked slowly trying to keep her voice steady. She was at the point where she didn’t know whether she wanted to scream or cry and was desperately trying not to do either. 

‘Erm I don’t know, I just assumed you’d realise. I didn’t think I needed to make it clear.’ 

‘No you wouldn’t, would you,’ scoffed Sophie. 

‘And what’s that suppose to mean?’ Snapped Paula not liking Sophie’s tone. 

‘It means that maybe you didn’t tell me because you didn’t want me to know.’ 

‘And why would I not want you to know?’ Asked Paula well aware what Sophie was implying but wanting to see if she’d actually come out and say it. ‘Well come on Sophie, spit it out. What do you think I’m going to do?’ Goaded Paula as she fixed Sophie in a stare. 

‘Nothing,’ sighed Sophie, suddenly realising that she’d just given Ben exactly what he wanted. ‘It’s just I looked a right twat just now in front of Ben when he delighted in telling me it was James’ first day back today.’ 

‘Well that’s news to me,’ replied Paula taking a sip of coffee as she started to gather up her things for court.

‘So you didn’t know?’ 

‘No why would I? And why would I care?’ Retorted Paula as she sorted though the files on her desk. ‘I couldn’t give two fucks what that man’s up to and neither should you. Now calm down and give me a kiss before I go.’ 

Sophie rounded the desk and pulled Paula into her arms, kissing her slowly. ‘I’m sorry, it’s just Ben really knows how to wind me up.’ 

‘Really I hadn’t noticed,’ grinned Paula. 

‘Ha very funny, I’m sorry I shouldn’t let him get to me but he just has this way of making me think the worst.’ 

‘Mmm well look I know i’ve not made it easy for you to trust me, but you really do need to believe me when I say I have no interest in that man at all. 

‘Ok,’ signed Sophie looking up at Paula, she so wanted to believe her but there was still a little niggling doubt that she just couldn’t shake. Come on Soph you need to let this go she told herself. 

‘Right so are we good? Can I go now or are you still fucked off with me?’ 

‘No I’m fine,’ smiled Sophie ‘Although there is just one more question before you go,’ said Sophie pulling back and looking into Paula’s deep brown eyes. ‘You knew Ben was going to come into the kitchen earlier didn’t you?’ 

Paula tilled her head to the side and grinned, ‘might have done,’ she smirked. 

‘Paula,’ exclaimed Sophie giving her a gentle push.

‘What? I wanted him to know we are still very much together despite all his best efforts. There’s nothing wrong with that.’

‘No, spose not’ agreed Sophie, ‘although you could have warned me.’ 

‘What and spoil all the fun,’ teased Paula as she pulled her satchel onto her shoulder flicking her hair back. ‘Right i’ve got to dash,’ she announced giving Sophie another quick kiss. ‘And do me a favour Soph stay away from Ben.’ 

..........................................................

‘So mum rang earlier and told me Nick’s back on the street,’ said Sophie as she plonked herself down next to Paula who’d collapsed on the sofa as soon as she’d got in. ‘So another good result then.’ 

‘Yep he got a two year suspended sentence after he pleaded guilty. I honestly couldn’t believe it when he finally confessed it was his idea to take the money. I knew he was bloody hiding something. He’s just lucky the judge was lenient and took into account his medical condition and the fact he has no previous convictions.’ 

‘Babe can I just say you don’t actually sound too happy that you got him off.’ 

‘Well that’s just it love I didn’t did I? He confessed to the judge he’d lied to me. The whole thing was a complete waste of time.’ 

‘Yeah I spose,’ sighed Sophie not really sure about all the legal stuff. To her it seemed ridiculous that Nick who had confessed to the crime was a free man while David was facing four months in prison. The whole thing made no sense, but she didn’t think now was the time to go into it with Paula. 

‘So any other news?’ Inquired Sophie.

Paula sighed and rubbed her eyes, ‘If you mean did I see James then the answer’s no and i’d prefer it if you just came straight out and asked me.’ Replied Paula slightly irritated. It had been a long day and the last thing she needed was to be quizzed by Sophie. 

‘Wow there’s no need to bite my head off, I was only making conversation.’ 

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,’ apologised Paula as she took Sophie’s hand in hers, ‘It’s just I’ve got a lot on this week and it’s only Monday and I already feel exhausted.’ 

‘And I’m not helping,’ mumbled Sophie.

‘No your fine, it’s me. I just had such a great weekend and now it’s back to reality.’ 

‘Well I may have something that will cheer you up,’ announced Sophie smiling over at the solicitor. ‘Ryan’s doing a gig at a club in town and i’ve got us tickets, it’s on Friday night so you can let off some steam after your hard week.’ 

‘Clubbing?’ Questioned Paula pulling a face. 

‘Yes clubbing,’ replied Sophie not seeing the problem. 

‘You want to go clubbing with me?’ 

‘Yes who else would I want to go with? I mean there’s other people coming with us but why wouldn’t I invite you? You’re my girlfriend.’ 

‘Yeah Soph and it’s great you want me to come but won’t I be a bit out of place?’ 

‘Out of place?’ 

‘Yes Sophie think about it, who else is going?’ 

‘Well me, Alya, Bethany, Emma...’

‘And i’m what at least twenty years older than everyone else’ 

‘So?’ 

‘So you don’t care?’ 

‘No, anyway Ali and Maria might be coming.’ 

‘I could be Ali’s mum,’ shot back Paula.

‘Right will you stop this. I don’t give a shit how old you are you’re coming with me and you’re gonna have a fantastic time.’ 

‘Ok, ok i’ll come but I’m not sure the others will be too pleased about me coming. What with me being a distinguished law maker.’ Smiled Paula putting on her posh voice.

‘Well you’ll just have to show them your naughty side then won’t you,’ grinned Sophie.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while! As always would love to know what you think.

‘Whoa,’ exclaimed Sophie looking up from her phone as she heard Paula enter the kitchen.

‘Is that whoa good or whoa what the fuck?’ Questioned Paula as she hovered in the doorway ‘because I can get changed.’ 

‘Get changed are you crazy, you look amazing,’ beamed Sophie as she raked her eyes over the solicitor, her eyes lingering on her cleavage.

It had taken Paula nearly two hours to get ready and most of that time had been spent on working out what to wear. She definitely wouldn’t fit in tonight if she rocked up wearing her usual attire which she supposed would be described as smart casual. In the end she’d opted for black skinny jeans which were so tight it had taken her the best part of a minute trying to wriggle into them and a rather daring low cut cream top that she hadn’t worn in years but once she’d found the right bra she figured she could just about pull it off. She completed her look with a blazer, obviously, this one black with a satin trim which she wore with the sleeves rolled up. 

Looking in the mirror she carefully finished applying her lipstick, she’d gone for a dark smoky eye so kept her lips nude with a peach gloss, finally she put in her dangly hoop earrings. Standing up she’d slipped on her silver Loubouton heels, which she’d found hidden in the back of Isla’s wardrobe and had taken one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs, slightly nervous at what the evening had to offer.

‘So I scrub up ok, do I?’ Winked Paula as she walked over to the fridge.

‘Oh you most certainly do,’ said Sophie approvingly as her eyes followed Paula across the kitchen.

‘So are you actually going to put some clothes on? Inquired Paula. ‘

‘Well I would but someone has been hogging the bedroom. When I peeked round the door earlier you had clothes all over the bed and were making weird noises so I though it best to leave you to it.’ 

‘Yeah sorry about that. Prosecco?’ Asked Paula as she turned round with a bottle. 

‘Ooo yes please,’ laughed Sophie as the cork popped and Paula put the bottle to her lips to stop it from spilling everywhere. ‘Although I thought we were off alcohol?’ 

‘Off alcohol on a night out? Are you crazy? I think I’ve proved I can live without a drink.’

‘Hey you don’t have to prove anything to me.’

‘Yeah I know,’ smiled Paula, ‘but sometimes I just need to prove it to myself,’ she replied pouring two flutes. ‘Here’s to us,’ she toasted taking a long slow sip of her drink. 

‘To us,’ repeated Sophie taking a sip and leaning forward to kiss Paula her gown opening as she moved forward.

‘Mmmm,’ groaned Paula as the bubbles mixed with the warmth of Sophie’s tongue. ‘We can always stay in if you’re not going to go and get changed any time soon,’ teased Paula as her hands snaked around Sophie’s waist. 

‘But then you’ll have got all dressed up for nothing.’ 

‘Oh I think I could live with that,’ smiled Paula against Sophie’s neck. ‘So what do you say? How about I wiggle out of these ridiculously tight jeans and we take this bottle upstairs,’ suggested Paula into Sophie’s ear as she bit down on her lobe. 

‘Hmm as tempting as that sounds we are going out,’ stated Sophie as she pulled back and looked at Paula. ‘Look I know you’re not really up for this but you’ll have a good night once we get out.’ 

‘Ok, ok, I know you’ve said, so get your backside upstairs and go and get ready,’ grinned Paula.

‘Right I’m going, I won’t be long. Call a cab to come get us in twenty minutes.’

‘Yep, will do.’ 

‘And Paula.’ Shouted Sophie already halfway up the stairs. 

‘What?’ 

‘Don’t go drinking all the Prosecco.’ 

.......................................................

Exactly fifteen minutes later and Sophie was back downstairs dressed in a very short gold sparkly t shirt dress with a low back and strappy shoes. ‘Well hello you,’ complimented Paula from her position behind the kitchen island. 

Sophie did a little twirl, ‘so you approve?’ 

‘Mmm very much so, you look great, but then you always look great.’ 

‘Flattery will get you everywhere,’ smiled Sophie as she picked her glass up again. ‘So are you starting to wind down a bit?’ Asked Sophie. She’d been worried about the solicitor this week, her working days had been ridiculously long and Sophie knew she hadn’t been sleeping. 

‘Yeah I’m fine, there’s just a really important case going to court next week and I really need to be on my A game. It could be massive for us.’ 

‘Is this the Langley one? The woman who got conned out of paying all that money to a guy she’d never even met,’ scoffed Sophie.

‘Yep that’s the one and unfortunately there’s many more women like her,’ sighed Paula. ‘So we get this right and there could be plenty more cases coming our way but that’s enough about work. I want to forget about it and just enjoy spending time with you.’

‘Yep me too, right no more shop talk,’ agreed Sophie as Paula’s phone lit up signalling the arrival of the cab. .................................................................... 

As the cab pulled up outside the club Paula’s insecurities returned. She’d dropped Isla off here not too many months ago, shit she’d better not bump into any of her friends. At least they didn’t need to queue as Ryan had got them queue jump passes. She’d be fine once she got a few more drinks inside her she thought as Sophie reached for her hand and dragged her through the entrance. She just had to keep reminding herself that Sophie didn’t care about her age and she wanted her here. 

Once they’d got through security they made their way to the bar it was still pretty early, well half ten so the bar was practically empty.

‘Oh look there’s Ryan and Ayla,’ announced Sophie as she caught sight of them at a table over in the corner. 

‘Hey Soph, thanks for coming,’ grinned Ryan as he embraced Sophie in a hug, swiftly adding ‘and you,’ as he looked towards Paula.

‘Thought we’d at least get a table up there,’ mocked Sophie as she pointed up to the VIP area. ‘Surely as one of the Djs you could get us access? I’ve always wanted to see what it’s like.’ 

‘Yeah alright Soph this is one of the biggest clubs in Manchester and I’m just the warm up act. I’m only playing for an hour and even then they might kick me off.’ 

‘Oh shut up Ryan you’re great,’ gushed Alya.

‘Even so,’ sighed Sophie ‘Couldn’t your mate have sorted it?’ 

‘Look Soph when someone like Eddie Rafferty asks if you’d like to play at their club you don’t start asking for favours you just say yeah,’ Laughed Ryan. 

‘Eddie Rafferty? Questioned Paula making sure she’d heard correctly.

‘Yeah that’s the guy. I did a few gigs at one of his clubs when I was out in Ibiza. Why he a mate of yours?’ Mocked Ryan. 

‘No the name just rings a bell,’ replied Paula, ‘So what time are you on then?’ She asked quickly changing the subject. 

‘Half 11 so I’ve got a while to get a few drinks in, steady the nerves. Right I’ll get the first round in, what’s everyone having?’ Asked Ryan. 

‘Orange juice please,’ replied Alya.

‘Vodka, lemonade thanks.’ Answered Sophie

‘And a whiskey and coke for me, thanks Ryan.’ Smiled Paula.

As the ladies all took seats around the table and Ryan made his way to the bar Paula was still shocked that it seemed like this club was owned by none other than Eddie Rafferty. 

‘Babe,’ came Sophie’s voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

‘Sorry what? Questioned Paula ‘I was miles away.’ 

‘I was just saying I can’t believe David got four months in prison and it turns out it wasn’t actually him, that took the money’ 

‘Well it’s not that simple, there’s more to it, but well that’s the legal system for you, sometimes it’s just not fair,’ agreed Paula. 

‘But doesn’t that really annoy you?’ Questioned Alya, ‘I mean the fact that innocent people get off and real criminals can walk free.’ 

‘Yes obviously it does,’ replied Paula, ‘But you just need to trust in the jury and hope they make the right decision, based on all the facts they’re given at the time.’ 

‘Yeah I know, but even so, surely it must get to you if you know someone’s guilty but you just can’t prove it,’ continued Alya.

‘Yeah that can be frustrating,’ stated Paula curtly.

‘And then what about if you’re defending someone but you have a feeling they did it, what do you do then?’ Asked Alya obviously really interested to know Paula’s thoughts. 

‘Then in that situation you don’t ask too many questions, you just do what you’re paid to do,’ replied Paula trying really hard not to snap. 

Sensing Paula was getting rather irritated by Alya’s line of questioning and knowing she was trying to forget about work Sophie was desperately trying to think of a way to change the subject when Ryan appeared with the drinks. 

‘Look here’s Ryan make space on the table, it looks like he’s brought shots,’ yelled Sophie slightly too enthusiastically.

‘Ok ladies here you go,’ stated Ryan as he passed round the drinks, ‘and I got us a cheeky tequila to go with it.’ 

‘Oh god Ryan, it’s only early, I’ll be on the floor,’ groaned Sophie.

‘Oh come on Soph, we’re on a night out, you are such a light weight.’ Complained Ryan as he put the shots and lime in front of Sophie and Paula. 

‘Yeah come on Sophie I thought you were going to show me a good time,’ winked Paula as she licked the back of her hand just below her index finger and picked up the salt. ‘What?’ She exclaimed as Ryan and Sophie both stood staring. 

‘You sure know what you’re doing there don’t you,’ remarked Ryan. ‘Looks like we have a tequila pro amongst us.’

Laughing Paula replied ‘I have been known to like a shot or three. Now come on you two.’ 

‘Ugh’ exclaimed Sophie as she sucked hard on the lime. ‘I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,’ she moaned as she looked at Ryan and Paula both smiling as they bit into their limes. ‘Does that not taste disgusting to you?’ She questioned.

‘Nope tastes good,’ replied Ryan laughing. 

‘I concur,’ smiled Paula. 

‘I never get the whole drinking stuff that makes you wanna throw up,’ remarked Alya. 

‘No,’ agreed Sophie ‘I think I’ll stay off the shots for now. So Ryan what can we expect to hear you playing later? Do you take requests?’ Asked Sophie. 

‘I’m just nipping to the loo,’ whispered Paula as she squeezed past Sophie to get out.

‘Ok babe it’s over there,’ replied Sophie waving her hand over to the other corner of the club as she turned back to chat with the others.

Once she was sure Sophie was deep in conversation Paula made her way over to the bouncer standing at the bottom of the raised VIP area. Please let this work thought Paula as she confidently stated. ‘Hi I’m here to see Eddie Rafferty

‘And you are?’ Questioned the bouncer staring down at her. 

‘Paula Martin.’ 

‘He expecting you?’ 

‘No but once you tell him I’m here he’ll want to see me,’ said Paula sounding a lot more confident than she felt. 

‘Stay there,’ stated the guy as he motioned someone over to stand in his place while he disappeared upstairs. Well at least her hunch had been right and he was here thought Paula as she stood waiting, hoping the bouncer didn’t take too long, she didn’t want Sophie to worry. 

A couple of minutes later and the guy was back. ‘He said he’d see you, follow me.’


	50. Chapter 50

‘Well, well look who it is, the formidable Ms Martin, this is a surprise,’ greeted Eddie Rafferty as he stood up and held out his hand. ‘How the hell are you?’ 

‘Paula please,’ she smiled as she shook his hand, ’I’m good thanks, you?’

‘Yeah, can’t complain. I must say you’re looking good,’ complimented Eddie as he looked the solicitor up and down. 

‘Well thank you but that’s hardly difficult, last time you saw me I was dressed in my gown and wig so anything’s an improvement on that.’ 

‘Yeah and what a day that was, I think I celebrated for a week straight.’ 

‘And I slept for a week,’ replied Paula remembering how exhausted she’d been once all the adrenaline had worn off. ‘I’m actually quite surprised you remembered my name.’ 

‘You’re joking aren’t you. I was looking at what? Ten plus years inside. You literally saved my arse, how could I forget you. I’m kinda shocked you remember me though.’ 

‘Listen if you knew how much blood, sweat and tears went into your case you’d know there’s no way I could forget your name. It took me forever to find that loophole.‘ 

‘And aren’t I glad you did, although I was paying you enough’

‘Yeah, well good lawyers don’t come cheap,’ grinned Paula. ‘Actually it was partly because of your case that I decided to go it alone and start up my own law firm. You do know everyone thought you’d get sent down.

‘Yep, including me to be fair, but I knew if anyone could get me off it’d be you.’

‘Yeah, well you’re lucky I like a challenge.’ 

‘So look I don’t want to sound rude but what the hell are you doing in here? I didn’t think this place would be your kind of establishment.’ 

‘Really,’ laughed Paula, ‘Can’t see me as a clubbing kinda gal?’ 

Eddie smiled, remembering how much he’d liked Paula back when she was representing him. She wasn’t like other lawyers, all stuck up and pompous and he’d known straight away she was good at her job, there’d been no question about that. The first police interview had proved she knew her stuff and was a force to be reckoned with but also that she knew how to talk to people without making them feel like they were beneath her and that was a skill. ‘Funnily enough I would have said no, although looking at you tonight I can see there’s more to you than meets the eye.’ 

‘Oh there’s so much you don’t know, we lawyers are party animals, it’s a well known fact.’ 

‘Yeah I can quite believe it, so who you here with? The whole of chambers out there?’

‘Actually my girlfriend dragged me along, she’s a friend of Ryan’s, the DJ guy, said he knew you from Ibiza. That’s how I found out you owned this place, you’ve done very well for yourself.’ 

‘Yeah I’ve done alright for someone on trail not so long ago for money laundering. Looks like you’ve made a few changes too, own company now and weren’t you married?’ 

‘Yeah, but how did you know I was...? 

‘Just something I always notice,’ explained Eddie pointing to Paula’s bare ring finger.’ 

‘Ahh ok,’

‘So you’re a friend of Ryan?’ Asked Eddie raising his eyebrows.

‘No not me, I’m not exactly his favourite person, but like I said, Sophie my partner is, so she’s dragged me along.’

‘Yes Ryan, not sure he’s my favourite person right now he’s literally been doin my head in about getting a gig here and if it’s not him bugging me it’s his girlfriend.’ 

So that would explain the lack of VIP treatment thought Paula, Eddie’s only booked him to shut him up. ‘Yeah I think Alya’s been on at him to be more proactive,’ explained Paula wondering how she could move the conversation round to her getting a VIP table. 

‘Ahh that explains it. Look Paula I’m really sorry but talking about being proactive I’ve got to get going, I need to head up to check out the security cameras. We’re had a few problems lately and I just want to make sure everything’s under control, but please head up to the VIP lounge. I’ll get someone to make sure you and your friends are looked after, unless there was anything else you wanted?’

No that was pretty much it thought Paula as she smiled, ‘No just wanted to do a bit of networking. So if you ever hear anyone’s in need of a good lawyer send them my way, Martin Solicitors.’

‘Of course, will do. Make sure you have a great night, yeah. I’ll go and let Sarah, head of the lounge, know you’re on your way. She’ll take good care of you.’ 

‘Thanks that’s really generous.’ 

‘It’s the least I can do.’ 

.................................................................

‘Where the fuck have you been?’ Raged Sophie as she came across the bar to meet Paula. ‘You’ve been gone ages, everyone’s here.’ 

‘Sorry, but I do have a really good excuse. I think you’re going to like what I have to tell you.’

‘This better be good Paula, I’ve been searching for you everywhere.’ 

‘So I’ve only gone and got us a booth in the VIP area.’ 

‘What?’ Exclaimed Sophie, ‘How the hell did you do that?’

‘Well it helps if you have friends in high places,’ grinned Paula, loving the look on Sophie’s face.

‘What friends have you got?’ Scoffed Sophie, ‘You hanging around with footballers and actors I don’t know about?’ 

‘No nothing that glamorous but I was Eddie Rafferty’s defence lawyer when he went on trail in 2015.’ 

‘What the guy that owns this place?’

‘Yeah that’s where I’ve been. I knew he’d probably be here, he was always very much hands on in his other businesses so I went to see if he remembered me and it turns out he does.’ 

‘So we can just go upstairs and hang out?’ Asked a gobsmacked Sophie. 

Laughing Paula pulled Sophie close, ‘Yes we can just go and hang out.’

Suddenly Sophie’s face fell, ‘Oh but what about the others? We can’t leave them.’ 

‘They’re coming too the table’s for everyone,’ grinned Paula as Sophie’s eyes grew wide. 

‘They are going to lose their shit,’ proclaimed Sophie. 

Giggling Paula replied ‘Well I’m glad I could be of service. Why don’t you go and tell them the good news. I’ll meet you up there.’

‘I love you, ya know that don’t ya?’ Grinned Sophie as she held Paula’s cheeks and planted a massive kiss on her lips. ‘I won’t be long.’ 

........................................................

Five minutes later and Sophie and Paula were sitting in a plush booth surrounded by lush velvet cushions and mirrored walls. Alya and Ryan had joined them as well as Bethany and Emma who were late as Bethany had only just finished her shift at the Bistro.

‘I cannot believe we’re up here,’ squealed Emma. ‘If I do not bag myself a footballer tonight I never will.’

‘Maria is gonna be so pissed off she missed this,’ chimed in Bethany as she posed for yet another selfie. ‘I’m so glad you forced me to come Emma, I was so tired after work I was going to give it a miss.’

‘Oh god I think this is for us,’ squirmed Paula as a scantily clad young girl carried over a bottle of champagne with a sparkler in the top sending the girls screaming. She set it on the table then lent close to Paula whispering into her ear ‘Eddie’s told me to let you know everything’s on the house so order whatever you want.’

‘What did she want?’ Asked Sophie glaring at the girl as she moved closer to Paula. 

‘She was just letting me know that whatever we want is on the house,’ explained Paula raising her eyebrows. 

‘Oh wow babe this is the best night ever,’ gushed Sophie who had literally not stopped smiling since Paula had told her the news.

‘Yeah it is pretty cool,’ agreed Paula who was feeling much more relaxed in their current spot. The VIP lounge had an older clientele so she’d stopped worrying about being the oldest person in the building or that she’d bump into one of her children’s friends. Leaning further into Sophie Paula added, ‘Although can you please keep that information to yourself I don’t want Eddie thinking I’m taking the piss when Ryan orders dozens of shots.’ 

‘Yeah ok, that’s probably best,’ said Sophie as they both looked over at Ryan who was pouring everyone a generous glass of champagne, ‘Although we’re gonna get a few cocktails right?’ 

‘Oh yeah love, it’d be rude not too,’ winked Paula. 

‘Right everyone got a drink? Wish me luck, I’d better go,’ announced Ryan as he jumped up from the table. ‘You guys better be on that dance floor.’

‘Good luck,’ shouted Alya as she raised her glass, ‘You’re gonna smash it.’

‘Yeah good luck,’ chorused everyone as Ryan bounded over to the DJ booth which was situated on the other side of the lounge overlooking the rest of the club. 

‘Right, before I hit the dance floor I’m just going to make a detour past that table over there,’ Emma informed the group as she stood up and smoothed down her skirt.

‘And why that table?’ Enquired Alya turning round to get a better look.

‘Because that table is full of fit footballers, I recognise the one sat on the left,’ explained Emma smiling.

‘My left or your left?’ Asked Bethany.

‘Does it matter?’ Remarked Emma, ‘Just get up and come with me, you as well Alya, it’ll look better if there’s a few of us.’ 

‘Ok but we need to be on that dance floor in a bit, supporting Ryan,’ reminded Alya. 

‘Yes and we will be, come on.’ Replied Emma impatiently.

As the three woman got up and left the booth Sophie’s hand wandered up the inside of Paula’s thigh. ‘Alone at last,’ she breathed into her ear.

‘Mmmm’ whispered Paula as Sophie’s finger traced the middle seam of her jeans. ‘You are so bad Sophie Webster.’ 

‘Are you complaining?’ Murmured Sophie, loving the way Paula took a sharp intake of breath as she applied more pressure.

‘No, no complaints from me,’ smiled Paula as she turned to Sophie placing a gentle kiss onto her warm lips.

‘Right well, that’s enough of that,’ murmured Sophie as she sat back removing her hand from between Paula’s thighs.

‘What?’ Questioned a rather irritated Paula already aching from the loss of Sophie’s touch, ‘You are such a tease.’

‘Yeah well I learnt from the best,’ winked Sophie loving the fact she was the one in control. ‘There’ll be plenty of time for that later, but right now we need to go and dance.’

‘Dance?’ Repeated Paula scrunching her face up.

‘Yep dance, you heard Alya.’ 

‘Can I just finish my champagne first I don’t think I’m drunk enough to dance.’

‘Oh stop being a spoil sport and come here,’ groaned Sophie as she almost dragged Paula to the dance floor champagne glass in hand.

........................................................... 

‘Wow I haven’t danced like that in years,’ announced Paula as she plonked herself back in the booth surprisingly worn out, ‘God I need a drink, cocktails?’

‘Now that is a great idea,’ agreed Bethany as she grabbed the menu off the table.

The next few minutes were spent ordering cocktails and congratulating Ryan on his set which had gone surprisingly well. Then before she’d realised it Paula found herself sitting at an empty table. Where the fuck’s everyone gone? She wondered. 

‘Tequila?’ questioned Ryan sitting down and setting a shot in front of Paula who was still trying to work out where everyone had got to. 

‘Where’d they go?’ She asked as she licked the back of her hand and shook on the salt.

‘Emma and Bethany are over trying their luck with the footballers again, Alya’s in the loo and Sophie’s... actually I’m not sure where she is?’ Realised Ryan as his eyes scanned the room.

‘Oh well, she knows where we are, Cheers,’ announced Paula as she licked the back of her hand and downed her drink in one, finishing with a suck of lime. ‘Come on Ryan, keep up,’ she ordered as she nodded at his full glass. 

As Ryan was downing his shot Paula finally caught a glimpse of Sophie. She was over by the bar talking to a young brunette. Paula couldn’t see her face as they had their backs turned but she could quite clearly see that she had an amazing body and they looked quite cosy.

‘So when did you become such a tequila pro?’ Asked Ryan finishing his drink. When Paula just nodded in response to his question Ryan followed her line of vision and realised why. ‘God trust Kate to turn up two hours late, I bet she’s already pissed,’ he commented.

‘That’s kate?’ Questioned Paula who’d only met her briefly in the Bistro. 

‘Yep,’ replied Ryan suddenly remembering that Kate and Sophie had had a thing before Paula had come on the scene. Did she know?

‘They look good together, don’t they?’ Remarked Paula as she continued to look at the two woman deep in conversation.

Shit how was he suppose to answer that? Did she want him to answer? Wasn’t that a weird thing for a partner to say?‘

‘Huh?’ Answered Ryan playing dumb.

‘They do though don’t they? Much better suited than Sophie and me,’ continued Paula. 

‘Sorry Paula I’m not sure what you want me to say?’ Admitted Ryan. ‘You do know they had a thing before you two and it didn’t work out. I think Kate cheated on her with Rana.’ 

‘Yeah I know, I just mean...well Sophie and me and the whole age gap thing, I’m just not sure I’m being fair on her. Maybe she needs to be with someone younger.....Someone who wants the same things.’ 

‘Are you crazy.’ replied Ryan turning abruptly to face Paula, ‘Sophie is besotted with you, you’re the best thing that’s happened to her in ages.’

‘Well that’s nice of you to say but wasn’t it you that couldn’t stop with all the ageist jokes when we first got together?’ 

‘She told you?’ Exclaimed Ryan looking sheepish. 

‘Yes she told me.’ 

‘Yeah well that was before I knew how happy you made her and if you ask me I think you’re really suited. Sophie’s always been old for her years and you certainly don’t act your age so you meet in the middle.’ 

‘Is that a compliment?’ Asked Paula laughing.

‘Yes, now stop all this nonsense and let’s have a good night the proper DJs are on now,’ smiled Ryan.

‘Yeah,’ nodded Paula, still not one hundred percent convinced that Sophie didn’t deserve someone with a lot less baggage than her.

‘Look who I found,’ yelled Sophie suddenly appearing at the table, her hand interlocked with Kate’s as she waved it in the air. ‘Paula you remember Kate don’t you? From the Bistro and Kate this is my sexy older lover Paula,’ she slurred as she practically fell into Paula’s lap. 

‘Wow ok Soph...Now that’s an introduction,’ smiled Paula as she helped Sophie to sit down beside her. ‘How the hell have you got so drunk?’ 

‘No idea,’ giggled Sophie. ‘Must be the shots.’ 

‘But you’ve only had one,’ replied Paula puzzled. 

‘Actually three,’ piped up Ryan, ‘She had two when you disappeared earlier.’ 

‘Make that four she’s just had another one at the bar,’ added Kate. 

‘Ahh shit, Sophie are you gonna be ok?’ Asked Paula looking concerned. 

‘Never felt better, now come on let’s dance,’ shrieked Sophie as she dragged Paula to her feet. ‘I love you so much do ya know that.’ 

‘And I love you too,’ whispered Paula as she allowed Sophie to drag her back to the dance floor as questions regarding their long term future still swirled in her head.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was time for some more smut! It’s been a couple of chapters!

‘WhereamI?’ groaned Sophie as she slowly opened her eyes blinking at the sunlight streaming through the window. It took a few moments but she finally realised she was laying on Paula’s sofa. Oh shit she had no idea how she’d got home. The last thing she remembered was dragging Paula onto the dance floor, what time had they got in? And why wasn’t she in bed? And where was Paula? So many questions.

Slowly she pulled herself to a sitting position, surprisingly she didn’t feel as bad as she thought she would given the fact she was on the sofa fully clothed and couldn’t remember a thing about how she’d got there. Right time to find Paula and piece together the final parts of her evening. Looking out into the hallway she didn’t have to go far as she heard movement from Paula’s office.

‘Please don’t tell me you’re working?’ Moaned Sophie as she put her head round the corner of the door.

‘Well good afternoon, how you feeling?’ Greeted Paula swerving the question as she swung round in her chair to face her.

‘Oh god what time is it?’ Questioned Sophie trying to see the time on the computer screen.

‘It’s nearly 1,’ smiled Paula, ‘But i’ll let you off seeing as we didn’t make it home until about 4.’ 

‘4 Wow... I can’t remember much....’ Sophie admitted, ‘Although I do remember I had an amazing night, thank you.’ 

‘Will you stop thanking me, it was nothing, just calling in a favour from a client.’ 

‘Yeah I know but it was a bloody good favour,’ laughed Sophie. ‘I didn’t do anything too embarrassing did I?’ She asked tentatively, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

‘Depends what you consider embarrassing?’ Grinned Paula.

‘Oh blimey, was I that bad. Do I even want to know?’ 

‘No I’m only teasing, you were great, the real life and soul, it was good to see you so happy.’ 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yes really.’

‘And how did we get home? Was I sick? I’m usually sick.’ 

‘No you weren’t. I think you were too busy trying to seduce me.’

‘Oh god what was I doing?’ Asked Sophie cringing. 

‘Well you tried to get your hand down my pants but there was no way that was going to happen, those jeans were so bloody tight, so instead...’

‘Oh no what did I do?’ 

Paula laughed, ‘You proceeded to tell me in a very loud voice exactly what you were going to do to me when we got in, you made the cab driver blush.’ 

‘What was I saying?’ Gasped Sophie not usually one for that sort of thing.

‘Oh just exactly what you were going to do once you’d got me out of my jeans...With your hands and your mouth,’ smirked Paula raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

‘I didn’t,’ gasped Sophie, totally surprised by her actions, what had this woman turned her into? ‘We didn’t get a cab from Street Cars did we?’ If it turns out she knew the driver she’d be mortified.

Paula really wanted to wind Sophie up but looking at her shocked expression she thought it best not to. ‘No we got a cab outside the club.’ 

‘Well that’s one good thing I suppose. So did I fulfil my promise when we got in then?’ Shit she really couldn’t remember a thing.

‘No you didn’t,’ said Paula with a sigh of irritation. ‘I went to get you a glass of water, I was only gone two minutes and when I came back you were sparko on the sofa.’

‘Oh sorry, well maybe once I’ve had a quick shower I could make it up to you?’ She teased. 

‘Maybe?’ Questioned Paula, ‘Believe me Webster after the state you left me in last night there’s no maybe about it.’ 

‘Ok, ok I’m sorry, I will definitely make it up to you,’ she promised with a wink as she left the room.

‘Well you better,’ called Paula after her.

......................................................

‘20 minutes later and a refreshed Sophie, wearing just her robe, padded back into Paula’s office, ‘So are you ready for a break?’ She purred into the solicitor’s ear as she lent over her from behind running her hands over her shoulders and down over her breasts. 

‘Mmmm, I think I could be persuaded to take a break,’ she moaned as she sat back in the chair and looked up at Sophie who was gently squeezing and caressing her nipples over her T-shirt, loving the way they hardened under her touch. 

‘You are pleased to see me aren’t you Miss Martin,’ she smirked as she moved her hands down to the arms of the chair and twisted it round so Paula was now facing her, nipples very much erect through her thin white T-Shirt. 

‘I’m always pleased to see you,’ she smiled looking up at Sophie from under her lashes, the lust clear for Sophie to see. ‘So what are you going to do with me now?’ She murmured as she bit down on her lip and uncrossed her legs causing Sophie to take a deep breath. 

‘Take you to bed and fuck you senseless,’ replied Sophie casually as she turned on her heel and left the room, smiling as she heard Paula let out an audible groan. ‘Well are you coming,’ she shouted out as she started up the stairs.’

‘Oh fuck, nearly,’ muttered Paula as she followed Sophie up the stairs, her clit already throbbing.

Once in the bedroom Sophie walked round the bed to Paula’s side and picked up the purple vibrator she’d noticed when she got out of the shower. ‘So did you have fun without me last night?’ She questioned as she waved the vibrator in the air, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yeah it wasn’t bad,’ teased Paula as she stood across the bed from Sophie, ‘Obviously I would have preferred you, but it did the job.’

‘Hmm did it?’ Replied Sophie eyeing the toy in her hand and looking back at Paula. ‘It’s rather big isn’t it?’ 

‘Are you jealous?’ Questioned the older brunette as she rounded the bed and pulled Sophie into her arms, ‘Because you know the only reason I used that was because you’d got me in such a state and there was no way I was going to be able to sleep until I’d taken care of myself.’ 

‘Why this? Why not use your fingers?’ Asked Sophie. 

‘Because I was tired and it does the job quicker, I was thinking about you the whole time,’ she said softly as she brushed her fingers along Sophie’s arm, trying to work out if she was cross or curious. 

‘Show me,’ ordered Sophie surprising herself with her bluntness. 

‘Show you?’ Replied Paula taken aback. 

‘Yeah I wanna see how you get yourself off when I’m not around,’ responded Sophie matter of factly. 

‘Whoa lets just get one thing straight, I haven’t used this since we started seeing each other,’ explained Paula still unsure how Sophie felt about her using the vibrator. ‘Why do you want to watch?’ 

‘Because I’m eager to learn and I wanna see what turns you on,’ whispered Sophie as she shyly looked at Paula and bit the inside of her lip.

So she wasn’t annoyed with her just interested thought Paula as she took the vibrator from her hand and placed it on the bed. ‘Ok I’ll show you.....But first kiss me,’ she whispered as she placed her lips on Sophie’s, and waited for her to make the first move. Slowly Sophie opened her mouth and slid her tongue against Paula’s lips sending a wave of arousal directly between her legs. Paula responded with a low moan as she opened her mouth and started to kiss her younger lover back. It was slow and sensual as their tongues explored each other’s mouths and their fingers caressed their clothed bodies. 

Finally Paula broke away and pushed Sophie back down onto the foot of the bed. ‘So you want to watch?’ She murmured as she pulled her T-shirt up and over her head all the while looking intently at the beautiful young woman looking up at her. Next she reached for the zipper on her jeans but was stopped by Sophie, who gently moved her hands to her sides and took over, easing the zipper down and pulling the jeans down over her thighs and to the floor. Meanwhile Paula reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it full to join the other discarded clothing.

Gazing up, Sophie’s eyes raked over Paula’s body, god she’s so hot she thought as took in the sight of her dressed only in her cotton knickers. Picking up the vibrator Paula walked round the side of the bed and lay down propping herself up on the pillows so she could make eye contact with Sophie.

Looking on eagerly Sophie drew in a deep breath as Paula picked up the vibrator and turned it on running it first down between her breasts and then slowly over her pink nipples, circling each one. She let out a soft moan as she moved the vibrator slowly down her stomach to finally rest on her clothed pussy. Pinching her nipple she used her other hand to move the vibrator up and down her folds as she felt the wetness soak through her knickers.

Gazing over at Sophie she lifted her hips and started to pull the last remaining item of clothing off, helped by Sophie who dropped them to the floor. Spreading her legs a little she shivered as her wet pussy was exposed to the air and she moved the vibrator over her centre, letting out another small groan. Sophie watched transfixed as the vibrator hummed in her girlfriends hand as she rubbed it in small circular motions around her clit.

‘Mmmm,’ she moaned as she slipped the vibrator inside herself and began moving it in and out, at first taking in only the tip but slowly building up until most of the toy was inside her. Sophie wasn’t sure she’d like seeing Paula penetrated by something so cock like but she actually found it a massive turn on and found herself reaching her hand down to touch herself, finding she was already soaked. 

As Paula thrust the vibrator back and forth nearing her orgasm Sophie suddenly had the desire to take over, she wanted to tip her lover over the edge. Crawling up the bed she lay down next to her, looking at the sheer pleasure on her face as she ran her fingers gently over her hardened nipple causing Paula to smile and groan again. She reached out for Sophie’s hand and placed it between her legs where it met the soft silicone of the vibrator, ‘Make me cum,’ she murmured softly.

Sophie gripped the vibrator as Paula released her hand, slowly she moved the toy forward and back, ‘Deeper Sophie, I need it deeper,’ groaned Paula as she arched her back trying to meet Sophie’s trusts.

‘I don’t want to hurt you babe,’ whispered Sophie as she pushed the sex toy deeper until it was almost fully inside her.

‘You won’t,’ she breathed feeling her orgasm coming closer as her walls began to clench around the vibrator. ‘Fuuucccck Soph,’ screamed Paula as she gritted her teeth and grabbed at the sheets, her legs shaking as she let the ripples pulse through her body. 

Sophie sat up and watched as Paula rode out her orgasm, the vibrator still humming quietly on the bed, ‘Good?’ She questioned with a smile.

‘So g....’ started Paula as they were interrupted by the sound of a phone. ‘Ah shit is that mine?’ 

‘Must be,’ replied Sophie looking to see where the sound was coming from, ‘I don’t even know where mine is.’

‘Can you grab it quick, it’s in my jeans pocket,’

‘You’re actually going to answer your phone now?’ Asked a baffled Sophie as she jumped off the bed and found the phone which had come loose and was lying on the floor. 

‘Is it Isla?’ Asked Paula quickly turning off the vibrator and sitting up. 

‘Yeah but it’s FaceTime so maybe just call her back?’ 

‘Give it here quick,’ motioned Paula as she grabbed the corner of the duvet and wrapped it around herself. ‘Hi darling,’ she said as her daughters face appeared.

‘Hi finally caught each other,’ came Isla’s reply. 

‘Yeah sorry about earlier I had a rather late night,’ apologised Paula, ‘I did try to call back but couldn’t get hold of you.’ So that was why she wanted to take the call thought Sophie. 

‘Oh right, yeah the signal’s crap here,’ explained Isla. ‘Mum you alright? You look really flushed.’

‘Yeah I’m fine,’ replied Paula quickly, glancing up at Sophie who was stood just out off shot, trying not to giggle. ‘Just got back from a run, I was just on my way for a shower,’ continued Paula without hesitation.

‘Oh right, well take it easy yeah, you don’t wanna over do it.’ 

‘Yes, ok thank you, I’m not quite past it just yet.’ Replied Paula indignantly as Sophie walked off chuckling into the bathroom. ‘So what you been up too? You haven’t called for a while.’ 

‘Sorry mum I haven’t really got long, I’ve got a train to catch. I just wanted to let you know i’m coming home on the 21st.’

‘21st? As in this coming Friday?’ asked Paula somewhat surprised.

‘Yeah, that is ok...isn’t it?’ She said fretting that her mum didn’t sound exactly thrilled. 

‘Yes of course darling, I’m just surprised, you said you were staying for an extra two months, has something happened?’ 

‘Yeah sort of.....I’m met someone and can you believe it they live in Manchester, it’s like fate. Ahhh mum I can’t wait for you to meet her, I know you’re gonna really like her. Anyway she’s been away for nearly a year so wants to come home and i’ve said I’ll come back with her.’

‘Wow, ok,’ stuttered Paula trying to take it all in. ‘When did you two meet? You haven’t mentioned her before.’ 

‘We’ve been travelling together for about a month but I wasn’t sure how serious it was gonna be, but we just get on so well, she’s perfect,’ gushed Isla. 

‘Well then I can’t wait to meet her and I can’t wait to have you home,’ smiled Paula.

‘Thanks mum, right i’d better go, sorry it was only a quick chat but I’ll be home soon boring you with all my tales. Say hi to Sophie for me.’ 

‘Yeah will do, love you.’ 

‘You too, bye,’ waved Isla and then she was gone. 

Signing, Paula lay back on the bed, her little girl was coming home. Would this mean she’d have to have the dreaded conversation with her or would she be too besotted with this new girlfriend to remember what Paula had promised? Hopefully it would be the latter. 

‘So you’ve just been on a run have you?’ Smirked Sophie as she entered the bedroom, and joined Paula on the bed. ‘You are such a good liar.’

‘Oh so what do you think I should have said? Yeah I’m fine darling, this is my freshly fucked look.’

‘Well no obviously not. I just can’t believe you did it so seamlessly.’

‘Yeah well sometimes lying is necessary,’ she stated quickly, not liking where this conversation might go. She was well aware that Sophie still didn’t completely trust her so really didn’t want to highlight the fact that, yeah she was a pretty good liar, she’d had a lot of practise. ‘So Isla’s coming home, she’s all loved up with some girl she’s met, who, can you believe it comes from Manchester.’ She continued changing the subject.

‘Oh really, what are the chances? replied Sophie looking out of the window. 

‘Hey, you ok?’ 

‘Yeah I’m fine....’

‘You’re not.’

‘No, ok I’m just worried about Isla coming home and how she’s gonna be with me and everything.’ 

‘How’d you know she was coming home?’ Asked Paula puzzled. She was pretty sure Sophie wouldn’t have been able to hear their conversation from the bathroom and she hadn’t said anything about Isla coming home. 

‘What?’ Replied Sophie quickly realising she’d messed up. 

‘You heard me and Sophie can I just say now that you ARE a really shit liar so just tell me.’ 

‘Sorry I’ve known for a week. Theo told me the night before he left but we both thought it would be best for Isla to tell you.’ 

‘Oh ok,’ said Paula not really sure how she felt about her son and partner having secrets. Not that it was really a secret.

‘I thought Isla would call last weekend but when she didn’t I hoped she’d changed her mind.’ 

‘You know she’s gonna be ok when she comes home... you know about us. She’ll be too loved up to even notice us,’ reassured Paula taking Sophie’s hand. ‘She said to say hi.’ 

‘Did she?’ Asked Sophie not sure whether Paula was just trying to make her feel better. 

‘Yeah, I really do think she’ll be fine. And remember you’re not the only one worried about her coming home. I promised to tell her everything that happened after Tim and I split, so that’ll be an interesting conversation.’

‘Oh yeah, I forgot about that, so are you gonna tell her everything?’ 

‘Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think I have to.’

‘She’ll understand.’

Yeah let’s hope so,’ signed Paula pulling Sophie in for a hug.

‘So she’s definitely coming back next Friday?’ Asked Sophie slightly downhearted. 

‘Yep, so I suggest we make the most of having the house to ourselves,’ grinned Paula as she tugged the cord around Sophie’s gown.

‘Mmmm my thoughts exactly,’ smiled back Sophie as she lent forward to place a soft kiss on Paula’s lips. 

‘Hold on,’ pulled back Paula. ‘Is this why you’d hardly let me leave the bedroom last weekend? You knew we only had two weekends left on our own didn’t you?’ 

‘Yep,’ confessed Sophie ‘And now we’ve only got one so will you shut up and come here...’


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long and it’s not even a great chapter! I wasn’t really sure where this story was going so didn’t want to write with no direction. However it’s now all planned out and there is an end! Although it won’t be for a while yet. Hopefully the updates will be more frequent now. Thanks for sticking with it, as always would love to hear your comments.

‘Do you have to get up,’ groaned Sophie as Paula tried to disentangle herself from her lovers arms. They’d spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, making love, chatting and laughing mostly about Sophie’s antics the previous evening but now unfortunately Paula had work to do. 

‘Yes love, I’m sorry but I’m in court Monday morning and I still have loads to go over, I’m sorry.

‘It’s ok, I know you have to work and I really do admire you, you know, for being so focused. I don’t think I could be so disciplined.’ 

‘Thanks love but I’m sure you would be, if others were relying on you to do a good job, that and the fact that if I don’t work I don’t make any money,’ added Paula as she finally managed to get off the bed. ‘I’ll work for a few hours, then we’ll grab dinner, yeah? Questioned Paula as she walked into her closet to get changed. 

‘Yeah no worries, I’m sure I’ll find something to occupy my time,’ shouted back Sophie as she lay back against the pillows feeling her eyes closing. 

....................................................................

Ahhh shit what time is it? Thought Sophie as she slowly opened her eyes realising the room was now much darker than when she’d closed her eyes a few seconds ago. Reaching out for her phone to check the time she realised that she’d not actually used or even seen it since? Since when? Had she looked at it earlier when she’d woken up on the sofa? No she hadn’t. Wow how had she lasted all day without her phone? That was a first. It must still be in her bag from last night she thought as she slipped out of bed and picked up her gown which had been discarded on the floor. 

Not even bothering to disturb Paula she walked past the closed office door and into the lounge where she found her bag slung over one of the armchairs, half the contents spilling out onto the seat. She had a quick rummage but her phone wasn’t there, maybe it had fallen out? Nope it wasn’t on the floor anywhere or under the sofas. Shit where had it gone? When did she last have it? It must have been last night at the club? Right well now she’d have to disturb Paula, she couldn’t live without her phone and maybe Paula would know what she’d done with it. 

‘Hi babe,’ she called softly as she opened the door of the study having made a detour past the kitchen. ‘Thought you could do with a shot of caffeine.’ 

‘Ahh thanks love, yeah I could definitely do with waking up,’ signed Paula looking up from the mountain of papers stacked up on her desk to take the steaming mug from Sophie. ‘What time is it anyway?’ 

‘No idea,’ confessed Sophie, ‘I can’t find my phone.’ 

‘And that means you don’t know the time?’ Laughed Paula, ‘There are these things called clocks, that sort of help with that,’ she mocked.

‘Yeah ok, I am aware of that but i’ve been rather distracted trying to find my phone. Do you remember when I had it last?’

‘You definitely had it on the dance floor in the club because you kept trying to take photos of everyone but then I can’t remembering seeing you with it after that. Have you checked the lounge? You did come in and just chuck your bag in the corner, smiled Paula remembering how Sophie had stumbled into the house clinging onto her for dear life. 

‘No it’s not there, I checked. Do ya reckon I could have left it in the club or what about the taxi?’ 

‘It could be anyway. I’d say call the cab firm but i’ve got no idea what company it was. You could try calling the club? 

‘Yeah although I doubt it’s there, shit what am I gonna do without my phone? It’s like I’m missing an arm.’

‘Oh wow how will you cope,’ gasped Paula trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

‘Paula don’t joke it’s not funny, i’ve got everything on that phone.’ 

‘Sorry, right so is all your stuff backed up on the cloud or where ever the hell it goes?’ 

‘Yeah of course,’ replied Sophie looking at Paula like she was crazy.

‘Ok sorry, i don’t get how it all works, right well can’t you just call and block your phone or whatever and then get a new one?’ 

‘Yeah looks like I’m gonna have to, right I’d better make some calls,’ moaned Sophie as she made to leave the room. ‘You betta be finished with all that soon because I’m starving,’ she added before she huffed out of the room. 

..................................................................

‘All sorted?’ Questioned Paula as she slipped onto the sofa beside Sophie tucking her legs beneath her. 

‘Yeah although my phone company can’t send me out a new phone until Monday evening at the earliest maybe even Tuesday so I’m pretty pissed off that I’m not gonna have a phone for potentially three days.

‘Yeah that is shit,’ agreed Paula as she held out her phone, ‘So why don’t you have mine while you’re waiting for your new one.’ 

‘But what are you gonna do? You can’t not have a phone.’ 

‘Yeah I can, I’ll use my work one. Nobody of any importance ever calls me anyway and believe me I’d rather not have a phone than have you mopping around.’

‘You’ve got a work phone?’ 

‘Yes Sophie, what do you think I take my work calls on? Do you seriously think I give out my personal number to everyone?’ 

‘No but i’ve never seen a work phone.’ 

‘Yeah you have, all the time. It just looks like my own one. So do you want this or not?’ 

‘Yes please, you’re right I would drive you crazy if I couldn’t check my social media.’

‘Ahh and there was me thinking it would mean we could keep in touch when I’m out of the office.’ 

‘Oh yeah, that as well,’ Grinned Sophie.

‘Great now we’ve got that sorted please tell me you’re free tomorrow,’

‘Yep of course I’m free, it’s Sunday, a day of rest,’ Grinned Sophie ‘Or in our case hopefully a day in bed, with lots of hot passionate sex.’ 

‘Wow Sophie you are insatiable, we’re just spent most of today in bed.’ 

‘Yeah well, all I’m gonna say is I wasn’t like this before I met you.’ Replied Sophie raising her eyebrows.

‘Oh right and what is that suppose to mean?’

‘Just that, you only have yourself to blame, if I’m wearing you out.’ 

‘I’m keeping up aren’t I? Just...’ 

‘Yeah just,’ mocked Sophie. ‘So what are your plans for tomorrow? Do you need me out of the house so you can concentrate? I know this case is really important.’ 

‘No not at all, quite the opposite actually. I need you to come and help me relax. I’ve booked us a spa afternoon. I’m driving myself crazy going over and over this case, sometimes you can be too prepared, so tomorrow I just wanna switch off.’ 

‘Hmm, well I spose I could be persuaded to get out of bed if it means helping you relax,’ grinned Sophie.

..................................................................

‘Right so I’m thinking a swim, sauna, full body massage then finish with a manicure, pedicure what about you?’ Asked Paula as she finished pulling the straps of her swimming costume up and rearranged her boobs so they weren’t spilling out the top. 

‘Sounds good,’ replied Sophie smiling as she watched Paula adjusting the costume.

‘What are you smiling at?’ 

‘Just looking forward to spending the day with you, wearing that,’ explained Sophie as she raked her eyes over Paula’s body in her low backed costume.

‘Hey, you can be such a perv sometimes,’ exclaimed Paula as she gentle swotted Sophie’s bum, ‘I’m hardly anything to look at. You on the other hand, in that bikini are gonna have everyone ogling,’ smirked Paula as she pulled on her robe and turned to leave.

Oh babe you really have no idea how hot you are do you? Thought Sophie as she followed Paula out to the swimming pool. 

‘Do you come here a lot?’ Asked Sophie as they both shrugged off their robes and placed them on two of the loungers by the side of the pool. Sophie had noticed that most of the staff they’d pasted had been overly friendly to Paula and one had even greeted her by name.

‘Yeah I think people are trying to work out who you are, I’ve only ever been on my own, usually before a big case, helps me sort my head out.’ Explained Paula as she walked down the steps into the pool, which only had four other people in, all swimming slow lengths. 

‘I’m privileged then,’ smiled Sophie as she went to sit on the edge of the pool.

‘Aren’t you coming in?’ Asked Paula as she swam over to where Sophie was perched, her legs dangling in the water.

‘Maybe in a bit, I’m not much of a swimmer,’ admitted Sophie, ‘I’d rather just watch you,’ she grinned. 

‘Ok suit yourself, i’ll just do a few lengths,’ said Paula, ‘Then we can hit the sauna.’

Sophie spent the next few minutes watching Paula swim slowly up and down the pool admiring how graceful she looked. When Sophie swam she looked like she was half drowning. 

‘Hey I haven’t seen you here before,’ came a voice snapping Sophie out of her daydream.

‘Oh sorry are you talking to me?’ She questioned looking over to see a well toned, young guy pulling himself out of the pool.

‘Yeah,’ he replied walking over to the lounger just behind Sophie to grab his towel. ‘And I’m sure I would have noticed someone as gorgeous as you around.’ 

Blushing Sophie replied ‘No I’ve not been before, it’s nice.’ 

‘Mind if I sit?’ Asked the guy already bending down. 

‘No sure, go ahead,’ offered Sophie as she looked around to see where Paula was. Finally she spotted her at the other end of the pool, it looked like she too was chatting to someone. 

‘Ahh looks like my son’s taken a shine to your daughter,’ pointed out the man leaning against the side of the pool.

‘What?’ Exclaimed Paula not having seen the exchange between Sophie and the young man. Then following the mans gaze she replied ‘Oh no that’s not my daughter,’ 

‘No? Oh sorry my mistake I thought you came in with her.’ 

‘Well yeah I did, but I’m not her mother,’ explained Paula causing the man to frown, ‘So I’m afraid to say your son’s wasting his time, if he’s trying to chat her up, that is.’ This caused the man to frown even more. Oh wow thought Paula, is it really that difficult to grasp? ‘I’m her partner,’ continued Paula waiting for the penny to drop. It took a couple of seconds but then she could see he’d finally got it. 

‘Ohh so you and her are together?’ Questioned the man, a smile forming on his lips. 

‘Yes,’ replied Paula bluntly, ‘And if you’ll excuse me I think she needs rescuing.’ 

As Paula swam up to where Sophie was sitting she could tell that her girlfriend had just had a similar conversation. This was based on the fact that the guy watched her swim the whole length of the pool and then just as she was reaching them he make his excuses and left. 

‘So did you just have the awkward, how do you know her then, conversation?’ asked Paula as she stood in the shallow end looking over at Sophie. 

‘Yep, we’ll be the talk of the pool now,’ grinned Sophie.

‘Mmm,’ murmured Paula as she climbed the steps out of the pool. ‘Does that bother you?’ She asked concerned as she picked up a towel to wrap around herself and sat on the lounger. 

‘No not at all, you?’ Replied Sophie sitting down next to her. 

‘No I like being talked about, shows you’re interesting.’ 

‘Exactly,’ smiled Sophie leaning forward to plant a kiss directly on Paula’s lips. She wanted to show her that she really didn’t care what anyone else thought. ‘Right is it sauna time now?’

........................................................

Five minutes later and Sophie and Paula found themselves alone in the sauna. They were both sitting on the middle bench, facing each other, their backs against the walls, legs outstretched, slightly overlapping.

‘Mmm this is good breathed Sophie as she felt her muscles relaxing.’

‘Mmmmm’ agreed Paula as she lent back against the wood feeling the tension drain from her body. ‘I’ve always thought how amazing it would be to fuck in a sauna, have you?’ Questioned Paula opening one eye to glance over at Sophie.

‘Paula,’ exclaimed Sophie as she sat up straighter on the bench.

‘What? Sorry did you want me to say make love? Although I wouldn’t make love in a sauna i’d definitely fuck. It’d be all hot and sweaty.... passionate. Don’t you think?’ 

‘Can you please stop saying fuck like that...It’s making me go... you know?’ 

‘Turning you on, am I?’ Smirked Paula as she gently rubbed her foot along Sophie’s outstretched leg, slowly moving her way further towards her crouch. 

‘Paula don’t, anyone could come in,’ whispered Sophie who was squirming on the bench, already feeling the wetness between her legs, as Paula’s toes met her bikini bottoms.

‘That’s half the fun though, isn’t it?’ Came back the seductive reply just as the sauna door opened. It was the father and son from earlier. 

‘Not interrupting anything are we ladies?’ Smiled the older man as his eyes wondered over their entwined legs.

‘No we were just leaving,’ replied Paula as she turned to Sophie, ‘Our couples massage is booked for half past.’ 

‘Well enjoy,’ smiled the man as he held the door open for the ladies to exit. 

‘Oh we intend to,’ grinned Paula as she took Sophie’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure somebody had the idea of these two going on a spa weekend so although it wasn’t a whole weekend I have tried to incorporate it in, to an extent!


End file.
